<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Dreams by The_Bears_Maiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669511">Blood and Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bears_Maiden/pseuds/The_Bears_Maiden'>The_Bears_Maiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, m/m/f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bears_Maiden/pseuds/The_Bears_Maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Unseen Sight:<br/>‘Jessabelle wanted him to have it. Not you, not his Worship. There must have been a reason for that.’ He wished he had the same faith Talia had. His princessa chose wrong this time. He had been too slow and she was gone because of it.<br/>“Say it.”<br/>Bull’s deep voice snapped him back to the present. “Say what?”<br/>“Whatever’s been on your chest.” He frowned, finding his tongue caught between his teeth as he stared at the rusted bell. “You were supposed to protect her.” There was silence. “I was. And what else?”<br/>“I trusted you.”<br/>“And?”<br/>“And you let me down!”<br/>“And what else?”<br/>“Braska! What more do you want me to say!?” He felt his shoulders dropped and closed his eyes in the silence. “Maker it seems I am thrice damned to lose the ones I love. Rinna, Surana, and now Jess. And I,” he swallowed the bitterness. Bull was his lover too; he didn't deserve this anger.<br/>“We don’t know that she’s gone yet.” Then again, maybe he did to lie to him so blatantly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Original Female Character(s), Zevran Arainai/The Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ashes Ashes It All Comes Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been sitting on this for a few months trying to figure out how to post a series, having a few chapters already written. So mostly it takes place in Thedas with some Bloodborne  splattered through because that world is so beautifully built. This is a continuation from An Unseen Sight and while I don't think you NEED to read that one to understand this one, it would definitely help if you did. So hopefully ya'll enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a time when she was younger that she had stuck a whole bag of Big League chew gum in her mouth, in a foolish bid to bolster her pride. It had ached her jaw so painfully that after trying and failing to bring the wad to one side of her mouth, she had folded and yanked the whole glob out. Holding it in both her hands she pulled it apart, watching the ends fray and then snap, folding against itself. That was how her flesh felt; muscle and sinew pulling and ripping apart, snapping back with a jarring recoil.</p><p>Jess held back her whimper with a heavy exhale through her nose. She opened her eyes and stared at the broken cobbled path beneath her cheek prepared to feel the ache of dying...or exploding. Or whatever the hell actually happened to her. It didn’t come; in fact she felt rather empty and numb, a shell of who she once was. Eyes drifting closed once again she let her body catch up to her brain, feeling the uneven stone pressing into her hipbones.</p><p>She had thought herself so clever earlier, signing a name that was not her own on the contract. She had received her blood transfusion, holding back her terror at having someone else’s blood in her veins. Waking up in the shambled clinic with the smell of copper and rot had been another terror she didn’t think she could overcome but she had. She studied the dusty bloody vials and jars, reading the notes laying about that were still readable and began to piece everything together. Unable to find anything else to stall her attention on she walked through the window pane double doors, making it past the werewolf thing in the clinic by screaming and pushing gurneys in its way. Had been impaled on the end of a sword.</p><p>Had died. And had been revived in this closed off workshop. Scared and alone. She wasn’t in Thedas. She wasn’t on earth. Heaven help her, something had gone horribly wrong in her plans. <em>Focus….Focus! </em>But there was no mantra that could pull her from the edge of despair she dancing on. Walking straight to the gravestone lit by white burning candles, she refused the messengers weapons, skirting past their ghostly white deformed forms and the gifts held aloft over their heads. Maybe if she didn’t take the hunter’s weapons, she wouldn’t be a hunter. Logically speaking, Jessabelle Snow wasn’t the one who signed the contract.</p><p>Death came swiftly the first time, having been sliced open from collarbone to belly by a werewolf's-no Scourgebeast's claws. And she revived still feeling nothing except her own fear and panic. The second time she had been pulled apart by dogs before being shot in what she accepted as mercy, no matter the intention of the shooter. She took the threaded cane then. The messengers strangely didn’t offer a pistol.</p><p>Being left handed she swung several times to get a feel of it, learning the way her wrist had to turn with enough force to transform the cane into its hidden whip form. Confident she could do it under pressure, she headed out through the gravestone more determined. And in her adrenaline induced haze whipped the blade around and dismembered herself from the waist, watching her entrails flop out over her thighs. And revived. Jess toppled onto her hands and knees and heaved painfully as nothing came up, falling back onto her legs to scream her despair at the sky.</p><p>And when the despair had finally ebbed back to numb apathy, after how long she didn’t know or care, she stood up and picked up her weapon once more. Because there were people waiting for her. Because her Kadan and <em>alma</em> were no doubt looking for her, if not already in mourning. She practiced striking and stopping the whip. When the ache in her left arm became too much, she switched to the right hand and then headed out with a tempered caution. She threw up again after killing the werewolf in the clinic, noting that somewhere in the back of her mind a voice whispered <em>murderer, </em>knowing it had once been a man. She whispered back a quiet<em> fuck you.</em></p><p>It wasn’t long before she was opening her eyes and staring at the broken path once more. With a frustrated groan she pushed herself up but just sat there, letting her head fall to her chest. She spotted the doll then, leaning against a ledge wall unresponsive. And while the resident guardian would never judge her, Jess knew that for fact, she still felt embarrassed at her apprehension.<em> I need to get used to this. Its okay. This is expected. Just push through Jess, they’re waiting for you. </em>Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she swallowed the rest of her tears and stood up heading back out. She did better this time, even though her cane didn’t change when she had expected it to. She instead swung wildly and killed the scourged man, skittering backwards as he fell at her feet.</p><p>She turned and dry heaved, wiping her mouth shakily. “God dammit Jess. Suck. It. UP.” Pushing her heavy braid back under her leather hood, she froze staring at the glitter of light by a corpse’s body. Looking around to make sure no one was sneaking up in her moment of distraction, she knelt down and moved his cape, frowning at the crystalline glowing skull. She inhaled and was caught between a new kind of terror and excitement. <em>Insight!</em></p><p>If she used the skull, deftly called madman’s knowledge, her third eye would be slightly opened, <em>eyes on the inside or whatever</em><em>;</em> things in the world would change and come into focus, revealing new truths. But too much insight and she would see the paranormal more vividly, possibly even going mad in the process. Licking her dry lips, she took the skull gingerly in her hand, nearly dropping it when the light moved as if a bug was skittering inside alive.</p><p>Putting her whip across her lap being mindful of the razor sharp edges, she crushed the skull in between both her hands. It was a lot harder than she expected as the hunter in the game could do it with one hand, and it felt like cold water had dripped through her hair to come rest at the center of her forehead and the base of her spine.</p><p>Unsure of what had changed, she lifted her weapon and proceeded to the main street of Central Yharnam, ducking behind one of the many coffins that had been left along the sides of the cobblestone road as the scourge plague raged on. The Gothic European architecture broke the twilight sky with its sharp peaks and wrought iron fencing, casting more shadows in the alleys she walked. It dawned on her then that she always appeared by the foreigner, Gilbert’s window.</p><p>But his light was out, and his tell tale wheezing cough was never heard. Or maybe she was so scared she never heard it. Looking back up the stairs she had descended, she thought about going back up to check and then shook her head. She would die soon enough and awaken there anyway. A wash of cold at the lackadaisical thought made her legs tremble. <em>Good. That’</em><em>s</em><em> good. Better to just let it be than get hung up on the hows and why, right?</em> Or was her mind already rending?</p><p>A hatchet to the neck just then meant her head was rended from her shoulders. Reawakened at the workshop, she pushed up infuriated. With a scream she punched the ground and winced, curling her hand to her chest at the stupidity. Leaning back and letting the hood fall, she froze at the Plain Doll now standing, watching her curiously. <em>The Insight had worked.</em> “Oh, hello hunter.” Jess swallowed heavily and forced a smile. “Hello. I-I’m not a hunter. I’m Je-uhhh...just a traveler.” Plain Doll tilted her head confused. “How else are you still in the hunter’s dream, if not a hunter?”</p><p>With a heavy grunt, Jess rose and moved slowly towards her, eyes immediately dropping to her hands in a shamefully obvious morbid fascination. A small titter dragged her eyes back up. “I am a Doll.”</p><p>“Yes, I-I’m aware. A very sentient, very <em>alive</em> doll. Can you help me?” Her pale eyes softened and she closed the distance between them kneeling down, making Jess fidget at the sudden closeness to something not trying to kill her. “Close your eyes, and let me stand close.” Jess controlled her flinch at the cold fingers than took her hand, pressing the other on top to sandwich it.</p><p>With a gasp Doll stood and recoiled a few steps back. “How is this possible?” Jess felt her heart in her throat. “How is what possible,” she asked weakly already knowing the answer. Her gaze danced over a face still serene even her discomfort. <em>Can she </em><em>even</em><em> smile? “</em>There is...nothing. Its as if...”</p><p>“As if I am no hunter.” Jess nodded wondering if her little cleverness forging the contract had actually hindered her. No, it was better to not be able to ‘level up’ than be stuck in the nightmare forever. Had she signed her true name, her only options were attempt to ascend to godhood, which was sacrilege to her own person regardless of the anger she felt towards her Creator at this moment; or go blood drunk insane in the hunter’s nightmare. But what right did she have to her anger? No the truth was; she was here because she had willed it. No one was guilty of this burden but her. Somehow she had gotten it woefully wrong yet she gave herself some slack; she had been melting from the inside out at the time.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jess soothed forcing a smile. “Um, but I didn’t receive a pistol or blunderbuss.”</p><p>“How would you infuse the bullets with blood?”</p><p>“Ah...point taken.” Well the quicksilver bullets didn’t<em> have</em> to be infused, but it was pointless to argue this. If the Doll said no, then it was no; she was not here to hinder a hunter. She looked around uncomfortable and cleared her throat. “Well. Yharnam has many resources. I will just have to be careful.” She ignored the poignant look <em>how can an expressionless creature could look so unconvinced</em>, remembering her earlier breakdown. But it was expected. Better out than bottled in. “The messengers will let you move through their lanterns when lit. It is the only help they can offer.”</p><p>“It is a gracious help,” she immediately replied with a smile. With an inhale she walked back to the gravestone and left. She stopped and listened by Gilbert’s window, noting that yes, there was a soft glow inside if one stared hard enough. “Hello,” she whispered looking around before pressing her face to the bars. “Hello? Is someone home?”</p><p>“Oh, you must be a hunter, and an outsider-”</p><p>“I’m not a hunter. Not really. I’m lost.” There was a long silence. “<em>Oh </em><em>Stranger</em>,” he sounded so distraught, “you shouldn’t be out on the night of the hunt. I’d open the door, but I cant stand.” He devolved into a hacking cough and Jess winced, waiting for him to calm. “I wouldn’t ask that of you even if you could. But perhaps you can spare some supplies? Anything at all really?”</p><p>She glanced around nervously listening to him shifting inside. A few minutes later something smacked against the wall and she jumped with a small sound, looking around before realizing it had come from inside the house. “I’m sorry, but I cant reach the window. There’s a bag on the floor just below the sill.” He coughed before rasping, “if you can reach it, its yours.” Jess stared at the bars on the window. Frowning she grabbed higher up and put her feet in by the sill crouching. “I’m going to move the curtain, okay?”</p><p>“I’m decent Stranger if that’s what your asking,” he laughed. Jess smiled and moved the curtain, pressing hard into the bar and looking down. She saw the strap of a leather bag and contemplated how to bring it closer. <em>Of course</em>. Adjusting her hold so the crease of her elbow held the bar, she took her cane from where it hung on her belt and pushed it through the spaces, hooking the strap and pulling it towards herself. With effort, she lowered herself while fumbling with the bag, carefully emptying the contents to the ground and then pulling the leather bag through. Examining the canteen and taking a sip, she groaned as the cold water soothed her parched lips. Looking at several vials, she stood and held a hand into the room. “What are these?”</p><p>“Health vials and a poison. I’ll let you guess which is which.” Jess rolled her eyes at the obviousness of it, two were red while one was black. Stupid question. “Thank you so much Gilbert. I’ll use them wisely.”</p><p>“Use them as you must. The Hunt is no time to be stingy. As such, take my lantern out front. You’ll need to see your way.”</p><p>“Gilbert-”</p><p>“Stranger. No one is coming to visit on this night. I don’t need it.” She looked down and sighed. “Its too big. It’s more likely to light my hood on fire than anything. A sorry way to go if you ask me.” He laughed and sighed as it transformed phlemy. “Fitting on a night like this, but be on the lookout for a smaller one then.”</p><p>“I will. And Gilbert...thank you again.”</p><p>“Yharnamites won’t show you much kindness, but as an outsider...I understand your plight. Whatever brought you to this place, I hope you find it.” She lingered, forehead against the bars and eyes closed tight. He would transform into one of them. She would have to put <em>him</em> down out of kindness if she was still in this place. “Stranger, you should get going. Don’t worry about me. I’ve enough incense to last the night.”</p><p><em>Oh, right.</em> “How does that actually work exactly? If I found an unused incense holder, do you think carrying it would keep the beasts at bay.”</p><p>“I’d imagine so. It clouds your scent so they can’t track you.” She hummed and tapped the bars, breathing deeply. “Goodbye Outsider.” She smiled at his laugh and walked down the back alley stairs. Pausing she stopped to rifle through the suitcases that had been left on the wagons, people trying to flee the night and never succeeding. She threw the clothes to the side at first, before realizing how finely woven some were. Tearing those into strips for bandages and rolling them to fit in her bag, she stopped and wondered at a glass jar, hidden among some lady smalls. Uncorking it revealed a typed of perfume and she sadly left it behind, not wanting to stand out. Then thinking twice about it, she wrapped and put it in her bag.</p><p>Using her cane to pry a barrel open she could’ve nearly laughed at the nuts inside. Cracking one between her teeth she groaned in delight at the sweetness. Oh thank God, it was almonds! Shoving handfuls into her bag, she moved it to sit cross bodied and tight against her back and set out again. She would die, of that there was no doubt, but she could survive. She had to because her loves were waiting for her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had traveled through a gravestone </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>he thought </span>
  <span>Cassandra nearly died in that moment, </span>
  <span>muttering something about Mortalitasi</span>
  <span>. Dorian was too weakened and too intrigued, draped over his shoulder and spouting about Vint lore and blah blah blah </span>
  <span>to perhaps realize the gravity of that situation. He didn’t have the strength </span>
  <span>or patience </span>
  <span>to educate him</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Everything </span>
  <span>seemed surreal</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>moment</span>
  <span> the Veil was torn open. </span>
  <span>The country sundered along curving lines and the fires never seemed to die down </span>
  <span>along those five feet of magical breach energy</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>It was like unearthly chasms of ever burning magic that one had to find a way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere regions had been thrown into unending mist, the people who entered vanishing. Apparently they were the only ones to walk out, and no one knew why. Bull hated not knowing why, but he guessed it involved Jess. </span>
  <span>She would never leave them to suffer what she herself could carry. Even if it broke her. Even if it killed her, but he would not think of that. Not right now anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saved those they could. They cut down more than they saved. Everyone seemed </span>
  <span>one fucking push away from going mad.</span>
  <span> The air </span>
  <span>was oppressively heavy, like the summer days in Seheron where rain threatened to fall but didn’t, leaving everything humid and suffocating. The ravens fell to the ground immediately upon release, flapping in circles as they tried to get their bearings; </span>
  <span>at least </span>
  <span>the ones that didn’t break their necks </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>n impact</span>
  <span>. It was why the runner had reach</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> them sweaty and tired, huffing about how they needed help getting the Inquisitor to Skyhold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian slid off his shoulder then and stumbled after him, Cassandra limping b</span>
  <span>ut bringing up the rear</span>
  <span>. She stopped and looked back, her weariness bone deep but her determination keeping her eyes clear and hard. “Aren’t you coming?”</span>
</p><p>“<span>I'm gonna take a look around first. Make sure no abominations got away.” Her look softened into something akin to either pity or soldier’s understanding. “If you find her, send a runner and we’ll get a horse and a healer.” Bull nodded weakly and looked back at the mist they stumbled out of, to the amazement and horror of the soldiers nearby. They had sent in a few scouts and none returned. And when Dorian had explained it was like a portal to the Fade, all attempts at scouting stopped and a ring was made to keep everyone away. And anything else in though nothing except them h</span><span>ad made an appearance</span><span>. He remembered a...woman. Strange and empty, but not much more. A dream fading in the light of day. Except being awake was far worse.</span></p><p>
  <span>Several times an hour he had to simply stop and move away from the ruins to clear his nose of the festering stench, of the fear overwhelming the soldiers and the putrid tang of burnt flesh mixed with lyrium. </span>
  <span>Mages, Templars, lyrium and blood; they were linked somehow. He just couldn’t find </span>
  <span>the missing piece to the puzzle</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He turned over the corpses of the women with both </span>
  <span>abhorrent</span>
  <span> disgust and </span>
  <span>exhausting</span>
  <span> relief when it wasn’t her, because Jess would never choose this and </span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>ot leave them a contingency</span>
  <span> plan. Something had gone wrong. But nobody knew where Solas went. It was as if he had disappeared alongside her. He hoped not just so he could ring the bastard's neck himself. </span>
</p><p>“Chief!” He spun and caught Dalish, crushing her into a hug and a forced laugh before plopping her down and ruffling her hair. “Well hot damn, that ‘bow’ of yours came in handy then! Where the others?” She smiled weakly, a new scar bisecting her eyebrow and vallaslin an angry pink and crinkling. “Don’t know Chief. Scouts are saying the ravens won’t fly. There’s no way to send word to the others in Orlais still.”</p><p>The Iron Bull hummed and shrugged unaffected even as his heart stammered. “Krem’s still with ‘em. He’ll keep them in line and alive. Come on. Let’s find Skinner and Grimm.” His boys were separated; Krem and a few of the heavies had refused to leave the Arbor Wilds without Jess and Zevran when they got word that they had traveled through the eluvian back to Skyhold. He had been thankful then, knowing his soldiers had the skill to keep a shield wall around her until she got back and called his swiftest to him.</p><p>That was until of course, she herself somehow ended up in the temple through some weird fade shit. He growled then. Fucking mages. Dalish looked up with a hum and he quickly amended <em>some</em> fucking mages. “Chief! Chief! Look! Skinner! Hey!” He moved aside as she ran past him and hugged the duelist tightly, murmuring something in Elvish. “Calm yourself Dalish, where’s Grimm? Chief.”</p><p>“Skinner,” he replied as casually. She was barely holding together, poor girl. “The soldiers say they saw Lady J up there with the Inquisitor? That true?” He nodded and she stared at him for a few breaths in silence before nodding. “We’ll look for her too. Knowing that one, she’ll be at the healers tents.”</p><p>“<span>Or checking the battlefield for wounded,” Dalish added. Skinner frowned and turned to look at the fog. Neither of them said anything and he was in fact, very thankful for that. “Come on, Lets find Grimm,” he reminded them and they set off. Grimm was </span><span>t</span><span>o his amusement,</span> <span>being berated by a mage who looked like shit. “If you don’t let me see or talk to me, how will </span><span>I</span><span> know what’s wrong!”</span></p><p>“<span>Grimm,” Dalish piped up running over and hugging him, quickly letting go </span><span>at his gruff grunt</span><span>. “We got this f</span><span>ro</span><span>m here,” Bull whispered quietly and the mage nodded looking relieved, stumbling away to the next batch of soldiers. “Hey Grimm.” The man grunted and closed his eyes at the burst of healing from Dalish. “Fenedhis, I’m sorry Grimm. Its just that-well,” she slowed her magic into a more streamlined wave. “My magic seems stronger now, like a shackle has been lifted. Did </span><span>t</span><span>hat</span><span> hurt? Right never mind, </span><span>you wouldn’t be able to tell</span><span>. </span><span>You look like everything hurts.</span><span>” Bull hummed and leisurely looked out at the crowd as she nervously droned. Unshackled huh...</span></p><p>Everyone looked like shit. The mages especially looked more weathered and strained. They’re afraid they’ll be cut down if they mention it, he thought to himself watching as they moved with restrained steps. One would easily think they were sore and tired; most had been through a smite after all. But now he could see the added layer of caution to their steps, which could easily be confused for fatigue. He stayed by his guys and when they were ready, they moved through the groups slowly helping everyone for the march back to Skyhold.</p><p>“Chief.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he looked down at Skinner and saw her paleness, pupils pinpricks in the sea of brown. “Chief, I don’t mean to sound stupid but...” She stopped walking and looked around at everyone walking past them, moving to the side. Dropping down to a crouch as if fixing his ankle brace, he whispered, “What’s up Skinner. You look like you seen an archdemon.”</p><p>“<span>Chief...why </span><span>in the Maker’s name</span><span> ain’t the sky change yet. Its been twilight for near a day now.” He controlled the twitch in </span><span>his</span><span> shoulder and nodded. “Caught that did you. Keep it down. Hopefull</span><span>y</span><span> we’ll be near Skyhold before someone else notices.” She looked a him fearful then and he squeezed her shoulder, letting his </span><span>f</span><span>ingers </span><span>rub a minuscule soothing circle. Outright compassion would have her lash out and he needed her calm. “Skinner, look at me. We’re alright. Got it?”</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah Chief.” He nodded and walked back into the march, hearing her exhale heavily and move beside him. Her heard Dalish ask her what was wrong and smirked at the harsh ‘nothing. I’m tired and hungry.’ Good girl, that one. </span><span>He’d th</span><span>an</span><span>k Jess all over again when he found her for sparing them </span><span>at the coast</span><span>. And when he noticed a few people staring at the sky suspiciously at the road up the mountain, he broke out into a tavern song and kept them distracted until the horns of the guard made everyone cheer in relief. </span></p><p>Talia had taken one look at him and nearly dropped to her knees, the wall beside her the only thing keeping her up. “You didn’t find her. Alive or dead.”</p><p>“<span>Not yet.” She nodded and swallowed roughly pushing the strands of hair that came out of her crown braid back behind a drooping ear. “Come. The Inquis</span><span>i</span><span>tor needs to be held down.” That got him moving. She pushed open the door </span><span>leading</span><span> to his room and missed the first step, crashing down with a curse. “Fine. I’m fine,” she forced out using the railing to pull herself up and hurry up the stairs. H</span><span>e</span><span> could hear Lycus screaming in agony. </span></p><p>
  <span>Clearing the stairs he stopped to take in the scene. Lycus sat in </span>
  <span>his high backed </span>
  <span>chair in the middle of his room; Dorian trapping his left arm against his </span>
  <span>hip</span>
  <span> and own arm, pouring magic into him just above the green glowing forearm. Cassandra and Varric held his other arm and shoulder to the chair and Cullen was holding his legs down. Talia wiped h</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> face with her apron and tried to get Lycus to drink a potion. </span>
</p><p>“<span>You have to tell them!” The Iron Bull snapped his head up to where Cole was pleading beside Tali’s </span><span>e</span><span>ar</span><span>. “Tell them! Its why you brought him up. He’s strong enough to hold him down while they do it! </span><span>H</span><span>e’s already lost it, don’t let him lose his life too.</span><span>” She shook her head lips pressed into a line, wiping the spittle from the boss’s chin </span><span>as he screamed</span><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Tali.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Cass looked up and huffed. “The Iron Bull, get over here and help!” He ignored her and looked back at Jess’s confidant and closest friend next to Lycus himself. “Tali, Jess must’ve told you what would happen.” Everyone including Lycus looked at her </span>
  <span>then</span>
  <span> and she straightened, a strand of hair blowing in her face from her </span>
  <span>ragged </span>
  <span>breaths. </span>
</p><p>“Did Lamb tell ya anythin’ Tali. Is she still alive,” Lycus pleaded through his pain. “I don’t know about that m’lord. But I pray to her Maker and mine that she is.”</p><p>“Did she give you instructions for this,” Bull pressed motioning a hand to Lycus. Her eyes pinched tight and she sobbed, lips in a thin line. Cullen stood from his place on the ground and took her shoulder gently. “Talia, you have to speak up. What did Lady Jessabelle say would happen? The Inquisitor is in agony, can’t you see?”</p><p>“<span>I can see Commander! I can. I can only imagine how hard knowing this must’ve been for m’lady.” She sobbed and shook her head swallowing hard, </span><span>throwing the rag viciously to the floor. A hand pressed to her forehead, the other on her hip, and a boy in a wide brimmed hat sidle right up to her with a soft, “Its okay. You fulfilled your promise. They need to know.” </span><span>Bull saw the moment she believed those words as her breath escaped her in a heavy exhale, head dropping to her chest.</span></p><p>“<span>Varric, can you please get Dagna and tell her it’s time for Lady Jess’s project. Whatever she had ready, bring it. </span><span>Even if its not finished.</span><span>” He l</span><span>ooked between everyone</span><span> and let go, running down the stairs. </span></p><p>“<span>There. Its out. Its no longer your secret. You did good,” Cole soothed behind her </span><span>and her shoulders dropped a fraction in relief</span><span>. Bull didn’t know why only he seemed to be able to see him. The spirit boy lifted his head to him and answered simply, “Because you wanted to see.” Lycus thrashed and he quickly moved over pinning him to the chair while she returned to wiping his fevered cheeks. He could hear Dagna and V</span><span>a</span><span>rric talking and nodded to Lycus. “We’ll get you taken care of boss.”</span></p><p>“Did ye find ‘er yet?”</p><p>“Nah. Not yet.”</p><p>“Keep lookin’. Lamb is out there alone. We cannae leave ‘er,” he closed his eyes in exhausted pain as the arcanist hummed and hawed at his arm. “We have to take it. The magic will leave it as a petrified husk, but if we cut it just below the elbow, we will have saved more than Lady Snow had planned for.”</p><p>“<span>Planned for,” Dorian asked in anger. Dagna walked back to Varric and took the large box he carried, opening it to reveal a clawed </span><span>arm, hollowed out with runes dancing inside. It had a shoulder and chest harness to keep it in place and she held it out with pride. “</span><span>Y</span><span>our magic will </span><span>m</span><span>ove</span><span> it just as your real arm. Well, it may need some adjustments but Lady Snow was positive you’d be able to work it as an extension of yourself. </span><span>Said you were a knight enchanter and it would be the same. </span><span>But first things first. We need a surgeon, a lot of magic, lyrium, bandages, </span><span>and fire</span><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>Bull had seen amputation</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> before. This was nothing like that and not simply because his blood was spurting and sizzling with green magic. Lycus laid on the ground and screamed until his voice was hoarse, Dorian smooth</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> his hair and pour</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> magic until he swayed. Cass moved him to the side then, </span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> he called up Dalish who took over. In the end the boss had passed out </span>
  <span>when the saw was midway through </span>
  <span>the bone</span>
  <span>. When t</span>
  <span>hey had removed the forearm </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> instantly hardened and grew dim. Tali spat at it and shook her head praying to </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> Maker for justice against Solas.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Did you know it was him? </span><span>Did you intentionally protect Solas?</span><span>” She lifted her head wearily and frowned at Cullen. “No. Or I would’ve killed him, my soul be damned or not. M’lady never gave me a name, only that he was cunning and close. Too close to speak about. I should’ve guessed, though. The way he could move without a sound.” </span><span>She put a hand to her forehead wincing and wiping her face off on her apron. “</span><span>What about you Commander? Shouldn’t you have noticed a suspicious apostate?” </span><span>H</span><span>e flinched back at her anger.</span></p><p>“<span>We all should’ve.” He looked up as Red moved out of the shadows and watched Dagna as she finished wrapping the boss’s stump, carefully dragging the gauntlet over to measure. “I sent my best agents north. There is no village. We were all deceived.” Cullen looked at Talia, but she refused to turn her head. “</span><span>L</span><span>eave me be</span><span>,” she snapped quietly when he moved to stand near her. </span></p><p>
  <span>Leliana pressed her lips tightly and nodded. “Lets get him to bed. We’ll rest and meet again in a few hours. Talia, I’d like you to be present. Lady Snow had great trust in you and I believe you can shine some light on a few things.” She nodded mutely and stumbled towards the stairs. “Lemme help,” </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>ull</span>
  <span> offered, moving in front of Cullen. She was hurt. Deeply. But he couldn’t blame the Commander anymore more than he could blame her for her secrets. </span>
</p><p>“<span>Can I stay with you,” she whispered </span><span>partway down</span><span>, “I feel if Lady J were to reach through the beyond to anyone, it would be you.”</span></p><p>“<span>Sure thing,” he answered q</span><span>u</span><span>ietly</span><span>, hoping she was right.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talia shares her thoughts and characters from the past share theirs. And Cole. Going forward there will be a lot more of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened his eye and grabbed his axe from beside the bed as he rose, stopping when her scent hit him, clove and honey tea. “Dammit Red. You been really testing me recently.” The Spymaster pushed off the wall by the door crossing her arms and nudging her chin towards Talia, who sat listless by the window with a blanket around her shoulders, and from the look of it, she spent whole night-er-well time there. “Cullen has been looking everywhere for her.”</p><p>“Its better he didn’t find her. At least not before. Tensions were high.” He sniffed and shook his head at the acrid scent. “Dammit not her too.” Red tilted her head watching him closely. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Kneeling beside Tali, he touched her wrist softly, checking her pulse. “Fine Bull,” she mumbled barely moving her lips. “Yeah, yeah. I had it up to here with women telling me they’re fine when they’re not. Red get some tea going.” He turned away from Leli and rubbed the elf’s cold fingers, rolling the joints to chase out the stiffness. She turned her head from the view and looked at him. Her ears drooped slightly more and he almost chuckled at the thought of them just flopping down by her face.</p><p>“You must feel worse, having no news of either her or Zevran.” He grunted controlling his wince while rolling her wrist out, noting the small gasp from Leli. “You know...she had told me early on not to call him. That it could only end in heartbreak for him or her. I thought myself so clever when I sent for him in secret. And now I feel I have made her warning come true. Zevran can take care of himself and he will return. But I cannot help but blame myself for the outcome when he realizes what has happened.”</p><p>Bull grunted once more and sat back with a sigh. Talia pulled her hand back with a soft thank you and a deep scowl, nodding her head after a moment. “Zevran will find the weapon and then we’ll get her back.”</p><p>“A weapon,” Leliana asked coming closer excited. “What weapon?” Bull shrugged and looked back at her for more. He never actually understood what it was they were looking for, nor did he understand how a bell could save them but maybe her handmaid did. “Lady Jess said there were more places beyond the Veil. Not like her world but more like ours, with magic and legends.”</p><p>“And this weapon comes from there,” Leli pressed handing her the cup. She nodded weakly and sighed. “I wish she had found it before the Veil was torn.”</p><p>“Do you know what it is?” Bull watched Leli needle her gently, preparing to get in the middle if she pressed too hard. Tali was not Jess and didn’t carry the clout that his little lioness had. And she didn’t look to be in the kind of shape to handle a full blown interrogation by the Nightingale.</p><p>“Only that its not a weapon in itself, but an item to summon it. Zevran will find it, I’m sure of it. The way the two of you looked at her, there’s no way he will come back empty handed.” Bull cleared his throat and waved away the cup offered. The Spymaster shrugged in a 'suit yourself motion' and sipped watching both of them carefully.

 Tea was never really his thing. He needed something harder. “Maaras lok, it burns but so does thinking of her. This way is better. I can control its intensity this way.” Bull groaned and looked at the bed where Cole sat cross legged.</p><p>“Kid. What the hell is going on?” Leliana looked at Talia who was also looking at the bed. “I’m sorry. That was wrong, let me try again.”</p><p>“You're a free spirit I can see it now, different than the others,” Tali whispered. “I’ve been seeing so many wisps recently, like the tearing of the Veil has opened my eyes. I thought I was going mad. We all thought so.”</p><p>“We,” the Spymaster asked loosely sipping her tea.</p><p>Cole tilted his massive hat studying Tali like he was peeling back layers before nodding; it unnerved him. “We-the elves. Its like...a blindfold lifting slightly to let in some light. Yes. That makes sense!” Bull sighed scratching his chin. “You can’t see him can you Red?” She pressed her lips together annoyed. “No.”</p><p>“And you can’t hear him.”</p><p>“No,” she gritted out. She almost dropped her cup and Bull smirked. “Let me guess, now you can?”</p><p>“Did you do that,” she asked not moving her eyes from the Kid. “No. You did,” Cole answered, “You wanted to see. You made it so.” She hummed and took another sip obviously mulling this over. “Cole, do you know if Jessabelle is alive,” she asked slowly.</p><p>Cole looked stricken for a moment, a far away look taking over. “She hurts so deeply, but I can’t reach her. The wall is too thick, too different. She doesn’t glow as bright anymore, she gave a piece of herself up to keep the Veil from tearing completely. They see her too. They hate her. She tricked them and they’re angry. Mortals shouldn’t be so clever.” Bull felt his blood freeze in his veins and Cole snapped out of it. “No! No, I said the wrong thing again!”</p><p>“Nah Kid, I-we needed to hear that. If Jess is alive still, we can get her back.” Talia lifted her head and sighed putting her cup down. Bull caught the sound of heavy steps and quickly moved to open the door before Cullen could knock. “The Iron Bull, I can’t find Leliana or Talia anywhere. Have you seen them?”</p><p>“Yeah, they came together to get me. Gimme a sec, and we’ll be down.” He closed the door gently and looked pointedly to the elf. “You can’t stay in here forever you know; you need to face him at some point.” She threw the blanket from her shoulders with the finesse of an Orlesian woman whose tea set had just been insulted. “I do not hide, The Iron Bull. M’lady taught me better than that.” She untied her crown braid and finger combed her hair pissed, pausing stiffly when Leli smirked and took her locks, braiding it for her. “Be gentle with him, little lark. He meant you no insult.”</p><p>Bull smirked as the lines around her eyes softened but she humphed anyway. “M’lady has never taken being insinuated as a traitor lightly, even by you Mistress Leliana.”</p><p>“Nor would I ask you to. But you know as well as I the Commander is more steel than sense sometimes. Come. Before they start the meeting without us.”</p><p>“Be right there,” Bull called out, putting on his boots. He waited until their steps were down the stairs before sitting up straight and Cole appeared again. “He’s okay. Body aching, boots slipping as he falls into her shoulder, the hard drakeskin scratching against his leather when she pulls him up more. ‘Come on Crow I can’t carry you the whole way back!’ he laughs because she has no idea how desperate he is to be home. With them. <em>Alma</em>, I’m coming. <em>Corazon</em> keep her safe. Andraste...Please let them be safe.” Bull narrowed his eye thinking. Drakeskin? Ah. So he wasn’t alone. That was a relief. “I said the right thing this time.” He looked up at the wide brimmed hat and smiled softly. “Yeah Kid, you said the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t even able to really meet. His Worship was too feverish, mumbling about too may eyes, as Dorian poured his healing magic into him, which by his own opinion was terrible. “I’m a necromancer! My powers are best shown after someone dies, not before and that’s not really an option right now!”</p><p>She had pulled him aside then and patted his hand gently while a mage, Carlotta was it, human and from Ostwick, took over. It was two days of quiet walking and ignoring Cullen. She was still angry, but not at him. Not directly. It was strange, but he felt...different. Clear and light in contrast to the heaviness that permeated the very air and it made her jealous. Which was the worst of it, because if anyone deserved to feel lighter, it was him.</p><p>He had spooked her in the early morning hours after her prayers on the third day, earning himself a palm strike to the chin. “Maker’s breath woman!” She gasped like a fish out of water, other hand to her chest trying to calm her heart. “Commander! I’m so sorry, I was-I didn’t hear you coming! How did I not hear you coming?” 

He rubbed his chin glaring at her for a second before chuckling. “That was a solid hit in all honesty. I saw Andraste’s pyre for a moment there.” She giggled softly with a small head shake and a fluttering heart for a completely different reason before clearing her throat and moving to the side to let him in the sanctuary. “I won’t keep you.”</p><p>She froze when his hand touched her elbow, gently, respectfully. As always. “I was hoping to be early enough to join you. I’ve missed you and,” he sighed and lowered his head. She noticed now he wore no armor and soft soled shoes...how curious... “Maker I’m bad at this, but I didn’t mean to insult you Talia. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Unable to walk away from his husky whisper, she leaned her arm into his more giving silent permission; his gloves hand slid down her forearm to tangle with her fingers. A soft smile graced her lips at the size of her hand in his. “I know. Its just I haven’t been sleeping well. I came here as soon as I woke.” The scent of metal polish and embrium overtook her as he moved closer. “We’ll find her,” he offered softly and she nodded biting her lip. “And if we can’t?”</p><p>A gentle fist lifted her chin. “We will, or we’ll find the one responsible and bring justice.” She hummed and breathed out, “Vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord. But I’ll take my pay in advance and deal with the interest.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Something Lady Jess would say. Apparently her Maker is slow to anger and takes His time with Karma.” He frowned before scoffing with a laugh. “So she’d rather do the deed and deal with any punishment later. Sounds a bit unlike her.”</p><p>“What of the day the soldiers broke the class and beat us? Did she not demand the lashing that same day?” He inhaled and rubbed his neck nodding. “Yes, I suppose your right. You know her best regardless. Speaking of which, The Inquisitor is awake and is asking for everyone.” She groaned and moved away. So be it. Perhaps they could finally get somewhere.</p><p>Talia felt all the muscles in her face, weary of the heaviness in the air always present now and the manipulative games of everyone in the room. Everyone except His Worship. They seemed to forget that she came from being a runner to nobles; she knew the deceptive play of words meant to trap. What Lady Snow instilled only perfected it. Cullen, Maker bless his soul also seemed oblivious to it, and it grated her nerves. They had gathered again in the Inquisitors personal quarters for privacy and because he looked like a trip down the stairs would end with him on his face at the bottom step.</p><p>“It won’ grow back lethallin if that’s what yer hopin’.” She startled out of staring at his stump, feeling her ears burn. “Forgive me, your Worship. I didn’t mean to stare at it. You.” He shrugged weakly pushing himself up. “Look. I know ya wouldn’t hold anythin’ back that could help Lamb. But can ya give us an idea? Maybe something she planned for after all this.”</p><p>She frowned pursing her lips. “Everything was to be based out of Caer Bronach. Mistress Briala had her orders-”</p><p>“Which were,” Leliana prompted.</p><p>“Which were for her eyes only. Lady Jess was wary of too many hands in the pot. The King of Ferelden had his recommendations to protect his lands in the event of her...demise. It seemed like she was preparing both Orlais and Ferelden in case of war.”</p><p>“You must know something more,” Leli pressed. Talia’s ears went back against her will. “I know Lady Jess didn’t care for war, but she wouldn’t leave the people to be hurt either. Denerim, Highever, Gwaren and Redcliffe should all have an excess of healing salves and bandages. Caer Bronach has the largest infirmary and she was open to teaching anyone who wanted to learn so long as they could provide their own reagents in the beginning of their training. You’d be surprised at how adept elves who have nothing but a chance can learn to harvest.</p><p>Chateau d’Onterre in Orlais was loaned out to her by the Marquise of the Dales and I’m sure you can guess what she recommended Mistress Briala store there. So no, I don’t know what Lady Jess was scared of, but she prepared us better than we ever could have been, if we hadn’t abandoned Caer Bronach.”</p><p>“We didn’t abandon the fortress,” Dorian intervened, hand resting on Lycu’s shoulder to keep him from rising. She winced when she caught his ears flat against his skull, much like her own. “Tali, we all love Jess dearly. We know what Caer Bronach means to her.” Cullen cleared his throat nodding. “Dorian’s right. There a winding wall of fire and magic at least five feet wide. Until we find a way to stop the fires, no one’s going anywhere.” A hand went to the nape of his neck and she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.</p><p>Josie forced a smile and nudged him gently out of the way. “Miss Talia, is it possible that Lady Jessabelle ever mentioned something like these before, maybe in passing?” She inhaled feeling a burning tingle down her spine. No. Her Lady told her much but even if she had the rest of the Dragon Age to sit and talk with her, she doubted very much that she’d even scratch the surface of what Lady Jess knew or believed.</p><p>“It is a breach of a different kind, a place where the magic of Arlathan still burns brightly.” She toppled out of the chair and ran to the bed, everyone swords drawn and staring at the balcony. And for a second, it felt like a fist had collided with her chest as she stared at Trevi in glittering golden armor. His shoulder length hair was still its usual half knot, but gold beads danced into braids by his ears as he tilted his head, palms up and open in surrender.</p><p>“How did you get in here,” Leliana demanded. “The door,” he deadpanned annoyed. “You asked for answers. I’m offering them, try not to waste that time so idly.” Tali covered her mouth and sobbed. This was her fault. “You’re one of his agents. I let you in.”</p><p>“Was. I was one of his agents, yes.” He clarified at her confusion; “I haven’t been for a while.”</p><p>“And we’re supposed to take you at your word,” Cullen demanded moving himself in between her and Lycus. Trevi for his part looked as equally unimpressed and patronizing at his show. “I believe my actions should have shown my loyalty.” Everyone was quiet trying to figure his meaning. Tali sighed in aggravation, snapping at him in short speech to speak plainly.</p><p>“I mean the armor I made her lethallin. Do you believe anyone not already wielding his power could face the brunt of his magic and survive? I tried to make her enchanted armor, refining and remaking it as my powers sharpened. Belt after belt. Anklets, rope necklaces, the bracelet, the soft halla shoes while in the fortress. The...armor at the last battle. Alas...my own magic had not returned enough to repel such a strike from Fen’Harel.”</p><p>“And now,” Lycus asked pushing himself to standing, leaning into Dorian’s offered arm. “What about now?” Trevi narrowed his eyes watching him, trailing down his left shoulder to the wrapped stump.</p><p>“Nay. Even now I could not make her something that would save her from his wrath. But you?” His gaze traveled across the room to the clawed gauntlet Dagna had left on his desk. “Aye, for you using the flames of Arlathan, I could make something even June himself would envy.”</p><p>“June? Ya knew the Creators?” Trevi threw back his head and laughed stepping back to lean against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankles. “That you can even call them that after all this...do you know what they say out there? The legend that is forming right beneath your very nose? Talia?” She stiffened and stole a glance to Lycus. “Not this time I don’t. I’ve been preoccupied as of late.” Trevi nodded and motioned a hand for Lycus to come closer.</p><p>“Amatus,” Dorian warned, sighing when his lover tapped his chin softly. Walking closer, Talia bit her tongue as the ancient took his amputated arm and passed a hand over it gently, a soft glow in his palm. “Yer a mage?”</p><p>“All elvhen were mages once da’len,” he whispered frowning. “What legends are startin’ neath my nose then Harellan?” He flicked an annoyed look up and explained, “<em>Your</em> Dalish say that the Emerald Knights walked with wolves, dogs of their own to keep the Dread Wolf away. Now they have brought cats along, because their eyes can see through the deception, into the very Fade itself. Some elves have already taken to venerating their patron through her love of cats. I can only imagine how this will come to play in history hundreds of years from now.”</p><p>Tali watched his sneer disappear and frowned. He seemed so different. “Why did you come back,” she asked softly, catching his sharp gaze when it flicked to her. “Because,” he sighed letting go of Lycus, “I love her. As does Aela.” She pursed her lips and he laughed crossing his arms. “Oh! So you knew <em>he </em>was an ancient, but not I? Hm, I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>She snorted and mimicked his pose, canting her hips. “I was going into the store room when I stumbled onto him dragging a corpse and his first words to me were ‘Quick, help me move him before his contact comes. Let’s see who spies on Lionheart.’ I did as asked and gauged he was sincere when he sliced their throat with no remorse.”</p><p>She stole a glance to the Spymaster with a smirk. “He likes you well enough Spymaster. He just liked m’lady more.” If she had seen a more forced smile in her life, she couldn’t remember it.</p><p>“Of course.” Bull tilted his head curiously and she cursed herself. Of all people to lose her composure in front of, it was the one who would see it from a hundred yards.</p><p>“Well then, as I said earlier,” Dorian forced out pouring himself a glass of wine, “We all love Jess.” Trevi hummed and walked to the desk, touching the gauntlet studying the runes. “This is remarkably well made. Dhur’genlen were always talented when it came to metals and stones.” He toyed with the index finger gently before continuing, “But it will do you no good Inquisitor if you must throw a barrier every time you cast your lightning to keep from burning yourself. Allow me to help.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was halfway across the yard when he called her. “Tali! Hey wait up!” Turning to look up at Bull she forced a smile and pushed the wisps of hair back. “What was that about? What dirt do you got on Red?”</p><p>“Never one to dance, were you The Iron Bull. Buy me a drink first, maybe two.” Allowing herself to be led into the Herald’s Rest, she slipped into the seat across from him, moving over for Dalish. They were were quiet except for ordering and then Dalish blurted out, “Do you see them too?” A small laugh bubbled out of her. “Yeah, Dalish. I see them.”</p><p>“But your not a mage.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. But apparently all elves can see them now. Two of the girls in the kitchen have quit and run off. I’ll ask to keep their positions for them when they realize its not that Skyhold is haunted.”</p><p>She thanked Ashleigh the barmaid and held up a finger to Dalish, finishing her mug and slamming it down. “She didn’t look for a way for Lady Snow to get home. That’s it. That’s all I have against her. She promised she would and she didn’t even try. Lady Jess would’ve done everything she could to help but she didn’t even try. She just took and took and-” She sobbed and grabbed Dalish’s offered mug, downing it as well and letting her rub her back.</p><p>“Tali, you have to know she had priorities,” Bull answered after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“And Lady Jess wasn’t one of them? After all her help?” She was ugly crying as Jessabelle would say whenever her Lady would cry in bed. “I miss her dearly. I should’ve never left her side.”</p><p>“I’m gonna let you get away with just that one.” She lifted her head from the table and watched Bull drink slowly from his cup. “Oh, Bull, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you.” He leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table studying her. “I was there Talia. I watched her take all that shit in and turn it around to save us. I was there. And there was nothing you or I could’ve different; she never would’ve let us. You understand?”</p><p>She opened her mouth and froze, feeling the elf beside her do the same. In fact every elf in there tensed. “Ya felt that too? Chief?” He shook his body out and Talia frowned deeper. Magic then. Following him outside, she looked around, noticing how stiff everyone was. She jumped when Bull abruptly took off, his feet gouging a divot into the mud.</p><p>“Chief!”</p><p>“The Iron Bull!” Lifting her skirt she ran after Dalish and Bull, moving aside when Skinner passed her, daggers out and prepared for battle.</p><p>Pushing a lay sister out of the way she ran into the garden and screamed in painful joy when Zevran and Briala stumbled out of the room that held the Eluvian. They looked exhausted, coated in mud, blood and Maker knew what else. Bull took him from Briala with a pat to his back. She caught the tightness of Zev’s hand as he grabbed Bull’s pauldron, barely controlling his urge to yank him down, and probably smother him in kisses. “Damn Zev, you look like hell.”</p><p>“Such a sweet talker this one,” He snorted rolling his eyes. Talia moved to Briala, taking her arm and throwing it over her shoulder just as Cullen and a few soldiers stormed through the door. “Maker what happened?” Briala shook her head and pushed her away gently. “There was a wall of power. Demons everywhere- the others, a campsite. I have to go back for them.”</p><p>“My men will go with you. Captain Rylen! Get a few more men!”</p><p>“Aye. Hold just a breath lass, we’ll watch your back.” She wiped her face with an offered rag and took the canteen held out eagerly. Tali moved closer with Cullen to Zev’s side, keeping herself from wrapping her fingers nervously into his mantle. The male elf looked around with a twitching ear before he stared up at Bull waiting.</p><p>“Do not tell me,” he begged weakly in the face of his silence. “We don’t know,” The Qunari mumbled in the only show of weakness she had ever seen. “You don’t know? How do you not know!” Moving aside as Dalish scanned him, she replied, “Its best you hear everything Zevran. But please. Please tell me you found it.” Cullen moved closer to hear his answer and she felt the weight of the air lift a smidgen when he forced a weak smile in triumph. “I found it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I love Briala as I must have mentioned before so there be more of her here and there. I also wanted to add a few more of Solas' turncoat agents because I feel their infiltration was were a huge piece to the DLC and to tie together from the first half of this series.  Really more of a filler chapter to gently move things along</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lets Take It Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote about Jess's family with the idea of adding them in concepts and thoughts like before, memories hold such power. Also she needs to get her focus back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Body twice as sore and only half as sated, he stared at the slightly dented metal dangling at the end of a bloodied leather strap. He heard Bull shift beside him and then his big hand cradled his own and the bell reverently. “Have you rung it yet?”</p><p>“No,” his voice was thick and he cleared cleared his throat though the damage was done. “I had hoped our <em>princessa</em> would do it to save me from possibly destroying the world in the process. That time however has come and pass.”</p><p>“There’s still a chance.” He winced and felt the stab in his chest. “I-I did not mean it like-”</p><p>“I know how you meant it Zev.”</p><p>He nodded and brought the bell close to his chest. There was no doubt in his mind Cassandra was going to kill him when he refused to hand it over after the briefing. Then Talia was poised, dagger aimed at the Seeker in a swiftness that would’ve made any Crow proud; she had clearly been training under someone in secret. He had his bets on the rookery master back home; that elf always watched him with a calculating stare. The kind that he himself gave when studying a mark.</p><p>If so Jess had an even more valualble friend for she coudl fight a point on both Josie's and Cullens side. As it was, she spoke for her; ‘Jessabelle wanted him to have it. Not you, not his Worship. There must have been a reason for that.’ He wished he had the same faith she had. His <em>princess</em><em>a</em> chose wrong this time. He had been too slow and she was gone because of it.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>The voice snapped him back to the present. “Say what?”</p><p>“What ever’s been on your chest.” He frowned, finding his tongue caught between his teeth as he stared at the rusted bell. “You were supposed to protect her.” There was silence. “I was. And what else?”</p><p>“I trusted you.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And you let me down!”</p><p>“And what else?”</p><p>“Braska! What more do you want me to say!?” He felt his shoulders dropped and closed his eyes in the silence. “Maker it seems I am thrice damned to lose the ones I love. Rinna, Surana, and now Jess. And I,” he swallowed the bitterness. Bull was his lover too; he didn’t deserve this anger.</p><p>“We don’t know that she’s gone yet.” Then again, maybe he did to lie to him so blatantly.</p><p>Zevran glared over his shoulder at the ugly rise of anger. “You were there! I hear the whispers; the pity they show me! And how they are afraid to tell me she practically melted in magic!” Bull nodded pensive. “Definitely seemed that way.” He swung and connected with the Qunari’s jaw, his head barely moving back like it was a love tap. “How can you sit there and-”</p><p>“I also saw her channel it all and shift it into something else. I heard Solas scream for her to stop whatever she was doing. So no, I don’t think she’s dead and neither does Cole. And I wanna say I’m sorry I’m still here and she’s not, but she wouldn’t have let it be any other way. I can’t switch places with her no matter how bad you want it.”</p><p>He laughed dryly and looked away. “How very astute of you.” He glanced back at the bell and shook his head. “I don’t know when to use this. Is it still even worth it?” Bull shrugged and got up grabbing his clothes. “Dunno. Gotta do a round with the boys, lemme know what you decide.” In his mind he ran through the different ways he could kill him, would he make it quick? Would he drag it out in an attempt to bleed the pain from himself?</p><p>He entertained possibly even screwing him to death until the Qunari shot a knowing look over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t work, Ben-Hassrath remember?” The knife he threw embedded into the door as Bull’s roaring laugh went down the hall.</p><p>His anger slowly ebbed away in the immediate silence. “Damn you,” he whispered getting dressed and climbing out onto the roof of the tower. He needed to put his thoughts in order and Bull knew it, like he knew everything else.Smiling against his will at his lover’s insight, he felt an immediate shame at the thought earlier. He was lucky to have someone like the Iron Bull to care for him.</p><p>Pulling his hood over himself and dropping into rogue, he watched the skies intently, feeling something just beyond. Zevran sighed at the small throb between his eyes and felt around for his pouch, the smash of glass freezing his fingers just a space from the clasp. Looking up, he caught the tail end of a choked scream from the Inquisitor’s room.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes he heard the soft calm crooning following it and relaxed; he doubted anyone would try to assassinate Lycus with the world as it was now, but he knew what it was to suffer alone and would not allow that if he could help it. Crushing the elfroot he laughed at the ridiculous names she had told him. A stogie, joint, cigarette, among others; all terrible and unimaginative. Who in Andraste’s pyre thought those were a good name?! His laughing devolved into a choke gasp and his hand went over his eyes, letting the leaves roll down the shingles.</p><p>“Oi, you idiot, y’know what a commodity elfroot is right now?” Wiping his face he gave a rakish grin to Sera who moved easily across the roof and plopped down next to him, legs dangling. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company hm?” She scoffed and wrinkled her nose. “Keep it in yer pants yeah? I just needed a good vantage point to see this.” He opened his mouth to ask and heard the squabbling start.</p><p>Looking down he spotted a noble tumble to the muddy ground face first. She stood up and started berating her servant until she went eerily quiet for a split second. Just as quickly as she started, she began stripping screaming. Zevran laughed at the absurdity of it as the guards tried to get her out of the open holding up their cloaks for her privacy; it looked more like herding an angry chicken into a coop. “Rich tit,” Sera spat with a smile. “Been harassing the elves to bring ‘er this and that. Been a real stinker this whole time. So I cut into her heels a bit, knowing they'd snap sooner or later-”</p><p>“Then put itching powder in the lining of her dress,” Zev surmised watching the Commander storm over to handle the shrieking woman in just her bustle and corset. “Worth it,” the Red Jenny gloated pointing to the laughing servants. He spotted Talia watching with her arms crossed and trying to look serious; she had a reputation to uphold after all. Until someone ribbed her and she let out a small laugh walking away sporting a far too smug smile. He gasped when she gave a subtle ‘low five’ passing a servant, an exchange of coin happening. Was she a Jenny on top of everything else!?</p><p>“So how we gonna find her then, yeah?” He brought his attention to the ‘cigarette’ Sera had rolled for him in his distraction. Letting the herb numb the ache in his heart he shook his head. “I...do not know Sera.”</p><p>“Pfft. That’s hard to believe. Everyone thinks you know, you being all you know...close to her and everything. You brought her secret weapon an’ all that.” He was very proud of the way he controlled his hand from shaking. “Fuck. Right then. Well what<em> do</em> you know?” Hm, maybe not so proud after all.</p><p>“Only what I been told Sera, and that probably means you know more.”</p><p>“Well she ain’t dead.” He looked at her then, studying her profile. “And you know this how,” he breathed afraid to really ask. “Same as you know. Something telling you so. Thought I was going crazy.” She looked down then, frowning. “All this friggin’ magic shiite. Solas tried to tell me to look past the breach once, thought he was out of his head. Wasn’t wrong there was I?”</p><p>“No, you were not wrong,” he soothed watching a vein that raised in her neck. He held out the stogie and climbed down jumping into the room window. Ignoring her questions he rummaged around and came back up, shaking a bottle of his Antivan brandy. “Let us ruminate over a drink hm?” She snorted with an eye roll, but extended her hand for the bottle all the same. “What else did that traitor tell you?” The burning of the cigarette punctuated the silence, the backdrop of Skyhold ebbing away from focus. “To look past the breach, and there was somethin’ there. Like there’s somethin’ now, but its everywhere! I can’t get away from this shitte!”</p><p>Zevran blew out a cloud and watched it rise into the sky. Letting his eyes go out of focus, he stiffened at the feeling of something just beyond his reach. Then the strange wisps on the edges of his vision. “Sera, I think you have figured out more than you think.”</p><p>“Wot’s this now?” He waited and smiled when Cole popped up beside them, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling off the roof. “You want to go back. I want to go too.” He tutted and held the stogie (heh stupid name) to Sera who took it haltingly staring at the spirit boy. “I know you do <em>amico-”</em></p><p>“But you need me to help here. Yes, I can do that. I’ll tell him.” He took the herb Sera didn’t even bother to tap. “Sera <em>bella</em>, how do you feel about taking back Caer Bronach?”</p><p>“Yer gonna use it to get to Crestwood?” He lifted the bell from around his neck, staring at the blood rusted metal. <em>Princessa</em> would have made herself sick if she was here while her people suffered alone. Skyhold was too crowded to risk a weapon he did not understand. But the road to Caer Bronach was unmanned and blocked, so yes. He was going to use it to get there.</p><p>“Loverboy! You ready?” Standing to look at the dwarf on the walkway, Zev smirked and looked to Sera. “Three rogues should be able to make it to Caer Bronach unnoticed, no?” She frowned and then rolled her eyes “Yea yea. Let’s get going ‘fore someone catches on.” Jumping down and joining Varric, he looked back at the room and smirked at Bull standing there with arms crossed. He nodded once and disappeared, probably to cover their tracks until it was too late for the Seeker or the Commander to stop them.</p><p>The boy in the wide brimmed hat watching them while sitting on a crenelation, legs dangling dangerously over Skyhold’s drop would probably cover them as well. The Spirit boy would help...somehow. If Wynne and her glorious bosom could do so much good during the blight, surely he could find a way to help so much closer to the Fade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had taken to checking every barrel and made a safe house in an abandoned townhouse, climbing over the wrought iron fences that surrounded Yharnam. Blocking the windows with bookshelves or pinning the curtains with debris so they wouldn’t move she dared to build a small fire, reveling in its warmth. Carefully she plotted out pathways, counting the steps to a landmark or intersection and then went back, drawing it on the wall with the soot in the fireplace. After clearing a courtyard with a well of its rabid dogs, she had drawn a bucket and was pleased to see the water was clear.</p><p>Two more trips and she had a small reserve of that as well. She felt no hunger or thirst but the thought of being so separated from basic necessities of life had nearly driven her to madness; it would have been very easy at this point. So in a bid for normality, she had forced herself to try and keep a regular eating and sleeping schedule.</p><p>When she could no longer give herself an excuse to stall, she tried to face the bridge to the Cleric Beast and instead threw herself from the edge when the werewolves had cornered her. The snap of her leg was almost enough to send her into shock. By the grace of God, if she could call it that recently, she managed to pull out a health vial and yanked the stopper off, revealing the wicked needle hidden inside. After a few minutes of crying and praying she wouldn’t catch a disease, she plunged it into her thigh…</p><p>And was higher than a kite. The euphoria was instant, she swore she could follow the tingle of it as it moved through her, heart pounding in unexplained excitement, like dancing the edge of an orgasm. She sat there and let it wash over her staring at the decomposing body of a Yharnamite beside her, no longer affected by the smell or the sight. It was almost a tragedy that the euphoria was ebbing away and she froze at the thought; this, this was how someone became blood drunk and mad. A few minutes after it had receded, she noticed the ache in her leg was all but gone so she rifled through his pockets and hummed at the throwing knife found; these were amazing for distraction and close encounters. Legs still shaky she made it back to her safe house and laid on the floor; tonight was enough excitement.</p><p>When she had awoken however long later, a new horror made itself known; she had started her cycle. Jess nearly had broken down completely when the cramping had started. In Thedas she had never had to deal with it, the teas she had every morning took care of this annoyance apparently. Now without it, she was back to dealing with mother nature’s wrath. As if being in a world where blood was everywhere and everything, now she had to deal with it in her pants!</p><p>And then she realized it was a boon. The Hunt was a long night, forever consistent and never changing as she refused to face the cleric beast bosses the members of the healing church had become. Now she had a way to gauge how long she had been in this nightmare. So when it ended she made a mark on the wall and labeled it. She then took to labeling every note, afraid to forget anything.</p><p>Just like when she had first landed in Thedas, she wrote out everything she remembered about the Bloodborne universe. The bosses. The lore. The items and events that would lead to another. Which was really confusing with the timeline not being consistent. There were some bosses that could be avoided completely and would do nothing to the storyline. But to what end? Would she be returned to Thedas if she defeated a region’s boss? Did she have to kill Mergo’s Wet Nurse to end the nightmare? What about Gherman? What about the Moon Presence? No….everything was because of the Orphan of Kos...Too much. It was too much. <em>Focus, assess, prioritze, plan, contingency plan.</em></p><p>Two marks on the wall. She risked a trip into the Hunter’s Dream to talk with Doll, afraid her bleeding would draw Scourgebeasts to her safe house as they seemed more violent and pursued her further when she ran. She stayed there until it passed and nearly wept with joy when she saw her place of residence was still there. Okay so there were nuances not found in the game, but this was a good one! If she wasn’t killed it seemed her place of residence would stay unaffected. She had hope there would be more subtle differences that benefited her. On a different outing, she found a top hat for the messengers and brought it as a gift. They dropped her a throwing knife she almost missed if one of them didn’t grab her cape. She left ignoring the Doll’s knowing gaze.</p><p>Three marks on the wall and she had braved the path to Eileen, the older Hunter chiding her affectionately for being afraid to hunt. She took the bold hunters mark, unsure of how it would help since she couldn’t collect blood echoes to level up. Climbing over the fences rather than face the Cleric beast, she stared at the place where a Hunter could be summoned and gasped, running back to the lamppost.</p><p>“Doll!” She turned and Jess pointed to the messengers. “A bell, I didn’t receive a bell!” The expressionless beauty stared at her before answering, “You gave yours away.” Her mouth opened and then snapped shut. “Of course. How could I forget.”</p><p>“Perhaps a sinister bell?”</p><p>“No! No. I don’t want that one. Thank you.” She left and wandered the area in front of Gilbert. His light had gone out a while ago. And she hadn’t dared call out to him in fear that he wouldn’t answer. He was her Schroedinger’s Cat, both alive and dead so long as she didn’t check. So...her bell was in Thedas then...could they summon her? How wonderful that would be! Quickly shaking the thought from her head she headed down the smoky alleys towards home. It would be better not to get her hopes up on that.</p><p>Back at her safehouse, she undid her outer clothes and dropped them into the tub to wash the blood off. Blood? She looked down at the meat clinging in between the of the whip’s jagged edges and frowned, tossing it into the bath as well. What the hell, it was one thing for her to blank out at the passing of time; a completely different thing to blank out during battle. Walking back to the wall she moved to the side and wrote a note, reminding herself that Zevran was meant to find the bell, which meant it somehow wasn’t here for <em>her.</em> How did this exactly work then?</p><p>She washed the weapon and returned it back to her side where it belonged, keeping the throwing knife close to the right side hip for easy reach. Returning to where the bridge was and scurrying across, she froze at the sound of talking. As a precaution, she turned the whip back to a cane form in case she needed a quick riposte in the narrow space. The voice was muffled, so probably a resident speaking through their door maybe? Kneeling down she leaned forward and strained to hear the words.</p><p>“The Healing Church is been a blessing to us. T-Thank you for all you do.” Jess covered her mouth and inched her way back. A member of the Healing Church! She had two choices who off the bat, either the six foot black clad hunter Father Gascoigne. Or worse, his super fast partner Henryk.</p><p>“My...what a lovely scent.” Gasciogne then. Jess turned and ran, hearing the barrels break as he gave chase. She spun to the side out of instinct and heard the pistol fire, hitting the coffin she just past. Turning down an alley she hopped atop three barrels and grabbed the bars of the fence on the roof of the townhouse. Pulling herself up and over she looked down and saw him staring up at her curiously, his eyes hidden beneath the massive brim of his hat. She glared down at him before walking away. She would face him in the graveyard. He would not hound her like this again.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way back to the Hunters Dream she smiled at the sight of Doll turning to greet her. “Welcome back Traveler. You have a visitor.” Everything stilled inside her. “A what?” She motioned her bonnet towards the walkway where the tree stump was and Jess turned like stone to stare. Steps heavy with dread and longing she rounded the bend and froze a second time. She had expected Bull or Zevran. Maybe even Lycus as stubborn as he was. Hell she wouldn’t even have been surprised to see Solas there, come to finish what he had started.</p><p>Instead her beautiful youngest sibling was standing there against a tree, arms crossed and knee bent. Tattoos of black and blue lined diamonds and flowers stood out in the blare of the full moon under her midriff black tank top. Torn jean shorts revealed a few of her light stretchmarks of her belly and thighs and the freckles on her shoulders and thighs proud little stars on her paler skin. Everything was right; everything was <em>wrong</em>. “Your not real...you cant be here.”</p><p>Jackie snorted inelegantly and canted her hip to the side. “I swear, only you could look a gift horse in the mouth.” Jess winced at the familiarity in her voice. God but if this was a hallucination, it was very good. “Are you real?”</p><p>“Is anything in this damn place real?” The attitude was perfect and Jess sobbed and squeezed her fists to keep from running to her. Her baby sister softened and shook her head, curls bouncing around. “You want me to go or you want me to stay,” she asked petulantly looking at her nails.</p><p>“Stay,” Jess whispered crossing her arms just to do something with them. They stared at each other before she blurted out, “I missed you.”</p><p>Jackie broke into a smug smile and shook a hand through her hair. “Of course you did. You should.”</p><p>“Oh my God, your not gonna make this easy on me are you?”</p><p>“Should I?” Jess flinched at the harshness and lowered her head. “No. Never. Never ever.” Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wiggled her mouth to keep her nose from running. “Could you ever forgive me?”</p><p>“I dunno. Is that an apology?” She groaned and threw her head back. It had to be Jackie to be so annoying. “Yes I am sorry. I messed up, I treated you poorly. I-I don't deserve your forgiveness but I’m asking for it.” The smile was slow as she felt around her pockets. “I need a paper and pen to mark the day Jessabelle Snow was wrong and admitted it.”</p><p>“Oh my god you bitch,” Jess sobbed out with a laugh. “Your shorts are too tight and short <em>nena(girl)</em>. I’d be able to read the stamp date of a penny through them.” Jackie frowned and crossed her arms again. “Seriously? You need to get laid.”</p><p>“I get it often by my loves.”</p><p>“Loves! As in plural!? Oh my God you SLUT!” Jess barked out a laugh before cringing. “It just happened! Ya’ll told me I needed to a better guy! I found two!” Jackie smiled and sighed sadly. “So whatcha doin’ here?” She stiffened then and looked around. “I don’t know how to get back. I-I didn’t know how to get back to you guys either.” Her beloved sis hummed, managing a feat of magic as she actually got her hands into her pockets without popping her buttons open; <em>must be a black hole pocket.</em> “You seem different Jay. Happier almost. Well...at peace with yourself at least. Whatever happened to you, it was good. And you need to get back to that. And you ain’t trying to. That’s not the big sis I knew.”</p><p>Jess nodded glumly. “I’m scared.”</p><p>“<em>Yo se hermana, pero ne</em><em>cisitas intelarlo.(I know sis, but you need to try)</em>” She nodded again. “I don’t want to leave you now.”</p><p>“Take me with you.” She jolted then and stared hard at her sister-or the image of her. “Are you a desire demon?” Jackie scrunched her nose blinking like she smelled a super bad fart. “Ew, what is this game of thrones incest? If I was a desire demon I’d come as one of your lover boys. You stayed away from us ‘cause of them, right?” Jess winced again and Jackie sighed. “Not like that idiot, I didn’t mean it like that. Look I ain't a demon.”</p><p>“But you knew what a desire demon was.” They stared at each other for a long time before her ‘sister’ caved. “You ain’t gotta take me Jay. I only wanna make sure you make it back. They need you.”</p><p>“Are you my sister?”</p><p>“Would you be happy if I said yes.”</p><p>“Fuck no. I would never want you near a place like this.” Jackie smirked and Jess groaned; she was always good at getting her to look into the heart of a matter. “Alright if your not a demon and your not my sister, your a spirit. Of what?” She shrugged cheeky. “I’m Jackie of course.” She scoffed and turned around. “I gotta get back to my lover boys. You...can come if you want. Just stay out of the way. And safe.”</p><p>“Damn girl. These boys gotta really got you on their di-”</p><p>“Jackie!” She glared over her shoulder at the squealing laugh and smirked. Demon. Spirit. Mental breakdown. Didn’t matter. Her loves <em>were </em>waiting for her and she needed to try to get back. Surviving here wasn’t the goal. Getting back was. Doll watched her go with another knowing gaze, dipping politely before looking back at the workshop. Jess frowned at that. That’s right, she needed to be wary of Gherman. She wouldn’t make the same mistake she did in Thedas with Solas. There was no one’s secrets to keep here except her own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OooOoohhhh....Zevran's posse' is gonna be in so much trouble...And Bull will NEVER snitch on his lover.  Caer Bronach was left with some heavy hitters before the 'Merger' in terms of Templars, Mages,...Hawke, Fenris, cats....0_0 Will anything be left of it with that many odds in one place?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Visitors? How?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my bear said it would be easier to just focus on one POV a chapter so it gives time to absorb the story and I kinda agree with him so I may backtrack and split the previous chapters.</p><p>In this one Jess finally pushes herself to breaking but still survives...with the help of an unexpected visitor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gasping while staring down at the beast that had once been human, Jess felt like a piece of her had broken off. Gascoigne had been a father, a husband, a friend to others. A devout if not misinformed man, something she could relate to. His wife was dead by his own hand; her eyes trailed up to the roof where she knew Viola’s broken body rested and perhaps it was a mercy that she killed him before he realized. His daughters would follow. Either she gave the little girl her mother’s brooch and the girl would be killed by a scourge executioner trying to escape this accursed city. Or she ignored the glowing window and the quiet sobs and the little innocent thing would attempt the sewers and be trampled and eaten by a massive boar. Which fate was worse? She knew from experience they all sucked.</p><p>With trembling fingers, she yanked the necklace from around Gascoigne’s neck, a beautiful intricate key on the end and pocketed it. She felt the shift then and looked around. Something had changed. Her hopes of being transported out this place were dashed as the seconds ticked by. Walking back to the gate, she unlocked it and opened the path onward. At least she could update her maps. That was something, wasn’t it? First restock, then scout the opened path. She nodded to herself, feeling her teeth chatter even in the humid rank night air.</p><p>She had barely made it around the block when her hands became too numb to hold her weapon and it fell repeatedly to the ground, the high of the blood vial during the battle finally burning off. She jolted every time it clanged loudly; the sound reminiscent to when he was shooting at her, ducking behind gravestones and wincing at the spray of stone. With shaking breaths and fingers she tied it to her belt and stumbled until her feet followed the numbed jelly path of her arms and she crawled underneath a carriage, curling into herself.</p><p>“Your going into shock, Jess. Remember to breathe. Ride it out.” Her words were lost to her ears and somewhere her self preservation prayed that she was speaking quietly enough to go unnoticed.</p><p>“My name is Jessabelle Snow. My mother is is Laila Caldera, my father was Robert Snow. I have four siblings, Jackie, Evie, Pepe Gunni. I-I don’t actually remember anything else. I am scared. And that’s okay.” She sniffled and pushed the inside of her coat where there was no blood over her mouth and nose to keep from screaming. Everything around her faded away slowly as she replayed the transformation of the man into the beast into a dead heap at the end of her weapon. Over and over and over again. <em>God help me, I’m going mad already...</em></p><p>A roar had her snapping her head up in barely contained terror, knocking it on the undercarriage above her. Tilting her head to look through the tire spokes, she gasped at the outline in the dusk. Crawling out she knelt beside the carriage and felt her heart swell. Horns! Spiraling horns on a giant of a man, a Qunari! His broadsword came down again, and again, and finally once more finally severing the head of the mongrel. Would it have found her cowering under the carriage had he not come? He came. A Qunari. A Thedosian. She skittered forward with a small laugh, immediately regretting it.</p><p>His head snapped up and she held her hands up and out in front of her instinctively. “Shanedan,” she whispered and his advancing steps faltered. “Taashath,”<em>(c</em><em>alm</em><em>) </em>she urged, looking around. “Taashath.” Swallowing the dread that he would attack and she’d be forced to kill the only familiar thing, she motioned her hands for him to follow repeating that once word. B<em>e calm. Be calm. Both of us be </em><em><b>calm.</b></em></p><p>Dammit. She should’ve asked Bull to teach her Qunlat. “Saar? Saarabas?” She pointed around them and motioned to herself thinking. “Not Saarabas?...Friend? Ally? Do you speak Common?” He had lowered his sword while still holding it with both hands ready to strike and tilted his head, only the movement of his hair signifying it. Feeling her panic rise she motioned more urgently for him to follow. “<em>Amigo por favor, sigame.”(friend please, follow me.) </em>Perhaps he knew Spanish. His stance softened slightly and he took a step towards her. She smiled widely and motioned wildly backing up, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one approached.</p><p>“<em>Hablas Rivaini? Me entiendes?” (do you speak Rivaini? Can you understand me?)</em></p><p>“No<em>.” Oh. </em>Well that was good because her Spanish was atrocious, but he responded best to it so... She nodded and quickened her pace, risking to turn so she walked like a crab sideways. <em>“</em><em>Ven! Ven conmigo a un lugar mas...eh”(Come. Come to a place more...)</em> Shit was was the word for safe again? She snapped her fingers absently and then thought the genuine old rule; it you don't know stick an ‘a’ or ‘o’ at the end. “Salvo?(safe)He paused a step and shook his head. “Seguro.” That took her by surprise. She nodded and ran a little ahead, glancing back and was infinitely pleased he had quickened his pace. She halted at the barrels she had placed and pointed up, climbing over and dropping into the next alley.</p><p>She waited and shifted nervously when he didn't appear above her right away. <em>No, no no no, please don’t run off.</em> The relief was palpable when his horns peeked into sight and he looked down warily. Smiling she motioned him to follow and took off, forcing him to decide here and now whether to trust her. His drop shuddered a window and she stopped by the alley to her safe house and waited for him. He stopped well out of reach and she pointed to the house, then touched her chest, then pointed one more time.</p><p>“Come. Shhh.” She ran across the open courtyard, pulling up a bucket of water from the well and ran to the hole in the wall. Pushing the bucket before her she looked at him and motioned before disappearing inside. Bringing the water upstairs, she took a candle and lit it, running back praying the worst hadn’t happened in the few minutes that took her. Kneeling by the hole, she peeked up and saw his shape less than a foot away. “Come on,” she whispered holding up the candle for him. He crouched low and looked inside suspiciously and she waited for him to decide it was safe.</p><p>“Wait.” He frowned at her as she slipped out, moving back. He was huge and would probably need a little time to get through. Pulling out her whip she faced her back to him and nodded, “Go, I’ll cover you. <em>Entra amigo! Me vas a matar sentado aqui como una payasos!</em><em>”</em><em>(get inside! You’re gonna get me killed sitting out her like a clown!)</em> He stared at her and she tried to keep from twitching<em>. </em>Finally she heard him scrape against the brick and mortar as he tried to fit his shoulders in.</p><p>She felt as if she had aged ten years by the time his heavy boots had passed the space. Crouching down she crawled in staring at the ground, praying he saw it as her way of trusting him. Lifting the candle from its spot by the hole she led him upstairs and locked the door behind them. His sword was back in his hands and she tried to ignore the sheer size of him as she started a small fire and motioned to it. Yanking off her gloves, she poured a bowl of water for them each, trying to go about her usual routine with almost obsessive nature. She peeled off her outer clothes and tossed them into the tub and dipping a cloth into the cold water began washing her hands and face.</p><p>He watched her stone still. Jess dried her hands after inspecting them and rushed to another room bringing out her salvaged food. She had grown proud of her stores, but now with a guest who probably didn't realize how hard it was to come by it, she felt woefully inadequate. Mixing a small batch of flour she had found, she made a small flat bread for them and put out lumpy almond butter she had made. Thinking about it, she pulled out a small tea bag and stared at it longingly. She had been saving it.</p><p>Putting a small metal bowl to boil water she dropped a pinch of tea leaves into two cups and steeped them. Apparently the gesture or importance of the tea bag had been what moved him, because when she offered the cup, he finally sat cross legged across from her, sword beside him. With a wince and shy smile she motioned to the meal before them. “Its all I have, uh<em> solo lo que tengo.</em>” Ugh where was Jackie when she needed her, the girl would be over him so fast the poor fool would be a puddle under her affection. It was then she realized she didn’t have a knife to spread the butter. Staring at it, she ripped a piece of the bland tortilla and swiped a bit with it, eating it before offering it to him to show it wasn’t poisoned.</p><p>They ate watching each other, both moving very slowly. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. “You don’t understand me, but you don’t know how happy I am to see you. I thought I had dreamed Thedas up. It feels an eternity ago. I probably was. But now there’s hope! Hope! Can you believe it-I almost cant! I just started counting and and and,I-I uh,” she frowned and tried to think of a way to pull out of her manic behavior. Pointing to him with an open palm she whispered, “Antaam? Beresaad?” He stared at her and she lowered her gaze when several minutes passed with no answer.</p><p>“Karashok.” She lifted her head surprised and smiled. “Karashok. Shanedan Karashok.” He grunted and she touched a hand to her chest, then froze. What was she? She had no title here. She was no one. “Bas,” she whispered quietly, “Basraas.” Wasn’t that fitting; a foreign nothing. She ate the last bit of her bread and sipped her tea, groaning softly at the taste of something other than blood and water.</p><p>“Hissera.” She glanced it him through her lashes where he sat, hands on his knees studying her. She scoffed almost offended, but there was truth to that statement. “Hissera is a bit presumptuous. I thought I knew what I was doing, but <em>hope</em> has definitely been in short supply.” <em>How did he get here? </em>Not that she wasn’t happy to see him, but without a bell there was no way she could call in aid from another hunter. Wait she sat up stiffly suddenly worried. How funny he gave her the name hope and she’s afraid to really hold out for any of it.</p><p>“Did you sign a contract? Shit, this language barrier is- Do you get the point of what I’m saying?”</p><p>“Yes.” She stopped her pass of a hand over her hair. “Yes? Yes you can understand me or yes you signed a contract?” She studied his eyes and noted there was a soft blue to them, even with a darkened sclera. Skin more like Sten than the Iron Bull shown bronze in her fire. A shock of white hair pulled into a braid between his shoulders and spiraling horns. “I met a Besrathari once,” she said absently staring at his horns. “He was kind. Stupid but kind. He died for not listening to me.” His eyes narrowed at that.</p><p>“Right, contract. You signed one?”</p><p>“Yes.” her head dropped to her chest as her eyes squeezed shut tight. Next question. “Have you...died?” His frown deepened. “This place. Its-this,” she pinched the skin of her forearm, “This is just an illusion. Hissra. Our souls-uh asala are what’s going through this...madness. When we die, we don’t...die...what’re you-” He was staring. She looked down and laughed. Oh shit. Her bracelet. <em>Play it cool.</em> “You like my bracelet?” He looked at her flatly. “Okay then, never mind.” She shrugged and pulled her sleeve down. “The contract,” she tried again, “Your asala is trapped here now.” His gaze dropped to his sword and she wanted to scream at the differences in beliefs.</p><p>“Karashok.” she leaned closer and tried to enunciate every word. “Our minds are separated from our bodies right now. If you die, you may go to another place where I am not.” His scowl deepened and she leaned back. Okay. So be it. They went nowhere until they could converse clearly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In the Face of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to come looking for you.” Tali snapped her head back as the elf she spoke to squeaked and ran off. “Why,” she asked frowning as Cole looked back over his shoulder. “He is stalling, there is no reason for this ridiculous story. What is this Qunari getting at? Wait, she would know.” Pressing her lips together, she lifted her dress and ran through the servants quarters, through the small door that led to the garden. Lowering her head and looking contrite, she bowed politely to a lay sister and slipped into the small room she spent her mornings, praying to Andraste who never seemed to answer.</p><p>Cole was sweet to warn her; he must’ve known she saw the trio of rogues leave and chose to say nothing. Whatever they were doing was probably worse than she had expected if Bull was making himself a target. <em>He</em> that Cole spoke of could only mean Cullen. Well perhaps His Worship too, but she had her bets on the Commander as his Worship didn’t seem to be one to let Bull ramble without losing patience.</p><p> But Cullen, his patience would hold for the sake of his duty. She herself had tricked him plenty of times to distract him from nobles who fawned for his attentions. He’d listen to her ramblings about Lady Jess and the Inquisitor until finally excusing himself, he would follow her to the quiet of his office to write a worthless missive while she made him tea for the headache she could see brewing in his eyes…</p><p>Maker what was she doing trying to court a human and figurehead of an organization meant to save Thedas. Closing her eyes she knelt before the marble effigy and sobbed out a canticle. She heard multiple suits of armor entering the gardens and hastily ignored them. If Cullen was among them, she would know soon enough. When no one interrupted her she sniffed and put her hand against the statue’s feet.</p><p>“Andraste, bride of the Maker...why do you take so much good from us? Well what I mean to say is...Were my prayers not laced with enough tears? I-I’m just an elf, I have nothing left to offer you but my love. The world is...changing, and everyday something comes that makes me question. But please, if you are there as I believe you <em>must</em> be, can you give us a sign you still care? That the Maker still loves all His children...including this lowly elf.”</p><p>Wiping her face on her apron, she sat back on her heels and gazed up, feeling drained more than usual. Frowning at the thought that entered her mind and would not leave, she allowed herself the audacity, just this once to speak out of turn. “Maker of Jessabelle Snow, She spoke of you with reverence and fear, and as such, you’re welcome to answer here too you know.” A chuckle at the door made her turn with a frown, ears drooping slightly at the sight of Cullen. 

She was sure of it now that he had taken to changing out of his armor whenever looking for her; she had grown accustomed to his heavy tread and his steps now mimicked any other person. Meaning he caught her off guard more often than not in most recent days. “Commander, I didn’t know you were waiting for the room. Excuse me.”</p><p>He shifted from leaning against the door and stepped in. “Actually I was looking for you.” <em>Maker preserve me</em>, she thought miserably. Here it was, where his assumption would break whatever tenuous peace they had reestablished. <em>Head high Talia.</em> She blinked at him suspiciously with a small hum and he laughed, rubbing his neck. “Lady Jess looks at me the same way just before a verbal thrashing.”</p><p>“I am surely not my Lady and I don’t presume to thrash the Commander of the Inquisition,” she snorted amused before crossing her arms, “though I do wonder what I can do for you?” His face blanked for a just a moment before softening, inching a small step forward and taking one of her hands. Eyeing the way his gloves fingers danced over hers, she spared a look upward and made a small intrigued noise at his discomfort. “What is it,” She whispered at his nervous jitters.</p><p>“Talia, Zevran is missing; along with Sera and Varric. I was hoping you could tell me where they went.” Her lips parted in slight shock at his gentle request. Request, not order or accusation.</p><p>“I saw the three of them together briefly heading to the gates, mentioning it was important to find a runner. I thought they were going to scout the area but that was goodness hours ago...I’m guessing now that’s not the case.” He sighed and rubbed a small paper cut on the pad of her thumb. “Afraid not. The Iron Bull has told us much of the same, but I don’t believe it, and neither does Leliana from her scowls.”</p><p>“What do you believe then? Commander,” she said a bit firmer, squeezing his fingers to keep him from running. “What do you believe is going on?”</p><p>“I believe they’re headed to establish a path to Caer Bronach.”</p><p>She gasped and yanked back upset. “How dare he not take me along! He must know how I feel!”</p><p>“Talia-”</p><p>“And that he would take Sera instead of me!”</p><p>“Tali-”</p><p>“I defended him-”</p><p>“Maker’s breath woman!” She fell silent at the way he grabbed her arm and pulled it to his chest, eyes boring into her. “I for one am glad he did not take you, we’ve lost enough and I...I couldn’t bear it.” His hand tightened only a fraction before letting her slide back a step. Heart stammering for a completely different reason as it was wont to do in his presence, she felt a shy smile growing. “Come now Ser Cullen. My tea can’t be that good.” His eyes Maker, his eyes warmed and glowed like amber honey.</p><p>“Your teas are not the only thing I drink in Lady Talia.” Her ear burned as a heat rushed through her followed by a pang of defeat. “I am no lady,” she whispered weakly trying to pull away from his grasp. She was a fool to entertain this dream as long as she had. She had wasted her time imagining the patient way he taught her chess; how his hand would push an errant strand from her face when it escaped her braid and ‘blocked’ her view of the board could possibly mean anything more.  Or the way he requested she stay and sing softly to him when Lady Jess would relieve her of her duty…</p><p>“You could be my lady,” he breathed watching her every move. She froze up and he instantly let her go stepping back. “If-if you were were interested or anything. I mean not that I’m expecting you to be or-or-or-”</p><p>“I would like to entertain that notion,” she answered meekly, ending his stammering. “You...would?” She lifted a shoulder with a weak nod, feeling dizzy and giddy and...<em>light. </em>Watching him step closer, she leaned her cheek into his glove and felt her pulse race as he leaned forward nose brushing hers gently. Her eyes fluttered as his breath ghosted over her lips and then-</p><p>“Message for you ser.” <em>Makers take you Jim, </em>she lamented jumping back. This accursed magic was so loud like the humming in her ears and it muffled so much...just not Jim’s blathering right now as his pitch grew more and more squawkish under the Commander's glare.  Accursed Fade, bleeding into everything...Maker’s breath, that could’ve been the answer she was looking for!</p><p>“I must go Commander, there's still so many foreman I must look after and to be so far behind! I waste your time surely!”</p><p>She ran dodging in and out of rooms, opening a door and shouting some short speech before taking off again. Clothes were tossed and she quickly layered on several free moving tunics and a loose pair of leggings before heading out to the barn, She stared at the ‘man eating’ hart Wendigo and pushed back her hood. “I am not a man, so don't eat me. We ride to Crestwood, your land of freedom and pasture, so behave,” she hissed looking up at the shadow at the door. He lifted his head chewing the hay unbothered by her tone.</p><p>“Talia, the Commander is looking for you.” Closing her eyes at being caught so soon she nodded and glanced back at the runner.</p><p>“Yes, tell him I-” She froze, she knew the eyes that danced over her. “Tell him the mission to receive the whole truth from the counter spy in Denerim is in affect by me, because we must be in contact with them in some way without the ravens.” The runner nodded and she turned warily to the side, feeling for her hidden blade.</p><p>“Marlowe!” The other elf stopped immediately and waited. “Find Trevi and tell him the saddle he prepared for Wendigo must be brought to me there as well.” She stole a curious look to the beast that had decided to snort aggressively just then. “You’re going to ride it with an insecure saddle miss?”</p><p>“Make sure he gets my message.” The runner took off and Talia mounted the beast slowly, pleased and dismayed that she wasn’t instantly bucked off. “Wendigo, please. Our Lady needs us,” she pleaded trying to pull the headstrong beast out. She panicked when it looked like Captain Rylen was looking around the courtyard for someone, probably her, and she yanked harder on the rein. Wendigo snorted annoyed but continued his chewing. Just as her anxiety mounted to the point she wanted to cry, Cole appeared and slapped the hart on the rear, sending it into a charge out of the barn doors.</p><p>Holding the reign tight she guided him out toward the gate and almost sighed with relief when he continued barreling down the road. Master Dennett had a terrible time getting him to walk outside in the cold but he must’ve been tired of being cooped up all day.</p><p>Keeping an eye for the turn she waited until he had had taken the curve to get to King’s Highway and threw herself off, instantly realizing her mistake. One, the hart had been going too fast and she over shot the bank she had been aiming for. Second, she had not taken into account the snow would be so hard packed that it had no give when she jumped. Her body hit the unforgiving top layer with a loud crack and rolled down the embankments, free falling another few feet until she hit her back on the frozen river.</p><p>Talia laid there staring up at the treetops, willing her lungs to breathe again, all the while trying to ignore the terrible sting of ice on the back of her neck. Lady Jess would've gotten up by now, she berated herself; her body didn't seem to care for that piece of knowledge and didn't budge.  Finally pushing herself up and crawling to the edge, she began the slow trek down the mountain.</p><p>While she had missed her intended mark, she was considerably happy that the snow did not leave footprints for anyone to follow; this would’ve been much harder on the slushy muddy road well above her that that damnable beast was probably still flying down. Or she hoped he had stopped and gone his wayward ways, leading whoever had been listening to her on a wild goose chase.</p><p>Soon enough the joy of her plan working was replaced with the fear that she would not make it out of the frozen mountainside before <em>she</em> froze; her feet had long since gone numb and she ached from head to well, to where ever she could still feel on her legs. The stars had shifted so ‘night’ was approaching and her fear went to terror as a soft padding was heard slightly above her. It shifted every now than like something was trying to focus on her location.</p><p>Breaking into a run she pulled her knife out and slid back onto the ice, letting it take her several yards ahead at a time. She gasped and stumbled to a stop at the glowing bear that turned when she crested a small group of boulders. “Maker take you,” she whispered getting her balance and changing the angle of her blade. The beast tilted its head before a disembodied voice replied, “I don't believe in your Maker.” Gold light flickered and Trevi stood from his crouch, dusting the powdered snow from his gloves.</p><p>Caught between grateful and indignant, Talia stayed in place as he closed the distance between them. “You could’ve just waited for me in the stables, lethallin.” He looked her over critically before raising a hand and healing magic soothed her bumps and bruises.</p><p>“Did you mean what you said,” she prompted bringing his eyes back to her face. “About?”</p><p>“Lady Jess. Are you truly loyal to her, because I felt that traitor back at Skyhold.” He looked stricken for a moment, glancing back the way they had come thinking. “I thought I had too...but it’s everywhere in that place. It was hard to tell exactly...where did <em>you</em> feel it?”</p><p>“The stable.” He hummed bringing a gold glove to his chin thinking. “It’s a good place to get intel. People coming and going-”</p><p>“Did you mean what you said,” she asked again harshly. He had already lied to her, to them all. Why she expected an honest answer from him now she wasn’t sure; but she needed to hear it anyway.</p><p>“Aye lethallin. I meant what I said. I even tried to talk her into going back, to not face Fen’Harel but,” he scoffed and shook his head sadly, “She is a stubborn one.” Talia nodded agreeing. That still didn't mean she trusted him. In truth, if she had made it to Crestwood, she would’ve tried to join Zevran and the others rather than rely on him. But she was stuck in the mountains now. She had to believe him, for her Lady’s sake.</p><p>“You mentioned the fires of Arlathan. And forging armor; its what you did, well do.”</p><p>“Aye,” he prompted raising a perfect brow. Her lips pressed into a thin line. If she did this, it was crossing a border of respect and privacy that Lady Jessabelle had extended to her. But if it worked, the betrayal was worth the loss at least on her end. “And your familiar with the Fade, all elvhen were mages; that’s what you said.”</p><p>“Aye,” he repeated blank faced and waiting. “And mages have magic...signatures. That’s what Lady J told me. She could tell His Worship’s from Dorian and Sol-and him.” He turned his head watching her slightly from the corner of his eye as he took in the surroundings. “Talia, its getting colder. Are you asking for clarification or is there a specific statement you’re looking for?” Moment of truth. She looked around too before stepping chest to chest to him, lowering her voice.</p><p>“You can sense your own signature. You’re a mage that knows the Fade. Lady Jess is in the Fade. And she is was wearing your jewelry and armor that you made.” He stared at her and she saw the moment the implication stuck from the way he sucked in a deep breath, eyes dancing all over face awestruck.</p><p>“Aye lethallin. Aye. To Caer Bronach then.”</p><p>“To Caer Bronach,” she repeated pulling her hood lower and following silent footsteps. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the next chapter will be of Zevran and the gang. This was more to establish the link between the Fade, Thedas, and Yharnam. And Talia and Cullen too, because I thought the interaction between Cullen and Lavellan was pretty cool in the dialog when she asks if he has a problem with her being an elf/mage.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zevran and the gang surrounded by crazed mages decided now is the best time to use the weapon...they are not wrong...and they're not right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Feet leaden with fatigue </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> weighed </span>
  <span>down</span>
  <span> with blood and viscera left painted steps </span>
  <span>from the bloodbath</span>
  <span> behind her. Flicking the excess off of her sawspear she stumbled from the weight shift as </span>
  <span>it clicked closed</span>
  <span>, making her way back to the lamp, and to rest. The blood moon hung fat and heavy in the sky, mocking her. Soon, she promised, </span>
  <span>feeling a tingling somewhere in the back of her mind telling her that she was still missing a</span>
  <span>ll the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking carefully and watching the bodies she had left behind the last run to ensure nothing decided to live again, she smiled at the soft blue glow </span>
  <span>of the lamppost</span>
  <span> in the mist. Plain </span>
  <span>D</span>
  <span>oll would be happy to see her, or so she hoped. She made the long night seem distant, never hesitating to take her hand, no matter the filth the hunt left behind on her. Under her </span>
  <span>cowl</span>
  <span> she smiled as the messengers came into view, their cute little heads stuck in jars at the moment. </span>
  <span>There was a time so long ago, that she thought them disfigured and grotesque, Now she couldn’t be comforted enough by their inhumane sounds, even when they showed her the ghostly deaths of hunters in other worlds.</span>
  <span> She kne</span>
  <span>lt</span>
  <span> hand extended when she felt it more than heard it. </span>
</p><p>Her bell. A hunter was calling. How long has it been since she had hunted with someone? Who else was out here tonight that she hadn't seen yet? She left it resounding, always ready to answer the call for aid. It never came; until now. A messenger made its strange grunts, curious at her hesitation. Then the bell chimed again, almost desperately. "I'm sorry little friends, but a hunter must hunt." With a heavy sigh she stood up and loosened the bell from her waist shaking the blood from her hands. Closing her eyes, she sounded the bell, feeling something pull immediately.</p><p>
  <span>Pain and lightning made her scream; the sound surprising her as it had been...an endless night ago that she actually felt pain. She </span>
  <span>let out</span>
  <span> a chuckle at that, </span>
  <span>how curious! She hoped for more from wherever that came from</span>
  <span>. Wincing as green smoke and lightning whipped around her, she gasped at the size of the Old God in a purple hued nightmare, a large many legged spider. </span>
  <span>Not quite like Rom and not quite like Amygdala, it radiated that same Old energy. </span>
  <span>It turned to her and chuckled, the sound re</span>
  <span>verberat</span>
  <span>ing in her chest, with miniature versions of it scrambling towards her. <em>"What have we here crossing the Fade? My, but your memories are-"</em> She beast roared uninterested in whatever madness it was spouting, the tug of the hunter in need urging her forward </span>
  <span>rather than dealing with this thing</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another push she broke through what felt like a thin membrane and landed hard, swinging open her spear and aiming her Evelyn. Several people yelled at once and she caught sight of the Scourge, the skin </span>
  <span>blistered</span>
  <span> on their husks </span>
  <span>and their clothing blazing with blue veins; bloodtinged then</span>
  <span>. Swinging wide she spun and thrusted her blade through a beast, blinking surprised when it yielded like butter. These beasts were not as hardy. Smiling under her scarf she snapped her spear shut and ripped through them easil</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span>, piercing a green spindly creature from rising out of the ground. </span>
</p><p>She spun and aimed her gun looking for more relishing in the hunt, stopping only when she spotted the group huddled together, weapons and arcane blades aimed at her. “That’s not her,” someone with a rolling accent whispered. “Who the frick is she,” another shrilly called out before being shushed. Blinking, she tilted her head amused. Perhaps they were old hunters? Did they think to outnumber her? With a wrist flick she opened her spear and waited.</p><p>A very stout man was the first to bring his trickbow closed. "Thanks for the assist back there." Her head tilted the other way. "You've been busy," he continued, motioning to her clothes. "Indeed. A hunter must hunt." She looked around now at the burnt out village they stood in. A fire raged not so long ago in this place, the smell reminded her of old Yharman, though it lacked the distinct smell of bloodrot. He stepped closer, a companion trying to grab him. "So uh, you got a name Hunter?" She opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. A name? She was expecting and a ‘thank you and a happy hunting’, definitely not a cordial introduction.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” Her name....Gods had it really been that long? "I don't remember it. All I know is the blood and the Hunt." Something she said was wrong as the members behind him drew their weapons once more. She sighed and aimed her gun. "Wait wait wait!" He must've glared at them as they stepped back. Turning back to her she raised an eyebrow under her hat, weariness starting to resettle in her limbs now that the adrenaline was fading. "I have answered your beckoning and helped you against your...foes." She kept the sneer from her voice. "Now ring the bell and send me back. I have hunted long this time around and am in need of rest." Everyone looked to the golden haired man with pointed ears, he would turn soon it seemed, and he rung the bell again.</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet moment that settled wrong against her stomach </span>
  <span>as the air rippled, but nothing happened.</span>
  <span>. "Send me back, Hunters," she ordered a little stronger, in case they thought they were catching her unawares. He raised his hands in surrender. "We'd like to, u</span>
  <span>h miss</span>
  <span>. But we didn't even know what would happen when we rung the bell the first time. I'm Varric Tethras, dysher of the the Merchants guild. What's left of it anyway." </span>
</p><p>Several things were wrong with that sentence. "You're Hunters. Of Yharnam." She felt fear for the first time in forever at their blank stares. "We're somewhere near Yharnam yes? If not in Yharnam proper perhaps the woods? Bergenwerth College? Is nothing I’m saying to you making sense?" She looked around once more, trying to orient herself. Looking up she did a double take at the two moons. “By the blood, why are there two!?”</p><p>
  <span>"Same response as Jess," Varric whispered, earning a tut from the one who held the bell. "You're in Thedas. The Veil has been torn and the elf responsible called himself Solas but was Fen'Harel. An ancient being. Lady Jessabelle Snow spoke of you. Have you seen her? Do you know </span>
  <span>
    <em>nothing </em>
  </span>
  <span>of her</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>" She narrowed her eyes </span>
  <span>at the man with the pointed ears, his eyes desperate even as his face was hard.</span>
  <span> Ancient beings she was familiar with, Fen' Harel or this Lady Jessabelle Snow she was not. "We rung the bell because we were told it was a weapon that could help defeat Solas. We had no idea what it would do, but it was our only hope." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy Loverboy. She looks pale." She narrowed her eyes, was he trying to be funny? "I've no paleblood in me," she spat angrily. "I've no affiliation with the Old Gods except to kill them." The golden eyed one barked out a laugh then, and sheathed his dual blades, not Blades of Mercy, she noted silently, a</span>
  <span>s he walked </span>
  <span>closer. "Well then, I'd say we're allies. Z</span>
  <span>evran Araini, Zev to my friends.</span>
  <span>" He held out his hand and she eyed it before extending her own, pausing when she caught sight of the coagulated blood. He grabbed it and shook hard before she could </span>
  <span>decide to</span>
  <span> pull it back. </span>
  <span>She liked that brashness in a companion.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Come, we are almost to the fortress. </span><span>Once we are sure that the </span><span>p</span><span>eople are safe, we shall look into this more yes? Yes. So let’s go.” Well, glad he asked for her opinion, she thought wryly with a shake of her head. </span><span> She moved aside as the stout man Varric curiously sidled up beside her and she fell in line between the two lithe blondes. “So, that’s an interesting weapon you have there.” Sparing a look over her cowl at him she raised an eyebrow with a hum. “That so,” she whispered, wondering how a sawspear was unique in any fashion, it was simple, sturdy and reliable. What more did one need? </span><span>Her own second choice would be the saw cleaver, the sheer brutality of that thing a work of magic. Alas she did not bring it this time.</span><span> He sighed and cleared his throat, trying again. “That clothing is pretty interesting too. Where’d you say you were from? Yharnam?”</span></p><p>“No. I’m from...elsewhere. I came to Yharnam in search of something.”</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“You sure you used that thing right? She seems pretty daft to me,” the other long eared woman snapped, looking back at her.</p><p>“<span>There is only one way to ring a bell Sera. I doubt even I could get that wrong,” Zev retorted angrily. The corner of her lip raised amused. There was a time when she was green in the Hunt too. That seemed so long ago. </span><span>She paused and listened. Something was coming. “Prepare yourselves, something approaches,” she warned flicking her spear open and aiming her Evelyn down the road they came from. </span></p><p>“How’d she hear that ‘fore us?”</p><p>“<span>Quiet Sera.”</span> <span>She blinked surprised when the lot of them disappeared and she was left standing alone. Aiming her pistol down the road once more, she narrowed her eyes at the riders. “Hold! Its the Captain.” Varric reappeared at the side of the road and she heard a soft </span><span><em>“Merda”</em></span><span>(shit) beside her. </span><span>She only slightly lowered her gun, amazed at seeing a live horse as she watched the man slow the mount to a trot. </span></p><p>
  <span> “Not who I was lookin’ for, but I’m glad to see ya’ll the same. Who’s the lass?” Zev cleared his throat and extended a hand towards her with dramatic flare. “This here, my good </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>aptain </span>
  <span>Rylen</span>
  <span>, is the one Lady Snow told us about.” By the paleblood, this was not going to go well. And the ‘Captain immediately dismounted and came forward, one hand on his sword. Varric surprisingly stepped in front of her before she could raise Evelyn.</span>
</p><p>“Ya rung the bell?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And this is what showed up?”</p><p>“Who Rylen and...Yes.” She blinked slowly under the lip of her hat, waiting for him to make the first move, the grip on her spear shifting slightly.</p><p>
  <span> To her </span>
  <span>delight, he stood at attention and slammed a fist to his breastplate. “Its about time we got good news. Well met Lady...”</span>
</p><p>“Hunter,” she corrected and he bowed his head politely. “ Well met Lady Hunter.” She opened her mouth to correct him and grunted as Varric stepped on her foot. Hard. Sera snorted and Zev steered the conversation quickly. “But we haven’t even been gone long. How did Leli know what we were up to?”</p><p>
  <span> “Actually,” the captain sighed and looked around. “Ya’ll haven’ seen </span>
  <span>the lass</span>
  <span> Talia have ya? Charged right outta Skyhold on that accursed beast. Found her some ways off the road, eatin’ her fill of blood lotus by the river. Had to leave two men to try and herd it back. </span>
  <span>But I ain’t going back without her the way the Commander was lookin’.</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>“<em><span>Andaserro tutti,”</span></em><span>(Damn it all) Zevran growled, ripping the leather strap from his blond locks to shake a hand through. “</span><span>The Maker mocks me with such willful women. </span><span>Let's go back and comb the roads,” he whispered defeated. </span></p><p>
  <span> “A moment Zevran Araini. If this ‘lass’ has come this way, its likely she has come to seek refuge in this fortress you mentioned. And even if she hasn’t, it would be safest to clear it if there are others that can help search for her, is it not?” Varric scratched his stubble and nodded. “Our lady Hunter here has a point,” he stepped on her </span>
  <span>foot again and continued. “Besides, I’d bet ten sovereign that’s exactly where she’s headed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She blinked surprised. Varric must be very powerful indeed to be able to dethrone ten sovereign </span>
  <span>powers</span>
  <span> so easily. </span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Well as I said, I ain’t headin’ back to Skyhold empty handed. So lead on then.” She studied Rylen and turned to Zev </span>
  <span>nodding sharply;</span>
  <span> he seemed the one in actual command of this Hunting party, being the ringer of the bell and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hurried back down the road and </span>
  <span>she </span>
  <span>noticed something was wrong with her long eared hunter. “Ya feel that yeah,” Sera asked stringing her bow. “Aye lass. Magic,” Rylen whispered unsheathing his sword and shield. </span>
  <span>She heard Varric’s trickbow opened and readied herself for battle. </span>
</p><p>They approached and she jumped when Varric let out a sharp sound at the blue glowing figure. “Andraste’s tits! Fenris?!” She watched the others as they neared the wall of blue light. “Varric? Is that you?”</p><p>“<span>Hawke!” She sighed and lowered her weapons at the way he dashed forward. She felt a small pit of guilt at feeling cheated out of a fight; she looked formidable. “Friend or foes,” she asked wearily and Sera shrugged. “Still not sure on this one really. </span><span>M</span><span>ister glowy glowy over there almost killed Lady J. ‘Sides, I’ve had it up to here wit’ mages.”</span></p><p>
  <span> She hummed and approached slowly behind her and Rylen, watching Varric squeeze the woman that had fallen to her knees and was buried in his chest hair. </span>
  <span>When she lifted her head, she made a small intrigued hum. The bloodtinge was strong in these two; the man Fenris had glowing blue Old One ma</span>
  <span>rkings</span>
  <span> and the lady Hawke had glowing blue eyes. “What in flames is going on! And you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She narrowed her eyes at the way Hawke stood and shook a finger angrily at Zevran. “Where’s your lady friend, she better have some good answers!” Varric pulled her arm and the Hunter tsk’d stepping in f</span>
  <span>ro</span>
  <span>nt of Zevran when his blades came out, Fenris unsheath</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> his broadsword in turn. “I’m sorry to disappoint </span>
  <span>
    <em>bella,</em>
  </span>
  <span> but my mistress seems to have melted into the Fade by the magic of mages to save us, so you’ll excuse if I don’t have answers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Enough Hunters,” she groaned exhausted. This Jessabelle Snow was </span>
  <span>a headache and she hadn’t even met her yet. Hawke had the decency to look ashamed for a moment. “Melted in magic? She was a mage?”</span>
</p><p>“<span>No,” the blond elf hissed venomously. “My </span><span><em>princessa</em></span><span> was not one your kind, she gave herself to keep the Veil from falling, which apparently would’ve affected only the mages the worst. Your welcome to thank her when if-when, when we find her.”</span></p><p>
  <span> “Whoa there loverboy. I don’t think Rosy would appreciate the tone against mages.” She knew a swear when she heard one, even if he didn’t spin away with a single angry flip of a wrist. “</span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>’not like he’s wrong,” Sera huffed, earning herself a reprimanding glare from the stout man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The fortress,” she asked raising her voice to cut off anymore bickering, “does it stand?” Hawke spared on</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>last look at Zevran and nodded. “It stands. </span>
  <span>Barely. Darkspawn and demons have been rampaging this area and a fog covers part of the lake.</span>
  <span> Lady Snow had asked us to keep an eye on Caer Bronach if anything were to happen to her, she wanted us to make sure the mages and the elves were not mistreated. We originally refused-”</span>
</p><p>“Then why are you here,” Zev snapped, his accent heavier. “I remember her face after her return from the mountain pass. You refused,” he spat that at Fenris, “Because you yourself do not believe mages should be free unless you are bedding them!</p><p>
  <span> She flicked her spear open at Fenris’ dash forward, pulling back </span>
  <span>slightly</span>
  <span> to keep him from actually impaling himself on the point under his chin. “I’m not in the mood hunter,” she warned softly </span>
  <span>turning her gaze on Zevran who she held back with a firm palm to his chest. “I</span>
  <span>f your...Lady Snow had asked them previously to protect the area, I would be pleased they listened in the end</span>
  <span>,” she advised tapping him twice before clicking the sawspear closed. “Now. Have either of you found a woman walking these parts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zevran backed down and walked away muttering under his breath as Rylen patted his shoulder coming closer. “Aye. Miss Talia has left Skyhold alone. Her mount was found nary a league away from th</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> road.” Fenris softened, barely, his scowl was ever present but h</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> voice had changed. “Not yet. But I </span>
  <span>wouldn’t worry too much with that one</span>
  <span>. I wouldn’t be surprised if she wasn’t already in the hold.” </span>
  <span>She hummed looking at Rylen. Everyone paused and was staring at her. “What now,” she asked looking behind herself exasperated. “Lady J does that,” Sera offered fixing her shoe. “She does this little hum but doesn’t tell ya what she’s actually thinkin’. Little wierd ya do it too without knowing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She sounds like a woman of very little words and more action,” she countered pointing. “The keep is that way?” Hawke sighed and picked up a staff nodding. “Its almost time we did rounds anyway.” Rylen m</span>
  <span>oved a few paces</span>
  <span> and then stopped, watching her as she waited for Zevran to follow. When he didn’t she sighed and moved closer to him. “Zevran.”</span>
</p><p>“You should have let him charge. He hurt her before and I would’ve welcomed the chance to pay him back.” She blinked confused adjusting the grip of her weapon. “You should have just let him charge,” he repeated turning around and pushing past her. These hunters were undisciplined she thought sourly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part two of the Hunter intro coming soon! And Zevran is over these otherwordly women.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crow and Choir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zevran and Varric learn more about their new ally as she tries to adjust to Thedas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wasn't cleared from physical therapy just yet and have taken to writing to make myself feel better so here you go! Another super sudden update! Happy July 4th for anyone in the states and please everyone stay safe with this pandemic...:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zevran hated that she was so self righteous. This weapon of a woman was far too detached for his liking, her mission bleeding into every sentence and expression. he knew he wasn't one to talk, being a former Crow and currently a master himself, but she didn't respond how one should... When the bell had rung and the mages had screamed in agony as the air rippled, he had thought his love was coming back. Instead another apparently willful woman appeared with a strange blade, terrifying speed, and a set of fighting tactics he had never seen. What did that weapon she always aimed do? Was it a specialized crossbow? He spared a look from the corner of his eye and tried to make out some of her features.</p><p>It was apparent at first sight even before she started fighting that she was not Jess, standing almost a foot taller than his woman. And a rusted color of pin straight hair peeked out behind her hat and cowl scarf. Gauzy bandages covered her eyes and he wondered if she had facial scarring she attempted to hide. The hat itself reminded him almost of a pirate tricorn, the ends lifted and frayed and the point pulled low over her brow. Her scarf hid anything the hat did not, revealing only a small swath of milk colored skin with heavy shadows. He looked straight when her head turned towards him. “I hear fighting,” she whispered. “Do your people have a heraldry?”</p><p>“Like him,” he pointed to Rylen who was speaking with Varric. “Also a lot of mages were in Caer Bronach. Safest bet is to attack anyone attacking us and no more. You risk hitting an ally otherwise.”</p><p>“As you say,” she answered easily. “Sounds like fighting,” Hawke said a minute later and broke into a run. He smirked at the Lady Hunter and ran forward, surprised at her lack of enthusiasm. Maybe she was taking his advice to heart and hanging back, afraid to hurt an ally. So...maybe not a mindless weapon.</p><p>Squinting, he felt his heart in his throat at the sight; Darkspawn had overwhelmed the road leading up to the gates of the castle. “Hunter!”</p><p>“Aye?”</p><p>“Forget anything I said earlier and kill everything that looks rotted on its feet!”</p><p>“Aye Zevran Araini. That I can do. And with pleasure.” He gasped as she spurred past him swinging and extending her weapon, slamming it into the helm of a hurlock. It caved like clay under the strength of her arm. Spinning around she shortened it and slashed consecutively three times, pulling back with a combat roll as Fenris got too close. Too bad, he thought grimly, stepping out of the smoke and backstabbing a wraith before it could disappear. He gritted his teeth as the Darkspawn apparently decided she was the most threatening and swarmed her, yet he didn't have a chance to move closer before she retaliated.</p><p>An inhuman roar escaped her and knocked the creatures back, tumbling head over feet while she jumped and speared one through, hand pulling up and spraying an arc of tainted red. “Don’t let their blood touch you,” Hawke screamed freezing a genlock seconds before Varric’s bolt shattered it. It was over far quicker than he believed it should’ve been, watching her as she tapped a few bodies with her foot making sure they were all dead. The Fifth Blight could've used a warrior like her. “What was that sound you made,” Fenris demanded glaring at her. Her head tilted slightly towards him before answering almost bored, “Beast Roar. Self explanatory technique.” Zev gave a small amused snort; well as long as her ire stayed on someone else, perhaps he could find her charming.</p><p>He watched as she stooped down and grabbed the back of the hurlock’s head pulling it closer to inspect it. “This is not the Scourge infection,” she stated, lifting her gaze looking around confused. “What are these? Why are they so different?”</p><p>Varric frowned and moved closer. “They’re Darkspawn Fleet.” Zev raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Fleet? As in fleet footed maybe? It suited her. Or maybe the pirate looking hat...yes, he could see her manning a naval fleet. Andraste’s bosom, he could see her <em>being</em> the whole damn fleet!</p><p>She shook her head and glared at the sky like it personally offended her. “Darkspawn? How far along in the infection are they to be so soft?” Varric raised an eyebrow looking at him for help, which he shrugged off. He knew Darkspawn being with Surana during the Blight and nobody ever described them as ‘soft’. He’d let Varric deal with this, him being a dwarf and all. “I..they’re the last stage? A person infected will suffer slowly before becoming this. At this point the person is gone, all that's left behind is a mindless monster.”</p><p>“This? This is no Darkbeast to be called a monster, this is child’s play!”</p><p>“Hey! I don't know what you faced where you’re from, but we lost a whole region to these fiends,” Hawke snapped. “We lost a lot of families!” Zevran had to agree, Darkspawn were NOT child's play. The burned walls of Denerim reminded everyone of such. As did the ruins of Ostagar and Lothering. He found he did not like this woman's condescending tone, and yet his heart poured out for her; for what world did she come from that Darkspawn were a mere warmup?</p><p>“Where is your incense then? Why are the civilians left open with no incense to hide their scent from prowling beasts?” She looked around before her annoyance overcame her. “Well? Why bring me here for this, what’s going on!”</p><p>“Hell nobody really knows what’s going on! This is a nightmare, even I know that and dwarves don’t even dream!” She stood and shook her head angrily, not even bothering to ask what a dwarf was. This was not a nightmare, she walked the nightmare before. Several. But she herself also didn't notice the endless night until by chance she had snuck into Old Yharnam from behind and Djura had revealed the truth. Or the start of it anyway. The beasts were once men, these Darkspawn were once men, not so different in truth.  Since Djura's confession, she had noticed a pattern but this place was the first deviation in a long while. This Hunt was apparently just starting, and she had the opportunity to help more here than she ever could in Yharnam.</p><p>“Your nightmare is a midday nap to what I’ve endured. If there’s more places such as this, the incense must be burned or they need to be moved. How else do you expect to protect those who cannot hunt.”</p><p>“We can’t just move people okay? It's...complicated. A lot of shit has gone wrong and we can't risk more people being sent...away.” Zev saw her head go back as she studied the dwarf. Her shoulders dropped slightly and she sighed, hesitating only a moment before removing her hat, the bandages over her face, and the scarf from her mouth. He jolted at how strikingly beautiful she was with a crown of white gold hair and pale eyes.</p><p>“You will tell me of this waking world, we will refresh and then we will resume the Hunt.” Zev noticed she used that word a lot and it apparently had a deeper meaning to her. <em>Ah, princessa, but you </em><em>don’t</em><em> make things easy for us no? </em>He chuckled sadly and followed the group to the gate, sparing a glance back to watch Hawke light the corpses on fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stared at her flaxen tresses as they floated in the water over her chest. How long had it been since she saw her hair without its bloodied red tinge. Long enough that she had forgotten the color was corn silk blonde, almost white. Lifting her hand from the pink water she stared at the hairline scars all over her skin, criss crossing and faded to white on her already snowy pale flesh. Even resurrecting and blood vials could not stop the marks of a long hunt from taking root. It took a while for them to stay, mostly if she chose to hold off on healing after battles. Moving her hair, she stared at the first scars she had earned; four long deep claw marks from the beast in the clinic. What a way to wake up.</p><p>But to hear of the way this world began their hunt, it was rather depressing. This Jessabelle Snow meant much to them, and to have watched her be taken by what seemed like Amygdala from the description of the air must’ve been a shock. Little shocked her now after facing a Great One. But on that note... if she had known these hunters knew so little, perhaps she would have listened to the Nightmare demon. At least that’s what Hawke had told her it was called, having faced it some time ago and been unable to defeat it in its realm. Sounded more like an Old God but showcasing that thought had caused the crowd that listened to drop to their knees and proclaim her a blasphemer. The Healing Church, the Chantry...she sighed heavily at the implications. Patterns patterns everywhere...</p><p>Dunking once more, she stood and walked to her clothes bringing them to the tub. A light rap at the door had her immediately grabbing Evelyn and waiting. “Are you decent?” She narrowed her eyes at Zevran’s voice.</p><p>“Enter.” He walked in, closing the door with a small whistle. “Oh ho ! Is it my birthday? You could have said you were not decent, <em>bella</em><em>,</em> though truly I don't mind the sight. It seems you were not exaggerating the battles you have been in.” She spared him a slow blink and turned back to her cape. “So you hunt darkspawn and demons then?”</p><p>"Aye. So it seems, though they are called differently."</p><p>“Well that must be rather frustrating, being called to do the same elsewhere, no?”</p><p>“A Hunter must hunt. Where is of little consequence to me.”</p><p>“Yes yes, of course. But uh, you are quite sure you have never met the woman we speak of? She had set our hopes that you would be the one to help us. Though it seems I was rather late in actually finding this.” He pulled the bell out and eyed it longingly, probably recalling her explanation of it. This was a very roundabout conversation in the end; he knew well enough that she didn’t know who this woman was. She had already explained herself to the whole stronghold. “I haven’t met her.”</p><p>“Ah. I had hoped perhaps some time refreshing would have jogged your memory. That said, you have not by chance remembered your name.”</p><p>“I have not.” He shifted and she lowered her cape inhaling annoyed, waiting for his next words. These people loved to talk! He caught the look and smiled repentant ducking his head. “You will need one <em>bella,” </em>he offered quietly before backing out and closing the door.</p><p>She had dressed once more and was wiping a shoe, the water bloody and dark when another soft knock drew her eyes up. She blinked at the lithe ‘elf’ with dark hair. Nilene. “Chatelaine Nilene.” She came over silently and lifted her other shoe. "Ignore Zevran, he means well but he gets talkative when he's scared. And you don’t have to call me chatelaine. Well I mean I was but, I don’t know now with Lady Hawke. I imagine at the end of the day Zevran has the last say as theys he-Lea Hawke I mean already said no and everyone knows it." She looked up at the girl briefly, taking the brush she offered and scrubbing her blood splashed boot. She rambled as well it seemed, but she was not a hunter and so she treated her softer. "I did ignore him."</p><p>She laughed and sat on a stool, taking another brush to scrub the boot she held. She straightened watching for a minute. “Peace, I used to do this for Lady Jess every now and again. I won't ruin it.” A frown creased her forehead at the same wistful way the elf spoke of her. “You wish to say more.” She hummed agreeing before inhaling deeply. “You just got here, but I wanted to ask if you could let Master Zevran collect himself. He didn’t see her vanish from what I’m told. Lady Jess’s things are here and it would be good for him to-to go over her things.”</p><p>“I have not spoken of leaving.”</p><p>"But you want to go, right?" She frowned angry and Nilene blinked surprised at the ferocity. "What don't you understand? A hunter must hunt. What else is there beyond the dream! Unless I wish to end on my own blade, I must gather my lions, rally, and <em>fight.</em> There is no other fate except madness." Extending her hand, she took her boot and motioned for Nilene to leave with a small flick of her head. She watched her form disappear slightly through the door before she paused. "He's right though." Not lifting her gaze but tilting her head to let her know she was listening, she heard the conviction in the other girl's voice; "You need a name." She scoffed and shook her head. Names...Frivolous things.</p><p>Shaking out her cloak and clipping it back in place, she left her facial coverings off; these people did not worry about the taint too much and being fully clothed made them wary. Lacking a name apparently worried them more. Walking to the fire in the center of the courtyard, everyone froze before Varric smiled at her approvingly. "Wow, there really was a person under all that!" She frowned again unsure if he was insinuating she was changing; more the fool was he for she would not fall blood drunk. His smile faltered and he patted next to him clearing his throat. "Right...Sorry."</p><p>Shaking out her cape to keep from sitting on it, she jumped at whatever was held near her face. “Peace Lady Hunter, it’s jus’ stew,” Rylen offered softly studying her face. She took it slowly frowning and stirring the contents. Gods, how had it been since she felt true hunger. Grimacing she lowered the bowl to her lap and looked around the fire. Everyone was watching her in uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“Do you not eat stew? Lady Jessabelle couldn’t stand meats either,” Nilene started.</p><p>“I am not Lady Snow,” she answered a bit harshly, tired of the comparison already. Tired in general. “We can see that lass,” Rylen replied quickly, crouching by the fire and frowning at her. “Still...Are ya not hungry?”</p><p>“Rylen,” Varric warned and she looked around the courtyard once more, noting several of the light armored people had moved farther back. Mages Varric had called them. Some had slightly reflective eyes. Others had deep looking burns, as if they had misused the lightning paper and paid the price. She saw some shiver and turned back to Rylen at his soft hum. “She’s no mage, though there IS somethin’ ‘round her."</p><p>“What have I missed,” she asked glancing at Varric who looked sheepish. “Rylen here is-was, a Templar. He was making sure you didn’t have an unwanted guest. Smite only works on mages. And demons.”</p><p>She lifted her chin insulted. “I had ta check lass, there’s a great deal o’ people here ta protect.” While she understood the logic, such a thing was a disrespect. Imagine if she had struck out at Eileen or Arthur in such a testing manner!</p><p>“Are you satisfied with your inspection of me then?”</p><p>“Oh hardly lass, but I’m assured your not possessed.” A small chuckle ran through the crowd and she caught the wink he gave Varric. “Go easy on her Marcher,” he warned.</p><p>“If I need someone to go easy on me Master Tethras, you would not <em>need</em> to tell him such,” she interrupted, bringing a small howl of laughs among the mages at the captain’s pinkened cheeks. She didn’t think him weak per se, but she doubted he could even make her break a sweat. “Serves me right for speaking ta Lady that way. Put me in my place ya did.” She looked around the fire and swallowed when she realized the innuendo that she had been completely oblivious to. Varric smirked but said nothing bless his heart.</p><p>“So do I get a name to remember the woman who put me in my place,” he asked smoothly. “I have no name for you, choose one for me if you feel you need one.” The courtyard became somber and several elves walked away heads bowed. Fenris gave her a small scowl and followed them while anyone who stayed went back to looking uncomfortable; she sighed at how often she was committing some faux pas or other. "Is there no one you remember, who you admired," Nilene asked without looking up from her bowl.</p><p>She thought about it. Everyone was dead, except for Annalise. And not because the undead queen didn't try. And she herself was now Vileblood, last of her kin having drunk from her rotting veins and swearing fealty. But that name or information wouldn't go over well with them. What she perceived as simply blood echoes, they spat out was maleficarum. A dirty thing apparently. Imagine if she had explained the chalice blood rituals!</p><p>"Cainhurst. I serve under the Bloody Queen of Cainhurst. She is not the most honorable, but she is not of the Healing Church either. In fact the Cainhursts opposed them to the destruction of her whole clan. Better a vil...ified Cainhurst than a member of that accursed Choir."</p><p>Varric clapped and quickly kept anyone from asking anything. He thankfully was not a devout "Andrastian' as they called themselves, must to her relief. “Great, that’s great! We got a last name; Cainhurst huh? Very Marcher actually. What was your queen’s name?”</p><p>She flinched and shook her head. “No, I cannot use her name, it would not be right. Inappropriate even.” He hummed with a nod and shrugged. “Anyone else you consider a friend?”</p><p>"No. Well, only Djura, but he would not approve of being linked with the-with the Cainhurst name." She paused and smiled softly. "Who have you thought of," he asked stooping slightly to watch her face. Eileen the Crow. Reaching under her cape, she removed the Blades of Mercy and touched the edge lovingly. "Fleet?"</p><p>"Crow," She looked at him finally with a sad smile. He stole a look at Zevran. "Eileen the Crow. A Hunter of Hunters, those who fall to the blood drunk madness. My first mentor. Also my predecessor. I avenged her against a fellow Cainhurst...hmm. I wonder when he himself became a Crow then." She hadn’t asked, after finding Eileen bleeding out on the steppes of the Cathedral, all she knew was that only one of her mentor's proteges were going to leave there alive. And she had been right, though that had been one of the hardest battles she had endured. Had she known she would not return to the dream immediately, she would have worn the feathery Crow garb in honor of her mentor.</p><p>He looked at Zevran again who shrugged his shoulders shaking his head. “She’s no Crow I know of.” Varric watched her face before asking, "Does that make you a Hunter of Hunters?" She inhaled and nodded, sheathing them and feeling into her shirt to the jingling badges that hung on a cord. She knew them by feel, using them to ground herself when the waking world became too much and the Hunter's Dream was too far away.</p><p>Pulling the one she was looking for out, fingers instinctively tracing the circular silver, she held it up for him to inspect. "How many of those do you have?"</p><p>"Quite a few. But very few bring me such peace at this one. It is a mercy as much as a duty to free a hunter who has lost themselves; I know I would never want to fall blood drunk mad. And as such I only use the Blades of Mercy on them, never beasts. I can only hope there is a hunter I can pass the burden and honor to before my own time comes." She tucked it back into her shirt with a loving pat and looked at him, doing a double take at the sorrow there. "Oh come now. There's still much to be done before I fall. So then. How do we get me back into my dream and your Lady here. What else had she told you?”</p><p>“Eileen, Ellie, Elle.”</p><p>“Lena,” Rylen offered interrupting Varric’s ramble. “Aye aye, Lena. Now what else can you tell me?” She found it interesting that Annalise and Lena could be paired together also. Fitting then, if not trite and useless.</p><p>"Well met, Lena Cainhurst the Crow, Hunter of Hunters," Rylen said softly and she scoffed at their combined desire to stall. "Well met, hunters of Thedas, but I am starting to suspect you don't know where to hunt from here."</p><p>"We know the way, but few are willing to go. We got too much to do here in Ferelden to just up and jump to Orlais. If we’re going to do this, we need to help the bannorns....Maker only knows how the Free Marches are holding up." Varric replied sadly stirring his bowl. “And Solas is far stronger than any of us could’ve expected. We’re woefully under prepared.” She clasped his arm tightly and forced a smile, a small thing really but he graced her with a broader one, so she assumed it must’ve at least looked like one and not a snarl. “We will be victorious Master Tethras; many a hunter have accomplished much more with much less.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wondering if things are fitting together smoothly or if its still kinda jumbled. As always let me know if something doesn't make sense. I love to hear from ya'll, especially if anything is unclear. Next chapter is done just editing so expect it soon ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Bit of Compassion Helps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two scouting parties come together and Zevran continues to worry about the Hunter's impulse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack, I know it seems weird but I feel like this is really where the story starts to pick up. I'm trying not to foreshadow as much as I did in Unseen Sight but I think that's just my go to...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her slide into the next hiding spot with admiration. Aela was a good teacher being patient and attentive to detail; he could see the sort of feline grace of someone who trained under the Keeper of Secrets. He always wondered if his brethren preferred to be the rookery master in the hopes that Dirthamen’s ravens Fear and Deceit would speak to him some day. Surely not; the Keeper of Secrets had abandoned the rest long before Mythal’s demise. Still, that Aela would take on a student was rather humorous; you can’t be a Keeper of Secrets if you tell them to someone now can you? </p><p>Her glance back brought him to the present and he crouched beside her, seeing the fortress fires glowing far off behind a ribbon of breach magic. From up here he could tell exactly where it was thin and weak enough to be cut off, making an off route path through the rocky terrain rather than the road overrun by bandits and madmen. “I don’t know whether to be happy to see fires burning or not,” she whispered standing to move closer.</p><p>Trevi reached out and caught her arm gently. “No lethallin. Not yet. There is somewhere we must go first. The Veil with be thinnest and more pliable by the artifact. Once we establish connection we can go check on the stronghold.” He was sure she was trying to keep a blank face and maybe against humans who couldn't see deeper, she would’ve succeeded. He however saw every warring emotion swirl in her eyes. “Talia, Caer Bronach stands, either with enemies in her or not. If we go there first, you know that they will try and convince you to do otherwise. Do you truly want involvement that may hinder finding Lady Jess? If so then inform me now so I may continue alone.”</p><p>“Don’t threaten me Harellen; you’re not so subtle about it,” she hissed lips pressing together. His nose twitched slightly at both the audacity and the offense. “Did the Inquisitor teach you that one?” They stared each other down before she gave a curt nod. “I find it fitting.” Controlling his humor he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Shall I take this as our parting of ways then?” He endured her narrow eyed scrutiny until she finally sighed in defeat.</p><p>“No and you know it. Maker curse you...Lead the way.” Hiding a smirk, he bowed his head slightly in mocking thanks and led a harsh pace down to the lake. Lady Jess was good for the elves. He understood that from the beginning; while Solas could not hold faith that she would change the world enough to keep them from backsliding at her death; the tragedy of mortal men. But the world was watching now. He could have waited, had he not been so...proud. Hearing her hiss, he slowed his pace to let her catch up, noting the way her shoulders were up by her ears. Ah, if she only knew the true comfort being so close to the Old Ways.</p><p>The relic was humming the nearer they got and he heard her shivers and chattering teeth. Pausing to spare a look back, he watch her frown deepen, studying him like one would a snake. “We are getting close. Can you bear anymore? I can attempt to perform it here if you are in pain.” Her stance softened. “I can bear more for her sake. Lead the way Trevi.” Nodding once he continued, curious as to when this child had become so strong.</p><p>Stopping a few meters from the artifact, he turned to see her a sweating mess. “Talia. This is important. The Veil is thin here, thin enough that I believe I can reach out to Lady Jess. But if you falter we may draw the attention of something else.” He rested his hand gently on her upper arms and when she didn’t pull away, up to her shoulders. “Feel. Deeply without reservation, without judgment or fear. Without sadness or longing. Feel as if Lady Jess were here. What would she tell you of? What is something she shared only with you?”</p><p>Trevi waited watching her cycle through different thoughts. Her distress was evident, he could not perform a spell with her in this manner, it would only draw unsavory denizens of the Fade. And then a thought cleared her eyes. “Jess missed her home greatly.” He nodded; he could understand that but that was not an emotion he could safely work with. “She missed her home, but it brought her great comfort to think of someone.”</p><p>“A lover?”</p><p>“A sister.” He made a small ‘ah’ and waited. “Trevi,” she looked up slowly hesitant and yet determined, “I saw her before. Lady Jess took me into her dream realm once.” The air rushed out of him before he could catch his surprise. “Your not a mage.” She shook her head. “She’s not a mage;” she shook her head again. How?</p><p>“Can you find her using that?” He snapped back from his thoughts and hummed. The spell would be difficult, but he nodded. “You would be the catalyst. I would have to put you to sleep and not unsimilar to a horror spell I would dive in and search the dream for the memory amplifying it.” She made a face and he laughed, sympathizing with her reaction. “Indeed. Such spells have not been cast in many ages.”</p><p>“Oh how comforting.”</p><p>“Easy da’len, you sound too much like her now.” Try as she might, she couldn't hide the sudden preening as he shook his head amused.</p><p>Walking closer to the artifact, he equipped his enchanter’s hilt and extended it into a staff while drawing the power in and reforming it, whispering his spell while the minutes it took to complete felt like hours. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Fen’Harel felt the draw on his power and look for the source, but he himself could not do it without some assistance. “Lethallin.” Sweat beaded in his hair as he extended his other hand to her.</p><p>To her credit, Tali didn't hesitate and walked straight to him with her chin held high. The moment her fingers touched his she arched back, freezing in motion before hitting the ground, body poised on only the point of her toes. Staring that the way her arms hung above her head, almost as a dancer in this ethereal pose, he lamented that she was not of the Old People. Ah well, he felt that for many elves of this age.</p><p>Reaching and pulling, he bent the Fade around them, seeing into the dream she wove from her subconscious. And somehow he was not surprised by the woman revealed. Lighter than Jess with shorter yet no less unruly hair, she held that same fire evident in her posture and smile. Only hers was not hidden under a mask of indifference.</p><p>Both women could likely set the world on fire without a qualm, the gretest difference being that Jessabelle was able to make it seem like you were holding the torch. Several spirits mulled about watching until ‘it’ found him again. They shared a look, before it shifted and he laughed dryly. “I see you had already figured this out.”</p><p>“Compassion told me.”</p><p>“Ah...I hope this makes it easier.” The Spirit inclined its head before it disappeared and he could hold the dream no longer. Dropping everything, he grabbed Tali before she could complete her fall and lifted her over his shoulder. He needed to make it to the safety of Caer Bronach before Solas felt the shift.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Zevran watched her ‘rest’ under the massive owl that overlooked the courtyard, her spear against her shoulder and her ‘Evelyn’ in her lap, keeping his distance in case her instincts were to attack first upon waking. Varric came up beside him and sighed. “So what do you make of her?”</p><p>“She is a beautiful and terrifying woman.”</p><p>“C’mon Loverboy. I’m being serious.”</p><p>“As am I! I say she is beautiful because it is true.” He controlled his smirk at the dwarf’s grumblings. “I mean do you think she can help?” Ah, that was the question wasn’t it? Beauty and grace meant nothing if they were all going to die anyway. She seemed confident and cautious in equal measure. He himself was glad for it; and to still have his face intact when she demanded he shoot the Silencing Blank. It was an awkward moment when he had to inform her he did not in fact, have one or even know what it was. Her own seemed inoperable, as she ‘shot’ it multiple times and nothing happened.</p><p>Which is why she was now over there and he had chosen to stay on this side of the walkway. Women were dangerous no matter what world they came from apparently. And so back to the question at hand... “All she seems to want to do is hunt, in which case yes. I do believe she can help. The problem I see is that we do not agree on the enemy.” Varric scratched his chin and hummed. Lena abruptly jumped to her feet, startling him from saying more. Before he could ask, he felt the wave of magic roil over the hills towards them.</p><p>“Friend or foe,” she demanded stalking the walkway back and forth and staring out past the lake. “I’m not entirely sure,” he whispered honestly, caught between the familiarity of it and the strangeness of feeling magic so easily. She threw a glare over her shoulder and snapped her sawspear shut. “Foe it is then.” Varric chuckled and brought Bianca over his shoulder. “Alright Fleet, lets go check it out first, then give it a name.”</p><p>“As you wish.” She took the stairs two at a time, forcing him to jog to keep up. “I wish Bull had rung the bell,” he confessed to the dwarf as she paused only for a moment to warn Hawke to close the gates behind them, Rylen and Fiona catching up before the doors slammed completely shut. “So,” he asked curiously, needing to know how his <em>princessa’s</em> beloved castle was dealing with the aftermath. The Captain spared a look to the Enchanter who sighed blinking her now constant glowing blue-green eyes.</p><p>“If you are asking what happened in the…‘day’s’ immediately after, the mist came in and swallowed most of the lake. And with it a blast of magic that burned like fire. The Templars stood at every tower corner and held a smite that protected most of us...most of them are gone now. The Lyrium in their bodies cooked them from the inside out. At least that is what we believe.” Rylen snarled with a head shake. “Good men and women. All of them.”</p><p>“They were,” the Enchanter agreed shooting him a sympathetic look. “We live because of them.” Zevran winced at how much that must of hurt the Enchanter’s pride to say. Or at least it would have in the past. Now the world was different.</p><p>“And the burns?” They looked at Lena who had quietly fallen behind, hat and cowl once more obscuring her and giving her an almost wraith like look. “Whatever happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes spread like the breach through the air. It affected every mage, amplifying our magic to the point it felt it would explode outward. We lost a few to abominations. I fear whatever progress we made with the villagers has dissipated like smoke.” The Hunter grunted that she heard, but to her the words probably meant little.</p><p>“Magic approaches.”</p><p>“A mage comes.” The Hunter and the Enchanter blinked at each other surprised, then Lena chuckled inclining her head to give deference to her. “There over the ridge,” Fiona continued, spinning her staff. “Hold position,” Rylen ordered sword and shield in hand. Zevran caught her looking at him curiously and smiled encouragingly. “Everything alright?”</p><p>“I am getting the impression you are not the one in charge.” Varric sounded like he choked on a laugh turned cough, obviously trying to listen in discreetly and failing miserably. “You are correct, <em>bella. </em>I am not. I was simply the one tasked with finding the bell.”</p><p>“I would like to speak to the one in charge then.”</p><p>“We will. I promise you.” She nodded accepting that answer and stepped forward aiming Evelyn. “Friend or foe,” she repeated at the sight of someone. “Andraste’s pyre. Friend. Friend! That’s Talia!” Her aim held for another few seconds before dropping her arm reluctantly. Rylen charged forward barking for answers as the limp handmaid exchanged hands. “I am beginning to believe I shall never properly hunt,” she lamented quietly to herself watching, before turning her gaze to her blade. Zevran felt a chill down his back, choosing to simply laugh rather than state what his mind was supplying; a powerful weapon indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was always curious what the artifacts actually did, because if Solas intention was tearing down the Veil, why would he tell you to strengthen it with magic from the anchor that's his... unless that's not what it does...hmm super sketchy to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sound Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes we just got to listen to advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had improved; in both language and battle. She explained to him her room of notes, leaving out the edges where Zevran and Bull were mentioned. And her cycle marks. And anything else she felt was personal. He took in everything with a calm reflection that almost made her jealous, speaking softly, asking deep questions that she didn’t know how to answer. Such as why it was important to hunt Henryk, why did protecting Eileen matter?If Plain Doll was an ally, why did she not hunt?</p><p>She couldn’t outright tell him Gherman was a creepy old man with survivors guilt and so he made a doll that looked like one of his students because he was obsessed with her. It just wouldn’t go over well. So she simply answered truthfully about the others. “Because Henryk was a hunter and you wouldn’t want to live forgetting your purpose, would you? And Eileen still remembers hers, even in her old age.” He accepted that easily enough.</p><p>She left when her cycle started for the dream forcing him to promise not to leave while she ‘gathered any news’ from Doll. His look was so severe that it could’ve cut glass. “Promise me,” she insisted. “Promises are useless. Either you do or you don’t.”</p><p>“Then tell me you will do as I say.” He grunted and turned from her without another word, clearly annoyed by the conversation. “Karashok.” He opened his eyes slowly and piercing her with its sharpness. But she wasn't looking to press the issue; in fact...“I look forward to our next meeting.” Was there any other way to say stay safe? Probably, but he seemed to understand what she really meant and everything in between. His eyes softened before closing as leisurely, returning him to his meditations.</p><p>Stopping by the stump to ‘pet’ a few messengers, her heart lightened to the news that she had a visitor. Walking to the end of the road, she smirked crossing her arms. “Hey you.”</p><p>“Hey! Took you long enough!” Jackie gave her infectious nasally laugh and cocked her hip mimicking her pose. “You working hard?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Uh oh.” She scowled pinning her with a familiar deep brown glare. “What’s changed Jess.” She sighed and undid her braid coming closer. “There’s a Qunari.”</p><p>“Yours?” She scrunched her nose with a lopsided grin. “No <em>idiota. </em><em>(idiot, said affectionately here) </em>Like me, he’s not supposed to be here. I don’t know what went wrong back...in Thedas.” Jackie smiled tongue caught in her teeth. “You were about to say back home.” Jess cringed. “Are you mad?” Her sister smiled softly. “No <em>idiota.</em> I love you. I want what’s gonna do you good, and this place isn’t it. So what’s with this Qunari?”</p><p>“He’s stuck here too. I...can’t bring myself to leave him.” She frowned with a hum. “I’m gonna say something you won’t like.”</p><p>“Oh shit. Alright,” she took a deep breath and nodded waiting for the news. “You can’t save them all <em>mammita.”</em></p><p>“<em>Jackie, por Dios! (for God’s sake, </em><em>Jackie</em><em>!”)</em> Spinning away throwing a hand in the air she heard movement behind her. “No that’s the point, you’re <em>not</em> God Jess, look at me please. Jessabelle!” She glared over her shoulder, she hated being spoken to in that tone.</p><p>Jackie wrung her hands and shaking her head so that her hair bounced around. “You can’t stay here. Help him prepare, but you can’t bury yourself here beside him otherwise.”</p><p>“Jackie-”</p><p>“Promise me Jessabelle Snow, you’ll do your best to make it back...home.” She squeezed her eyes shut. Jackie was right. She already left one world with the people she loved dearly; she couldn’t do that a second time. And no matter what Kara said, promises were important. At least to her. “I promise.”</p><p>“On your life?”</p><p>“What else do I have to give?” They shared a smirk and Jess walked back to the gravestone, tipping her head to Doll.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Kara! Left side!</em>” She tossed the fire urn as he jumped to the right, splashing the Scourgebeast with the resulting fiery spray. Assured it would burn into a smoldering pile, she turned her attention to the last one standing. Whipping the other in the face and moving to cover his flank, she swore as the latter hit him in the chest and sent him into the bridge’s barricade. His refusal to use a trickblade made these fights all the harder; his Asala no match for their tough exterior. Jess knew this and tried to explain it multiple times as her lessons in Qunlat progressed over the months. Either he refused to see reason, or her words could not convey the meaning quite yet.</p><p>Which is why she forced herself to be even faster; to cover his exposed swings. Taking a running leap she wrapped her whip around the remaining beast’s neck and yanked, intending to drag it to the ground for a death strike. Instead it flung her and her scream accented the air as she realized her momentum was too fast, she went over the bridge’s edge ass over tea kettle, cape flipping over to cover her eyes even as her hand tightened on the hilt.</p><p>Her shoulder wrenched painfully as the beast was dragged to the edge, thrashing to free itself from the noose that sawed into its flesh. <em>“Hissera!</em>” She flayed back and forth like a human pendulum as the beast she hung from thrashed, finally shaking the cloak back into place, <em>at least she wouldn’t die looking ridiculously stupid,</em> before it went still. Karashok jumped over and held the railing extending a hand to her. She grunted trying to reach up before her arm locked onto the threaded cane grew tired. “I can’t reach,” she breathed out, sparing a look down to the murky street stories below.</p><p><em>“</em><em>Hissera.”</em> His hard voice brought her eyes back up. He rolled his wrist, signaling his order with no words. <em>Easy for you to say, you’re not the one hanging! </em>But the alternative was possibly losing her hunting partner and everything she had worked for so far. Bowing and swinging her legs she reached for him again almost touching his fingertips. The saws on the threaded cane must’ve cut deeper into the beast’s neck as she slipped a little lower. “I can’t Kara, I can’t,” she sobbed, feeling something for the first time in a while...sadness. Karashok looked back at the corpse with a frown before wrapping his arm on the railing lower and dropping his feet to the ledge, reaching out again. He didn’t say anything but she understood the request; try again.</p><p>Jess swung again and time his hand grabbed her forearm in a bruising grip. Letting go of the whip, she clawed at his arm with both hands as he pulled her up and over, landing on her chin and scraping along on her belly until she was flat. Rolling onto her back she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, letting her heartbeat slow. <em>“Hissera.</em>” Finding him through her lashes, she noted his expressive and worried eyes. And chose to ignore him. Again he nudged her with the back of his hand. She was breaking their code, she knew. <em>Tashaath</em> had become a word that meant so much between them: <em>Be calm. I’m okay. Let's continue. I’m here for you.</em><em>..</em>But she was livid this time. She was not for all intents and purposes ‘okay’.</p><p><em>“</em><em>C</em><em>hoosing to remain</em><em> obstinate</em><em> has nearly led to ruin.” </em>Her Qunlat did not have the same guttural drag as a native born would but he accepted it, correcting her very little now as he realized trying to force her left her voice hoarse. He grunted and she opened her eyes again, leaning up on one arm. Was that an apology?</p><p>“<em>Kara,”</em> she waited until he lifted his gaze from the cobblestone. She had only a small window before he looked away again, instead turning his attention to free her whip from the beast. <em>“</em><em>Kara, a fishing boat has no business in the open sea where a dreadnought thrives.”</em></p><p>He stood and turned looking around. Sighing in the face of his silence, she pushed herself to standing, pausing when the soothing scratch of his voice reached her. <em>“The</em><em>se fiends</em><em> become stronger. Will </em><em>you </em><em>continue to face them with a </em><em>silk</em><em> ribbon?”</em> She smirked moving him aside and yanked the whip viciously, severing the head it wrapped around in one go. “<em>My </em><em>silk</em><em> ribbon tames </em><em>better than </em><em>you</em><em>r </em><em>hardened</em><em> steel,”</em>  She mocked earning a delightful growl and show of teeth, catching the smirk at the corner of his mouth. This was a new level of comfort between them where she could openly tease and he would mock growl at her, even once snapping and chasing her around the safety of their townhouse until a mongrel was heard outside.</p><p>He brought the edge of his blade into the dead scourge’s chest prying it open, and pulled out a crystallized helix for her. “<em>You give me rocks for sustenance? </em><em>You know</em><em> I cannot use these,”</em> she whispered, her anger coming back. They had a bag full of crystallized beast blood that he refused to use. She had tried once and it simply shattered, scratching her cheeks and creating new drops of cold blood dew. Her weapon could’ve been upgraded if he would just take it and use the echoes but oh no! Use a little blood and the potential was not worth it he insisted.</p><p>“<em>Perhaps today </em><em>w</em><em>ill be the day t</em><em>he Tamassrans will use your death as a cautionary tale to the children.” </em>She opened her mouth to argue and went still. He still wasn’t looking at her, guilt marring his brow and making his scowl all the more severe in a different way. <em>“What will the Tamassrans say about you, then?”</em></p><p><em> “That only a fool allows his weapon to become dull when the whetstone rests so near.”</em> Ah, so he was scared enough to finally give her advice a try. Hissera, no Jess she reminded herself, moved closer to him and stood at his left, his weaker side and waited. They shared the space, comforted in the closeness even as they didn’t touch. Only when he inhaled deeply did she move to take the lead, whipping her threaded cane in an ominous tune at it scrapped against the cobblestone like a one sided jump rope. Beasts were beasts, and would not hesitate to greet them, saving her the risk of ambushes. Also she knew he hated her announcing their presence this way saying it was too cocky, and she really wanted to annoy him.</p><p>She was wound rather tightly despite her casual if not unusual ribbon dance as she led them back past the way Eileen had once stood, down into the sewer ways. She paused only slightly to note that the Hunter of Hunters was not there, meaning the battle with Henryk would come soon enough. She spared a glance at him wondering if he would join and reveled in how his eyes jumped straight to her, waiting for instruction. Shaking her head, she led him to the window’s edge that overlooked the room holding his future weapon. Shoulder to shoulder, she studied the moving huntsmen and deranged Yharmanites, letting him absorb the battleground.</p><p>She pointed out the path across the ceiling beams she would need to take and waited for any correction or disapproval. Kara watched the enemy movement before nodding, albeit slowly, and she carefully dropped down onto a crate and then another before crouching lowly. She knew there was a hunters garb set along with a sawspear which she was hoping he would fall in love with. The garbs she hoped would fit over her own armor so she wouldn’t have to clean them so often, a hand going up to trace the carved patterns absently. Home.</p><p><em>“</em><em>Come qalaba,” </em>She teased moving out of his way and changing her whip to blade. The enemies had reach and she needed to match them to stay ahead. Clearing the room she stepped onto the beam and held her breath at the groan. Sharing a knowing look, he grunted annoyed at not being able to follow as she started her catwalk across. Crouching to center her weight, she balanced and struck the body that hung, hearing the metal of something as it hit the sewer floor below. Tiptoeing to the next cross beam, she struck the other corpse and looked at him.</p><p><em>“Kara the rope,”</em> she whispered pointing with her chin. His eyes followed to the coil of rope and then he was tying it while tossing the excess over the wall’s edge. Crawling back she grabbed it along with his arm, lowering herself and dropping the shorter distance. Running to the body she used a throwing knife to untie the shroud and turned her nose at the sudden smell. Rolling it over she hissed at the fact that this was actually the hunter garb corpse and not the weapon. Tying them to the rope for him to pull up, she dropped into the aqueduct and with a little trouble, pulled herself up to the opposite edge, controlling her face from the smell of dirty sewer water on her pants and shoes. The moment she crouched down to cut the shroud, she knew something approached. <em>“Hissera! </em><em>Leave it.</em><em>”</em></p><p><em>“</em><em>I almost got it.”</em>  Rolling the body over she cut the bindings holding it to its previous owner and ran back to the rope. “<em>Leave the weapon!”</em></p><p>“<em>No. Take it.”  </em>Wrapping it several times before his roar warned her her, she rolled out of the way of a spear and struck out. “<em>Hissera!”</em>  Somehow she forgot about the jump attack and the spear drove her into the floor as she switched back from throwing knife to cane, driving the end into the underside of the pikeman’s jaw until the end popped out the skull with a disgusting wet crack.<em> Eggs in a frying pan, Oh Jesus Jess really?!  </em>She turned her head from the spray over her face as she yanked back.</p><p>Pushing the body off, she placed a hand on the spear in her side and groaned. Pain. Distant like a memory and yet strong enough to keep her from yanking the offensive thing from her middle. Slashes she had gotten used; being impaled was something entirely different to her lizard brain. <em>“</em><em>Hissera,” </em>he growled almost desperately.</p><p>“<em>Tashaath,”</em> she called out weakly, needing to comfort him as she built up courage to pull. A heavy drop beside her made her sit up as much as she could ready to riposte. “<em>Tashaath,”</em> he growled back, kneeling beside her.</p><p>“Fool, now will how we get back up,” she hissed when his hand pushed her back down. His glare was enough to silence her as he braced the point where it entered between the webbing of his thumb and forefinger. “Wait,” she blurted out, surprised when he paused and looked at her expectantly. Reaching up she grabbed his shoulder for comfort and nodded. He returned it sharply and yanked, covering her mouth with his big hand as he looked around before focusing on her again.</p><p>Gentle arms moved her cautiously as he reached into the pouch on her back and felt out around. “<em>You burden yourself like a dathras</em><em>i</em><em>.” </em>(I use this term as a pack animal)</p><p><em> “And yet you do not complain when my wares save you from a blow.” </em>His displeasure radiated through his silence until he pulled out the health vial. His face said everything and Jess let out a thready laugh, taking the vial and unstopping it. Feeling for a spot on her thigh that wasn’t already tender she jabbed it in and inhaled at the rush.</p><p>Only once it ebbed did she open her eyes to see him standing guard a few feet away. “<em>Tashaath,</em>” she whispered rolling onto her stomach and pushing up to rest on her knees. <em>“Katoh. I am finished.”</em>  Snapping her head up she took in the tight muscles of his shoulders and hummed in understanding. This was enough excitement for one day-night. Whatever. Touching the small of his back as she passed him she took point once more, smiling as she listened to the spear change forms in his hands over and over.</p><p>Holding back to let him kill the man eating boar in the sewers ahead, it was no surprise at how seamlessly the weapon became an extension of himself, though he used it with both hands instead of one. Silence reigned between them as he dispatched the rotted corpses easily, because Jessabelle Snow was not petty. No sir, not her. She would never remind him that she told him countless times already that he needed a better weapon…Nope certainly not...<em> “That went far quicker than previous runs.”</em></p><p>“<em>Not today Hissera.”</em></p><p><em> “It </em><em>is simply</em><em> an observation.”</em> Heat rolled off of him standing as close as they were, and so she decided that yes, perhaps she could rub this in is his nose at a later time. Stepping to the ladder that led out of the underground maze, she lifted a foot and groaned as her stomach protested. Huh, it seemed knowing it was going to continue to hurt made it. She would have to empty herself of that thought. A large arm went around her and lifted her to his shoulder as he went up. <em>“This is un-”</em></p><p>“<em>Kost, Hissera. You weigh nothing.”  </em>Well if he was okay with it. Even when his feet were flat on the road again, he carried her and she did her best to keep an eye out even as her fingers trailed gently up and down his horn.</p><p>Jumping down to get into the hole to the townhouse she pulled herself inside, peeking back to watch him fit his broad shoulders through.</p><p>Upstairs, Everything into the tub. Scrub the hands, wipe the face. Address the weapons- A hard hand turned her around and she nearly yelled at him for interrupting her routine. Karashok lifted the edge of her shirt squatting down to study her stomach, stopping any argument. Fingers pressing in gently, he looked up at her in question. <em>“Tashaath my friend,”</em> she soothed hugging his head to her body, untying the braid and massaging his scalp. “<em>Tashaath,”</em> he purred into her side nose pressing into her skin.</p><p>He yanked back abruptly and pointed. <em>“</em><em>There were many mistakes </em><em>made</em><em> this run. Let us meditate and find a better path.</em><em>”</em>  She stood there frozen at the sudden shift before turning to the room that she had claimed as her space. Sitting under the desk on a pillow she tried to even out her breath to fall into reflection, because she was also curious as to what the hell just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Meeting of Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena finally interacts with a few of Caer Bronach's residents, Tries to share a thought with Zev, and finally meets the man-er elf in charge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fascinating to watch the way they scurried about from atop the owl; the hustle and bustle of the fortress continuing in the shadows. It also made her twitchy, to see movement and yet no attack had come. Miss Talia was carried in with a wave of wailing and prayers and they continued in fervent whispers. By the old blood, the healing church was everywhere she mused behind her cowl. Capt. Rylen had ridden out once she was settled like a scourgebeast trailed his horse’s tail. Apparently they had found a way through the woods around the burnt out village she had been summoned by to this Skyhold, and he was returning this news to his superior…</p><p>Peeking over the edge of her cowl, she could make out Zevran Araini’s shadow in the darkened tower watching her. While he was cordial, his words were too flippant, too misleading...It set her senses on edge, the eyes of so many openly on her. She wondered if it was her Insight making her paranoid. Or maybe she was simply restless with no where for this nervous energy to go.</p><p>“Lady Hunter?”</p><p>“Aye?” She glanced back at the one who had carried Miss Talia in He studied her as intently, running green eyes down her saw spear in open interest. “I was hoping you could tell me your story.”</p><p>“I already told everyone my history. Ask your kinsmen for the details. The story won’t change.” He chuckled and gracefully jumped onto the extended wing of the statue balancing on his toes. My but these ‘elves’ were brazen things weren’t they? She glanced down curious if he had the fortitude to survive a fall from this height.</p><p>“If its all the same, I’d like to hear it from you. The people hear won’t hear me. I am unseen for the most part.” Lena shifted to look at him better, pushing the scarf under her chin as she tried to find words to ask why. How does one become unseen without Rom’s touch, the spider eldritch weaving her cunning spells? “I was a spy for the enemy when I came into Lady Snow’s employ. I switched sides.” Her lips parted in surprise but she said nothing and he smiled sardonically. “I appreciate your silence and lack of judgment.”</p><p>“I’ve known men and women who have forsaken all they know in the face of new knowledge. Tis not my duty to judge you.”</p><p>“No. You’ve a very specific duty.”</p><p>“Aye, but now my interest is peaked. How does a traitor remain in a keep that does not accept him alive and whole. More over, why would you stay.” He spun carelessly and tip toed closer, crouching next to her. “I professed my crime to the Lady Jessabelle at her last battle, pleading for her life to not face the Dread Wolf. I had long since chosen her side over his before that and had been making armor to try and protect her but I am no fool; it would never have held against him.</p><p>All the same, she placed her delicate hand upon my cheek and kissed the other, forgiving me in that moment when she had no reason to. She gave me orders to return to her once I thought it was safe enough to do so. So I will not leave her services until she frees me or until I am sure without a doubt that she no longer lives. The scorn of these people bothers but it is not unbearable. They have chosen that I am not one of theirs nor can they be mine.”</p><p>“Why?” He paused his monologue to take in her blank yet open gaze. He laughed uneasily and shrugged. “I’m a traitor of the Inquisition, of the People as I too am an ancient. I’m a traitor of Fen’Harel. And worst of all, I am the traitor of Jessabelle Snow. So her people will not speak to me. And I bear that burden with no complaint. I will not beg forgiveness for what I’ve done knowingly.”</p><p>Lena thrust her hand out with a smile. “You would make a good hunter forsaking all you know. Come, sit more comfortably. My story is long and you make me nervous sitting like that.” She whispered her story to him softly, watching as the people looked up every so often to ease the weight of his awe struck gaze. Pausing at the end, she stared openly at his ears. “Are they of natural origin or a sign of sickness?”</p><p>“Please don’t give these stiff necked people a reason to start another lie.” She made a small snort, a laugh by all accounts and looked below them once more. “Will you see your betrayal through to the end?”</p><p>“You have a very specific thought in mind when you ask that question. What is it?” Speaking with him was like speaking with Djura, a man who saw between the awake and sleeping world. “Many hunter have left their path, falling to blood drunkenness, or knowledge, or deceit.” She frowned at the latter; she felt that had been her fate several times over but she was getting closer to the truth. “I’m curious as to if you can see this change through.” He chuckled looking up at the moons, opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Trevi.” He looked back at Nilene standing there with her hands on her hips. “There are many requisitions and requests for armors and repairs in the wake of this madness. It’d be best to prove where you stand with actions.” He sighed and hopped down standing in front of her solemn. Her anger was deeper than both Jess and Tali; they had suffered as subordinates together for him to then be revealed as more powerful. “Nilene-”</p><p>“If you remember where your workshop is, I suggest you get to it.” She held up a bowl of porridge and waited expectantly for him to take it. “Hm, porridge. Tell me is it poison?”</p><p>“We don't have the resources to waste on you. Wait until someone’s off duty and I’m sure you can find a shiv somewhere between your ribs...Maker knows they won’t waste dulling a proper blade on you.” He snorted amused and took the bowl walking to the workshop. Lena watched the interaction with open surprise, the girl had seemed so gentle earlier and even now after; she stooped and gingerly balanced a kitten into the crook of her arm walking away tutting softly. She would need to take care with her words if their disposition tilted so quickly.</p><p>Movement back in the tower showed Zevran had exited and was standing on a crenellation, dual blades in each hand as he stared at the lake. Piqued for a battle, she moved silently to his side. “Trouble Zevran Araini?”</p><p>“Its maddening. This lack of crows. The news should’ve been turning the sky black with desire to reach out. I have no contacts, I have no eyes.”</p><p>“There are always eyes on the inside.” She grunted at the vicious glare tilting her way. “Apologies. That does not have the same meaning to you-”</p><p>“What does that even mean! How is someone truly supposed to take comfort in that!?” She inhaled deeply and stared out at the lake, trying to think of what to say. “There is a place such as this where I come from. A lake where one does not fall through water but time and space.” He looked out before glancing at her once again a single brow arched and waiting.</p><p>Stepping closer and hopping to perch herself on the next crenellation over she continued, “It held a Great One, well from what I understand someone who ascended to godhood by learning and learning and learning. Up until she must have learned something that made her choose to stop. She hid the horrors of the world behind a...spell I suppose, kept it secret. My eyes were opened the moment I slayed her, and saw I all manner of things I wished I never did.” She spun and sat cross legged, giving him what she hoped was a sympathetic smile. “Sometimes the best eyes you have are the ones you cultivate slowly.”</p><p>His jaw ticked before looking away. “So the eyes on the inside are not my the ones in my head.” She let out a sharp laugh. <em>How to describe Insight to one who does not ‘see’ it… </em>“Say I write a book.” From the corner of her eyes she saw him look at her again. “And in this is book I write of things you have never experienced. Do you know the subject as I know it?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Aye Zevran Araini you know only what I allow you to glimpse through my musings. But if I were to let you peer into my mind as I ‘see’ it. Understand it as I have understood it. Then who knows more? Me or you? You have my thoughts. And now, you have your thoughts and musings on the subject.”</p><p>“But I would not ‘know’ it as you know it. It is like visiting Antiva City but not knowing where the bumps in the roads that will trip you, or the loose shingles that will give you away.” Lena smiled and his stiffening let her know it was more predatory than the amused she was going for. “Then your eyes are on the inside are they not?” He opened his mouth to argue, but instead frowned scratching his head. “Say what now?”</p><p>With a deep groan she pushed herself to standing and extended her spear pointing at the lake. “That mist holds a mystery assuredly as the sky holds a moon. But simply entering it will not answer it. Rom is here, in her own way, hiding things in plain sight.” Inhaling she looked back and tipped her hat. “I must know it.”</p><p>“I would rather not lose the only one that can lead me to my Jessabelle.” She hummed in understanding. “The water’s edge then. I find the Reflection to be quite useful.” Tilting the spear she ran a finger over the Caryll Runes, wondering if the crazed Scholar who transcribed the words of the Great Ones ever came to such a place as this. “You’re being cryptic again,” Zevran huffed mumbling in another language. “Do not go into the mist <em>bella. </em>Please.”</p><p>“As you say.” Feeling his eyes follow her as she shuffled lazily out, she ignored the mages that flanked her and tailed her through the rocky coves to the lake’s edge. Tilting the end of her spear into the water, she leaned her weight and stared out, eyes going unfocused. Somewhere in the mist she could hear the whisper of trickblades opening and closing. The wind carried soft familiar grunts that could only be messengers and it caused an ache in her heart. The longer she stared, the more she saw forms roll and fall; other hunters meeting their ends. Echoes of echoes….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moons had shifted well overhead when her guardians let out tense gasps, breaking her concentration. “M’lady we must get back...I think I hear horns.”</p><p>“A call to arms? A beast raid?” The man shrugged looking back, burns scars stretching in his neck and a slight reflective glint to his eyes. “Best we get back in case its Darkspawn again.”</p><p>“Maker’s breath, will this nightmare never end,” the woman next to him wailed lifting her robes and running. Lena smirked calmly adjusting her scarf, pulling up her gloves and adjusting her hat, controlling the laugh at his exasperation for her antics.</p><p>Walking back up the path, she slowed at the twist of air. “Something strong comes,” she whispered breaking into a run pulling the man along. The horns blew again as she ran up the stairs sliding to a stop in front of Zevran. “How nice to know you did not run off on us!” She frowned turning to face the gates. “I told you I would not. Besides, where would I go?” He chuckled and pointed at the line of torches entering. “You asked to meet the one in charge.”</p><p>“Aye?”</p><p>“Well here he comes.”</p><p>Inhaling deeply she pulled herself to her full height as a horn announced the arrival of warriors. She hissed as an elf with a cascading braid strolled through, eyes pale as moonlight and blowing off an energy that made her teeth hurt. Behind him was a very handsome scholar by his robes. “That is the Inquisitor, Lycus Lavellan, friend and shield brother to Lady Jessabelle. And behind him is the Tevinter Altus Dorian Pavus; he is a teacher to Lady Jess. And that-”</p><p>“By the blood what manner of beast is that,” she breathed as a large horned creature with an ax casually passed through the gates. “That <em>bella</em> is a Qunari Reaver. And also my lover The Iron Bull. He likes the article in front when not speaking to friend or family.”</p><p>“Oh! I...will strive to remember that.” She didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“And behind him is the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.”</p><p>“A Bergenwyrth Scholar?” The eye emblazoned on her chest gave her pause. To so openly display it.... “Ehhhh not exactly? The Seekers are an Order yes, but it does not sound like yours. You should ask her yourself. A safe distance from her sword arm of course.” She hummed and stood straighter as Captain Rylen came closer and whispered into the Inquisitor’s ear, his pale eyes jumping straight to her before striding over.</p><p>The Iron Bull was already halfway to them when Zevran closed the distance and pulled him into an embrace. <em>“</em><em>Amore mio.”</em> She looked away to track the Inquisitor, feeling like she was being a voyeur to something private as they shared at searing, if not bruising kiss. Moving back so that he could stop at the top step in front of her she tilted her head to take in his scrutinizing gaze, mesmerized by the deep blue marks on his face.</p><p>“I am told you are what was summoned when the bell was rung.” Her eyebrows raised at his brogue heavy accent even as he enunciated. “Aye, so it would seem I<em>am</em>indeedseen as a <em><b>what</b></em> and not <b>who</b> in this place.” He narrowed his eyes and inclined his head. “Apologies.”</p><p>“Accepted.” They studied each other in silence, a deep silence as the keep was watching enraptured for either to make a move. Moving her eyes down his armor, she noted he had a metal glowing arm and absently wondered if it was an augmented weapon from a Great One. Should she be concerned with tentacles or a cosmos of power from him?</p><p>“Inquisitor Lycus Lavellan, may I introduce to you Lady Lena Cainhurst, a Hunter of Hunters serving under a Queen of Cainhurst.” Shaking off her cloak, she did a formal bow sparing a glance over Lavellan’s shoulder to Rylen; the man was obsessed with titles.</p><p>“Indeed, pardon my rudeness,” Zevran quickly spoke up moving to her side. “<em>Bella,</em> this is our illustrious leader and savior and thankfully the one in charge rather than me that I told you about.” Lycus inhaled and controlled an eye roll. “Yes, thank you for that...I am he.”</p><p>“I hear you seek to end an old god,” she drawled watching him intently for any further tells. “Solas is no god Lady Cainhurst,” he spat, “only an ancient being bent on destroying the world.” Her laugh was a sharp caustic sound.</p><p>“Ah! The <em><b>delusional</b></em> kind then, my favorite ones to hunt.” Lycus smiled with a flinty look in his eye extending a hand. “I think we’re going to get along just fine Lady Cainhurst. We’ll find a way to return you to your world, bring Lady Snow back to ours, and end this madness.” Lena squeezed his forearm and smiled. “Aye, Inquisitor Lavellan. Let us speak more on such matters.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Assignment Given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Iron Bull notices a pattern in the Hunter that unnerves him, and the Inquisitor assigns everyone their new assignments</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smoothed the golden strands out of Zev’s face, cupping his chin gently. “<em>Amico,</em> I am so tired. Please let me sleep,” he mumbled before falling out once more. Bull chuckled and inched up the bed more, pulling him into his chest. He was curious of this Hunter that he spent an hour complaining about until finally succumbing to his exhaustion. With a little help of course. In truth he couldn’t blame him. From what he heard through the servants was this new woman was a terrifying hierophant, spouting blasphemies and mysteries. So much so that they called Lady Jess ‘pious’ and ‘refined’...Meh they were only half right. Oh the other hand…</p><p>Zevran described her as such but more obsessive in her desire to ‘hunt’. Hell if she was going to hunt down Solas, by all means let her loose! The mages however described her as having not only a blasphemous way of looking at the world, but also a way of harnessing magic without magic. That perhaps she was a denizen of the Fade…</p><p>“She’s not. Not really.” Tilting his head to watch Cole wiggle a string in front of Gizmo, he tried to decipher that. “You said once that Jess was like you but not. Lena like that too?”</p><p>“No. Lena is something more, she’s more goddess than Corypheus could ever be. She’s two thirds there.” Sometimes he wanted to shake the kid until his knowledge fell out of his head. Cole lifted his head then concerned. “Can it really fall out of my ears?”</p><p>Bull controlled his laugh to keep from waking Zev. “Nah Kid, it can’t fall out like that. What else can you tell me about all this?” He pulled the kitten to his chin and rubbed its belly absently. “That she’s trying really hard to come back.” He felt his heart stutter at that. “Is she okay?”</p><p>“No. She never stops screaming, but on the inside only. I think she’s afraid if she starts she may never stop.” He glanced down at Zev as he turned his head more into his chest cursing slightly at that news. Purring softly he nodded to Cole and he disappeared. He frowned thinking about the conversation, wondering how the people would react to the thought of a goddess among them. “Well...Shit.”</p><p>“What is it,” his elf asked quietly holding his breath. “Cole left with Gizmo.”</p><p>“Braska! You worry me for that!” He laughed at the punch to his stomach and squeezed him tighter. “She’s alive Zevran. That’s more than we had. Besides, Gizmo is her favorite, he's not supposed to leave the tower.” He hummed and leaned up kissing him softly. “Very true.”</p><p>He waited until he was asleep again before sliding out of bed, tucking in blankets and pillows to keep him warm. Stalking the halls, he took in the new glowing eyes that stayed by the fire. The mages and the elves had undergone or were still undergoing some drastic change. He held completely still as Enchanter Ellendra scurried by holding a bowl of stew, muttering under her breath. Glowing blue veins like starburst at her temples accented her reflective eyes. Watching her slow and knock softly on Talia’s door, he wondered about this secrecy, ready to follow in case she was trying something nefarious until Nilene opened and quickly let her in.</p><p>He hummed making a note to check on her in a bit, but the one that interested him was the elf standing on the walkway staring out. Coming up beside Lycus, he leaned forward and waited. “She’s a strange one,” he finally whispered. “Yeah?” He looked down at his clawed gauntlet and closed his fist as tight as it would go, a small amount of magic leaking out through the leather of the finger joints. “Magic is called bloodtinge. Their Chantry is the Healing Church. Instead of Lyrium they use blood, also refined and distributed by the church.” He shook his head cracking his neck. “I wan’ so badly ta send ‘er back. Reminds me so much of Jess’ first days.” Guilt. Yeah, there was a lot of that going around recently.</p><p>Lycus turned his back to the view. “I need a group ta go to Denerim, and a group to the Waking Sea. The amount of healers here is astoundin’.” Bull grunted at his tone. “You sound mad about that.”</p><p>“Ya know how this is gonna look!? Lamb made this into a hub ta help. Trained everyone who wanted if we’re ta believe Tali an’ I’m inclined to. And what’ve we done?”</p><p>“We weren’t here Lycus.”</p><p>“I’m aware Bull; Fiona ordered everyone to stay inside. I understand her view what with Darkspawn and not knowing what was happening wit the mages. Yet...Even so, we’ve a duty whether we want it or not and she’s undermined evrythin’ Lamb tried to plan for! I can't overlook this, not when the world is in shambles again, 'specially when Josie is scrambling to get help where its needed. So many healers here...”</p><p>He stole a glance back at Tali’s room. Something told him the Enchanter just got promoted and was trying to coordinate her next move to stay on the Inquisitor’s good side. “What about Hawke and Fenris?” The two were a conundrum. He remembered the heated conversation in the mountains; how Fenris refused to help the mages here. Lea had in the end deferred to him reluctantly but it was enough to blow a hole in Kitten’s plan. She had come back so angry and defeated. Why did they stay now?</p><p>“Hawke’s here to keep an eye on the Wardens. Jus’ got mixed up in the madness when the temple blew...again.” They shared a smirk at that. “Okay. So where do you want us?” He hummed and pressed his tongue to his teeth thinking. “I want Rylen, you, and Varric with the Hunter. Zev has a place here it seems; the elves keep asking if he’s takin’ over and I’m thinkin’ to say yes. He respects Tali and Nilene. Sera too; she has a way with the people as much as I loathe ta say it. Cassandra, Dorian and I will go to Denerim ta speak with the King. I also received word from Briala; yer Chargers are recovering in Skyhold. She’s made contact with Orlais and they’re grateful for the extra aid they got from Lamb’s planning. As of now they’re still on our side. No small part to Lady Vivienne. Did ya know Lamb promised her a place in the new Mage circles? She really is a planner...”</p><p>Bull nodded as he spoke, pulling apart the info revealed in his nervous ramblings and separating it as needed. He’d try and convince Rylen to take them to Skyhold...maybe use the Hunter as an excuse. Cass and Dorian would be good for Denerim; they were there with the whole Alexius thing. Sera he’d probably send with either team rather than keep here, but she would keep Zev occupied so he wouldn’t voice anything. Briala though…</p><p>“What’s Briala up to in all this?”</p><p>“Whatever Lamb told her. She won’ share the eluvians if that's what yer askin’. Or what’s in her little chateau. Keepin’ things hush hush.” He hummed and stretched. “Good talkin’ to you Boss.” He nodded and returned his attention to staring out at the lake. Bull continued his rounds; he hadn’t found Gizmo yet after all. Breakfast was cooking, soldiers were beginning their sparing by the sounds of wooden swords, and he found both people he wanted by the rings.</p><p>Stepping up to Rylen’s side, he waited for him to finish berating a soldier’s footwork before speaking; the Hunter stood a few feet away watching from under her hat. “The Iron Bull. I hear we’ll be traveling together.”</p><p>“Yup, just heard that from the boss. Varric too.”</p><p>“Aye. And our lady here.” He turned his head since she stood at his blind spot and gave a quick wave. “We haven’t actually met yet, have we?” She uncrossed her arms and approached. “We haven’t.” He extended his hand and she took it firmly, hand barely wrapping around his forearm. “The Iron Bull, Leader of the Bull’s Chargers. Mercenary group,” he elaborated at her blank gaze.</p><p>“Ah. Well met.” He waited and almost barked out a laugh when Rylen quickly intervened. “The Iron Bull, this is Lady Lena Cainhurst under the Queen of Cainhurst. A hunter of Hunters.”</p><p>“Ah, aye aye. What he said.” he busted out laughing then. “So what did you call yourself before?”</p><p>“The Iron Bull don’ encourage her,” Rylen sighed as she answered, “Simply Hunter. Who else am I supposed to be that it’d matter?” He controlled his face to continue smiling; he could see why Zev was weirded out; it had a very Qun mentality. She was a hunter and her role beyond that meant nothing.</p><p>“Alright Huntress. What’s your preferred weapon?” He ignored the captain’s scowl at her reach over her shoulder. Pulling a serrated knife forward, she threw her arm out and held it aloft with pride. “Spear. But I dual wield strictly against other hunters.”</p><p>Bull tried to stay focused on his original intent of seeing whether names really didn't matter to her and she hadn’t batted an eye to his adjustment. But the weapon. The weapon was an extension of her, given more honor and praise. Her <em>Asala. </em> “Dual wield huh,” he asked trying to focus on the mechanism as she snapped it shut and reached under her cloak. He heard the soft click and grunted when she held out the blade. He stared at it before clearing his throat. “So I hate to tell you this Huntress, but uh...that's a blade; as in one. Ohhhh, wait you dual wield with a spear?”</p><p>Rylen chuckled and with the back of his hand moved him back. The Huntress laughed as well and spun the spear locking it easily in place behind her. Spinning the sword, he heard the telltale click associated with her weapons and went still at the blades in both her hands in an ‘x’ by his throat. Twirling them again and one more click and the weapon was single bladed once more. Rylen scoffed with a glance back. “Been trying to get ‘er to give ‘em to Varric, figuring their dwarven made but-”</p><p>“No one touches my weapons. These blades of mercy are not used on just anyone,” she answered harshly, voice completely different and hard. Very Qun indeed.</p><p>“I get that Huntress-”</p><p>“Lady Lena,” Rylen insisted, much to her exasperation. “Right Lena.” He hid his glee at the man’s frustration. Huh...the captain seemed to have a thing for their newest addition. “So what classifies as a hunter for you to use those here.” Her sudden apprehension was satisfying. “I don’t suppose I know as your people don’t hunt as we hunt.”</p><p>“Meaning what exactly,” he asked smoothly leaning over the fence to watch the sparring match, trying to ease his interrogation. “A hunter should hunt beasts, but if they go blood drunk,” she crossed her arms and tilted her head so her scarf and hat hid her face once more, “They become little more than beasts themselves, forsaking their duty and killing without distinction. Tis a sad night when that happens. Good men and women lost...a Hunter of Hunters is a kindness to them, ending their madness. What that translates to here, I suppose we will have to see.”</p><p>He waved as Varric made his way over carrying three bowls. “Morning Tiny. Didn’t know you were here or I’d get you one.” Juggling carefully, he handed Rylen and Lena a bowl each. She scrunched her nose and held it out to him. “He can have mine. A man that large must eat a lot.” He laughed and shrugged it off at both men’s apprehension. “Fleet, you didn’t eat last night. You gotta be hungry by now,” Varric insisted, pushing the bowl back to her. She comically pushed it back to Bull. “I am not. Best not to waste food.” The captain pushed it back to her. “Aye lass, but ya haven’t eaten and we’re heading out in a few hours.”</p><p>“She doesn’t want to eat, she doesn’t have to eat. We got hardtack and dried meats in our bags if she gets hungry,” Bull interjected noting the way her posture was growing more and more languid. He scooped the bowl and walked away spooning the porridge. “Tiny! Hey Tiny wait up!” Slowing he looked down and laughed at the glare. “She hasn’t eaten.”</p><p>“I heard. So did she. So unless you wanna piss her off so she doesn’t tell us anymore, you’ll wanna let this one go.”</p><p>Varric swallowed a bite thinking. “What’d you see that I missed?” Bull chuckled sparing the dwarf a glance. “Its what I didn’t. Our Hunter there has no scent. And instead of getting stiffer, putting her down foot so to speak, she got looser.”</p><p>“Getting ready to attack or defend,” he surmised sighing. “Alright Tiny. I’ll follow your lead, but lets try not to be too hard on her. I saw the way she fights and I don't wanna deal with that in truth.” “That good huh?” The dwarf surprised him by lowering his gaze and stirred his porridge absently. “She said Darkspawn were child’s play where she’s from. Now I know I’m not a stony type of dwarf, but I’ve been in the deep roads and what they’ve done to the thaigs. And Hawke lost a little sister down there. I...worry she won’t have the tact to avoid pissing off more people.”</p><p>“Yeah but can she back it up?” Varric looked up then very solemn. “Maker’s balls does she have the skill to back it up.”</p><p>“Great. We’ll just let her rampage whenever things get tight, and when we catch up to that asshole, we let her loose, all that built up energy finely honed and focused.” Varric laughed and put his finished bowl on a table to be cleaned. “You’re just mad Chuckles could lie better than you.”</p><p>“Normally I’d agree with you Varric, but that coward took my woman and tried to sacrifice her when she was kowtowing for him to make peace. My Jessabelle, the people’s Jessabelle bowing and begging for time he apparently has to offer. Yea Varric, I’m mad that he could lie better when she was throwing her life away for ours. I swear I’ll tan her ass a whole new shade bronze when I see her.”</p><p>“Ehhh, mind keeping your sexual fantasies to yourself there?” The laugh was slightly forced, even he would admit that but Varric just smirked and kept pace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yahar'Gul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The calm(ish) before the storm. I really wanted to move things around and have our hunters explore forest area but I know certain areas are open at certain times(or not at all if completely missed) so here is my second favorite place. It has such atmosphere with the chanting! Anyone who's played...you know what I'm talking about :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara no! Trust me!” It was hard to be so sure when she herself was walking backwards away from the snatcher. She knew what was going to happen and instinct had her jumping out of the way as it swung its giant bloody sack and swore under her breath. “Very convincing,” he snorted, sawspear held defensively as he circled. “Shut it Oxman,” she sneered ducking and rolling.<em> “</em><em>Knowledge has tainted my courage</em><em>,”</em> she broke off to whip its hand away from her and growled. “Curse my self preservation!” This was ignorant on so many levels.</p><p>Unstoppable. It was what they had become once he mastered his trickblade. They extinguished the Cleric Beast on the bridge and opened the other way to Oedon’s Chapel. Convincing him the chapel dweller was the sweetest person to exist in this city was hard, but they left him alone with the promise to send survivors they found. She then ran from the chapel explaining that staying could've killed her; as a formless god who didn’t know how to get consent could impregnate her and she’d wind up tied to the strange creature’s fate…the walk back home was super awkward and quiet after that. Recouping involved the deep cleaning rituals of both their persons and weapons, which was becoming one and the same task to her. Then they meditated in front of the fireplace, centered, and set out once more.</p><p>They saved Eileen from Henryk, Kara pulling his strikes while it was actually that had mis-stepped and struck Eileen on accident a few times. Luckily the Hunter of Hunters took it in stride, accepting her apology and offered blood vial panting. After a small chastisement which made her smash his foot to keep him from growling out loud at the older hunter, they had moved on.</p><p>Once back in the safe house she had tentatively cleaned and bandaged a few of his scrapes that were her fault when his strikes were forced to come up short, grateful and ashamed that he held no judgment. Then they sat back to back in the living room, her head barely reaching the top of his shoulder as she braided sections off, hypnotized by the softness of it. She rehearsed the Cantos, listening intently to his corrections while feeling the inaudible purr in his chest showing his contentment. Once they had rested well enough, she drew out their next plan.</p><p>The immediate following argument was phenomenal compared to the peace only moments before, with her screaming mere inches from his face before head butting him. That brought it to a brutal ending with a crashing of lips and teeth and tongue as he slammed her onto the desk grinding into her. A few seconds later he was himself again, yanking away and storming off into his room, yet surprisingly he didn’t slam the door closed. She laid there panting, letting her mind catch up, and huffing out a laugh at the lingering sting of his sharp teeth that left her lips swollen and tender to the touch. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. The distraction was enough as she drove her teeth into her bottom lip simply for the lingering sensation of pain.</p><p>Once he had calmed and returned to sit cross legged in front of her, she reiterated the plan and patiently explained why they were going to let a snatcher beat them with a sack and drag them to Hypogean Gaol, the underground jail in Yahar’gul. From there they would kill either the blood starved beast, or Darkbeast Paarl; she couldn’t remember which it was but only that it was a shit fight she was not looking forward to with the lightning and all.</p><p>“Must we,” he had finally queried after her mumbling had silenced. “Must we...kill it?”</p><p>“Must we go through this way.” Jess made a small ‘ah’ and settled more onto her pillow. “You mean must we go through this trial simply to save another hunter who will not be joining us.” It was his sore spot that no one helped end the dream. She weighed his question honestly. “No. Everyone dies when the blood moon rises. Saving anyone is fruitless.” To anyone else, he looked like he didn’t move, but she caught the curiosity in his eyes, the hesitation in his jaw. Vasheden, she imagined she could hear the disapproving growl she could feel when pressed against his skin. “It will not change this world...But it is the right thing to do, if not for you then for me. Otherwise, then I to am a beast in all but features.” He growled lowly and nodded standing.</p><p>And now they were here, unintentionally dodging a snatcher and its disgusting bag and towering frame and terrifyingly freakish limbs and….this could not go on. “Kara,” she called out, feeling the fatigue starting to set in. “Hissera,” he answered knocking its swipe away. “Remember the plan,” she forced out through clenched teeth before kneeling and closing her eyes. His roar of her name forced her eyes open enough to see the shadow of the snatcher over her and then a crushing blow to the back of her head. Her vision came in slowly, revealing a knapsack material and glowing lights beyond before her vision swam out again.</p><p>Upon waking the second time she stiffened at the terrifying chanting in the background and the bars of iron around her. A hand to her hair came back blood crusted and she marveled at the size of the goose egg on the back of her head. <em>Goodness did half her brain move in there?!</em> Waiting until the nausea passed, she moved slowly towards the door and pushed, letting it open on rusty hinges. Unclipping her whip and switching it to the cane, she walked slowly listening for the steps of the hunched over witches, <em>witches?</em> <em>Hags?</em> Whatever. <em>The hunched over psycho bitches that cut out eyes...oh my god…</em> She stood there frozen in fear for a few minutes, maybe longer. She had endured a lot so far, but having someone cut out her eyes? To then use a blood vial and feel them returned... Her hands found her thighs and she inhaled deeply through her nose to quell her stomach. <em>Don’t scream, you may never stop.</em></p><p>Something-someone roared followed by a thud and she ducked behind a pillar, listening to the heavy slow steps leave and the continuing snarling. On quick feet she moved and peered slowly around the stone, pulling back stiffly at the shadowed walk of a hag. A loud thud from the opposite side called its attention and she sped up to close the distance as Kara kicked the door open. Her lunge was perfect and pierced through the back of its skull as he speared it in the chest.</p><p>They stared at each other over the corpse, breathing heavily in relief before she yanked back and he put his foot on it kicking it off his weapon with a wet splat. “They grab you by your hair and cut out your eyes,” she explained shakily watching the steam rise off of him, and noting the tattered fabric hanging off one of his horns...<em>heh</em>. She imagined how pissed he had to be trying to yank that bag off over his head and chortled even louder, hand pressing hard to try and stifle it. “This, Hissera, had better be worth the effort,” he flexed hard and flicked the blood off his blade waiting for her to lead them. She felt more than heard the unhappy growl in the air around him. With practiced if not wary finesse they moved through the jail until she crouched and sucked her teeth annoyed. He nudged her shoulder waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“Fallen hunters….Tal Vashoth? like. All the training, none of the understanding, care, anything.”</p><p>“Vasheden,” he growled baring his teeth. “Taashaath,” she breathed into his neck exposed slightly above her where he leaned over to watch. His gaze dropped to her instantly, waiting. Always waiting. She pointed one finger up each side of the staircase, clenching her fists tightly and spinning the hand the to other way to repeat the motion. His thunderous pulse against her arm slowed to battle ready. <em>Pity.</em> The Battlemaster wasn’t as showy as his Reaver. His head dropped next to hers, the sweat sticking to her ear and cheek as he watched the lazy movements up and down the stairs. “And past them,” he asked. “A landing with a lamp. But we need to go through the side door to the road leading to the beast.”</p><p>“Which door?”</p><p>“I would have said which door if I remembered,” she snipped. He hit her shoulder a bit harder than necessary before smirkingand stood. “Take left. Your cane will extend without getting trapped in the railing.” She hummed moving to immediately execute his plan, rushing the staircase and dodging under the swing of a mad hunter. Shifting her trickblade she wrapped it around the leg and yanked, hearing the satisfying crunch of its head slapping against the top stair. With a quick unravel and a riposte through its chest she turned running across to the other stairway, sliding to a stop at the sight of Kara simply pushing the now dead hunter off his spear.</p><p>“You’re getting slow,” she deadpanned, controlling her expression at his glare. “You grow all the more infuriating,” he grumbled, touching the lamp a moment behind her. Looking back and forth she pointed to a doorway and halted. Her skin prickled in warning and she turned sharply looking over shoulder eyes narrowed. His head rose scenting the air before looking at her curiously. Her shoulders relaxed slightly at his lack of concern but the tingle was still there, a warning bell blaring. Something was either very wrong or something was about to go very wrong.</p><p><em>“I am having second thoughts,” </em>she confessed bringing her attention back to the door. His grunt blew against the strands of hair that escaped her braid, tickling her. “<em>Is there a way to </em><em>succe</em><em>e</em><em>d</em><em> otherwise?”</em></p><p>Was there?...<em>“No.”</em></p><p>“<em>Then this is not worth being concerned about. There is no course but forward.”</em> Still staring straight ahead she sighed and rolled out a shoulder. “<em>There is a survivor, back in one of the rooms.”</em></p><p>“<em>You are stalling.”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes.” </em></p><p>Kara sighed and walked back anyway the way they had come, pausing at the stairs for her to lead. Winding back she tilted her head this way and that way until she heard the fevered whispered prayers. Stepping around the urns, she peered at the nun, sister Adella kneeling with her back to them. “<em>Weak,”</em>Kara growled behind her. “<em>Yes...but weren’t we all at one point,” </em>she countered feeling a sad understanding. “Sister Adella,” she jumped slightly at the shriek and almost scolded the woman for being so loud. Putting up her hand she stopped her from ranting, because...she really did not care what she had to say, only that she needed to offer the room solace. “Oedon Chapel is a refuge. The way will be cleared shortly. Do not linger too long.”</p><p>She turned and walked away form the stuttering woman, the sight of her veneration shaming her for some reason. <em>“You are distracted.”</em></p><p><em> “Annoyed. I wish to be through with this. Part of me wished to return by way of the lamp.” </em>There was a long silence before his hand came down heavy and comforting onto her shoulder.<em> “Whatever it is Hissera, we will face it. A hunter?” </em>She smiled grimly and put a hand against the door. <em>“Must hunt,” </em>she finished with an explosive exhale, walking through against all her instincts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Always trust your gut instinct. I think that's a reoccurring theme in my writing...so may things that could've went differently...Aiiiii*sigh* hope you're enjoying this so far as I (now) know Bloodborne is not as well known as DA. Anything that doesn't make sense please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Decisive Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cole, Zev, and Trevi trying to come to an understanding to help Jess's people starting to come apart...it may be a terrible idea but most terrible things come with a good intention.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been sitting on two or three chapters because I'm not sure I conveyed the impending doomy feeling quite right but at this rate the new game will be out and flying cars will be a thing before I feel its ready, so here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days. That’s what it took before the first signs of dissension reached him. He sat in the tower and watched the keep move as it should the first day it had seen all of them leave. He had walked out with Bull and his team, and unsurprisingly at least to him, Talia. His love was not as clever as he thought; Zevran had seen him slip into the rookery after her once she had felt well enough to stand to catch up with the more likable ancient.</p><p>And after nearly an hour’s time, she came out and sashayed right up to the Captain, (the chivalrous fellow that he was) asking him to escort her back to Skyhold. ‘The Commander must be ill more than usual. Yes, Caer Bronach needs me but I worry if I stay here, he may never eat again.’ It didn’t take much more persuading than that for the man to agree to guide her at least to the main road leading to Skyhold. And then Zev decided to walk with them to just beyond the ridge until they were out of sight of the keep. And then he dropped into rogue and doubled back to watch over the somber fortress.</p><p>The cooks cooked. The maids cleaned. The guards did their rounds and Satinalia rose and moved  as it should across the sky. Then, the morning bell chimed and the cooks cooked, albeit a bit slower, though everyone ate so he made no moves to take notes. And the maids cleaned...some. The moons moved, the bell chimed and the cooks cooked...terribly while the workers gossiped more than cleaned. But the work was mostly getting done so he just noted the attitudes of those who were getting just a little too comfortable.</p><p>Nilene however ripped through the keep like a seasoned battle general and demanded a board list of every thing done and yet to be done on her work desk in an hour. She sent Ser Abrah to find three kittens not accounted for at the morning feeding, asked a mage (respectfully) to relight all the lamps of Caer Bronach, and with all the confidence she seemed to possess in her whole life, she ordered the leaders of the guard, the mages, and the Templars to come up with a plan to hold their people accountable while she would do the same.</p><p>Zevran watched them while sitting on the beam above chewing a piece of salted taffy amused when Ellendra’s apprentice came in barely keeping her composure as a fiery furball of death tried to chew threw her fingers. “One of the beasts <em>messere;”</em> Nilene motioned gently and the she held it out with a grunted ‘with pleasure.’ Once in her arms Whizz calmed almost immediately into purrs listening.</p><p>“I understand the situation seems to change on an evening to evening basis but we must show the keep and the bannorn we are not mindless. We have been trained. We are part of the Inquisition, and those of us still loyal to the work and ideal of Lady Jessabelle Snow will represent her with the same zeal as the Lay Sisters of the Chantry. Let’s all do our best.” And there her voice seemed to wane but the effort was made and it was seen. He would surely write a report for Leli on this.</p><p>In a few hours, she had her affirmations of continued reports and new reports from runners to pass by Aela to be sorted before reaching her to keep things orderly. She left the room with the now sweet sleepy kitten after a quick prayer, and stopped at the said rookery probably to explain how she just threw him to the dogs with her. Zev however sighed and rolled his shoulders turning his attention to the horizon and its secrets. His glare deepened the darker his thoughts got until the smell of stew blinked him back into the present. With a chuckle he unfolded his legs and let them dangle as he took the bowl left beside him. “Thank you Cole.”</p><p>“Your welcome.” Glancing down while blowing on the food, he watched Cole watching the horizon as well. “Everyone hurts in ways I don’t know how to help.” He grunted to show he was listening while trying to cool the hot potato he overestimated. “Gnawing. Churning. Flighty heart, stone feet. Too light, I can’t support her. Not again. First the blight, then the temple, now this. Is nowhere meant to be home?” The spoon stopped in mid air. <em>Too light but can’t support?...An old parent?</em></p><p>“Mend the blankets, darn the socks. The coins have never clinked together before but its not enough to weigh the risk of leaving. Why do children eat so much? No...why do <b>I</b> eat so much, she’s still growing.” He put the bowl down suddenly feeling too full and too sick. “Someone should send news to Nilene that the people need to be openly reassured,” he said hastily trying to swallow the bile.”</p><p>“Why don’t you? Lycus wanted you to lead.”</p><p>“Correction <em>amico.</em> Lycus wanted Talia to lead but my love has decided that something else should take precedence. Whether she will come back anytime soon remains to be seen and in the mean time I do not want to be. So, Nilene must be the one.” He was proud of the fact that he no longer flinched or jumped when Cole suddenly appeared beside him, legs kicking slightly. The stare was still unnerving however. “She wanted them to stand on their own...I see…” The wording left him chilled, curse the Hunter for her cryptic way of speech.</p><p>“She believes she means well.”</p><p>“Does she mean well in the context of that,” he looked up worried that his tone might have been harsher than he intended yet Cole smiled softly and whispered, “I know you didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He went quiet before frowning. “Does she? Mean well?”</p><p>“She believes she does.”</p><p>“Oh sweet Andraste, Cole I mean does she intentionally mean us well. Not does she believe she is doing right but is she going to do right by us?” The hat covered his eyes from view as his head lowered to look at the desk below them. “I...don’t know. He believed he was doing right. And Jess believed she was doing right. But seeing how hurt people are...I don’t know that they were right, only that they believed they were right…so that they are.”</p><p>“We are friends so I will forgive you just this once for comparing my <em>princessa</em> with that betrayer.”</p><p>“He doesn't think that-”</p><p>“Cole.” He looked like he was going to argue when his face went uncharacteristically emotional. Unfortunately it was utter confusion, then intense pain like a shriek had pierced his ear drums and then. Then there was a moment of horror.</p><p>“Cole! Snap out of it!” And snap he did with a guttural yell and then he was gone. Just blinked out as he was wont to do, but this time Zevran was actually concerned quickly scrambled down to find him. Braska, in the state he was in, he was sure to kill someone of fright if he just winked back into existence; it was bad enough how skittish the elves were with their growing senses. Moving in the shadows he made his way to the leather workshop and knocked only twice before entering.</p><p>Trevi looked up from his mannequin stilling for a breath, then went back to the careful tooling of supple leather. “Master Zevran. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Ah, but don’t play coy with me Trevi. You and I both know we serve only one mistress.” He paused to look at him narrow eyed before nodding. “Fair enough. Yet you’re here all the same.”</p><p>“I need help. Cole, the spirit boy. Compassion, you know him yes? He is missing. I do not think he is well. I need help to find him.”</p><p>“Spirits can come and go across the veil now more easily if they so choose, him more so than others. Compassion is known for this. I doubt there is need to be concerned.”</p><p>“No no-,” he inhaled to keep from losing his patience; <em>that seemed to be happening a lot lately</em> and the answered. “Trevi, I do not like you,” he kept his tone light and cheery, yet the other elf froze for a second time, finally putting down his tool and giving him his full attention, “I do not want you here. I do not think you should be here. But many said that about me, no? Nonetheless...This is Jessabelle’s home and what she meant it to be for everyone and everyone includes Cole and Cole looked distressed. And I am asking for your Maker cursed help. So...will you help me find him. For Jess.”</p><p>Clear calculating eyes studied him before he nodded wiping his hands dramatically motioning to the door. “And I don’t believe in your Maker,” he stated walking past him and Zev couldn’t help but laugh at his controlled arrogance. Andraste maybe he did like him. He stood at the door ear flicking just slightly and headed down towards the caves.</p><p>They walked together pausing for only a moment to watch a flustered Ser Abrah try to convince Kaiser down from a pile of boxes with piece of chicken. If that poor soldier had been trying since Nilene gave the order hours ago...“He prefers fish guts over chicken,” he couldn’t control the smirk at the long suffering sigh he received from his companion. “There. By the lake. There’s a magical flux.” Sobering instantly he jogged out a few steps and slid to a stop at the lack of accompanying steps. “Your not coming?”</p><p>“I prefer to stay inside the walls of Caer Bronach whenever there’s a flux of magic that can mask another. Consider me securing your return route.” Zev frowned at that but took off anyway. He hoped it was Cole, he would be okay with it being Solas too if it meant he got a shot at him. Stepping next to the skinny boy looking out into the mist he cleared his throat and waited.</p><p>“It would not collapse so easily. I would hold its walls with my bare hands if necessary. It must stand beyond all doubt. How much do the shadows whisper? Who must I kill to keep her keep...” Shame riddled him in the silence that followed. “You were hoping I wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“That’s not true, Cole. I was worried for you...had he been here though, I would have taken a chance whether outmatched or not. But I am glad it was you.”</p><p>“He’s gone now. He knows he can’t take this place yet.”</p><p>“You knew he-he was! He,” he exhaled and swallowed the expletives that threatened to overwhelm him.</p><p>“It helps you. Directed, pinpointed. Finally an enemy I can ‘see.’ Burning. Hot and cold, which is better?”</p><p>“Neither,” he interrupted glumly cleaning his nails with his knife. “Oh, what would Jess think if she saw this mess,” he lamented looking up into the sky for answers. “Strands of gold catch light like spider silk. So many small scars everywhere, so soft and yet hard. Am I worthy to press my lips upon them?”</p><p>Time came to a stand still as his heart pounded, dissecting the riddle to hear the words spoken. “How long did she she think such foolishness?”</p><p>“Green jade, a dragon’s tooth, blood beyond count or measure, will I ever gaze into molten gold under glass again? Will stardust dance on gray once more for me?”</p><p>“Maker of mercy, do not tell me you hear her now,” he sobbed as his heart now crushed under this new knowledge. “No! I’ve said the wrong thing!” By some grace beyond his own comprehension he lightened his grip the moment he felt the bony shoulders under the leather. “No Cole, no <em>amico. Never never</em> doubt that I don’t want to know what she feels.” He sniffed and wiped his eye on his sleeve before sniffling and gasping for air he didn’t know he needed. The haunted blue eyes stared into him, through him, beyond him before the spirit boy spoke again. “It hurts.” He swallowed and let his tears fall, knowing this wonderful beautiful soul would see through his lifelong Crow training like through glass.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed.</p><p>“But it helps. Reignites hope.”</p><p>“Yes.” He blinked slowly before the wide brimmed hat tilted. “You want her to have hope.” Did he dare. “Cole I,” he choked on the words; instead he held the bony shoulders a little firmer and stared into his eyes, praying. Maker praying as he hadn’t in so long that he would understand all that he could not say. “I do.” His air came out in a whoosh and he nodded and waited. The seconds stretched to hours, to the distance between him and his love and then a soft, “I will,” felt strong enough to even pull Satinalia even closer. And just like that Cole was gone and so was a considerably amount of his pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I love/hate how people kinda tend to band into smaller groups when things go down,  aligning with what resonates most with them but those can easily fracture too and I wanted to show that even Caer Bronach and the Inquisition itself w/o Qunari or elven help was susceptible to that too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Returned?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As quickly as she left, she's back but where and when is not clear...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dark Beast Paarl should have been easy. They fought as they always had, but this time she was too slow to cover his flank. One step too far behind to remind him to stay outside and to the left. The claws went into bronze skin and tore open an angry line and she saw red. She <em>became</em> red. She went beyond red; to a place beyond simply scraping by and surviving. She became Henryk, she became Father Gascoigne, she became a Hunter.</p><p>Screaming she ran struck forward, her cane transforming as it entered the beast causing it to seize up and howl in pain as the once solid piece shredded its way back out in whip form. And then her arm was pulled back and she completed a visceral attack, her hand going through the creature and reaching in deep to pull out the defiled heart. Bone crunched in an unforgettably horrifying way as she held the heart and crushed with all the resentment she had contained until this moment. It exploded in a haze of blood and wind and purple lightning smacking her in the face. She stilled for only a breath, maybe not even at all as she ran for Karashok, only to be thrown forward by a second explosion. <em>Implosion?</em></p><p>Something was very wrong as she fell for a few seconds too long until a net of some kind, ephemeral and greenish gray, almost like a fishing net well worn fell over her. It dragged her backwards, away from her companion towards something-someone-somewhere else. <em>“NO! Karashok! Let-GO!”</em>  With a viscous pop the threads snapped and she was free falling once more.</p><p>And then she hit the dirt with a bounce and a combat roll looking around for the body of her companion. <em>“Kara?”</em> She whispered shrilly heart pounding yet frozen in fear and stunned by the sudden silence, idly wondering where the taste of blood in her mouth had come from. There’s a smell of rot in the air, but it was distinctly different from the one she had gotten used to; this was fruity with the decay of life, rather than stagnant death. And then the wind blew and the trees in the distance rustled and <em>finally </em>her sense of self preservation snapped. She screamed his full name once more and ran, ran for the tree line and saw the shadows move.</p><p>The threaded cane was gone, somehow she’d been disarmed and the panic in her mind of being out in the open and weaponless was full blown and wouldn’t be reigned in. A huge horned figure loomed in front of her and her hand fumbled for only a second before the blade at her side was in her hand, alien and unlike the weighty throwing knives she was so used to.</p><p>But a blade was a blade and these were not the soft spiraling horns she knew. So she struck out with all her strength and wedged the blade into the tough skin. The sharpened edge stuttered passing into the body and she snarled at what that meant; she was not ready to face this scourge alone and without the sawed tooth edge of her whip. But on instinct and muscle memory, the knife came out and plunged again because even if she was too weak everything died if it bled enough, and she would bleed this one too like all the others.</p><p>A hand struck her face and she stumbled back before turning to run again ready to roll and instead froze at the circle of spears around her. How did she get surrounded by pikemen! <em>“Parshaara!” </em>And the word was both a comfort and the most terrifying thing she had heard in a long time. It was the culmination of all her dreams and the deepest fear that she'd never return. But she had and without Karashok because Karashok didn’t sound like that. Karashok never screamed at her with authority not intimately wrapped in genuine concern.</p><p>Jess spun to the speaker, knife and fingers doused in blood and she found her voice, digging easily into her teachings, her anger making her words finally guttural; <em>“</em><em>I </em><em>will not hear you.</em><em>” </em><em>Kara would be </em><em>so</em><em> proud, </em>she mused darkly. Their stunned faces caused her brain to reflect; she was wearing the armor from before Yharnham, the one she always wore under her hunters garb because it reminded her of what was important. She had only the weapons she had before going.</p><p>There was no proof she was ever there, except her fractured mind. She lashed out and kicked a spear handle that ventured too close.<em> “I </em><em>will not hear you</em><em>!” T</em>he circle tightened and she tensed once more ready to lash out when it opened just enough for a Qunari moved closer.<em> “Taashath.” </em>No. The voice was wrong. The word was right but meaning was wrong. He was not with her, and she was not ready to proceed. <em>“No. I cannot know calm.”</em></p><p><em> “Then aim for breath.” </em>Jess’s eyes roamed over the swept back horns and the severe face illuminated by...Her head spun, the gasp pulled out of her lungs unexpectedly at the sight that greeted her in the sky. <em>Two moons. Two moons!</em></p><p>“I’m back,” her knees hit the soft ground and her gaze instantly dropped to the fresh soil. Bloodied fingers plunged into the rich loam, the scent of natural decay suddenly making sense. It wasn’t corpses she was smelling; it was the fresh dirt of a jungle. Something she had long forgotten. How strange and alien and soft and...fragrant. She held it to her nose and inhaled deeply watching fascinated as a drop of sweat rolled off her nose and was instantly absorbed.</p><p>The heat hit her then, the sweat on her neck and chest making her unbearably sticky under a layer of...blood. Untainted. A lot of it from what her nose was telling her. Jumping at the face suddenly near hers, she let her gaze travel over the severe structure and noted the deep anxiety in the depths of his stare. How foolish the people of Thedas were to think them incapable of emotion. He poured wary concern from every pore. <em>He was fretting over he</em><em>r</em><em>, looking for wounds.</em></p><p>Icy blue eyes with a very very light gray sclera pinched slightly in irritation at not finding the immediate cause. <em>The cause...I died; I blew up from the inside.</em> He crouched lower and her eyes went down his arm that braced him, taking in his size in this hunched form and still two or three heads taller. This Qunari was a mountain! His bicep was the size of her thigh, when she was sitting even! SO much bigger than Kara. In Qunlat once again, she whispered a little less guttural in her desperation for an answer, <em>“</em><em>I am lost</em><em>. </em><em>I must hear it, </em><em>this land is where?</em><em>”</em></p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>V</em>
  <em>indaar. In Rivain</em>
  <em>.” </em>
</p><p>Against her wishes the air left her lungs in a weird shrill whistle of a laugh and cry, doubling over her legs. She pressed her chest into the dirt, hands trying to drag it like a dragon’s hoard under herself. <em>I’ve returned. I’m back.</em> A hysterical laugh burbled out of her lips and instantly died at the gentle touch to her shoulder. Her blade was lightning quick even with the mud on her fingers, it sang angrily and sharp as it hit the vambrace of leather. He held his hand up in surrender even as the other hovered over a wicked looking dagger.</p><p>Jess curled her legs under herself ready to lunge, her own blade held out once again in warning. There was an impasse as he refused to move away and she refused to disarm, even though she knew that was what he was waiting for. “<em>Peace.”</em></p><p><em> “</em><em>I do not remember peace!”</em> He hummed and dropped his arms slowly continuing to watch her. So easy; it would be so easy to lash out with a feint and rip his throat with her nails. Six places she could see were unprotected, three ended immediately on the tip of a spear once she reacted. One if her luck held would get her to the tree line and to… what? Where would she go? Where the hell was Vindaar in the great scheme of things?</p><p>Instead she forced the ball in her throat back and whispered, <em>“I thirst,” </em>and the depth of that comment was not lost on either of them. A thirst for answers, a thirst for safety, for understanding, for everything she had lost. Her mind and soul were a parched desert. His eyes softened and he nodded reading every piece of that. <em>“So you do.”</em> She hissed, actually fucking hissed in warning when someone else moved abruptly. <em>“Peace,”</em> he grumbled again taking the offered waterskin and holding it out.</p><p>It took only a moment for her to decide and she snatched it and drank greedily, immediately regretting that decision when she retched it back out, lifting her blade in warning when his hand rose to pat her back. <em>“You are weak.”</em>  Her glare through her lashes had no affect on him as she choked on the bile. <em>“I am ill.</em>” He made a gruff sound and stood. <em>“So you are.”</em> They stared at each other again. She knew he wanted her to stand and follow him; the slight turn of his boots signal enough.</p><p><em>“Come Shokra. </em><em>(struggle, </em><em>I </em><em>used as struggling </em><em>one</em><em>)</em><em>”</em> How she managed to keep from snarling at him was beyond her at the moment. <em>“Hissera,”</em> she spat out venomously, offended that he would think to take what Kara had given her. He blanked on expression, just stared before nodding. <em>“Once perhaps, yet now you are Shokra.”</em></p><p>Wiping the spit from her chin with her sleeve and smearing blood, she stumbled to her feet slowly, knife still in a white knuckled grip. “Do not take from me what I am not ready to give!” He stopped at her change to Common. Or maybe because the emotionless tone of her voice regardless of its loudness, it was alien even to her. “<em>Shok ebit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun, Maraas shrokra-”</em><em>(Struggle is an illusion, The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against-)</em></p><p>“No! No no no! I am not of the Qun! I will not follow you blindly!” He blinked at her impassively before smirking. “Then you are already on your path to enlightenment.” She flinched back as if struck, trying to wrap her head around that. Was he mocking her? No, while his look was slightly condescending (maybe that was just his brow ridge), there was sympathy in it. Empathy. Concern.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, a memory of her and Kara laying on their backs side by side, decompressing from a beast raid came to mind. He had her bag under his neck for his horns while she braided the end of his luxurious hair, repeating the Soul Canto. “Again. You inflect at the wrong places.”</p><p>“Oh my stars does it even matter,” she huffed throwing his hair to the side, earning herself a sharp glare. “It matters. You sound like a rambling child. Continuous and with no meaning. Life has moments were it lulls, the breath just before the sun sets, the space before the sound of the tide hits the shore. They matter. The space in between mean much.”</p><p>“What does the Qun mean to you?” He looked at her then, adjusting his head on the bag to see her better. Rolling onto her side, she stared into his eyes seeing a myriad of emotions. “What do you believe,” she pressed when he refused to speak. Kara looked at the ceiling once more with a deep frown. “It cannot be explained the way you wish it to be.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because one does not ‘believe’ in the Qun; it is understood.” </em>The words had tumbled out of her mouth as she recalled them and she felt more than saw the soldiers surrounding her relax. She looked down at the knife in her hand and winced, trying to loosen her fingers one by one. “<em>I can’t.”</em> Again the sentence had more meaning, and she looked up at the feet that came into view, following the waist until she was staring at icy blue eyes. “<em>Perhaps not </em><em>right</em><em> now</em>.”</p><p>She forced a small smile at the sentiment, which by his gaze must’ve been more of a bloody grimace and waited only a pace before stumbling after him. This was insane. She was back; she was back and she was on the wrong continent and and and-</p><p><em>“</em><em>Wait. Wait! </em><em>I need to get home,”</em> she whispered into the night, trying to make sense of the emptiness still in her. The battle rush was gone and she felt empty, like business suits well worm and rumpled, hung without ironing. She was a meat suit. Ugh disturbing...The space in between was lasting too long.</p><p>“Where is home?”</p><p>“Antiva.” <em> What the fuck?</em> He stopped and looked over at her, the moons casting his face in shadow. But what was said was said, and she trusted her instincts more than ever; they had been honed to a dangerous edge in Yharnam and she was in no less danger here than there. She was glad now the numbness still hadn’t receded from her skin as his gaze seemed to burn through her. Instinct told her he was scenting her, but there was nothing left to let slip; chipped away death by death and fear soaked minute by agonizing second in that city. Not to mention the ungodly amount of blood would’ve covered anything anyway.</p><p>He made another noncommittal sound and walked once more. No one moved for a few breaths; then her feet made an attempt and she stumbled a few paces before evening out. She caught the others keeping step, fencing her in loosely from running. Lucky for them or her, she was too tired to feel flighty now.</p><p>“Mountain. I must rest.” He paused looking back at her and she caught the amusement in his eyes even as he remained visibly stoic. “Do mountains move in Antiva?”</p><p>“Only if the Crows want them to.” <em>Vasheden, what am I doing? </em>His face hardened and she blinked innocently at him. The board had already been set and she made her second move. He didn’t wait for her and started walking again. Forcing her legs to follow, the village seemed to loom out of the darkness all of a sudden, the torches appearing out of the brush and causing her to reach for her...it was gone. She had to remind herself it was gone. The dagger in her hand was her only weapon now.</p><p>The guards watched her pass without turning their heads; she did not afford them the same courtesy and openly stared at everything, poising for battle at any movement. There could be mongrels, huntsmen, scourgebeasts-<em>stop. Stop!</em> It was hopeless for her to try and convince herself to be calm. Too much had happened. Too much! And then she saw Jackie against the gate post, arms crossed watching her. “Tread softly; bold is not acceptable here,” she whispered before rounding the post. She froze, one foot in midair, and tried to swallow the panic that threatened to make an appearance. <em>Tread softly.</em></p><p>A spicy smell made her head snap up and she blinked Mountain into focus, noticing his mouth moving before recognizing the words. “You are back.” Jess looked around in confusion before the meaning of his words hit her. Damn this language. <em>“I do not think I am,”</em> she whispered absently, because she understood what was happening. She had spaced out, for how long she was unsure. But the understanding in their eyes showed that they knew what she was going through. “Perhaps not right now,” he said again much softer and she lowered her head. <em>Katoh Karashok. I cannot. </em></p><p>“Drink.”</p><p>Her attention snapped to the cup he held, the source of the spicy sweet scent. Her love for her elven assassin came ten fold just then, and she had to control the urge scream his name, to taste it on her lips once more. <em>“You’ll forgive me if I don’t. Call it an occupational hazard.”</em></p><p>“You did not hesitate with the water.”</p><p><em>“I would not expect a man to carry poison in his own waterskin.” </em>It was not poison. She knew it was not poison because they had no reason to poison her just yet. They needed her for answers. <em>Qamek </em>her brain supplied easily from nowhere. A small intrigued noise slipped from her throat at the thought. He stood without a word and motioned her to follow, leading her to a building with a bench built along one side and a divot in the ground slanting slightly away to the other side and disappearing under the wall. </p><p>Movement behind her had her quick dodge more into the room, spinning on her heel to face...a Qunari carrying two buckets of water. Of course, a bathhouse. This was an outpost then? How big? How many warriors? How-</p><p>An elf followed with a long linen cloth and what looked like a tunic. Both big men left, but the elf stayed. Shifting on her feet, she slowly washed her hands and face watching the water turn a rusted brown before reaching for her...when would she get used to not having the cane. Wiping the knife from the worst of its gore, she studied the blood poured over her chest piece running down in rivulets the pants to pool in the lips of her boots. Unfastening her chest piece she sat on the bench, running a finger over the encrusted design.</p><p>With a sigh, Jess pulled the cloth from within the bucket and started sloughing off the grime and sweat. “I can take your set to the armorer.” Her hand stilled for a moment before returning to her task. No, absolutely not, she needed her routine. “Thank you, but I will not be left defenseless.” There wasn’t an actual movement that made her realize he had left. It was more of a subdued feeling, like when she had made it to her safe house and the threat was no longer present. She could pretend Kara was working on his weapon in the next room.</p><p>It was interrupted far too soon when Mountain came in. Jess felt her eyes go narrow, hands holding the armor and feeling too exposed, fingers curling to reach for her flimsy blade and yet resisting. No wonder Cullen pitched a fit when he saw her knife, it was laughable. And so so very naïve in hindsight. They stared at each other for what could only have been a breath, but he must’ve seen everything he needed to. Without a word, he dropped a bundle onto the bench beside her and walked back out.</p><p>Jess waited for the trap to spring, the ‘ah ha! Gotcha now!’ but when nothing happened, she reached over and pulled the offering into her lap. Leather oil, a whetstone, a tooling bone; a cleaning kit. Her lips went thin as she took everything out and set into her work once more. God damn Qunari, always seeing too much. And that brought a new wave of...something. A single green eye with more insight than she could ever hope to collect. She gasped and almost dropped the cloth.</p><p>It had been so long since she felt anything except fear so her brain couldn’t supply the emotion immediately. <em>Longing? Loneliness? </em>Instead, she pushed it back like she had been doing. Naming it didn’t matter just yet, she reasoned. Only when her armor and weapon were clean did she strip, keeping her back against the wall, and bathed herself. Drying and dressing into the soft light clothes, she put her leathers right back on. Her clothes were too filthy to continue in after her hard work and she regretted using the last of the water on her hair.</p><p>The elf was back and waiting at the door. She rose slowly, frowning at his open hands. Only when he pointed to her clothes did she understand and hand them over, refusing to let go at first. He waited patiently and she nodded once forcing her fingers to uncurl. He was gone in a blink and she hopped back combat ready back at the big shadow beyond the door, hand at her knife. <em>“Peace Shokra.”</em></p><p>“Quite the contradiction there.”</p><p>“<em>Only if you wish it to be. Come.” </em>She followed because honestly what the hell else could she do. He pushed a curtain aside and stepped back to her pass. Peering in to see a room lit by one torch, Jess entered looking around. One way in, one way out. No door at least. “We will speak later.” He left her alone and she eyed the room once more with scrutiny. A straw pile with a large bolster and a quilt drew her in. Laying down, she sighed at the lack of response on her part. Had she come back or was she dead, with the finality that was<em> supposed </em>to come with that word? Closing her eyes and rolling to her side to meditate, she found a thread of thought that was peaceful.</p><p>It was short lived. She stumbled out of the bed, hand fumbling for the cane that no longer existed and then her dagger. A horned shadow drew her eyes to the open door and she reached out instinctively. <em>“</em><em>Vashaden </em><em>Kara, you didn’t barricade the door!”</em> The Qunlat was heavy and clipped in her frustration as she spun around the room for something to push into the frame wondering where in the world all the books and shelving went. He leaned out barking an order and she gritted her teeth to keep from making too much noise, trying to grab his arm to stop him with a shushing. <em>Wait that was...Not his voice-not Karashok. </em></p><p>Mountain and...not Karashok appeared in the doorway. They shared a look before the former left and Mountain sat down slowly on the rug. She spun madly letting the small room and all four corners come into reality. Then with only a brief debate she followed suit, mirroring the meditative pose that she had been taught in Yharnam. He made a small noise but said nothing, and her body instinctively relaxed at the silent praise. The same elf, she needed a name for him, brought in a tray with a kettle and two cups.</p><p>Mostly she had been the one to make tea, since it was hard to come by and Karashok was respectful of her salvaged goods. It was interesting to watch his hands as he prepared the cups, even as she frowned at the usage. <em>Such waste!</em> <em>T</em>he tea leaves were apparently prepped with spice by the looks and smell. Everything was so nauseating and sweet.</p><p>Pouring the water and letting them steep, he finally rose his eyes to her, though she doubted there was ever a moment where he wasn’t studying her.</p><p>“Where do you reside?”</p><p>“Antiva City.” He narrowed his eyes and held out a cup to her. His eyes instantly dropped to her wrist, and the bracelet yet she managed to continue reaching for the cup. “You speak Qunlat well for residing in Antiva City.” Her hand froze in its return path. She had better. They hadn’t left the townhouse for the first month as they worked out a translation made up of Qunlat, Common, Rivaini, pictographs and charades. It was only after her first cycle with him around did she leave out of embarrassment to see Doll.</p><p><em>“Shokra.”</em> She blinked back into the room, Mountain checking her calf were the tea had spilled when her grip had given out and the cup fell. Some of it was still inside so she assumed he had caught it before the whole thing was wasted. <em>“</em><em>Tashaath </em><em>Shokra.”</em></p><p>“<em>Katoh Kara. I want to go home.”</em>  She looked up and startled at the swept back horns and the unfamiliar gaze. Pulling her leg away she wiped the area briskly ignoring his disapproving huff from his nose. When it was mostly dry and looked only slightly red and angry, she shook her head swallowing heavily. <em>“I am not myself.” </em>He hummed and gave her another cup, reaching into a small pouch and holding up something that looked like a bay leaf. She raised a brow and took it slowly. “Is this what I think it is?”</p><p>“It will help you sleep.” <em>If you want it.</em> His tone was flat but she heard the choice in between the words. He grunted nodding. “You have been taught well.” She looked away and slowly put the leaf on the tray. They said nothing as he drank and she stared at the steam. “I will be by in the morning, then we will move on to a more fortified city.” She didn’t move even after his steps had disappeared into the night. So be it, she would not be caught unawares again either way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So breaching the veil repeatedly is bound to have consequences in the long run. Now the Hunters are in Thedas but one is still the hunted. Going to explore a little more Qunari lore and Northern Thedas in general because I feel cheated with DA:II and the little bit we explored there. Saw the teaser trailer for the new game and love the gothic dark theme they have going in Tevinter!! Ahhh!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Though My Steed had the stronger Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jess comes to understand a little more of the world she left and decides there is still a place in it for her. Spirits offer their own Insight and slowly a plan is beginning to form.<br/>Chapter title is a line from a song mentioned in near the end</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I am trying to add chapters on a weekly basis again but I have like five stories vying for screen time. its like children begging for attention! Anyway drop by and comments or kudos, especially something that kinks up the story flow to you. Enjoy for now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things she needed to relearn. Fatigue, emotion, pain. These things existed once more, and as morning rose, she lifted her head wearily as the path before her became clear. So she was without her trickblade, yes yes how tragic but that did not mean she was left defenseless. Intrigue, misdirection and downright deception used to be her weapons of choice. If she was disarmed from what she learned over the past year, she would revert to her first love so to speak.</p><p>And even then unarmed she had still retained a sense of muscle memory, moving through a set of sparring routines with controlled precision. Granted her physical body did not grow in Yharnam per se, but as the saying goes, ‘mind over matter’. She could block out most pains, most being the key word. In fact thinking about it made a slow ache of all her muscles come to mind yet she quickly pushed the thought away picturing instead... A blank slate. A deep lake with an undertow no one could see. She was back and…she was back and needed <em>to get</em> back. As close as she could, but the ache in her jaw and the pressure on her teeth felt like she had tried to chew on rocks and was ever present.</p><p>“Tread softly, lest you warn the bulls of the lioness’s presence too soon.” She spun and stilled at the sight. “Hannibal,” she breathed blinking several times at the immaculately dressed man standing in the stark room, hands in his pockets wearing that devilish smirk. “I think I missed you. Very much Dr. Lecter.” He smiled and lifted his gaze to just over her head. “I have missed watching your schemes, and from what I can sense you have more in mind. Antiva you say? Hmm, interesting choice since you’ve never been there. How will you pull this off I wonder.” He smiled, eyes slightly lidded and shivered with what looked like anticipation.</p><p>“Ah yes, let me finally introduce you to Focus.”</p><p>Turning her head like a door on rusty hinges she frowned at the shifting wobbling mass and was surprised at the tawny gold lion with kind eyes. “Aslan…You...don't seem like you’d be Focus.”</p><p>“Indeed, he is something more. He is become Endurance.” A small<em> ‘ah’</em> escaped her as she thought about what he had to go through to change his self. “Its good to see you again.”</p><p>“It is good to be seen.” She smirked at that and looked back at Cunning. “Where is Patience?” He looked around with a slight lopsided smirk. “Knowing you, I am sure he will show.” It was nearly impossible to not stare at Aslan-well Focus no no Endurance actually. Endurance? Why would he choose Aslan for endurance? Mentor. Knowledge, so many more words came to mind when she remembered the books she read when she was so young. He watched her with a quiet smirk and a gentle gaze before lifting his head to the door. “Stand strong Fortitude, they come for you.”</p><p>Spinning she tilted her head at Mountain when the curtain moved stilling with bated breath for him to scream <em>sarebaas</em><em>.</em> His gaze wandered the room and she blinked slowly waiting for him to settle on her again. “No, he cannot see us. His kind chooses not to,” Aslan whispered moving closer to stand beside Mountain as if to draw her point. “We must move,” his heavy voice drew her attention back. She nodded and waited with an arched brow when he didn’t move. “And what else?” There was a drawn silence; “Your blade.”</p><p>“No.” He stared at her and she was silent letting her fingers rest around the handle. “You can take it,” his head inclined just a smidge, “Once my corpse has cooled.” Silence but her eyes fluttered at the inaudible rumble she felt in the air. <em>Well </em><em>big boy</em><em>...THAT was some High p</em><em>raise </em><em>there</em><em>.</em></p><p>Reaching to his belt he untied a thick cord and tossed it, which she caught with one hand still looking at him. Lowering it slowly she glanced down furrowing her brow. Why would he give her this...ah. With a heavy heart and getting into a ready stance, she leaned over and tied her knife with a peace knot. When she looked up there was still a strange look in his eye. Her lips parted and she took a step back. “No.”</p><p>“<em>Shokra-</em>”</p><p>“No. I have tied it. There is no need for more.”</p><p>“<em>They demand your armor of you as it is enchanted.” </em>Mountain looked pained almost and she looked off to the side at Cunning, who was watching both of them with interest. “How strange of a reaction,” he mused crossing an arm and pressing his thumb to his lip, “what you will do now? Unarmed and bound?” He gave a cold lopsided smirk before continuing, “then again it’s very foolish of them to think you’re defenseless.”</p><p>She stared at him longer, jaw ticking, then slowly looked at Mountain. <em>He doesn’t want to either. “</em><em>I want my leathers.”</em></p><p>“<em>Once you arrive they will be turned over.” </em>She scoffed annoyed. “Assurance that I don’t run then.” “Probably,” Cunning mused hands in his pockets. When he didn’t speak she shook her head minutely in contained anger.</p><p>“So be it but <em>know</em> this... I will take your sword arm before I die if your word is false.” His eyes filled with mirth for a split second before he made a grunt. She wasn't sure it was an agreement or a scoff or what, but he reached behind and pulled a longer cord of rope from his belt motioning to her hands. With a monotone click of her tongue she held out her hands glaring at him. His thumb pressed into her wrist and paused after one loop.</p><p>“You lack fear.”</p><p>“If you just wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve said so Mountain. No need to excite me with this show of bondage.” His returned flat stare almost made her smile as he knotted the rope and gave a gentle tug. “Come.”</p><p>“Takes more than that,” she whispered under her breath, earning herself another annoyed sigh. “I wonder what you intend with this show,” Hannibal asked keeping in step with her. Shooting him a wry smirk she went expressionless at his laugh and followed him to the side of a massive horse. Without hesitation or thought she put her hands against it’s neck and buried her face into the warm hide exposed in between the armor. So soft and...alive.</p><p>“Shokra.” Lifting her head she looked back at Mountain wearily while he studied her intensely. He must’ve not found what he was looking for after he jutted his chin to the saddle. Ignoring his outstretched hand, she somehow managed to pull herself up onto its back by the small horn, her stomach bunching tightly to the point that it slightly burned by the time she was comfortably seated. Hm, there was many things she needed to relearn.</p><p>Her horse’s reign were taken up by someone else and she turned to watch Mountain as he watched the progression. <em>So he wasn’t coming. So much for exacting revenge then.</em> “You call spirits to you easily with the deepness of your emotions.” She turned and watched Aslan glide beside her beast. “The veil is thin,” she murmured absently, noting the way her guard tilted to look at her curiously. “Still hurts your teeth however. It will feel worse the closer you move to the point of origin.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and thought about that, will she even be able to get back to Skyhold or even Caer Bronach if the magic is affecting her this far away? Slowly she was becoming aware of the sweat on her neck. Opening her eyes she stared up at the sky in between the tree tops and felt a slow crawling over her flesh, from scalp to soles. A certain level of battle ready adrenaline prickled just beneath her skin. “Wrong. The sky is wrong.”</p><p>“Is it,” Aslan asked with a rumbling hum, causing her to tense even more. <em>“The sun has once again regained </em><em>some of</em><em> its path, Shokra.” </em>The rest of his words were lost on her as the bloodied golden twilight of Yharnam blinked into her vision. Her horse grunted and tried to bolt and there was a slight tug of war between her, the horse, and the handler. <em>“Pashaara!”</em></p><p>A hand landed heavily on her shoulder and she broke, like a cord wound too tight and already fraying. A beastly scream ripped out her throat and she grabbed the arm with both hands throwing herself from the horse, using the same momentum to yank her body up, legs around his arm and shoulder. And pulled with all she had, ripping them both to the ground.</p><p>And muscle memory took over; her body shifting rolling after his landed to lock her legs around his neck, his horns on either side of her body pinned behind her elbows and pulling. Either the neck snapped on its own or Kara would strike the killing blow into his chest but her role was to hold no matter what. Several screams were heard at once and then a roar, guttural and cracking near the end broke over the rest and she turned her head away just as the war axe came down stilling her.</p><p><em>Th</em><em>a-</em><em>thump. </em><em>Tha-thump.</em> She blinked and looked up at the blood stained sky. <em>Tha-thump. Tha-thump.</em> A brilliant dawn almost blinded her. The horns in her ribs caused an ache and her arms were trembling from holding the beast-no the Qunari still. She turned her head and the sea of deep gray, tannish bronze and silver hued skin split open like a kiwi fruit revealing the jungle behind them and she stared wide eyed at Jackie in the midst of them. “He’s not coming Jessabelle. Let him go before you die.”</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p><em>“He’s not coming; he's not...here</em>,” she knelt and seemed to lean over the qunari she had pinned. “You have another, two others. In<em> this </em>world. Let this one go. This one means nothing to you.”</p><p>Everything seemed to slow and she saw one of them holding a knife while the other hand was splayed back, keeping them at bay. Them. Oh shit. Qunari not scourge. She finally looked down at the one she had in a headlock, his eyes hard as she looked around blinking this world, Thedas into view. “What’ve I done? What’ve I done,” she lamented looking around trying to orient herself. She gasped when a deep rumble animated from under her in an uneasy attempt at comfort.</p><p>“You’ve done nothing thing. Yet,” The one with the knife offered motioning a hand to her prisoner. “Release him.”</p><p>“Release him? He tried to attack me!”</p><p>“He tried to calm your horse and keep you from falling.” Blinking violently, she let out a groan throwing her head back, letting her whole body go slack, and felt him inch and move to sit up. Someone helped him but she stayed staring at the sky.<em> I cant tell which is real. </em></p><p>“They’re both real. All three are real," her sister's mimic explained.</p><p>“Your either dead or about to be so can you please shut up and listen to the grown men taking us to a more fortified city,-”</p><p>“SHOKRA!” She swung luckily missing as he, the one she choked watched her almost exasperated.</p><p>“He’s concerned,” Jackie offered standing with one leg cocked and arms crossed. “I do believe you are making the situation worse,” Hannibal noted looking around almost gleefully. Aslan and his expressive brow ridge made a task and growled out, “Enough. We all worsen the situation.”</p><p>“Why the hell are you all here,” She screamed, just realizing that she was arguing with spirits in the real world. <em>Awake World. Waking World?</em></p><p>“We are taking you somewhere safe.”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you,” she grumbled looking away from the mimic of her sister. “Valsten.” Blinking at the qunari still kneeling by her she let out a scoff and pushed her hair from her face wiping the sweat away. No point in correcting that she wasn’t talking to him, it probably wouldn’t go over well anyway. He made a small grunt at her silence and brought her horse over, waiting patiently.</p><p>With a little trouble, she remounted and frowned when he held out a strip of cloth. He waited only a moment before moving it beside his face and held it out again. There was only the wind for several breaths until she broke and shook her head. “No. I cannot.” He held it closer to her. <em>“You can.”</em></p><p>“Not while bound. You ask too much.” Valsten as he seemed to call himself looked past her but she didn’t follow his gaze; she read whatever conversation was happening by the way his eyes seemed to shift. Removing the binding from her wrists and forearms he then moved it slowly to her waist. <em>Ah...well this was better.</em> Lifting the cloth, she covered her eyes on her own as he tied her to the saddle. “You are safe.”</p><p>No. There was only one Qunari who she would believe those words from. “Hm, how interesting that this is how you are guided.” <em>Shut it Dr. Lecter. </em>“As you say...Shokra. As you say.” <em>Shokra...Hissera…</em><em>No. I am neither. </em><em>Jessabelle. I am Jessabelle Serena Snow. </em><em>Lady Lionheart and chosen sister of Lycus Lavellan. </em></p><p>
  <em> “About fucking time you remembered that idiota. Now to prepare a cavalry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The heat was making her dizzy and she barely noticed her excessive sway until something brushed her leg and caused her to recoil.<em> “Peace Fortitude. It’s only me. Don’t speak, they’re watching you intently.”</em> Aslan. She swallowed frowning now at how thick her tongue suddenly felt..<em> “We draw nearer to their city. Once inside it is imperative to give them the perception of calm indifference. I have watched these mortals before...how they call us and deny us in the same breath.”</em></p><p>“I hear the bustle of life,” she slurred, earning herself a small huff and the warmth against her leg retreated to be replaced with the jingle of stirrups. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed feeling a hovering hand even in the sweltering heat. An annoyed grunt answered in turn and there was a tight silence before he grumbled. “Remove your own veil then.”</p><p>Was this a trap? Without hesitation she untied the blindfold and held it out with one hand, coiled tight and waiting for an attack that didn’t come. “Keep it for now. It will save us from having to break your arms if you attempt to flee.” Jess let out a heavy exhale from her nose and opened her eyes slowly to let the twilight in. They were crossing a mountain range, cresting a hill and she let out a breath at the golden city buried in between the jungle.</p><p>“Oh my days...its beautiful,” she breathed as it disappeared back into the woods. Somehow she had expected the Qunari compounds to be...barbaric. It still could be she reasoned as they wove through the jungle. Her head snapped up on instinct and she narrowed her eyes at the silent scout who was watching their procession. “It would’ve been wiser to act helpless,” Hannibal offered on the other side of her and she made a small grunt before looking forward again. “Oh. <em>Ohhh, </em> I see what you are going for...what. A. Gambit that will be.”</p><p>“She’s to need help,” Jackie snorted doing a 180 and disappearing from sight.</p><p>Suddenly the road opened and she inhaled at the sight before her. There was a beautiful wall of beige golden stone resting on deep redwood beams, then a different kind of darker stone as the foundation. Unlike Dragon Age II were the compound looked crude, what stood before her was a work of austere art. No nails, no seams to immediately spot, no mistakes. A mix between Asian and Moroccan architecture, the sloping roofs and wide tall windows complimented the surrounding area. The watchmen on the wall made no sounds and yet their leader motioned them to turn down the road directly against the wall. Reaching her hand out, Jess was surprised at the coolness of the stone.</p><p>Looking at the building on the opposite side she craned her head at the interior revealed in the wide window. Jars of various sizes lined the wall and a weaving loom sat in the middle. Turning her head forward once more, she clenched her teeth to keep her jaw from dropping. The building before them was three stories in almost a pagoda type style; the roof tiles glistening gold and burnished bronze. Flowers bloomed and a Qunari woman of purplish gray skin was pruning one before jumping to her feet at the sound of their approach.</p><p>A controlled senses of chaos broke out as soon as they entered the square courtyard. Several rushed one way, a crowd ran another, and they both split in time as three robed Qunari strolled towards them from the building. Priestesses she figured as the massive woman studied them flanked by a slimmer male with slender horns on her left and a ram swirled female on her right.</p><p>“<em>Shanedan. </em><em>She is unbound.”</em></p><p>“<em>Shanedan, I would argue that as my blade is bound to its sheathe.” </em>Someone growled behind her and she noted her tone to keep from repeating the same offense. Dark green eyes stared at her intently before tilting her head with a minuscule nod of approval and then cast her eyes behind her. A shiver ran through Jess as one of her guards entered her peripheral. Dismounting he moved slowly and took the ropes around her waist, waiting only a moment before untying her from the saddle.</p><p>Once freed he took several steps back and she sat there unsure of what to do. “<em>The </em><em>heat</em><em> does not agree with you. Come inside,”</em> Priestess offered into the continued silence. It was as if the words had been magic and Jess felt her skin cold and clammy and burning hot all at once. Having just enough sense to yank her feet from the stirrups, she fell to the side like a toppled tree. The Priestess was around her in a breath, holding her bridle style and turning with a rumbling sound of concern.</p><p>The coolness was almost painful as she held her head up groggily, impressed with the wooden interior slabs of the ceiling. It was a perfect labyrinth and she tried to remember the winding way they took; it was useless. Placed on a bench she dug her nails into the wood when her caretaker crouched in front her, controlling the urge to attack. The instinct was recognized as Priestess moved back sliding a bench to sit across from her instead.</p><p>Someone brought in a tray putting a cup beside her and scooting away at the small warning grunt from the formidable woman. “<em>Drink slowly.”</em> Jess inhaled and took the cup by the rim, the murky liquid sloshing dangerously as she held it back out to her. Priestess tilted her head, the fabric covering her hair shifting slightly to reveal deep silver hair in hundreds of little braids. How long did that take? How often did she need to redo them? Did she have help or- She snapped back to the present moment at the soothing voice, <em>“I would not poison you.”</em></p><p><em> “I do not </em><em>have </em><em>reason to believe otherwise.</em>” Kara had trained her well so she caught the whisper of a smirk and let the cup go into the large awaiting hand. What she was expecting was for the cup to be poured out or placed onto the bench and the interrogation progress in a different manner. What she wasn’t expecting was for her to take an obvious sip, kneel down, and part her lips so she could see the liquid in her mouth before she swallowed. <em>“I do not have reason to poison you.”</em></p><p>“Yet,” she murmured taking the cup back and taking a small sip, feeling sick almost instantly at how thirsty she was. Forcing herself to continue to take it in little increments until it was done, she arched a brow and waited. Priestess waited her out until she finally broke eye contact glancing around the perfectly square room. And shrieked jumping to her feet when the wall at the end slid open, revealing a massive Turkish style bathhouse. <em>“</em><em>Cool off and then we </em><em>shall see if you are well</em><em>.”</em></p><p>Jess watched her leave and sat there in the silence for several minutes wondering if they were watching from another sliding wall. “You’ve been sitting there for an hour. Of course someone is watching you.” Scowling at Hannibal she undressed and walked over to the edge of the wall, humming at the groove the wall slid on. And then she caught her reflection and went deathly still.</p><p>Mottled skin covered her body with a particularly scabby looking one across her lower lip and jaw. “The backhand he gave you when you stabbed him would’ve left the former you a heap on the floor.” Aslan defended her before she could lash out. “Fortitude was a different being then than she is now. Such is the way with Mortals to change, her for the better.”</p><p>“Debatable,” The Doctor quipped easily.</p><p>Jess glanced up at him and caught the guard in the corner, his breaths so shallow to almost be mistaken for a statue. <em>It seems I’m on suicide watch, </em>she mused darkly wondering what would he do if she broke into a run back the way she came.</p><p>“<em>Do not attempt it Shokra. I am here simply to ensure you do not become asleep.”</em> Become asleep, what an interesting phrase. Clearly not asleep in the regular sense. Asleep…</p><p>She looked away and rubbed her shoulder gingerly trying to ignore the bruising that had eluded her until now, but it was all she could do; just take in the expanse of damage done. <em>I </em><em>should’ve died</em><em> that day...</em><em>I had ancient magic flowing through me, two magics! </em><em>I should’ve died. I should've died once and been done with it!</em><em> H</em>er face distorted and she slammed her hand into the water with a growl ruining the reflection as she thought about the world at large now that Solas-Fen’Harel had won. <em>Did he win?</em> Stealing a glance at the room she was just in, where Aslan now sat watching her curiously beside Hannibal’s leg, she wondered if perhaps they were a figment of her fragmented mind.</p><p>“The world…what happened?” Lifting her head she looked at the qunari guarding her warily. He didn’t move anything except his eyes studying her before looking straight once more. “That is not for me to say.”</p><p>Jess turned and lowered herself under the water, annoyed with his answer. They were still alive. Spirits walked among men, at least she believed that to be so. And the sun barely moved across the sky. She pushed herself up and inhaled deeply blinking through the rivulets in her eyes and pushing her hair back from her face. The Veil came down. Somehow the Veil came down and they were still alive. The weird crackling in her ear and pressure on her teeth weren’t imagined...</p><p>Movement from the room caught her eye and she watched the robed qunari with the thin delicate looking horns from earlier placing a bundle on the bench. With soft eyes he nodded his head once and motioned her over, giving her a wide berth as she pulled herself out and inspected it. “I am told you have an aversion to touch.”</p><p>Wringing her hair out she replied, “It had been a long time since I was touched kindly by something that did not want to kill me. Killing on contact is a hard instinct to break.” She winced and looked at her bruised arms before whispering, “Except for Karashok.” He blinked intrigued but simply held out a thin cloth for her to dry with. “Once you are changed I will show you to your quarter.”</p><p>“Where is Priestess?”</p><p>“Priestess? Ah I see, that must make be Priest then.., after her words outside, she felt she would not be the best suited to assist in your rehabilitation.” <em>Rehabilitation or reeducation,</em> she thought grimly. He was turning when she threw the clothes at his feet, causing him to look at her with a muted frown. Jess squeezed her hair out and nudged towards the clothes with her chin. “I will not wear them; I was promised my leathers when I arrived safely by Mountain, and I would have him honor his words.”</p><p>Priest, (for what else could she call him) inhaled deeply picking up the clothes. “Your leathers are enchanted and have been taken to be studied by the Isskari. Magic is-”</p><p>“DO NOT. Do. Not. Lecture me about magic and its effects,” She practically hissed in restrained anger that felt cold and foreign. “That magic, that magic was made specifically for me, with blood sweat and tears, Trust and trials. I <em>earned</em> that armor set as one would earn a weapon. And rightfully so as I became one. That armor set is as much a sheathe for my body as it is a shield.”</p><p>Priest stared at her, pale eyes blinking as he processed her words. It was a manner of self control then... “I will bring your request to the Ashkaari.”</p><p>“Then there is nothing left to say until it is done.” She squeezed her hair with the thin towel on final time and then stood before him naked and arrogant in her resistance. She would tell them nothing until she was in her armor again. The endless swirling design had saved her life by keeping her sane those first dreadful months in Yharnam and she could redraw it into the sand blindfolded.</p><p>Another strange thought crossed her mind then. If she was back and the Veil went down in Ferelden… since it would be twice as painful to be so close to the blast zone, Would her enchantments work twice as fast for her now.”</p><p>She jumped as several walls shifted and opened new passages. Nimble elves pushing them in their rungs to create a new landscape. She would not leave here unless she broke through all or memorized every path revealed, or convinved them her uses were more suited to the outside. She would try a change of pace to test their intent. “The sky was bloodied. Day and night, one swollen pregnant moon that never moved…” She looked at her mottled hands and clenched them into fists. “What if this is not real either.” She glared at him and shifted her legs. “What if this is a piece of that Nightmare realm.”</p><p>“Peace Shokra,” Priest whispered kindly stepping into her view, leaning in slightly but not enough to let her get an edge over him if she lashed out. "This is Kont-Arr in Rivain. This is what is real.” She shook her head, even going as far as to cover her ears. “I am not myself. How can I know?” She heard him sigh softly and leaned back from his next approach, he respectfully held still then. “You will see there are many differences from here and where ever you have been. First we will assess your physical well being. Your nutrition, a routine for you. Ensure that you are well. Then we will assess your role.”</p><p>Jess hummed and nodded slowly as her brain dissected that info into:</p><p>1.We will find out about this other world by drawing parallels to this one.</p><p>2.Then we will evaluate you physical prowess to see if you can prove what you say you did or how you survived is true.</p><p>3.Afterwards, We will watch and see what habits and natures come to you faster to see if you are lying and by then we will have drawn a good base as to what cookie cutter role would get us the best use out of you. But she already had her machinations in place.</p><p>All she needed was a nap. Focusing her thoughts she lifted her head at Dr. Lecter’s chuckle from across the room. “Really, well. If you insist. Just know I never really enjoy hitting a woman.” She without looking away opened her mouth as if to speak and let his punch catch her right on her jaw dropping her like a bag of concrete.</p><p>Lifting herself she looked down at her body and the poor Priest who was growling in concern, trying to lift her up to carry her to a healing room. Everything looked hazy and misty. Cool and not quite damp but definitely Fade style. So the Veil still stood in some eerie nonsensical way. Aslan trotted up with a frown. “That was risky, they may think you weak, or possessed.”</p><p>“And strong and resilient when they see I am neither. Show me Aslan, show me how to get South, how to get to Antiva City. Show me the stars I would have to follow and... And sing with me.”</p><p>“Sing? What do you wish me to sing?”</p><p>“A loud one. Pick any from my head. But Lycus must hear me, we must close the distance as much as possible with a sea between us." They shared a stare and the landscape changed making her laugh as she heard the sounds of fast hooves approaching. “The Iron Horse by Mean Mary, good choice Aslan. I wish I had a beast that fit.</p><p>Just then a golden horse approached her listening to the words. “I can catch it." She sensed it then. “Oh my days, your Will. <em>My WILL. </em>You look like...Dawnstar almost.</p><p>“I can catch your 'train.'”</p><p>“Bring me to Lycus. Bring me to our hope."</p><p>“Are you not theirs my liege?” Jess smiled picturing the long flowing hair of Lycus, the deep vallislin. And the spirit horse was off, curiosity ever changing the landscapes and entering a desert badlands. Aslan marked the stars drawing a glowing pattern for her to memorize.</p><p>I heard it's challenge,  loud and clear, as we chased it across the great divide. And though my steed had the stronger Will, the Iron horse had the longer stride.....She hoped her steed had the longer stride to catch this demon on the run.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have not listened to the Iron Horse by Mean Mary, please do so just for the solo banjo part, I feel it really meets the high energy feel of the last paragraph.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bruised but not Beaten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jess slowly comes to terms with Qunari life...outwardly at least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gasped and rolled into a crouch, hands reaching for a weapon and found...none- nothing. She had been dressed in a potato sack piece of linen that had slits to her hips from where it rested just above her knees. Oh my days, for being a spirit Hannibal punched like a horse kick- <em>“Peace Shokra!”</em> Priest was kneeling at table beside her bed, mortar and pestle in hand. He was placing it on the floor and holding his hands out kindly, a deep rumble coming from his chest. <em>“That pitch is too high,”</em> she spat diving for the harvesting knife on the table which he snatched and put behind his back. He debated only a moment before the growl became deeper, more felt than heard and she felt her shoulders dropping in increments. He blinked almost surprised and then the rumble was all around her and she dropped from her crouch into kneeling, hands on her thighs.</p><p><em>“</em><em>You really did know a Karashok,”</em> he wondered aloud and smiled in the face of her scowl. <em>“Was he your Kadan?”</em> She looked at her bracelet and felt a stab in her heart.<em> Lie. It would benefit you to lie and say yes, </em>she argued with herself. But…</p><p>“<em>No. I acquired this from a lover before...before everything.” </em></p><p><em> “</em><em>In Antiva City?” </em>She laughed softly, almost bitterly, and held her wrist to her chest held falling back as if in agreement. <em>“In my little love parlor,” </em>she whispered closing her eyes with a wistful sigh. <em>“Do you know what it means?”</em> She kept her eyes closed and swallowed at the brief <em>real</em> longing she felt; it was gone faster than the blink of an eye. <em>“I heard it second hand. Its a shame our work forced us apart. I would’ve stayed with him."</em> Them but he didn't need to know that...<em> "But katari have </em><em>no claim</em><em> to love. Either he </em><em>will pass before me or I him, there is no growing old beside each other.” </em> That part she kind of believed. Hell she had died already.</p><p>He watched her before nodding and turned back to his reagents. She studied the herbs and felt a small frown begin, her eyes narrowing and she pieced together what she saw. Oh. OH...well shit... “Why are you making poison in my sleeping quarters?” He froze and a nearly imperceptible smile twitched his lip. She passed his test; on the desk were elfroot and prophets laurel, a batch of dried dawn lotus, spindleweed and crystal grace...and a single flowering bud of Silent Plains Rose, a blood red flower that was completely harmless, used in makeup for <em>ridiculously </em>wealthy brothel madams to achieve a rosy color and lingering perfume scent. That was until it was mixed with crystal grace where it then became as dangerous as what she assumed was the equivalent to aconite- a deadly nuerotoxin found in flowers even on earth. The longer she stared the more she noticed the small bowls of powders, and she was sure at least more than one of them were poisonous.</p><p><em>“It was my duty to finish these. As it also became my duty to oversee your recovery.”  </em>Yeah okay there. She simply gave a gruff grunt and looked away, eyeing the knife in his belt loop. “Don’t. He’s expecting it.” She controlled her flinch to look like a stretch and flopped onto her stomach, stealing a glance to Aslan who sat in the corner, front paws crossed. <em>Thanks.</em> He nodded once and turned his attention back to the man.</p><p><em>“You took my knife. You took my leathers which were supposed to be washed and returned to me. You took my armor. I am very close to killing you and </em><em>then</em><em> taking my chances.”</em> Aslan belted out a laugh and watched on wryly as Priest’s concentration was broken. He stared at her and she stared back waiting. Hannibal appeared then smirking, watching the interaction with glee.<em> “Why have you not?”</em></p><p><em> “Because I’m not being paid </em><em>and</em><em> I’ve a debt to settle to be doing freelance work...that is if they still believe I’m alive. What’s happened to the world?” </em>He turned back to the table and began cleaning things up. “You passed his test.” She inhaled and let it out, catching herself from speaking to the Dr. Priest however looked at her expectantly.<em> “Why am I here? Not in chains or in an interrogation room?”</em></p><p>
  <em> “Do you wish to be?”</em>
</p><p>“<em>I would appreciate the viper indeed looking like a snake and not an olive branch.”</em> He looked intrigued at that. <em>“You speak Qunlat well, it is hard for most Vidathaari to understand the nuances.” </em></p><p><em> “</em><em>If I actually cared I would preen at your praises. As is, I was taught by Kara. You do not praise me as a student, you praise my teacher for being so.”</em>  She saw the shift in him, his eyes narrowing as he listened, probably scenting her and replaying the conviction in her voice. “<em>Katari you say…”</em>  he lifted his gaze then and stared her like a puzzle rather than a pawn, “<em>I am finding that difficult to believe the more time I spend with you.”</em></p><p><em> “Refuse me my weapons for much longer Priest.” </em>He smiled at the subtly veiled threat, a slightly fanged thing and she wondered if her Kadan actually had his teeth filed to fit in better. “Perhaps I can see the makings of it,” he corrected in Common and she sat up a bit more, giving him a small lopsided purse of her lips. “By all means Priest, look harder.” She watched a convert, at least she assumed so come in followed by a second and they lifted the table out of the room. She studied them until they were out and their feet no longer sounded on the wood before springing on him and knocking him down. They tussled for a brief moment, his skin searing hot and she smiled. Good. So she could fluster him, make him feel surprise or anger. Or fear.</p><p>Rolling away with the length of rope that hung from his waist, he held the knife with a smirk that dimmed with the look of her triumph. “You’re goal was never the knife,” he reasoned eyes going narrow. She was breathing slightly heavy, for being much smaller than Mountain or the one she took down before, he was all wiry muscle...like an elf. “No,” she breathed coiling the rope around one hand and loosely holding the end of the other. He suddenly shifted his stance watching her warily switching back to Qunlat. “<em>A Katari...your weapon of choice?” </em>He was restless not sure what to expect next and she smirked with an arched brow. <em>C’mon Zev</em><em>,</em><em> let me at least remember you</em><em>r lessons</em><em> right.</em></p><p><em> “Only what is easy to find in a brothe</em><em>l</em><em> house in Antiva of course. Besides the poisoned wine, </em><em>candied sweets which I would feed you from my own lips so no question</em><em>s</em><em> could be asked, </em><em>Oil</em><em>s, baths and massages laced with paralytic infusions</em><em>. But </em><em>y</em><em>ou? A Qunari like you,” </em>She knotted the first two lengths into Shabari Antivan style.<em> “No </em><em>a </em><em>quick fuck would do nothing for you and would harm my reputation. </em><em>Plus I prefer not to kill Qunari, I was capable of feeling guilty at one point,</em><em>”</em>  She walked slowly on cat feet around the room watching him as he followed almost dazed. <em>“</em><em>Was as in no longer,”</em>  he questioned and she hummed with a nod, looping another loose knot. “You would not submit willingly and so those methods would not work on you,” <em>ooh she hit a nerve the way his lips parted.</em> She held the three round loops and then charged him, throwing one under and over his leg when he tried to dodge a kick that didn’t come, then slipped two of the three loops around his neck, the last around his wrists when they went up to protect his throat. Driving his legs into the floor they stumbled hitting a wall, her wrapped around his back like a rabid spider monkey.</p><p><em>Good to know a few </em><em>walls</em><em> were </em><em>actually</em><em> solid and stationary-</em> she barely controlled his arm with her leg before Hannibal’s heel was on her shin (asshole, he had to know how much that hurt!) forcing Priest to stay still. She tied it and rolled away admiring his loose hogtie...he was letting her out of curiosity. <em>“Oh if only I had even a few more feet to bind your legs, trapping you as my prisoner for as long as I needed. A whip </em><em>of supple halla hide</em><em>, soaked to perfection </em><em>in elfroot</em> <em>and pure oil</em><em>.”</em> She felt a small rumble and though no expression escaped him, she smiled in victory. She had what she needed; it was time to pull him out and leave him wanting more. <em>Damn you Kadan for doing that to me more than once!</em>“Let the Sten with their big sticks fight but I have never beat a Qunari into submission with that.”</p><p>He was breaking out but she scented the thick spicy scent that Bull released usually announcing his arousal if he wasn't on her yet. Spinning around him, she pulled the center applying a little pressure to his neck. She lowered her head beside him fully aware that his horns could easily scratch her face. “What you want Priest, is too submit in a way you have not yet.”</p><p>He turned his eyes almost angrily at her. “And how is that?”</p><p>“By a foreigner with her strange ways; to see if enlightenment can be found in the basra that come claiming to be capable of pleasing a creature most would call mythical. It can happen, even a dragon has a brood now and again.” She nipped his ear and soothed the sting with a small suck. Oh yeah, he was definitely into it and probably half elven.</p><p>“And now to cut him loose,” Hannibal mused, “watch he doesn’t try to knock you out for tying him up so quickly and well.” She would be so lucky if that was all he did. He was going to break her jaw or arm, or fuck her straight through the wall. “I lied.” He went still when she leaned close to him, plucking the knife off the floor and flipping it in the air, holding it by his neck. “I did actually want the knife, a throwing knife to be more exact; perfectly balanced. Sadly this is not it but it will do. <em> Moment of truth. Stabbing or knockout.?</em></p><p>“Oh knockout of course,” Aslan answered easily. “I might have to say stabbing,” Hannibal argued thoughtfully. “You’ve proven to be a danger and have proven to himself you’ve got what it takes like to be a Tamasseran, knowing his wants before he did. Not what any of them were expecting.” She shrugged and felt the rope snap as she cut, a big hand around her neck just as swiftly. <em>Shit strangulation wasn’t one of the options.</em> “Where did you learn that?” She gasped pushing at his chest and chin. “He’s going to kill you,” she watched Aslan stand from over Priest’s shoulder. <em>That...may be a possibility</em><em>. </em>“Cunning,” the lion prompted shifting his paws.</p><p>Jess swallowed as best she could and looked over at Hannibal watching completely enraptured, studying her face. Spittle slipped out of her mouth as she tried to form words around the fingers that dug into her throat. <em>“MmmRecovvv..rey beyon methen?”</em> He stilled fingers releasing just enough for a partial inhale. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>“<em>I’m beyond recovery then?”</em> He dropped her like a scalding pot and she retched painfully amidst the coughing fit, feeling like the capillaries in her face burst all over again. Gasping for air she winced as her memory sharpened and she felt the sudden agony of fade magic burning just under her skin. <em>Its not real Jess. </em></p><p>Wiping her lips gingerly she croaked out, “I take what I said back,” when his hand reached out to her. Pushing her hair shakily from her face she glared at him, noting the way he looked like glass that would crack at any moment. “What do you take back?”</p><p>“I do have an aversion to touch.” Instinct made her flinch when he suddenly stood and she caught the quick heavy exhale he made before spinning to leave. “I will get you a healer.”</p><p>“I thought that was your duty,” she grumbled, seeing his feet falter a moment before leaving, the wall sliding shut. And probably locking if she was being honest. All bravado left her then and she dropped to her forearms after crawling a distance away from her mess. “Oh Jess...bravo. The poor thing doesn't know what to do with himself,” Cunning looked as content as Hannibal Lecter cooking a particularly rude person. Unsure of whether anyone watched, she simply nodded eyes closed still trying to clear her throat. Her head hit the floor with a hollow ‘thunk’ and somewhere she made a note of that but she wasn’t moving until the healer came...if they were at all sending a healer.</p><p>Jess let herself fall into the meditative trance that helped her believe she was getting rest and stayed there replaying every word to assure her story always lined up. Cunning disappeared after some time but Focus-Endura-Aslan. Aslan stayed though he didn’t speak. He did even better. While she rested her head on her forearms, body slightly twisted to be able to pull her legs up and protect her stomach in a moments notice, he climbed behind her and plopped a big paw over her ribs, making her feel effectively shielded even though they wouldn't see him.</p><p>She stayed like that until he batted her side. “While I don’t understand the mortal obsession, the sun has rose and fallen. You should adjust.” She rolled slowly into him feeling his paws pull her closer. It must’ve been hours since they spoke the last time but she was curious. “Where is Cunning?”</p><p>Wherever intrigue is playing out. There must be much of it here.”</p><p>“And why are you here? These are a focused people.”</p><p>“And ignorant. They focus on one maybe two main things and leave that to be their whole life. And even then they only wish for the tangible usable method. Self flagellation would suit them better and I‘ve yet to see hide or horn from him. That should be telling in itself.” He seemed to be glancing everywhere but at her.</p><p>“What is it,” she whispered feeling he was holding back. “There is no need to say; you know it. You’re just not focused on it.” He sighed and looked around, “you really need a healer.”</p><p>“When they’re ready. Jackie asked me to not be bold, but it must be my default defect.” Though this time even she agreed, there was only so many places she could mentally compartmentalize the pain she was in.</p><p>And it was three days before anyone came. In three miserable days she had barely moved, and even so all she did was roll over and stare expressionless at the face of Mountain as the wall slid open, Priest behind him. <em>“I am sure stay out of trouble was one of the last words I asked of you.”</em></p><p>“No...I’m pretty sure that wasn’t it.” She rolled back over and listened for any movement. “The knife Shokra.” Of course Priest would remember that. She pretended she didn’t hear him, feeling the dagger under her slide into her hand. “Shokra.” Would he think she didn’t have it if she didn’t answer?<em> Shokra.”</em></p><p><em> “Take the cursed thing then,”</em> she spat throwing it and feeling a slight rush of satisfaction as it lodged in the wall beside the smaller Qunari’s head.<em> “Still imperfect,”</em> she tsk’d ignoring Mountain’s narrow eyed glare. He came in and she sat up pushing her now extremely knotted curls away as he sat cross legged a good distance in front of her. Priest stood farthest away on one side with a tablet and another smaller woman who looked like she would rather be anywhere than there stood at the other. <em>Same here sister, same here.</em></p><p>Before he spoke she held up her hand shaking her head. “No. No I have not been treated well, nor treated at all for my wounds. No I have not received my things. No I don’t wish to stay and learn and recover. Tell me what you want and set me loose in the jungle. If I am worth my weight I will make it to Antiva City with perhaps minimal punishment and can go about my days remembering the Qunari as something better than...this. You will have twenty questions I will answer and then I will swallow my tongue and leave with or without your approval.”</p><p>“Do you realize we can and will use qamek,” he responded with no heat, no threat, only factual ‘this is on the table’ type of motion. “You are Ben-Hassrath then. Willing to make deals, lie, and intimidate to get your information. Yes I know you can use qamek. But look at me. Really <em>‘</em><em>L</em><em>ook</em>’. At. Me. Do I look afraid to you? Do you think I don’t know what despair is?” She adjusted herself so the expanse of splotched and bruised skin could be on display. She leaned forward and reminded crisply, “Nineteen questions left.” The room went quiet and he kept his eyes on her though he was probably gathering information from Priest and the creeper behind her. Lightly steepling his fingers, he sat back and stared.</p><p>“Are you Jessabelle Snow?”</p><p>“Ah yes, finally. Playing the game the way its meant to be. I was preened to be Lady Lionheart, yes.”</p><p>“A decoy…” Mountain whispered watching her. She raised a brow with an unrepentant smirk. “Did you believe the Inquisition would risk their only political player that could cover the fact the savior was an elf?” She didn’t feel guilt for that; she knew that’s what some people believed she was. Gaspard certainly seemed to think so. “Next.”</p><p>“What debt do you speak of that you will not accept freedom here?” Her eyebrow hiked up even more on a too sore face. “Free...here? I would rather be in the stocks or a slave to the Crows than here ‘free’ or otherwise. And before we continue, let me tell you the place I fell from, had a lot more secrets than what twenty questions could answer. That’s what this really is, right? I am an enigma to you. But you ask <em>all</em> the wrong questions,” she shook her head and closed her eyes, hearing the trickblades open and close far in the distance. “Seventeen.”</p><p>Silence droned on and on, until he finally stood. “<em>Come Shokra.” </em>She tensed as he stood watching him leave first, then the woman and finally Priest who only spared her a small glance before pulling the knife from the wall and continuing. They walked and suddenly turned from sight, and she sat there stunned, wondering what the hell was going on. Minutes passed before she stood, ears ringing with how hard she was trying to make out if someone waited around the corner. Her steps were light on the balls of her feet and she moved at glacial pace, listening to how the wood adjusted to be sure it wouldn’t creak before taking the next step.</p><p>Nearing the turn she leaned low and peeked out before rounding this too with a frown. Where the hell did they go. Every so often she stopped to listen before coming to another turn. She paused, closing her eyes to focus on the sound of clothing moving around. Someone was in the room, how many and where was still up in the air and she crouched, listening for <em>anything; no</em> whispers, a quill maybe...and tea being poured? Leaning her head slightly she peeked and pulled back, then looked out a little slower.</p><p>Several Qunari were watching her, one holding clothes, another holding a tray with what she couldn’t see from her angle, and Mountain sitting down at a low table steaming cup in hand. <em>“Your patience and stealth are noteworthy,”</em> he grumbled writing something before examining her again. Jess stood and eyed the others warily. A slim woman with pale bronze tinted skin looked back at him and barked out a few words. Something about her work being hindered. She was about to take offense when the woman turned back to her and spoke in an accented Common. “Your wounds need tending. Please follow.”</p><p>Dumbfounded she looked back at Mountain who watched her impassively as she walked by craning her head to keep as many people in her sight as possible. She kept pace with the woman, the Healer perhaps and froze when she knocked on a door and the wall slid revealing bars. “This is a jail.”</p><p>“We are in the Interrogation Sector.” She almost laughed at that; so she was in a cell the whole time. They were better than she ever expected. Her steps slowed as they passed a large open room, stilling all together when she realized she was gazing into a massage clinic. They were preforming Ashiatsu, carefully walking and kneading over their patients. One massuese had another’s head in her lap and was massaging the bony ridge of her horns with some sort of balm.</p><p>“Shokra.” She jolted and swallowed stiffly as Healer looked at her curiously. Hurrying to catch up, she went into the room and sat where directed. <em>“I was warned I would be treated to your aggression as well as be your treatment. You’ve aversion to touch I’m told.” </em>She held out a wash cloth and a bowl of water. Jess took the items thinking and made a calculated risk; Hannibal stepping through the doorway the moment her lips parted. <em>“That’s...not entirely true.” </em>Healer looked at her over the mixture she blended. “Either it is or it isn’t Shokra.”</p><p>“Then I do,” she snapped wiping her face roughly, ignoring the sting. There was a brief silence before her caretaker spoke.<em> “Unexplained anger is common in those with Asala-taar.”</em></p><p>“<em>I have no soul to be ill anymore.”  </em>She had not meant to say that, but it must’ve been exactly what was needed as the woman sighed and brought her mixing tray to the bench, still keeping a good four foot distance. She placed a few dollops of her blend on a cloth and slid it over to her. <em>“You will wipe everywhere injured with this once you are finished washing. It is a numbing cream”.</em></p><p><em> “Then you should’ve prepared a bath,”</em>  She sighed wiping her thighs and patting her knees. God she looked awful. “<em>I agree. I had originally thought the marking</em><em>s</em><em> were dried blood.”</em>  She glanced up then at the sincere sympathetic tone, watching Healer lean out the door and whisper to someone. Looking back at her she let her eye roam over her before going back to her jar filled shelves. <em>“Do not despair Shokra. We will find your soul.” </em> Sparing a glance at her bracelet, Jess couldn’t help but silently agree; she would without a doubt find her soul-her heart and her soul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Healer turned out to be rather kind once past her gruff exterior. Jess was housed in a separate room from others but on the same floor as those who seemed to suffer from battle fatigue. She awoke sometimes to hear the people in the rooms next to hers screaming or flying into a rage in the nights, staying in her room as she listened to the caretakers wrangle them into a semblance of calm. Once even having to go through a talk down herself until they upped her sleeping draughts. She herself remained aloof and answered questions with questions or vague responses, and Mountain came by often simply to watch the verbal sparring.</p><p>Around week three maybe, she was rolling up bandages for Healer when the woman spoke; a rare thing if it wasn’t about follow up questions or instructions. “You will walk today.”</p><p>“Where shall I walk,” she asked without looking away to ensure her folds where perfect. “Walk to the eastern wall and back again. Take your time.” She frowned finishing the fold and placing it in the basket by her feet. “I am not retrieving anything?”</p><p>“No Shokra, your only task is to enjoy the walk.” <em>Oh, this was unexpected.</em> “Yes Healer.” Cleaning her area she heard the amused snort and walked to the door leading to the courtyard. Something was amiss, but her eyes didn’t catch anything out of the ordinary so she stepped out tentatively, feeling the heat as soon as she left the shade.</p><p>Walk to the eastern wall and back. Okay, was she supposed to stop and smell the flowers? Is that what she meant by enjoy? maybe bring something back as proof? Adjusting the head covering that kept her hair protected and out of the way, she wished she had braided it as it was clinging to the skin of her exposed shoulders and back in the heavy heat. Being careful to avoid staring at any one person in particular she made her way slowly through the winding street past the courtyard and into the part of the city that maintained the needs of the populace. Under her lashes she watched weavers glance up from their work briefly, giving her a small nod before returning to their looms. A group cleaned pots outside of what looked like a mess hall without a peek up and she continued as well not acknowledging them. There was a quiet controlled atmosphere that was both soothing and exciting after staring into mortar and pestles and arranging herbs.</p><p>She did however slow when she past a stable, watching a farrier inspect a horses shoes. Moving around the fence she stopped to watch a buster breaking in a colt, smirking the way the beast refused to bend. She hadn’t even realized her elbows were on the fence and she had been staring for a good while until a shadow came over her. Shooting upright she glanced at Mountain and nearly cursed her stupidity. “You’ve an interest in horses then.” Jess grunted and leaned back onto the fence trying for nonchalance. “It is calming to watch. Like a blacksmith shaping metal without the noise.” He made a small grunt which felt like a chuckle. “You are not fond of weapons?”</p><p>“I am very fond of the feel of a well crafted blade in my hand. I am not fond of the noise to make it so. I must continue to the eastern wall and back. <em>Panehaden</em> Mountain.” She was only two steps into her retreat when he spoke. “You will return tomorrow here. At this time.”</p><p>“As you say.” Forcing an exhale to come out controlled she continued towards her intended destination, pausing only once more to watch a woman herding large adorable looking spotted cows; two more were guiding larger looking steer out to pasture by a gate in the eastern wall. Turning before the Sten had to cross their spears and stop her she made her way back to the house of healing, washing her feet before stepping in. Healer looked up from her concoction with an appraising stare. “You enjoyed yourself.”</p><p>“You told me to.” Ignoring the amused scoff, she sat at her place on the left of the table, accepting the offered elfroot that need to be crushed. “You will go again tomorrow.”</p><p>“Mountain has deemed as much.” Falling into silence she worked, wondering what could they possibly expect from her with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Leylines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So all this happened around the same time Jess was pooped back into Thedas, in case it wasn't clear</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting on the outskirts of the base, staring at the ‘leylines’ or ‘technic lines’ as Talia had explained them. Or was it tectonic...tick tock? It didn’t matter; whatever they were powerful and dangerous. His stump ached inside the metal gauntlet, protected as it was in silks and bandages. Focus. Ley lines. He needed to find the point where this leyline thinned enough to be cut through so they could pass to get to Orlais.</p><p>As was, the King of Ferelden was not quite overjoyed to see them, but relieved; it wasn’t as if he was a very good actor to hide his intent anyway. Queen Alfstanna was more blunt about their progress on catching the murderer of Lady Lionheart to which he painfully, painfully had to admit one; they weren’t sure she was dead. And two, they were no closer to catching the traitor.</p><p>The feel of golden honey washed over him and he smirked tilting his head to watch Dorian climb the rocky path to where he sat. “How’s Redcliffe holdin’ out?” At the lack of a quip he grimaced and moved over, letting his love wrap an arm around his waist. “I hope you were planning to head out with an influx of helpers.” Lycus narrowed his eyes, watching his hair fall over his shoulder. That was one of the things he hated most about losing his arm; the simple mundane things that magic couldn’t do like braid fucking hair. He had yet mastered the minute movements necessary with his gauntlet without it ending in a disastrous tangle. “Mages?”</p><p>“Some. Mostly elves who have been threatened because of their physical changes. I think a lot of the mages have left or died already. A few have amassed at the Chantry begging the Maker for mercy from their cursed life of magic.”</p><p>“Curse <em>my</em> lot in life,” he retorted grinding his teeth. “Oh don’t say that Amatus, how else would you have gotten me here to this cold and miserable continent if not for your cheery facade!” He scowled at that, but it didn’t hold much heat against the Altus’ deep laugh. “How indeed. I can hardly part ya from yer mirror!”</p><p>“Mm, yes mine is a lovely face isn’t it,” he grinned swiping his mustache. “Arse. Ya know it is; perfectly kissable an’ all that.” He finished the compliment by grabbing his chin and pulling him into a searing kiss, some of his frustration bleeding through. “Not here Amatus,” Dorian whispered even while moving closer. “Mm, true enough love, true enough,” he whispered back with soft punctuated nips at his lower lip.</p><p>“So,” he exhaled finally moving back to look out stoic at the horizon once more, “Elven helpers. Send a message to Cassandra to have them all sent to Skyhold; I want ‘em all to pass before Leliana and Josie personally. Harshly. In interrogation mind you. None are to be harmed...unless they work for Fen’Harel. They are to hold them then...for my return.”</p><p>“You scare me when you get like this Amatus.” Lycus looked at him sadly feeling his ears droop. “Were it that it were different, but I’ll not lose another to ‘im. I’ll not lose you.” Dorian gave a small lop sided smile. “Such a charmer when your accent comes through like that. I’ll let Cassandra know.” He watched his careful depart back down with appraising eyes on his backside before sighing and turning his gaze to his boots. This was far different than what he has expected the final battle to lull into. He had not expected to survive.</p><p>The whole year that passed had been a struggle to contain that he felt the similarities in the anchor and Solas’ power. It was subtle, like a bouquet of flowers with a dominant scent that tied them all together. But it was there. Her protection of him had stayed his hand. She knew a lot, perhaps revealing such would change the course for the worse. But had he known what she was willing to sacrifice to save him, that deceiver of worlds, he would’ve made the decision and ended him after the breach.</p><p>He sighed brushed his right hand through his hair and looking up at the sky. It was started to shift into more night and day, longer moments of dawn and deeper moments of darkness just after twilight…it was something at least moving more towards normal. But there was something in the air, magic of another kind rushing from somewhere, he could feel it through the Ley lines, through the wall of the Veil that still existed, through the empty flux of energy that wrapped the Hunter in something otherworldly.</p><p>Without a word he held out his hand to the runner who huffed up the path and took the letter, shaking it open with a small nod of dismissal. Leliana and Josie were still hard at work trying to calm the nobles who demanded safe passage back to their chateaus and bannorns. His answer of ‘let them leave if they wish so, but the soldiers were needed elsewhere’ had not gone over well apparently.</p><p>Sighing, he stared at the purple signet stamped on the bottom contemplating if he <em>should </em>in fact send a vanguard when an explosion of sound had him throwing the paper and snatching his staff from his back.</p><p>The camp was in a sudden flurry as the horses reared and whinnied, trying and some succeeding in snapping the poles they were tethered to. And then a cloud of black plumes darkened the sky as the trees above burst to life with heavy terrified wings. He spun to look at the make shift rookery they carried just in case a raven suddenly felt strong enough to fly and gasped.</p><p>And had they all! The rookery master was ripping the cages open before they broke their wings and necks against the bars and he acted, staff held high while the gauntlet stuttered to life burning his skin with a quick spark as he cast a mind blast on the horses stampeding through camp, causing them to stumble and circle in confusion. Handlers rushed to grab their bridles and calm them and he turned his glowing gaze to the sky. His staff hand slowly formed a gentle Vortex spinning his wrist in a lazy circle, forcing the birds to follow high above. Somewhere another mage in restorative healing cast Calm and the cloud of black became more unified flying in the same direction.</p><p>Causing a small downward draft he watched the camp become decorated in jumpy birds while he calmed his racing heart, leaning against his staff at the sudden jitters the commotion had caused. Cassandra rushed up and touched his shoulder leaning up to study his eyes. “Inquisitor-”</p><p>“I’m alright. Just...Get me answers.” She was gone with a thump to her chest, and he exhaled a shaky breath wincing at the sting under his clothes. When the chaos had been handled he strolled to the rookery, waiting for a report.</p><p>“I don’t understand Sire. They’re just suddenly…better.” He tossed one up and it circled several times before landing again looking confused, holding out its talons once more for a missive. “Wonderful. Get news to Skyhold. Lets use the luck while we ‘ave it and send messengers to Denerim and any other camps we have. I need a tally, what’ve we lost. What do we need. An’ for mercy sake, has anyone seen or ‘eard from Lady Snow.” Marching off, he motioned for Dorian and one of Josie’s scribes which she sent to ‘lend a hand on his diplomatic letters’ to follow him into his tent. To say he was insulted at first was an understatement, but writing with a clawed metal gauntlet proved as challenging as braiding.</p><p>“Miss Verina, I need you to send a very discreet message to Skyhold,” he winced and sat waiting for her to finish unfolding her box filled with her writing tools, and dipping her quill looking up at him to continue, “my ‘tailor’ is in need of making some adjustments. The metals of my...attire...pinched and sting? No uh...create a bit too much static. Wait no... I feel I needn’t say it but discretion for what I’m about to show you.” The Antivan paused in her writing with an open yet expressionless smile. “But of course Your Worship.”</p><p>“Dorian love, a hand please.” He leaned into the man’s chest controlling the urge to bury his face in the spicy cologne, and freed his arms from his overcoat’s sleeves. “The gauntlet,” Dorian asked pulling his vest open and buttoning his shirt to pulled his arm through. “Oh Amatus...I’ll get the healer.” Lycus didn’t turn his head to inspect but Verina stood and came closer with her clipboard, making a small sympathetic sounding if not sincere tut. “The epaulets of the uniform impede movement and flexibility, and catch upon the lower layers causing snagging and damage to the more delicate under laying...materials.”</p><p>“Perfect dove.” She smiled with a small curtsy scribbling away as she left. Sitting with a huff, he tossed his head back and closed his eyes. It would be easier to just pull from the ever flowing river of magic in the air, but he worried Solas would feel and know his exact location. All the same that didn’t stop him from slipping beyond the Veil and searching for the bastard.</p><p>“Your doing it again.” His head snapped up and he smiled apologetically to the elven lad that squeaked, blue eyes huge in fear as he stopped dabbing the ointment. “Continue please.”</p><p>“Y-Yes Messere.” He waited until he had wrapped his arm and fled the tent before addressing Dorian. “I was restin’ my eyes.”</p><p>“You were looking for him again.” He tsk’d and looked away from the concern with a grimace. “Someone has to.”</p><p>“Everyone <b>is.</b> I don’t see why you have to flaunt your own elvish magic walking the Fade alone! Kaffas you-you insufferable man you!” He glowered watching Dorian pace back and forth, raising a brow when he looked over with a double take. “You’re brooding. You’re brooding I cant believe it, I ask you not to brood all the time and what do you do? Brood. Its off putting to-”</p><p>“Is it though,” Lycus interrupted with a challenging smirk, catching the light dusting of pink on his lover’s honey skin. “Is it really, ‘cause I’ve a distinct notion...you don’ like my brooding ‘cause its quite the opposite for ya. You rather like it. A lot. Don’t you?” He articulated the last two words with crispness and harsh finality. A statement rather than a question, and he smirked when Dorian sputtered and wiggled his mustache affronted. “I don’t have to stand here and take these accusations!”</p><p>“Yer right, had we been alone you’d be takin’ somethin’ else,” he smirked at the deepening color and perfectly arched eyebrow before sighing. “Sadly, I-I cant stand ta look at m’self yet...so you’ll excuse my weakness.”</p><p>“Ugh you insufferable man,” he looked up shocked at the aggression in the normally cheerful man as he yanked down the blue flag that meant he was taking correspondence from the tent door and watched him march around his desk, pushing him back as he perched himself onto the corner. “None of that. I’ll tolerate none of that, you hear me Amatus. No one sees you any less just because you have one less appendage, Maker knows you’ve kept the best one,” he threw his head back with a laugh and smiled softly at how gently Dorian cupped his cheek, “I don’t see you as any less. We all know you’ve lost more than that and have gained all our respects.”</p><p>Lycus sighed and stood, taking his hand. “We’ve neither slept nor truly rested since the Temple. Seein’ as how you’ve stripped me of my work, the least you could do is strip me as well.”</p><p>“With pleasure.” He helped of course, turning his body slightly away and laying on his left side even as it ached. “Lycus, you don’t have to do that with me.”</p><p>“The pressure helps some.” It wasn’t a total lie and as such he didn’t feel guilty at the huff, closing his eyes at the warm hand that took his hair and braided it before Dorian laid behind him. He was silent listening to his lover’s breaths before asking, “Walk the Fade with me?” Silence for a few moments before he sighed dramatically. “Well it would be negligent of me to leave you to your own devices. Let’s go then. Before this lack of beauty sleep really starts to show.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bull watched her blank stare as she tried to learn Wicked Grace, Varric leaning over to look at her cards and whisper the values while Rylen, Whitman, Grimm, and Dalish tried to lean in and listen; the latter leaning over and changing Grimm’s cards as her ears pricked up. Damn cheaters all of them, just his type of group. Lena’s pale brow twitched and she grabbed a card throwing it down, ignoring Varric’s hiss wile trying to rearrange her cards from the unexpected toss. Rylen groaned and folded, tossing his cards in and Whitman followed.</p><p>“Alright Fleet, half the purse is ours now. Good toss, good toss. I like it, risky.”</p><p>“Oh curse the Old Blood,” she mumbled lowering her head to hear his advice. Two hands later and Dalish squealed snatching the purse from the table. “Read ‘em and weep,” she cackled. “Not so fast Lady Dalish,” the Hunter smirked, parting her fingers and placing another card that never moved during Varric’s shuffling. Even the dwarf looked surprised. “Fleet...you’re a natural born card shark!”</p><p>There was a ghost of a smile and then she was standing with a stretch, her joints popping loudly. She stalled as Dalish held out the coin purse sourly. “Good game Lady Lena.”</p><p>“Aye Lady Dalish, I’ve not been mentally tasked so in a long time. Keep it as reward, or as payment for the pleasure,” she quickly added at the brewing argument in her face. She pushed her frayed hat back over her eyes and lifted her cowl, the air around her going cold and dangerous as she parted from the camp. Much like he expected she knew it would.</p><p>He felt Rylen beside him and leaned over to let him know he was listening. “She always seems jittery no matter what we do.”</p><p>“Battle ready. Seen it in the soldiers stationed at Seheron for longer than a few months.” They watched her stalk the perimeter, one hand resting on her closed sawspear. Talia came up beside them watching as well before speaking. “She’s terrifying in a beautiful sort of way. Not what I was expecting when Lady J mentioned a force strong enough to face the danger after Corypheus.”</p><p>“Not what anyone was expecting lass,” the good Captain retorted. Bull spared Tali a glance and motioned with exaggerated eye roll, and she immediately laced her arm into Rylen’s and sighed deeply. “I cant wait to be back in Skyhold, lets help prep the horses for the return.” He sputtered and sighed giving Bull a glare before following as he moved to find the Hunter. Lena was watching the horizon, spear in one hand and Evelyn in the other.</p><p>“Trouble?”</p><p>“Aye. But it...lingers on the edges. The headsman’s axe poised and ready but stalling.” He grunted and sniffed the air trying to assuage her fear and yet trusting her instincts. Instead he shared in her readiness yet tried to distract her. “This world you came from. Any chance an outsider would survive?”</p><p>“Most hunters were outsiders except for the old bloods.”</p><p>“Okay. But did they survive?” She inhaled and let it out in a rush. “Not most The Iron Bull. But there were some, a handful that held onto their sanity. If your Lady Snow is fierce of mind, I believe she’ll handle death well enough to survive.”</p><p>“What?” She hummed looking at him doing a double take. “Oh apologies, you don’t- that wouldn’t be a comfort to you said that way.”</p><p>“How the hell is anyone supposed to take comfort in that.”</p><p>“I see why you two are together now,” she groused with another heavy exhale. He frowned watching her before tilting his head. “Zevran?”</p><p>“Aye. I misspoke a comment and he berated me much the same. Yharnam is...different. You sign a contract and are given a blood transfusion, which lets you absorb the power of your defeated foes.”</p><p>“Your bloodtinge.”</p><p>“Precisely. Those with a weak mind, a weak nature will easily fall corrupt and go blood drunk, becoming the bloodscourge Hunters hunt. Some will retain their shape and fall into the hunter’s nightmare, a realm littered with those who couldn’t retain their sanity. They are as dangerous as any hunter for that is what they are, they simply hunt their brethren now and forever more. If your Lady Snow is strong, not physically but here,” she touched her temple, “and here,” her hand circled her heart, “Then I think she will survive until you find a way to help her.”</p><p>He watched her turn to look out once more. “But,” he prompted. “But just know I have never heard of a hunter escaping the dream completely. She may be the first. There is always a first. And a last. Even in the wheel of fate. It only matters at what point you stand.” He opened his mouth to ask where she thought she stood and then they were dragging each other to the ground.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and stopped her from...doing whatever her Evelyn did at the rush of birds in the sky. Ravens, bats, sparrows, all kinds of flying creatures were in a mad frenzy trying to get their bearing. “This happen often hear,” she whispered, hand still following those that came too close. “No. Nothing has flown since the Veil came down,” he whispered back watching them continue in their mad rush across the sky. They both exhaled and she dropped completely onto her back shaking her head. “<em>I</em> may go mad if I don’t find something to fight.” He hit her hard on the side playfully ignoring her glare. “Knowing this world, your gonna regret those words.”</p><p>“Bull!” He sprang to his feet and met Varric midway. “We gotta get back to Skyhold! The-” An inhumane screech ripped through the air and he tensed listening. “Oh shit. I know that sound,” the dwarf warned pulling out Bianca. “Darkspawn,” spilled from Bull’s mouth like acid. “Tali!” He spun to watch Rylen hoist her onto a horse and pushed the non combatant personnel to follow her. “Get them to Skyhold. Don’t stop for anything! Whitman, Davies, at their flanks, now!” She looked at him and he nodded, “Go on, we got this covered. Get ‘em outta here.” Tali’s face hardened and then she was spurring her horse out of there.</p><p>“What did I tell you Hunter,” he laughed picking up his axe and cracking his neck. Varric looked at her with a dry smile. “You asking for trouble there Fleet?” She spun her spear and lifted her cowl more over her nose. “Aye Master Tethras,” she exclaimed in gleeful anticipation. “No allies in them correct?”</p><p>“No allies except us Fleet. Don’t leave any of them alive that might follow the others.” Bull immediately sprang behind her ignoring the surprised yelp from Rylen, following her lead and smiling. About time! Another Reaver! She smashed one on the collarbone, kicking them off and rolling under his arm to pierce another, cape swirling like wings. And then he heard that Beast Roar, laughing as he sliced at least three off their feet in their stupor.</p><p>It was as easy as Zevran said it was. Scary. Awesome. “Mayhem!” She jolted out of her reverie with a confused face before mimicking his fist pump in the air. “Mayhem!” The tense atmosphere broke immediately and everyone laughed at her confused smile. “Sera has already laid claim to vote that be our victory chant,”Varric chuckled patting her on the back. “C’mon Fleet. Lets find Tali and get to Skyhold.” She patted his shoulder in kind with a broad dazzling smile, and Bull stole a glance to the Captain, watching a slow discreet one bloom over his face before he went serious.</p><p>Spinning to look at her he saw her smile gone as well, Evelyn aimed yet moving like her target was dodging yet he saw nothing. And then he smelled it; Antivan leather boots. “Wait! Its Zev!” She blinked startled but immediately aimed the weapon up, hand still tense on her blade. And then Cole appeared holding a fever eyed Zevran. His stomach plummeted at the thought of him being attacked by Darkspawn but then Cole spoke.</p><p>“Ripping! Tearing! Cast a net and pull! Let go, let go!”</p><p>“Slow down Kid, what’re you saying?” Varric helped him put Zevran down gently and Bull immediately knelt in front of him squeezing his shoulders. “Could really use a translator right now.” His elf looked up, eyes wild and golden like never before in their watery prisons. “<em>Princessa.”</em> He felt his body go cold. “What about Kadan? Zev. Zev! Hey, here at me- Look at me! What about Jess, what happened?”</p><p><em>“Amor, </em>she breached the Veil. She’s in Thedas!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Message in a bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jess adapts and shifts, taking an opportunity where she sees it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am leaving Healer.” Amused at the gruff sound that answered her, Jess pinned the edge of her veil to protect her hair and headed out, determined to get a few moments of calm at the stables before Mountain picked at her defenses. She mastered the leisurely yet purposeful stride most of the workers had and reached the paddock sooner than the last two times, leaning against the fence. The farrier was watching the buster walk the colt around and she startled a bit when his gaze jumped to her face suddenly.</p><p>He stared at her hard, at least she thought so, until his brow and mouth turned downward more and understanding hit her. Striding around the fence she moved closer and peered up at him waiting. “The forges.”</p><p>“I don’t know it.” He grunted turning back to the colt. “You will go to the road with the potters and take the left. I’m sure even you will hear the sound and find your way.” Ignoring the barb she asked, “I will retrieve what?”</p><p>“My order of horseshoes.” Turning away briskly she hurried down the way she came, pausing a moment to debate letting Healer know, then decided to forego it. Everyone knew who she was, if Farrier wanted to send her on errands, he could take it up with Healer himself if she got mad. Making the left at the potters who were at the moment cleaning their wares of the dust of the road, she tried to maintain her stride and still take in the new surroundings.</p><p>Had it not been because she knew the Qunari did not deal in coin, she would call this part a bazaar; cloth shades and stalls stood on both sides of the street and the crowd moved seamlessly to what they needed without stopping to gawk or haggle. Just grab and go apparently. Cordwainers, tanners, curriers-<em> Zevran would’ve either loved the smell of the leather</em><em>workers here or insulted them from sunup to sundown.</em> She almost tripped on herself when she spotted a whip coiled around a post, quickly continuing when the craftsman glanced up curious.</p><p>The leather district gave way to armorers and she heard the hammering of the anvil now. Moving to be more in the shade of the stalls with the intensifying heat, she dodged the bigger Qunari almost being mulled down by the average sized people hidden behind their towering forms without looking too deeply into anyone’s face. It wasn’t long until the sound of the hammers was deafening. Frowning she moved to the center of the street to look down and scowled at the different forges. Bucklers and tinkerers worked in between them so the noise was spread out and she moved slowly forward, staring at what was being crafted. She had assumed it was one blacksmith...</p><p>Okay, light armorer. Heavy armorer? It looked like a chest harness so she’d say heavy armorer. Swordsmith. BIG swordsmith. She paused and watched a what...daggersmith, <em>was that a thing?</em> She’d say so as she admired the delicate weapon being made into a merciful quick death. Having to tear her gaze away she continued, stopping at the craftsman who was adding buckles to a horse’s saddle. <em>Ah </em><em>ha</em><em>, getting warmer.</em> Speeding up again, she entered the next forge and groaned at the heat, turning her head away.</p><p>The forge master put the cooling metal back into the forge and looked at her expectantly. “Farrier’s order of horseshoes.” A quick glance over to the wall and then he was back to work. Walking to where his gaze was, she frowned at the rows of horseshoes, picking two up and comparing the size. He didn’t give her a size...<em>Think, think. He must either think you know about being a farrier, </em>which she never had given the notion to. If anything they might think she breaks in horses but be a farrier? No, there was something else here…<em>so a test then.</em></p><p>Grabbing one of every shoe she figured would fit a colt of that size, she rested them against her forearm. <em>“Who else is looking for shoes today?”</em> He looked up from his anvil briefly. <em>“Whoever else needs them.”</em> Of course, classic dry sarcasm. <em>“I will return shortly with the ones I don’t need.”</em> Grabbing two more she ran, weaving in and out, thankful she had mastered the art of tying her sandals tight. Her throat burned from the heat and dust of the road as she made her way back, panting by the time she reached the potters. Slowing as she approached Farrier, she placed the shoes on the table beside him trying to catch her breath. <em>“The horse but has only four legs Shokra.”</em></p><p>
  <em> “I will return with the right three once I know the size. While you shod him I can get them.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Why did you not ask the forge master?”</em></p><p>“<em>It wasn’t his </em><em>task</em><em> to know. He did his </em><em>job</em><em> making them and was </em><em>forg</em><em>ing something else already.” </em>He hummed nodding slowly. <em>“And how will you know which </em><em>size </em><em>you need when I am putting it on the horse?”</em></p><p><em> “</em><em>By the one I cannot put back.”</em> He smirked then and picked up a shoe moving towards the pen. Grabbing up the remaining shoes, she paused when he ordered, “Drink before you leave, the midday heat will tire you.” Looking around, she went to his desk and poured herself a cup of water sipping carefully not get sick and then continued with her task at hand.</p><p>The run to and from was miserable and her legs shook as she returned putting the shoes down and getting out of the way to lean against the fence. Could she go back to her room now? Nope, no luck by the shadow that approached. “<em>Shanedan Mountain.” </em>Reflexively at the crack in her voice her hand went up to rub her throat. “Shanedan Shokra. Common will do today.”</p><p>“As you say.” They didn’t actually speak much more as she let the sweat cool her body, feeling the wind in between the large slits of her pants and exposed stomach. He seemed to wait for the exact moment her heart had reached its normal pace.</p><p>“Your Tamasseran has mentioned an interest in the herding of stock.” She looked up at him slowly and he tilted his head amused. “No then. She saw wrong?”</p><p>“I cannot lay claim to what she saw Mountain. I have no context to even discern where the thought was formed.” He grunted and walked towards the house of healing sparing a glance back. Pushing away from the fence she caught up and matched his stride, which he ended up shortening for her. “You enjoy the stables.” She nodded once with a sound. “You enjoy the dathrasi.” She looked up and made a less committal sound.</p><p>Mountain stopped then at the edge of a watering pool, sitting in the shade and staring at her. She sat next to him face turned up and curious where this was going. “You have not sought out the places we believed you would.” <em>Ooh, candid openness of stalking her moves. “</em>This concerns you.”</p><p>“Intrigues me,” he corrected and she made an ‘ah’ though she had no idea why he made the distinction. She hummed and adjusted herself towards him more hands folded in her lap. “I offer a solution, simply tell me what intrigued you.”</p><p>He laughed then and she shrugged. “I am aware Mountain that is not how we normally operate, but this intrigues me as well. I want answers same as you.” He looked out to the gardens rather than speak and she angled away from him slightly noting the way he stiffened only a fraction at that. <em>I can close myself off too mister. Now you cant ask. </em>She let her gaze fall onto the flowering trees with a mental raspberry. Maybe she should’ve stopped and smelled the flowers that first outing. She could spend all her time here, maybe be a gardener...until she killed everything. Gardening was not her forte though she was familiar with herbs.</p><p>“Crow.” She looked up with a hum by chance, really she was acknowledging she heard him speaking but the way he grunted back made her feel like luck had nearly missed her had she spaced out any farther. “What were your weapons of choice?”</p><p>“A metal whip and throwing daggers long enough to parry if needed. And Poisons.” The whip. The Tamasseran saw her pause at the sight of the whip and assumed. “That does not sound logical.”</p><p>“It was not logical enemies I was fighting. They were mindless blood thirsty beasts and as such I,” she caught herself and shook her head, “I had to adapt. Quickly.” No she wouldn’t tell him much more of it. “There are many reasons I came to speak to you today.”</p><p>“I am already on the edge of my seat with excitement.” He chuckled at her sarcasm with a nod. “Another reason to add then. You blend well after only moments in a crowd.” Jess passed her hand in the water behind her waiting, looking out at the flowers across. “As a ‘Crow’, we had expected you to ingratiate yourself to the house of body, but you did not. Why?”</p><p>“I’m not getting paid.” She returned his gaze slowly and shrugged. “You make me to be more mysterious than I am, Mountain.”</p><p>“You mean to say to you are not working in a brothel and therefore have no care for it then.” She pursed her lips pensive, “is that what I mean to say?” His disapproving rumble made her snort, but she knew she had that far away gaze by the way he tilted his head to watch her more. These candid moments she didn’t try to hide, as it would be more obvious to spot. So she gave him a voice to tangle the truth in.</p><p>“Do you hail from Kont-Arr?” He didn’t answer and she continued, her voice going thready. “Have you ever been on an extended mission and longed for home, where ever that may be.”</p><p>“Yes.” She hummed, pleased she at least had something to emotionally tie this to. “It does not matter the living arrangements, the workload, the food. Sights, sounds, music, revelry. None of it matters when you miss home, right? <em>The sky belongs to the dove and the falcon alike, and yet </em><em>predator or prey </em><em>the nest is not abandoned.” </em></p><p><em> “</em><em>Ah,”</em> He whispered falling silent beside her and she left him to wonder if she meant she was the dove or falcon, turning to stare at her reflection in the water. She had healed beautifully, a small scar on her bottom lip was still pink but the bruising was nearly all gone. She still had a very cold expression and she smiled to see if she could soften it to no avail. “You are not a dove.”</p><p>“No. I am not,” she whispered resting her head on her shoulder still trying to smile kindly. She caught him watching her attempts from the corner of his eye and stopped arching a brow waiting.</p><p>“You will walk towards the Northern Road tomorrow.” That made her lift her head. “I don’t know how to get to the Northern road.” He stood without a word and left, leaving her even more confused. Sighing, she went in, pausing to undo her sandals and wash her feet before looking for Healer. The woman was reading from a book, flicking her eyes up briefly before snapping it shut. “You did not enjoy your walk.”</p><p>“I am...conflicted.” Healers lips parted and her face softened even though her voice stayed gruff. “Conflict is in your name Shokra. Are you just realizing?” Jess sighed and stepped closer as she prepared a tray for teatime. “I am in need of instruction.” Pouring them tea, Healer looked her up and down after a sip; “of that I had no doubt.”</p><p>“When you are done being coy inform me,” she retorted, sipping her tea. Healer scoffed and mumbled something about briars on roses but inclined her head with a smirk. “Ask, Shokra.”</p><p>“Mountain has asked me to walk the Northern Road tomorrow.” She paused in her sip narrowed eyed before grunting. <em>What was that about? </em>“I will show you the way. Is that all?”</p><p>Jess swirled the heavy herbs around pouting. “I still wish to watch the horses.” That stopped the larger woman mid sip. “You have not told Mountain.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?” She sighed swirling her cup. <em>Because he’s over analyzing everything? Because he thinks I’m going to make a run for it with said horse?</em> <em>Because I’m curious what this western section of the city holds?”</em> She looked up and asked instead, “Did you know a Tama was following me?”</p><p>“You are an enigma Shokra. Many are following you and you are aware of it; why does the addition of a Tamasseran bother you so?” Moving the cup to the side she leaned her elbows on the table and Healer mimicked her, face more open. “Because the Tama apparently cannot do her job and I find that dangerous.” Healer made a small scoff but blinked patiently waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“When I was in that place, the fog, there was a cursed city. Not the Maker’s Black City mind you, no this place existed ‘somewhere’...beyond I guess.” She adjusted looking up at the hazel eyes that watched her enraptured. “I had to learn to fight with a metal whip along with a dagger; every day I practiced, sometimes all day because my life depended on it. But if feels like forever since I have had either in my hand. I passed the leather guild today, to get to the forges. I saw one and wanted to practice. The Tama assumed different and told Mountain I was interested in animal husbandry which is pretty far from the actual thought I had.”</p><p>“Ah.” She drummed her fingers on the cup thinking. “Go tomorrow to the Northern Wharf and do not concern yourself with this; it will sort itself out.” Jess huffed but nodded taking her cup back. “As you say,” she whispered, accepting the slice of hard bread and fruit jam.</p><p>The next day couldn’t come fast enough so when Healer had walked her to the north side of the house of healing, she was practically vibrating with excitement. Stepping through the doors, she tilted her head at sloping road that led to a gate and that was where Healer left her to go back. Walking slowly and taking in the fishmongers, she was surprised to see a tavern but kept walking; no need to signal anything to whoever was following her...suddenly made everything make sense.</p><p>Antiva City was a fucking merchant port! She <em>needed </em>to signal something to whoever was watching her; that this life was familiar. She slowed and squatted peering at a barrel of fresh fish. “You look wistful, perhaps fish tonight for you and your family,” the fisher asked gutting a large sea bream. “The smell reminds me of the fish chowder of Antiva,” she said softly and the woman stopped to look at her curiously. “That is definitely the fish for that. My son has clams, farther down by the docks.” She hummed as if intrigued and stood looking down towards the dock. “Sadly I am a terrible cook so I will not insult your fish by attempting it...then again I may become too homesick to wait.”</p><p>She bade goodbye and walked leisurely down to the docks. Stopping and sitting on a low wall to watch a ship unload its wares, she caught sight of her tail when they turned with a parchment in their hand towards a wall scribbling something. It was so minute yet out of place here by the dock where wares were being counted on prewritten papers and captains were arguing port fees. If she tried to board no doubt they’d descend on her like a hawk and drag her back...<em>what to do, what to do?</em></p><p>“Oye!” She turned almost annoyed at blinked at the man holding two silvers. “You looking for work?” <em>Well now…</em> “Depends on the work.” He scoffed and leered at her and Jess leaned back crossing a leg with a smirk. “I am worth much more than two silvers <em>amico,</em> if that’s the work your looking for.”</p><p>“Antivan? <em>D</em><em>a</em> <em>quale parte?”(from which part?)</em></p><p>“<em>La casa De Araini.” (From the House Araini)</em> He paled then and she asked while smiling, or her attempt at a smile, “Are <em>you</em> by chance looking for work?”</p><p>“N-no. <em>Que passe un buon dia.” (have a good day)</em> She hummed and watched him hastily walk away, stopping to whisper to maybe a crew member, who looked at her nervously before following his lead. Shit. She wasn’t sure if Zev would appreciate her using his name this way...but she was his mistress so maybe he could shield her? She looked back as the crewman came over holding a bottle of Antivan brandy. “For you<em> bellisima. </em>An apology from the quartermaster.” Jess stared at the bottle and looked up at him slowly. “The quartermaster asked you to apologize to me on his behalf? A very busy man then.” He laughed nervously and she leaned forward staring at him blankly before smiling while taking the botle. His face showed it still did not come off as nice. “Do you want to make some coin the next time your in Antiva City?”</p><p>He looked around before stepping closer. “I am a businessman at heart <em>bellisi</em><em>ma.”</em></p><p>“A true Antivan then,” she mused, stiffening when she saw her tail motion to two Sten. “Send a letter to House Araini. Simply write the mistress of Z send her regards from Kont-Arr. Then go to the dwarven merchant guild and tell them Madame Butterfly owes you fifty sovereigns. If I am returned to Antiva City, I will personally pay you fifty more.” Pushing the bottle back into his chest, she stood and raised a brow when the soldier’s came to stand beside her. “It is time to go Shokra.”</p><p>“I am asking how to make Antivan fish chowder, must we go now?” The crewman held out the bottle again. “Trust me <em>bella,</em> the brandy is at the heart of the recipe. Some say more than the fish!” They shared a laugh and she took the bottle with a dip of her head, heading towards the docks. A hand shot out and stopped her and she stilled, sighing deeply. “As you say,” she responded crisply turning to go back. When he held out his hand halfway back, she rolled her eyes thrusting the bottle into it. He grunted annoyed and she replied the same, going through the gate and storming passed Healer who watched her return.</p><p>Stopping at her workstation, she began husking the herbs, ignoring Healer as she sat slowly down beside her, taking the prepped herbs to be crushed. It wasn’t until Jess stood to get another basket to husk that her caretaker spoke. “Do you wish to speak of your day?” Pausing in selecting her herbs, Jess thought about ignoring her; that would be answer enough. But Healer was one of the few that did her job well, and being blatantly rude was a hard choice. “I enjoyed my walk,” she mumbled grabbing some twine to bundle as well. “Until it was cut short,” Healer ventured, taking a handful as she sat back down. “Until it was cut short,” she agreed.</p><p>Healer made a sound, looking agitated as she worked. With a dramatic sigh, Jess put down her stack and peered at her waiting. “What is it, Shokra?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about my day, but clearly you do. So, out with it. What do you want to ask?” Healer worked her jaw as she tied off a bushel and it would’ve been comical if it wasn’t so out of character. “Vasheden,” she growled throwing it into a different basket. “You’ll bruise the reeds,” Jess chided softly, sliding the mortar and pestle over and taking the twine from her hands. Healer huffed but went to grinding instead, putting her anger to better use.</p><p>“I warned him you were not ready to leave the gates.” Jess looked at her briefly tying off a knot. “Am I a prisoner here?”</p><p>“No Shokra. This building is your reprieve. You are still healing, and the outside world will distract you.” If she bit her tongue any harder she would lose it. “Why did Mountain tell me to go then?”</p><p>“Bentaar-Mountain, has his own reasons, mine are more simple.”</p><p>“Such as,” she asked easily, not even bothering to look up even though Healer stopped her grinding. “You are under my care.”</p><p>“Until what time? When I am placed into a role?”</p><p>“You are not well enough to be placed in a role, Shokra. You are not healthy enough to eat at the main hall, much less be given a role.” That made her stop and glare at her to no effect. “You have not tried to escape. Not once. You want to find your purpose. Whether that is a Dangerous Purpose remains to be seen.”</p><p>“Dangerous Purpose? Is that what I’m being defined as? Is that who Mountain and you report to, the one in charge of <em>Dangerous Purpose?</em> Who is that, the Ariqun?”</p><p>“Viddasala. And you must watch your tone. But you prove my point; your hostility has returned after one trip outside the walls.” She dropped her bundle and inhaled deeply, controlling her annoyance. “I am hostile because I was dragged back in the midst of seeing something familiar. I am hostile because I am being treated like a child. I am hostile because no one listens when I speak! I am a rogue assassin; I specialize in poisons and backstab while guarded by a Reaver or battlemaster. I dabble in bard training but not enough to play the Game, just enough to stay out of it. <em>That</em> is who I am, and <em>that</em> is what none of you wish to hear because <em>that</em> is what you do not want of me!”</p><p>She slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself up, storming to the gardens. Ripping her veil from her head she ran and leaped up the wall, grabbing the edge and swinging herself onto the walkway, then onto the roof that covered it, sitting down to cool off. It would have been better if she had indeed ignored her, and she would do so from now on whenever this topic came about. Lifting her head from her arms wrapped around her legs, she listened to the heavy trod of shoes that stopped under her. Groaning inwardly she sighed and closed her eyes. “What do want from me, Mountain.”</p><p>“To assure you are well.”</p><p>“Well I’m not. And apparently I’m never going to be until I fit into your roles. So you may continue your rounds now that you have your answer.” She listened and rolled her eyes when he didn’t move, imagining how he must be standing with his arm over the walkway fence just underneath her. “You scaled this wall at unusual speed.”</p><p>“I know a Crow who is faster and near silent.”</p><p>“You are very adept at prepping and picking out poisons.”</p><p>She counted to ten in her head rather than answer. Dropping her knees to sit cross legged, she ignored his voice as he spoke, letting her mind trail off into her meditative trance. The world fell away and she stared ahead as the Fade flew by her in iridescent colors, stopping at the edge of a dark fog. Yharnam fog. Studying it for a moment, she allowed herself to walk its edges until she was around it and continued on her way until sand as far the eye could see stopped her. She felt Aslan and Will beside her without looking. “I can go no farther.”</p><p>“There is a magical breach separating Antiva from Rivian for miles. You cannot cross it as you are.” Opening her eyes she stared at the night setting in over Kont-Arr and sighed wearily. If she didn’t get out of here soon, qamek was probably going to be in her future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. New Friends, Old Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her plan comes to a head on one the one hand. On the other an old threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Healer gave her a half draught more of sleeping tea that night, presumably knowing Jess would sleep like crap otherwise and she rose early and refreshed finishing the chores she had, sorting the jars of herbs before tying her sandals. Strange that she had not seen hide nor hair of her spirits recently, she was sure Hannibal would love today. Healer led her through the house of healing to the opposite end ignoring her suspicious scowl, sliding open a door and moving aside for her to pass. “Mountain has deemed you to walk the The Western Wall.” O<em>f course, she liked the paddocks, he took her away from there. She liked the port, he took that away. What next? </em>Jess hummed and stepped out pausing when Healer held out two strips of leather. “Your hair. It will be hot today,” and then she was on her way back to her workstation.</p><p>Jess sat on a bench and carefully made two boxer braids, pulling the veil back over herself before beginning her exploration. Frowning at the blank walls of the building, she slowed to a stop at the first one, peering into the large doorway. A big horned man looked up from wiping his chest with a cloth. <em>Hubba hubba</em><em>...she could linger here if-nope no luck.</em> He pointed down the road and she dipped her head in thanks and continued, slowing a second time at the guttural chanting.</p><p>Peering into the next doorway, another Sten looked back at her from the end of the hall and then looked away and she came closer at the lack of dismissal or instruction to keep moving. Stopping beside him she inhaled a shocked sound. Sparring grounds, the Western Wall was the where the soldiers trained then. Watching everyone move through what looked very similar to monks going through their sequences, she felt her fingers twitch to join as the training with Kara came forward.<em> “Breeze. Stormfront. Cliff’s edge,” </em>she aborted the lunge a bit late and laced her fingers to keep from following along.</p><p>Sten beside her nudged her shoulder and pointed to the stairs down into the pit. “Go.” Dipping her head she quickly went down, taking her veil and placing it by the weapons rack. She didn’t dare grab one; if this was test she didn’t want to give them reason to stop her so soon. Standing behind the last row, she waited until they finished the move and started the next set. Her hands moved slightly different as she trained with Henryk’s throwing daggers but her feet moved in perfect time. Finishing three sets, she turned to roll into the next and jumped startled, punching the Sten that appeared at her side in the gut.</p><p>He made a small surprised grunt, <em>which was a win her book, </em>and followed him as he walked across to the other end and sat under an awning pouring her water. “You have trained in our fighting before.” Gazing back out into the pit, she waited for the sequence to end and they broke off into sparring pairs. “Yes.” Tensing as two others stood behind her, she glanced over at a soldier who brought a wrapped parcel to the table between them. “You will show me.”</p><p>Carefully untying the cord, she opened the cloth and hummed, running the tip of her finger over the handle of a throwing knife, idly tracing her hand over the sharpened metal. <em>And they’re letting me play with sharp objects, how </em><em>suspicious.</em> Lifting her head she nodded, “As you say,” and stood waiting for him to show her where to go. He stayed put but the messenger led her to a straw man carrying the knives. She noticed then the Sten with bows along the edge above (<em>probably to keep her from scaling it)</em> and waited for him to give a signal to start. “Begin,” he ordered when a few minutes passed and still she refused to touch them.</p><p>Grabbing a blade she threw, chewing the inside of her lip as it lodged in the left shoulder of the dummy, well off course from what she intended but still, it was a crippling wound. Grabbing one in each hand she threw again. And again. Each time brought her a bit of knowledge on the weight and speed and by the seventh and last throw she hit her mark in the center of its chest. “Retrieve them and do it again.” Without a word she recovered the blades, returned to his side and did it again, hitting the chest perfectly and working her way up. “Again.” Walk over, retrieve, throw. Better, most lodged in the chest and throat. “Again.” Chest, throat, and eye. Retrieve, throw, analyze and try again.</p><p>She paused in aiming when she realized he had stopped ordering her to get them, she simply did out of repetition and looked at him warily. His smirk was insufferable. “Your observation of the blades.”</p><p>“They are weighty. The impact is good but the speed is lacking. Too much energy is expended getting them in.” He grunted and motioned for her to continue. She paused when someone else rushed to grab the knives. It took a moment to get used to the new addition and then she was in a groove again. Until he grunted and she aborted her throw stumbling to a stop. He motioned to the pit master where he still sat and she handed the knives over strolling over, wincing the moment she sat. He poured her a fresh cup and she idly wondered what happened to her first but nonetheless as with anyone she was new around, waited until he poured himself a glass and drank before doing the same. She also felt it was the polite thing to do.</p><p>“You fall into your training.”</p><p>“As one should if that is all they wish to fall in, otherwise they will say she ‘fell’ in battle.” She was only too aware of that. He chuckled and looked back out into the sparring matches, raising a hand and a drum rang out stopping everyone. “You are artless in your honesty and yet deceitful in your bluntness.” Jess hummed taking a sip, the nuances of that sentence an insult and admiration in equal measure. “The wolf is both savage and majestic. The bee is dutiful and yet lofty. The rivers calming yet treacherous. If my ways displease you, you are displeased with the order of the world.”</p><p>“The world does not struggle with what it is, and so I cannot be displeased with it.” She dipped her head accepting the reprimand and yet argued, “I know what I am, it is simply not what you all wish me to be. I am not unchanging; even a river can be moved with enough stones, but nonetheless is resistant to change. It has been too much of a constant. I long for familiar steps and paths my feet have crossed before,” she smiled sadly and looked at her dirty nails.</p><p>“You will show me your fighting style.” She looked up then surprised noting now someone held something across their palms. Jess leaned up and looked at the whip, taking it slowly and studying the thong before moving to the cracker tip critically. “It is insufficient?”</p><p>“Different. I was given a metal one.”</p><p>“Impractical.”</p><p>“I never said it wasn’t,” she murmured letting it coil to the ground. “This is also too long. This bull whip is meant for herding, the sound more used than the structure. While I can try to demonstrate with this,” she touched her exposed stomach and legs with a curl of her lip, “I will undoubtedly be well chastised by Healer when I return.”</p><p>True to her stubbornness however, she stood and slowly tested the rest and momentum, snapping it back with a satisfying<em> ‘crack’!</em> Approaching the dummy she moved in a slow arc whipping and then spinning closer letting it strike multiple times before coiling the neck of the dummy and pulling, pretending to lunge a blade into its chest. Of course whipping it off is where it recoiled and hit her thigh and she paused closing her eyes to the sting but staying quiet.</p><p>Exhaling and shaking it off, she moved again, coiling the leg to trip, leaping around and pretending to put a blade in the back. She was very proud of the muscle memory and her agility even if the whip decided to lash out and catch her with its unfamiliar lengths at random. The drum sounded and she stopped, taking a moment to rub her thigh where a welt had bloomed. The pit master walked over and studied the dummy before mumbling, “Impractical. You will show me again tomorrow. What length is needed to truly showcase this...style of yours.” <em>Uh, okay douche turd, no need for the heavy sarcasm, I know its weird.</em> Putting her hand over her head she let him measure with his eyes until he grunted.</p><p>She was glad for the rains that came as she made her way back, letting it soothe the marks on her biceps and thighs. Making her way to Healer, she grabbed some ointment and winced at the tut she got. “Shokra, you drag water everywhere!”</p><p>“I will clean it Healer-”</p><p>“Go dry before you cause yourself a chill and increase my work.”</p><p>“As you say,” she mumbled chastised heading up to her quarters. Smearing her wounds with the numbing gel she fell asleep exhausted, waving off her neighbor in the next room when he came to retrieve her for dinner.</p><p>Ignoring his grumbling, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. His grumbling seemed to persist and she groaned sitting up annoyed ready to send him on his way and instead went deathly still. Fog was everywhere dropping her into a crouch as she fought the urge to swear, instead tilting her head to listen for movement. “Rasi,” she called out, suddenly wanting him back and complaining. Standing cautiously she walked to where her door ‘should’ be and reached out to find nothing but air. “What the hell?”</p><p>Swallowing hard, she stepped slowly forward feeling with her feet for the wall; maybe she misjudged the distance or position. <em>Jessabelle. </em>“Oh my-show yourself!” She spun around and put her hand to her heart, freezing when she felt the hard beating. She was afraid. Narrowing her eyes she lowered her hand and started walking, pausing again to drag her foot over the now soft loam of the earth rather than the warm wood of her bedroom or the hallway.</p><p><em>Jessabelle. </em>Spinning she let out a shaky exhale and swiped at her neck where it felt like someone had whispered against her skin, the hairs all over her scalp and arm prickling. “Hello Jess.” Every hair not yet standing did so at the creamy voice. “Will you not look at me?” Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned herself slowly and exhaled opening them to stare at him. “Oh you bastard,” she breathed, letting her eyes roam over his gold and fur trimmed armor. His smile was as charming as ever and still tainted with sadness. And that threw her into a fit. What did he have to be sad about!? “You bastard!”</p><p>“As you have already stated.”</p><p>“Oh hohoho,” she shook her fist at him pissed. “You dare, you dare to seek me out after everything. Are you not satisfied?” He sighed and stepped forward hands behind his back before her. “I am not.” She shook her head with a scoff studying his sculpted face. “You are so brazen Solas. You always were.”</p><p>“I could say the same of you.” She sighed and shook her head studying him. “You have not changed at all, and had portraits of the past been done accurately, I imagine you never have. So contentious. So<em> proud.</em> Looking at you makes me weary, indeed I tire of it.” She stepped past him so they were shoulder to shoulder when his hand reached out to stop her; it never touched but the motion itself was enough to still her. “So you have finally come to despise me only after your knowledge is exhausted.”</p><p>“Hindsight and foresight mean nothing and I should have killed you when I had the chance…If innocence is the first casualty of war then surely hope is the last breath. You have exhausted my hope for you Fen’Harel. My knowledge continues on; why else would you seek me if not for your own gain.”</p><p>“Do you truly believe that,” his pitch was breathy, reedy almost as if the words were squeezed from his chest with an iron grip. In a previous life she would have turned to comfort him. “I have died Solas, a hundred deaths a hundred ways, and that’s only before I stopped keeping track. I have stared into the Abyss and it swallowed me whole. And yet I have returned again.” She gave him a scathing look then. “Is that not why you are here oh great Somniari. Or have you come to finish what you started?”</p><p>“I did not come to kill you lethallin. I came to ask for help. The-”</p><p>“Stop!” She stormed a few steps away and turned enraged. “You really don’t get it do you? So fucking brazen! But I will not hear you. You may consider me as good as dead to you, pretend your plan worked and I am nothing but melted meat!” Shaking her finger at him she hissed, “Even if you were to tell me you could undo everything, I would not believe you much less help. What distance you have traveled has been a waste.”</p><p>“Your precious elves will suffer.” That gave her pause in her storming and she looked over her shoulder at him narrow eyed, feeling her rage burn like ice. “Did I not tell you that the blood would be on your hands if you went through with it? That I would hold every drop accountable under all the laws of gods and men. You were ready to greet this new world with your remaining Elvhen wading through rivers of it. Have you lost your stomach for war? She turned tilting her head and questioned, “Or are you finding yourself losing a war you weren’t prepped for.”</p><p>“Jessabelle you are creating a bigger one.”</p><p>“Bigger? Bigger- that’s rich Solas….ok bigger. SO what I’m hearing you say is, “I did not expect so many people to live after the Veil came down and thought I could just march across Thedas and lay hold to all my previous seats of power with little to no resistance, and I am finding that to be quite untrue because everyone is not as dead as dead should seem.”</p><p>“Your world bleeds into even the Fade. This place here, listen to its sounds. It is a smoke you cannot enter nor you do not return from. But you did. How? How did you break the hold it had?” A bitter laugh escaped her as stepped closer cupping his cheek with her hand, surprised he’d even let her without taking off said hand. <em>Then her and Lycus could be twinsies!</em> “Even if I had an absolute answer, which I don’t, I would not tell you for all the gold in Arlathan. If you want to go into the fog and face the creatures there you are most welcome, but I have nothing left to give you and you have taken all that you can already. My scorn, Solas, I will hold to my heart.”</p><p>Stepping away she tried to imagine her room in all its sparse details, letting the futon on the floor fill in slowly. She could still manipulate it though it was not easy. <em>Count to three and pull yourself out.</em> <em>One. </em>“Lady Jess, please think on it.” <em>Two.</em> “Lycus will need you.” <em>Three. </em>She opened her arms and pushed with all her mind and strength, the fog ripping away from her like taffy waking up in a nasty flail of arms and legs screaming.</p><p>“Jessabelle avoid the tea,” Hannibal warned when two wards came and held her arms down. “Drink the tea if you wish your Insight muddled,” Aslan clarified much to Cunning’s annoyance. “I don’t want the tea,” she forced out as someone tried to lift her chin, not unkindly. “I don’t want it, I don’t want it!” Softening into the arms that held her she shook from the shock of seeing him again. “Let go,” she warned and was instantly released, both of them moving to block the door.</p><p>Ignoring them and pouring a cup of water from her stand, she drunk a cup with shaking hands, spilling some down herself. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand she nodded and laid back down exhaling heavily. Hannibal stalked the length of her room. “You saw him.” She closed her eyes, resting a hand over them and replayed his meeting. She should have killed him the moment she heard his voice. “You can’t bring yourself to,” he huffed and she peeked from between her fingers to see him holding his chin pensive. “Well...I suppose neither can he kill you then. How very interesting this is turning out to be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every morning after, a Sten would appear at first light and take her to the pits. She would do her warm ups and then practice her dagger and whip technique until the pit master decided it was enough. Afterward she would make her way back to Healer and a list was given to her to learn and then fulfill. The potions and poisons almost always passed Healer’s scrutiny, though a few times she was ordered to do them again when she had translated the Qunlat text incorrect and therefore made the wrong thing. Most nights she was so exhausted she took the tea to drown out the soreness. Today looked to be the same as she stared at the writing like it offended her, trying to figure out the last potion.</p><p>She was retrieving water from the well when commotion outside the house of healing caught her ears. Putting down her jug she sneaked to the front and watched a procession of horses and men in light leathers with black cloaks. “You have been told we will not meet with you. Leave.” Eek, that sounded like one of the Sten she was terrified of simply by his demeanor with others. He was rigid and unyielding. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. You see, we received word one of our own is being held prisoner here. The House of Crows prefers to deal its own justice if it is deemed necessary.” Her jaw dropped and she rolled forward on instinct as a hand grabbed her veil. “I’m here!” Lifted off her feet, she felt the heat against her back as all eyes turned to her. Tearing the hand from her mouth she yelled, “Its me!”</p><p>“Ah, our little butterfly! Cariño, you look worse for wear.”</p><p>“I failed the mission being captured here. There is no need to be pleasant among my captors,” she stated plainly and the dashing looking man laughed. “Appearances little dove! Have we taught you nothing?”</p><p>“I’ve been taught well. I just did not learn enough, but will pay for it one way or another.”</p><p>“So you will,” he remarked cryptically before turning back to the Sten, Healer coming outside to watch. “House Araini will see to it that you are compensated for your trouble.”</p><p>“She is not free to go.” The air in the courtyard felt heavier and Jess watched the Crows push their cloaks off their shoulders, hands resting on their hips nonchalant and all the more threatening. “You seem to be mistaken,<em> amico,</em> we were not asking for permission.” Glancing at the roofs, she spotted the soldiers readying their bows. And she spotted the soft ripple of air that meant quite a few assassins were dropped in rogue and waiting. It was going to be a bloodbath on both sides if she didn’t do something, and fast. “Tell Mountain I will tell him of the fog and what is in it. I still owe him seventeen questions. Then I will leave and you will not follow,” she bargained. Healer frowned but rushed inside, presumably to find a way to contact Mountain.</p><p>“You will unhand her now if you please,” the Leader offered simply, motioning for her to come to his side. <em>“I will not run,”</em> she assured and stepped out of the Sten’s hold slowly walking to stand at his side. He stared at her openly, eyes devouring her before tipping his head. “It is good to see you well, <em>bella.” </em>She knew he meant it is good to finally meet you, but dipped her head submissive. “Thank you. But you are not who I was expecting. The master would not come?”</p><p>“Do not be disappointed, but the master <em>could</em> not. I am his dagger, Arcesio.”</p><p>“And I am his sheathe,” she whispered. “<em>Sabemos bella,”</em> (we know beautiful) It felt like she had aged waiting for Mountain to come. He stood at the door and then turned back in and Jess paused in her step at the tutting behind her. “So rude.”</p><p>“He is telling us to follow,” she explained. “Ho ho! Well adept little bird, I am curious now.” Sitting at the offered table she crossed her legs and stared at Mountain. “It would be best if you did not leave Shokra.”</p><p>“I have been found and want to go. I told you what I am, and you chose not to utilize me. Ask your questions.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It is a fog, a portal into the Cursed City of Yharnam. You do not escape it once inside; I do not know how I did or I swear on my life I would tell you.”</p><p>“What's inside the city that makes it cursed?”</p><p>“Old gods. Like the ones who made the breach but stronger. You progress through the city by killing the area’s guardian. I killed one after Kara fell and was transported here. Again I don’t know why here specifically, I suspect it had to do with Kara as I wanted to help him.”</p><p>“Tell me of its inhabitants.” She sighed and leaned forward explaining the scourge beasts, the deranged town folk, the hunters, the deranged hunters, the Healing Church member that she remembered, and the old god bosses. And then the messengers and Plain Doll. Several Qunari had grabbed paper and boards and were writing as she spoke. He grunted, clearly absorbing this and leaned forward again. “Tell me of the weapons.”</p><p>Oh...well. She didn’t know how they worked really anyway so she explained the whip being able to shift. The sawcleaver, the sawspear, then she mentioned the beast claws and the master weapon the sawscythe and the blades of mercy. “And no, I am no blacksmith to even explain how anything worked. I just knew that it did and that was enough for me.”</p><p>He asked for an explanation of the travel through the lamps, the blood echoes, the regions. About Kara. She was parched and tired by the time Arcesio quietly whispered, “that was more than twenty questions. It is well over what she owed you and more information than anyone knew of these things. It is time we left. Say goodbye <em>bella.”</em> She looked at Mountain then and shook her head. “You still have my leathers and my armor. I swore I would take your sword arm if you didn’t return them.”</p><p>“The Viddasala took your armor. It is enchanted.”</p><p>“The leathers are not, I will have them back.”</p><p>“What’s this? The Qunari are thieves now,” Arcesio accused in dramatic flare ignoring the disapproving rumble. She peered at him from under her brow, becoming deathly still. “My leathers Mountain, I agreed to come in return for them.” He sighed and nodded. “Your leathers only.” She wanted to argue, but the need to get away weighed more. She would get them back somehow. They waited a bit for him to return and she snatched the bundle, checking the pants, stays, undershirt and boots were there. “Lets go,” she urged, following closely behind Arcesio as they left, taking the horse a Crow held out to her lazily.</p><p>“Took you long enough. We were starting to get antsy,” he teased. She ignored him and pulled up beside Arcesio. “No doubt they will follow us. We must ride through the night.”</p><p>“We are prepared little dove. The men are along the roads waiting.”</p><p>“Where do I ride out of respect for your men; I don’t want to pull my horse beside you and cause a slight.” He smiled and motioned with the jut of his chin; “Third in the procession.” Pulling her horse back and sliding in between, the well mannered beast took off the moment the others did. She had contemplated saying goodbye, but decided against it. She would write to Healer, to Rasi. God forbid she need something from them and she burned the bridges so to speak.</p><p>She felt the eyes on her. Crow eyes, beast eyes, Qunari eyes, so her focus stayed just beyond her horses head, keeping one eye closed as she watched the light of the torches held by Arcesio illuminated their way in case they needed to douse the lights and move in the cover of darkness. Luckily it didn’t come to that and they truly did ride through the night at a steady but not break neck speed, not stopping until the sky had started turning gray at a watering hole off the side of the road. Hopping down, she handled her lady business and changed into her leathers and feeling like herself, she froze when she spotted Dr. Lecter watching. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Bravo Jess. You got out. Now I may never leave your side the way these fools plot.”</p><p>Figures. Never trust a person who makes a living off a backstab. “Oh no dear. You misunderstand. They want to keep you in Antiva to win favors.” Jess hummed; that was familiar territory she preferred, already plotting and scheming as she came back to the group. They stared at her approvingly and then they were off, skirting a breach wall of energy and making their way through the jungle on a fairly new path. The trees spaced farther and farther apart until they were racing forward again. And then the woods ended and they sloped down the cliff side to a boat.</p><p>“Take the horses. The Lady can stay in the captain’s quarters.” Jess raised a brow but dismounted and followed onto the boat that seemed to launch within minutes. “I thought we’d cross the desert to Antiva.”</p><p>“While the desert is faster, our horses are built for speed, not endurance. I will not kill them simply for the sake to save one day.”</p><p>“Of course. Apologies if I offended.”</p><p>“No offense <em>Do</em><em>ñ</em><em>a Lionessa. </em><em>(Mistress as in head of household Lioness)</em> Master Zevran is on his way to Antiva. The fog you mentioned is causing quite a bit of trouble, as is the line breaches that popped up. Captain’s Quarters.” She walked into the room and sat in a chair exhaling and preparing for the next bit. “So...am I expected to pay you for this daring rescue in sex,” she asked coyly. He looked genuinely scandalized and tipped his head. <em>“Do</em><em>ñ</em><em>a, </em>you are the mistress of only the second man to ever employ the entirety of the House of Crows to protect you. I prefer my<em> cojones</em> where they are and not shoved down my throat in what would be a sorry end to my illustrious life. That said, find me if the men get out of line.”</p><p>“If the offense is not so great I will; otherwise I’ll handle it.” He looked at her amused before leaving. She rocked and rolled with the boat, never really leaving her chair she sat in as a headache set in, causing pressure in her teeth. Two meals were brought to her before she heard gulls and went to the main deck.</p><p>Oh...Zevran didn’t explain Antiva City quite as he could have. Beautiful, a great glittering gem...no it was so much more. The port they entered had arched bridges for the ships to pass through. It looked like Santorini on Earth, glittering white and corn silk yellow walls built upward into the mountain face with the wharf and piers extended well into the bay. Domes of gold and burnished reds. Walkways with latticed fences. The smell was rough admittedly at docking; fish and saltwater mingling with vinegar and spices.</p><p>“I was told to house you in the Master’s villa. So if you’ll follow me.”</p><p>“A moment. I need to speak with a merchant of the dwarven guild. There is a debt I need to pay for the man who sent the letter. And I pay my debts.” She gave him a meaningful stare and he bowed his head being more gracious if such a thing were possible. Following him through the city, she spun and grabbed a little boy's hand. “Give it. Now.”</p><p>“A pickpocket,” Arcesio asked glowering down. “Señorina-”</p><p>“Now,” she ordered and snatched the bracelet he tried to pilfer from her wrist. She pushed him away from her before the Crow could advance and tied it back on, touching the dragon tooth lovingly. “The dwarf,” she reminded and he sighed letting it go. “They will think you soft Doña.”</p><p>“As they should. A dagger goes in easier when the guard is down.” He laughed and back at her amused. "What you say is true enough! here we are, your dwarven merchant Doña."</p><p>“Gorban Serbect at your service. What can I do for you Messere?” She smiled at the stout bearded beast and whispered, “Varric Tethras, he handles some of my benefactors. You can find me under Lady Snow White of the Seven.” He became rather serious and scrambled for a parchment. “Aye Lady Snow. I know who you are. How can I help you?”</p><p>“I need a withdrawal to do some shopping. I’ve dresses to make.”</p><p>“I can send someone over to pick out your fabrics with you if you like. Quite a few exquisite merchants-”</p><p>“Indeed Lady Snow. The merchant princes of Antiva would be ecstatic to help you out.”</p><p>“And embroil me in ten years servitude in the process by a simple mistake or signature,” she teased with a cold smile. “Ah, that is also true enough.” She looked back at the dwarf and continued. “I'm feeling...something green. Silk and brocades if possible. Also there is a man who may come to you if he hasn’t yet. Asking for Madame Butterfly, she owes him a total of one hundred sovereigns. I approve the transaction.”</p><p>“One-Messere you can’t be serious!” She stared at him and he dipped his head writing.</p><p>“I treat my friends and those who do me favors very well Gorban.”</p><p>“Of course. Forgive me my Lady. Okay green silks and brocade fabric. Where would you like it brought?”</p><p>“Eh, if its all the same to you Lady Snow, it would be best if one of our own picked it up. Security is tight at the villa.” She wasn’t sure if he was being money hungry, but it made sense and she nodded. “Pay them accordingly please. Now, if I can dare to trouble you, could you deliver to letters for me?” Once business was concluded, she followed Arcesio to a quieter more fanciful street. The buildings began to climb higher into the wall, the stairs wide and not too high as to tire someone so quickly, yet she stopped to stare at the view of the harbor, letting the wind wick the sweat from her face. It was too beautiful.</p><p>“The view is even better at the house, Doña.” Turning she hurried after him and tensed as a gate opened and she was let into a beautiful penned off garden. Stepping into the house she marveled at the wood paneling mixed with the metal. Lavish rugs, hanging lamps and plush sitting arrangements made it look very much like a love parlor. A balcony above gave view of the room below while maintaining protection. Everything so very Zevran-like.</p><p>Walking up the wide spaced stairs to the second floor, she took in the bathroom attached to the bedroom and stepped through the yellow doors to the porch. Where various potted poisonous plants grew. “Of course Zevran. You always do love to flirt with the beautiful and dangerous,” she mused aloud, hearing him chuckle behind her. “Well I will leave you to it. As I said Master Araini should be here soon.”</p><p>“Thank you Arcesio. I will tell him of your loyalty and help.” He bowed with a hand to his chest and backed up. Once in the quiet, she blew out all the light and crept to the windows peering through the slats. Two guards looked back at the house, one of them approaching. Listening, she heard the door downstairs open.</p><p>“Mistress Snow?”</p><p>“I prefer the dark. Leave me please, I have a headache from travel.” She watched him from a crouch on the balcony. He seemed like he wanted to say more but quietly left, his silhouette staying by the door. How sweet. And creepy. Walking around she found crows nest, <em>haha</em>, in the alcove by a window and climbed into it to rest in after mussing the bed to make it look like she laid there. And then she went to sleep, dreaming of golden eyes and gray skin flecked and adorned with black tattoos. She was almost home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to continue with the Qunari culture but I felt it was time to move her plans, and others (looking at you Dread Wolf) forward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Momento Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first of many reunions,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The change had been abrupt, the smell rough and the incessant need to attempt to pamper her had caused her to all but banish everyone from coming inside while she recuperated the next day. Rising from the roost she had claimed she popped her back and groaned. “Ugh...I’ll be working dusk to dawn at this rate.” She needed dresses, she needed armor and weapons. She had a big shopping spree in store she was not looking forward to with the incessant headache that lingered from days prior as she bathed quickly from a ewer, not bothering to use the tub just yet until she had more items of her own. Arcesio had said this was the Master’s villa. He never said <em>his </em>master or Zevran’s name specifically and she wasn’t going to use anything until she was sure.</p><p>Tomorrow. She would do all this tomorrow she assured herself walking back and forth across the balcony after getting back into her leathers. Then, because some things just could not continue to wait until tomorrow, she was back outside, inwardly groaning at the light rain. Leaving the villa, she made her way down the stairs and stopped at the roadway, looking back and forth. Shit...she needed a weapon first and foremost, in case she got lost in the shadows of this city. “Doña?”</p><p>“Lady J or Snow will do. I’m not the head of anything here in Antiva...yet.” The handsome elven Crow inclined his head with a hand to his chest and a smirk. “Ambitious then?”</p><p>“You don’t live through what I lived through and not be,” she grumbled before admitting defeat and looking at him. “I need to find the marketplace.” He flicked the shorter black hair clinging to his cheeks back and looked left then right clicking his tongue. A blue feathered leather strap held the rest of his hair in a ponytail that brushed his neck. Finally he looked back at her blinking those amber beauties...<em>did she just see a flicker of silver in them?</em></p><p>“What are you looking for?” She glared and he tipped his head again explaining, “I simply ask because dependent on what you need, you may be in several parts of the city. What we can procure in one go in one area will leave you more time to peruse another.”</p><p>“Ah. I need a dagger, a writing set, four ravens, and herbs for this accursed headache. My fabrics have already been ordered, though I would love to look at some if they're on the way. And food,” she groaned and threw her head back, “What I wouldn’t pay for a coffee.”</p><p>“Antiva is home to some of the best coffee beans in the known world Lady Snow.” Her head lowered in increments until she was staring at him like he said he knew the road to El Dorado. “Well what are we waiting for? Lead on my new found friend!”</p><p>He took her through some pretty shady looking streets, from what her instincts were telling her, eyes upon eyes watching from shadows. Twisting this way and that, they popped out right in the middle of a bazaar and she stopped following to peek at everything. The laugh from her guide made her look up embarrassed. “I-”</p><p>“No no, one does not come to Antiva and simply ignore the sights and wonders.”</p><p>“Dagger first.”</p><p>“You wound me <em>bella,</em> am I not reassuring presence enough?” She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down, being so bold as to lean her finger near his chin to motion him to turn to one side then the other without actually touching him. He <em>loved </em>it the way he tried not to smile and gave her a slow spin. “You're undeniably handsome I’ll give you that. Though the only reassurance I’ll have is when there’s steel at my hip. Come now, you must know the best swordsmiths.”</p><p>“That I do. But first,” he motioned her to a stall and she made the most lascivious moan at the scent. “I...admittedly would love to know how to hear that delicious sound again.”</p><p>“You’re definitely on the right track.” She stopped and stared at the coffee beans, moaning as she wafted her hand over every basket to get the scent. “Ah! A fellow enthusiast of the bean?” She smiled at the dark skinned man resting an arm on the stall waggling his brows. She pointed to the baskets that called to her and asked about them, nodding and humming at all the right times as he told his tale with gestures and had her leaning back some. After the stoicism of the Qunari, he looked like he was having a seizure.</p><p>“So these ones are nuttier from more inland near the jungles,” she waited until he nodded and she waved a hand over to the other basket, “And these are ‘fruitier’ grown near the deserts. Hm...I do like them both. What about ones with almost a...chocolate heady taste?” He pointed back to the first one and she nodded. “Sold!”</p><p>She stayed and joked with him, learning tidbits of native insider info before paying him. The Crow returned to her side with a tut. “You didn’t even haggle the price Doña. Em- my lady.”</p><p>“You don’t haggle good coffee- what is your name? I have been waiting for you to introduce yourself.” He looked surprised and smiled bowing. “Romero Araini, at your service.”</p><p>“Well nice to finally meet you. As I was saying; you don’t haggle good coffee the first time around. If I get a bad batch one day though, it will give legitimate reason without insult. Besides I have been without for so long,” She brought the bag to her cheek and inhaled with a sigh. “The dagger I will haggle. The fabrics I’ll haggle. Depending even on the herbs, I’ll haggle. But not coffee.”</p><p>“I’ll handle the dagger, the blacksmith can be ornery to start with.” She smirked and curtsied following him to the forge waiting at the door. And oh boy, he haggled <em>hard. </em>They were arguing in Antivan while gesticulating until finally they shook hands and he led her over. “Do any catch your eye?”</p><p>“If you had said it was for the lovely lady outside, I would’ve just threw you out and let her in!” She laughed quietly and picked one up flipping it several times before checking the balance and putting it back. The blacksmith became serious and leaned forward watching.</p><p>“Your looking for one with a little more weight in the back?” Jess paused in her next inspection and put the blade down slowly, noting the way he watched her fingers. “In a way. The one I previously used had a serrated edge and heavy back. They were throwing knives really, but I used them interchangeably.” He hummed thinking before guiding her over to another table. “These are back heavy.” He held one up for her to try and she immediately felt the difference. “Too much.” They went through them until she found one that had a nice weight and feel. Not quite there yet but the best so far.</p><p>He seemed to notice by the way his moustache wiggled in challenge. Pulling out a paper and a charcoal stick he picked her description apart and drew her a fairly striking resemblance of Henryks dagger. He put multiple daggers in her hands asking the weight of each-too much too little, how did the handle feel and so on until he came to the serrated edge. She opted to mention it was lightly scalloped, there was no way anyone on Thedas could reproduce the bloodletting weapons of Yharnam.</p><p>And finally, when the drawing was as close to size, weight, and design, he gave her a price. Before she could speak Romero tutted, “You may as well ask her to undress and take her across your anvil the way your screwing her over!” Jess put the other blades back and kept the one that would do for now near her, ignoring them until they settled on a price. “You Crows will bleed me dry!”</p><p>“That can be arranged my friend,” he joked and they both laughed before she counted out her coin and paid, taking the promissory note. Tying it to her waist she felt better already, minus the headache. “Thank you in there. Herbs. And then we return.”</p><p>“You suffer from these often <em>bella? </em>Lady Snow,” he quickly amended when she looked at him from under her hand. “Whatever’s going on in the world...it hurts.” He walked beside her quiet before whispering, “It does.” She glanced his way curious but said nothing as he walked her to an apothecary shop. She haggled herself and got the elfroot and prophets laurel cheaper, paying for the other things with little fuss.</p><p>The walk back was grueling as the rain really set in and she was shivering by the time he bowed and left her at the door. Searching the bottom floor again she found the covered walkway that led to a separate kitchen and larder and prepped her beans for coffee and a roll of elfroot to smoke. Dragging a stool to the doorway to watch the rains, she sat with a cigarette in one hand, and a hot coffee in the other. Freedom never tasted so fucking good.</p><p>A knock on the door frame dragged her back and she watched blankly as Romero motioned for the three other men to put the covered box they carried down. “Just so you know, there is a rookery just north of here. If you follow the stairs out front to the tower on the hill.” She took a drag of her cigarette leaving it in between her lips and uncovered the box, causing the ravens to squawk indignant at being bothered. “Thank you Romero. That was very thoughtful of you to remember. Do I have to send them from there or can I release them here?”</p><p>“They will leave from here, but the mail is distributed to a specific member of each House. Or you can go check everyday yourself.”</p><p>With a sip and a hum she turned back to the rain, watching him leave with a hand to his chest and three steps back before turning. How proper for assassins. Headache lighter and coffee finished, she took the box he left and sniffed it before opening it, prepping a quill and debating who to write to first. Gorben already sent one to Lycus and one to Varric. She needed to send one to Caer Bronach, one to Josie in Skyhold...she sighed nodding, and one to Kont-Arr. She’d do that one first so no bad blood formed. Writing an assurance that she had once again found her purpose and would continue to strive to maintain it,” she spoke the place and waited for the raven to acknowledge and fly off.</p><p>Another cup and another roll as night came in and the frogs sang. The smell was once again a bit rough at times when the breeze swept in from the docks, but the flowers in the garden were wonderful at covering it up most of the time. She was watching the moon shine on the wet grass when her nerves fired, jolting her standing<em>.</em>Closing the door to the kitchen she hustled into the house and stared at the entry points, hand on her dagger.</p><p>Should she scream? And what if it was nothing, she would look the fool. Moving to get to the upstairs balcony for a vantage point a chuckle made her freeze before he materialized, standing from his crouch and throwing his hood back in one fluid motion. “<em>Princessa.” </em>My god how did she act? Her body stayed locked as she tried to run through what to do. Was it acceptable to throw herself around him like she wanted. Should she make a quip? She she be aloof!? “<em>It’s you,” </em>was all that came out in a breathy rush. He smiled softly and came closer nodding. <em>“Si amore, </em>I am here now.”</p><p>“Hm, good. Your men are very loyal to you Zevran Araini, but they,” She grabbed his armor straps and pulled him closer, “are <em>not </em>you.” He snapped his fingers at the same time he slammed his lips against her, hands in her hair and on her hip. It sounded like someone left quietly as a door latch clicked somewhere in the house. Suddenly she gasped at the unsuspected pain in her chest and held his straps tighter. Zevran hushed her softly as her breath grew more ragged legs going weak. <em>“Perdoname amore,(forgive me love)</em> I should have found a way to you sooner.” He lifted her up and brought her to the couch, smoothing her hair.</p><p>Barely making out the way he was saying her name like a litany by her temple, the feeling ebbed away and the empty apathy returned. And she was grateful for it. “Zevran. Zevran,” it was her turn to whisper his name in between kisses on his jaw, neck, cheeks, wherever she could reach. “Your hands <em>princessa.</em>” She looked down and made a grunt at the callouses forming and looked up at him. “I did what I had to to survive. To make it back.” His hand graced her cheek and he tutted softly. “I can see that in your eyes <em>mi alma. </em>I’m sorry; I always wanted to shield you from this life. But come, I can at least soothe these aches in the tub. Show you a proper Antivan massage now that we have the oils.”</p><p>“So this <em>is</em> your home.” He paused after helping her stand. “You were afraid to touch anything in here,” he surmised as he looked around at the immaculate state of it. “Well Arcesio said the Master’s villa, he didn’t say which. And while he did say House Araini, he didn’t introduce himself as such.”</p><p>“Hm, how astute of you my dear. But no, this is not my home.” Her frown came quick but before she could ask he placed his ear against her chest and listened with a hum. “Ah, yes. Now this. This is home.”</p><p>“Oh you smooth talker,” she whispered unbuckling her armor while she walked up the stairs, watching as Zev set the tub. It was slanted and took the start of a glyph, moving what looked like a water heater from the closet door and sliding it to the edge, and turning a handle for the water to fill, steaming. Even stripped and nude as she was the heat was oppressive and Jess groaned pushing the balcony door open a crack. His hands around her waist startled her and he jumped back surprised at her spin. “You’ve...gotten faster.”</p><p>“<em>Amor, </em>Zev...I’m sorry. I would never mean to hurt you.” He tutted and came closer putting his hands in hers. “As you have said, you did what you had to. Don’t regret it. It will serve you well. Blades and blood are as integral to Antiva as kisses in love making. I am happy to show you both.” Jess laughed and brought his arm around her again slowly, leaning back as he caged her chest and belly. “How long I dreamed of this Zevran, but you know I must ask.”</p><p>He kissed her shoulder and whispered, “he was in the process of being released from his contract with the Inquisition. Lycus asked as a personal favor for him to come and protect you. As if it was needed.”</p><p>“So he is coming,” she breathe opening the door a bit more to let the breeze of the rain in. “Yes.”</p><p>“However will you deal with me on your own until then,” she teased, glancing down. A small grunt escaped her when her eyes met a guard’s and he spun around. “I was wondering when you’d notice you were teasing my men,” he laughed. “Sorry. The Qunari weren’t the biggest on modesty.”</p><p>“Come. I will bathe you and you will tell me of your journey. And then I will make love to you if you are in the mood and will tell you mine.”</p><p>“I do love a well thought out plan, though the fact that your planning makes me nervous.”</p><p>He laughed shrugging unrepentant. “Planning has never been my strong suit. Now planning killing and love making, those I am better at.” Easing herself into the tub, Jess rested her head on her arms and let him massage her back with the scented oils. When she was sure she wouldn’t lash out she began at the beginning; from the moment she found herself in the temple of Sacred Ashes. Those first nights in Yharnam. Dying; and the experience of it over and over. His hands had stilled during that but then he was turning her over and working her legs.</p><p>His laugh at her mastery of a whip of all things bled more tension out of her and then he went quiet as she spoke of Karashok. She too went silent in her retelling as she thought about him, staring at the prunes her fingertips were becoming. <em>I left him to die.</em> “Thinking of him hurts. I’ll tell you the rest later.”</p><p>“Of course<em> amore.”</em> Stepping out she watched him unscrew the handle and place it in another slot and the water drained out. Huh, Thedas indoor plumbing wasn’t too shabby. Drying herself with the long sheet, she laid on the bed and sighed at its softness.</p><p>Zevran crawled up beside her trailing a hand over her belly. “I still am afraid to believe you are here.”</p><p>“I’m here. But I have work to do.”</p><p>“Work? What work?” Rolling over and straddling him, she began ticking off on her fingers; “I need to make my own money again to not be a burden to House Araini or you.” She rolled herself over him to keep him from speaking feeling his gasp and hardness come on almost immediately, rubbing him in between her slit. It was a great surprise and relief when her own arousal came on fast, slicking him; she had thought herself only capable of being cold and calculating. “I need to send a letter for Aela or Trevi to come here as my ancient spy eyes-and dear friends. I need to find a new place for myself to build an army. And I need to kill the Dread Wolf.”</p><p>He flipped her and drove in hard, taking the hand she had been counting on and kissing her fingertips, sucking on them gently waiting for her to catch her breath. “Firstly, You are never a burden and a woman like you will <em>thrive</em> in Antiva.” A hard slam wrenched a scream from her and slid her partway up the silken sheets. “Second, Trevi is avoiding the Wolf but Aela may come and I can send a raven easily tonight for you.” Another drive into her and kiss on her finger as she struggling to keep from whining. “Third, you have an army already, and everyone wants to kill the Dread Wolf.” Throwing her leg over his shoulder he pumped into her with reckless abandon.</p><p>Jess had always loved the feel of Antivan silk on her skin; but as expensive as it was to get she had used it sparingly in her dresses. As he grabbed and slid and twisted her into new positions, plunging into her at new delicious and painfully pleasurable angles with the smoothness of a master at his craft, she would never be without a silk piece again. He threw her into her orgasm without mercy, and rode her straight through one more until she was begging and pleading, almost doubled in half under him.</p><p>Zevran smiled sweat slicked and panting with a hum. “I almost want to ignore your pleas as punishment for your recklessness. But the joy of having you back,” he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers ignoring her strangled moan as he stretched her cunt to its limit. Unfurling her gently, he massaged her stomach and thighs before pulling out making a small grunt. “I didn’t think this through...now I must set another bath.” She huffed a breathless laugh, “So much for planning.” Eyes closed but listening to him, it was her turn to ask. “How is Caer Bronach?”</p><p>“Well. Nilene has stood up to the task. More elves flock to it as the changes continue.” She leaned on her elbows frowning. “What changes?”</p><p>“Ferelden elves, and mages. Those closest to the last battle it seems were affected by the fall of the Veil. Many mages turned, and many elves have received glowing eyes and deeper perceptions. I can see...things...if I focus hard enough. And my hearing it greater, sometimes too much. The mages have received a glowing under their skin. It is only a matter of time before the Chantry gets involved again.”</p><p>“Let us hope Cassandra or Leliana answer the call. I should write and let them know possible outcomes if either choose the sunburst throne. Or the fate if Vivienne takes it.” She looked up when she felt his disapproving gaze as he shook his head. “No<em> amore</em><em><span class="u">,</span></em> you’ve done enough. You don’t owe anyone anymore. Rest and then return to Caer Bronach with me.” Pushing herself up and stretching with a contented sigh, she plopped herself into the tub and nodded. “I thought that too for a while. Until Solas reached out to me in the Fade.” His whole demeanor changed as he lathered up a cloth for her. “Is that so?”</p><p>“I can’t return to Ferelden. The broken Veil doesn’t let me. It’s so painful; I have a headache all the time and it feels like my teeth are being pulled from my gums. The spirit of Focus, I call him Aslan said it would only get worse the closer I got. Solas has gotten the last laugh once again, and I am no match for Antivan politics without the blessing of Josie or Leli.”</p><p>“I will use every learned form of torture on that man and then I will invent new ones before I am through with him!” He inhaled and scrubbed her arm with forced calmness. “As for Lady Montilyet, I hear a certain someone whispered in a Nightingale's ear about stealing a House of Ripose contract a while ago?” Jess opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head from the rim she rested on. “Surely it was only a suggestion among many others. Whatever decisions were made after are their own, no?”</p><p>His smile was sweet as he rinsed her for the second time that night. “All the same, her titles in Orlais are in the process of being reestablished and she was to come home for a few months to put things with her family in order. Would you like me to write to her tonight?”</p><p>“I don’t know love. I can start my sewing here. Let Tali handle Orlais and I’ll handle this side of the sea? I could also become a bard. Sing and gather information...so long as someone can teach me guitar. Maybe I’ll become a prostitute, sounds a good profession here.”</p><p>“Do not even jest that way, Antiva would become poor and the lines would mean I would never get to see you!” She rolled her eyes with a scoff and sat on the bed. “Will I be trouble to you?”</p><p>“No <em>princessa, </em>but I may be to you. I am and will always be an Antivan Crow. And I am a master. They may try to reach me through you. The contract will stay the hand of the houses themselves but that doesn’t mean an outside will not try.” She hummed and looked at her nails. “But what? You look like you’ve realized something you don’t want to say.” He looked way chewing his lip, putting on his pants and armor. “I need to see to something first.”</p><p>“If you want me to tell you about my plans against Solas, you will tell me yours as payment. Truths for truths and secrets for secrets from this point on,” she warned yanking a silk curtain from the wall and throwing it like a covering around her shoulders going downstairs. Stepping under the walkway to the kitchen, she stared at the guard who eyed her slack jawed for a moment before quipping, “You will catch flies with your mouth like that. I thought you were Crows not frogs.”</p><p><em>“</em><em>Perdoname Doña!” </em>She waved a hand and struck a light, brightening the kitchen. “Ask your master for forgiveness if you feel you need it.” She looked at him then with a smirk. “Ah, there he is,” she looked away and placed a few beans into the mortar and pestle.”</p><p>“What’s this,” he asked with a dry smile. “He was trying his hand at being a frog.” She watched him squirm before chuckling, “I jest. Go on, I can protect the larder; it has my coffee.” Putting water to boil, she started rolling a cigarette and let him take over when he offered. “Jessabelle, I-do you mean it?” He lit it for her taking a drag before holding it out.</p><p>“Do I mean I will tell or withhold information as I feel you are doing? Yes. But on the condition that you tell no one else what I plan. Too may ears so to speak.” He hopped onto the counter and pointed to the other door. “You do realize you are in the guest house yes? The main villa is open to you. I gift it to you if you will.” Her disapproval must’ve been obvious as he took her hand and placated, “until the time you find something you want for yourself. I know you love your personal conquests. Which,” he touch the kettle and poured her a cup of coffee holding it out and guiding her through the door, “I would like to be honest with you about.”</p><p>Jess froze at the interior. A chandelier with rounded doorways and curtains everywhere of reds, blues, golds, and greens accented the latticed gold partitions separating the rooms. Fluffy couches and a round table with a spiral stair case led to another floor. “Sometimes we hold meetings with other Masters. It is nice to have some form a grandstanding,” he explained almost nervously. “This was the previous master of House Araini; it was very stuffy with door everywhere. It is a wonder the man wasn’t assassinated sooner with as many places to hide as he had. Not to mention the tasteless taxidermy.<em> Itck! </em>Still makes my skin crawl to think of it.” He motioned her forward and rushed upstairs, coming down with a blue women’s bedrobe. “It belongs to no one...anymore.”</p><p>“How romantic,” she deadpanned dropping the curtain and tying the robe around herself. Ah, the silk was heavenly; it belonged to her now. She sat and sipped her coffee, taking the cigarette back from his lips. Giving her a pewter tray to tap her ashes, he sighed bundling his hair into a low bun. “My conquests,” she prompted with a sip, reading the stress radiating from him. Her time with Kara and the other Qunari served her well as he nodded and sat near, knees touching.</p><p>“I thought to check on something. Before I returned to you in Caer Bronach, I had been offered position of Grandmaster Assassin, which as you can guess is a step above Master of a House. A Master can be replaced for failing in something, but a Grandmaster once voted in, must then be voted out or cause the failure of his House. And above that is the Talons.” Jess took the cigarette out of her mouth tapping it out and putting the cup down. “I have gotten good. REALLY fucking good after dying enough times to get it right. But I am no Crow to even vie for position of Talon. That’s worse than a pauper running for princedom.”</p><p>“Yet there is a Talon with no family status. She is just that good. I am not flattering you that I believe you can be better, because what matters in Antiva is who you know and how much you can make. Gold runs like blood, and both are the life source of this city.” Jess clicked her tongue with a deep sigh. “I can’t my love. I would throw Lycus into disrepute. Can you imagine, The Inquisitor’s Aide aligned openly with assassins.”</p><p>“Must it be open?” She looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. “I mean everyone either know or assumes you bed a Crow. Is it so different to partner with them on sheets of paper as well?” She looked up at the staircase where Hannibal watched with a lazy grin. “Something is here is it not,” Zev whispered with a shiver. “He is of his own. Cunning has no interest in possession; only to watch the machinations of mortals.” She pointed when he kept looking around. “Has Focus grown bored of me,” she asked the spirit, watching her elf squint at the stairs frustrated.</p><p>“Endurance and Will are up to something. I have been caught between watching them and you.”</p><p>“Uh-oh.”</p><p>“Uh-oh what? Do not say uh-oh when spirits are involved!” She waved it off relighting her cigarette in a candle. “Two of my dear spirit friends are apparently intriguing Cunning which is very unlike them. But they are good. They helped me, even before Solas revealed himself.”</p><p>“Speaking of. Truth for truth.” She grunted finishing the cigarette completely and sighed. “I hope to establish myself here through my trades and skills. Before it was ideas, and clothes. Now I believe I could play the Game how Leliana wanted me to play. I have lost a piece of myself to save this world, I just don’t know what yet,” She stared off in the distance thinking. He said what she didn't want to. “You are an assassin now. You have killed. Unwillingly maybe at first, then out of necessity, and now?”</p><p>“Out of reflex,” she answered softly, “but not in pleasure.”</p><p>“And though I hope it never gets to that for you, a merciful quick death is a trade and skill in and of itself. Especially in the how.”</p><p>“Well I guess your my master then, and will grade me on my skill and technique.” He dropped his head into her lap and shook it furiously. “No. No <em>cara mia,</em> you will <em>never</em> call me master. You have always been my mistress.” Moving back he undid his belt and showed her the inside. She laughed at the melted metals, just like in Dragon Age Origins, but tilted her held when he peeled one back slightly and pulled out a locket that had not been smelted down. Opening it, she paused and looked at him sadly. “You grieved me.” The lock of hair she had given him so long ago was perfectly wrapped inside and nestled between it was a very tiny ominous red vial. A skull etching in the metal told her enough.</p><p>“Where I come from there is something called a ‘momento mori’, it means ‘remember that you must die’. This is a Victorian death heirloom. I didn’t know Antiva had this tradition to mourn.”</p><p>“It doesn’t.” She looked back at him handing over the locket when he held out his hand. “I did mourn you, even though they told me you lived, I didn’t...know if I could hope. But I could vow vengeance. And when completed, I would join you.”</p><p>“Zevran-”</p><p>“So do not call me master again. Call me your lover, your <em>alma(soul), aliento(breath) </em>but never your master.”</p><p>“You would leave Bull alone?” He sighed and smiled pitifully, “He knows you are my beating heart. He would kick my ass, but he would understand.”</p><p>“This talk is depressing me,” she huffed and sprawled back on the couch, “But you have peaked my interest.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I still need a professional’s opinion of my style. Though I can warn you now. Swift silent brutality was the way of Yharnam. It was how I learned to hunt.”</p><p>“And a hunter must hunt.” She felt her skin go hot to cold. “What did you say?” Zevran winced and lowered his head. “Ah, in my joy of seeing you again, I may have forgotten to mention I found the artifact. And rung it. And a Hunter of Hunters is stuck in our world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Jess finally got her coffee! lol jk. My friend had an heirloom that was supposedly the hair of like a great great grandma turned into a brooch and it always left me in awe the reverence held in it...I didn't find it very pretty per se but it definitely held a strange beauty to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Spirit in Affirmations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have two other chapters ready but since I've been really off schedule I don't know whether to post them all at once and bombard or space them...I guess just keep and eye out for a sudden drop of like three in a row</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So its a lot.” Jess sat in her leathers in the main villa eating some of the best grapes she’d ever had in her life and that was saying a lot because she hated grapes. Zevran sat across from her looking dumbfounded. <em>“Amore, </em>I’m almost disgusted with the amount of wealth you’ve amassed. And legally!”</p><p>“Not all of it,” she admitted daintily spitting the seeds into a tray and grabbing another. “Look I don’t understand it, but I gave the ideas to Varric; stories, games, the clothing designs, food recipes, what knowledge I had on the body. Information. Secrets my elves knew. He organized it, marketed it under aliases with me as Snow White of the Seven as in the seven countries I have reach; Orlais, Ferelden, Orzammar, Free Marches, Rivain, Serrault in a way since I openly stood up for them, and Tevinter, but that’s mostly through Dorian and fencing for Fenris.</p><p>So he invested into investors who invested in me, not to mention I may or may not be somehow in a roundabout way which Varric told me not to worry about involved in smuggling with the Coterie but not like red lyrium. Just...information.” She chewed slowly under his scrutinizing gaze before he looked back at the paper. “Not to mention the Grey Wardens.”</p><p>“No one holds claim to the Grey Wardens.”</p><p>“I meant you have their respect and support no doubt.” She waved her hand impatient. “Again, the Wardens are beyond men, or at least they should be. I would never call on them unless it was to tell of their heroics…” she looked at the tray in her lap and spat a bit more forcefully, “or of the failure of their First Warden, which I might address at some point. Thom might still be alive if it-” she cut herself off and put the tray on the coffee table.</p><p>“Money. I have it,” she said instead and he immediately nodded grateful for the change. She could feel the guilt in his shoulders. “You’ve amassed a lot of it. In fact I worry. The merchant princes will probably be sending you invites.” As if on cue someone knocked, and she looked at him concerned, snatching the paper Gorben had sent her and burning it in a candle. “Master Zevran?”</p><p>“Be quick Junia. I am in the middle of wooing my guest.” Jess watched the pretty elf come in with a hand to her chest. “There is a problem at the rookery.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“There is an overflow of letters for the House Arainai.” She stole a glance at Jess and she blinked lazily waiting for her to continue. “There was word of a lion’s maw seal on one of the letters. The other masters are calling you for a meeting.” Jess stood with a sigh, “I have some shopping to do anyway.” Zevran held out his black leather cloak and she slipped it on pulling the hood over her head and went out the way of the larder.</p><p>The rain was warm and she left quietly moving down the stairs in the opposite direction of the commotion to the market. It was smarter to familiarize herself with the main roads, as such she didn’t try to mimic the route Romero had taken her and so she was in a part she had not seen yet. Tapestries, décor, a perfume maker. As subtly as possible she took in the clothing of the natives, from the beggar on the corner to the stall worker haggling with a very fed up wife. Hm, It would be best to bring Trevi, these Antivans truly did love their leather, from belts, to double breasted vests and matching spats… The fabrics though were magnificent. It was a modpodge mix of regency and piracy mixed with cowboy open buttoned shirts and kerchiefs tied around the neck.</p><p>The Boulevard of the Seas was everything she had hoped it would be with its green cobblestones that could easily be confused with malachite or even Thedas’ version of a hard jade. She walked to the point where it peppered off into the white marble roads of the Golden Plaza, awestruck by the statues, only slightly caring who they depicted as their beauty overshadowed any history of who they actually were. It made her sick in its avarice. It filled her with elation at its artistic splendor. It caused dread to boil in the pit of her stomach to think that such beauty and opulence could be lost at any moment if she didn’t figure out a plan on what needed to be done. <em>Small steps Jess. Do what you know. </em>Another more experienced Hunter was in Thedas and on their side, she just needed to bolster them anyway she knew how.</p><p>Finding a fabric store she was careful of shaking off the rain under the awning and folding the cloak over her arm to keep from wetting anything delicate. She already felt the scorn from the owner but forgave her; she was sure she didn’t look like someone who could afford some of these bolts. “Are you looking for something particular <em>sigñorina?” </em></p><p>“Yes, I wanted to see the designs of your brocades, jacquard, and if you have, any damask or embossed paisley fabrics.” The owner looked her up and down and Jess gave a very small terse smile, “the seamstress is in a rush to make something so if you could let me know if you have it or not.” That seemed to satisfy the woman, that someone <em>other</em> than her was actually shopping for it, so she brought out sample pieces to lay out on her counter. One of the weaves was amazing, she was sure that even if she cut it with a dull blade, it wouldn’t even fray. But of course it was a weird coral color she wasn’t fond of.</p><p>“This fabric. Who makes it? Does it come in another color?” The woman tutted and took her samples back. “Your seamstress must be terrible if she can’t pick out Cosetti fabrics.” She had received only the one bolt of at Skyhold and is was used for Lycus coronation. “Thank you for your time.” She had a name, now she just needed a supplier.</p><p>Replacing her cloak she wandered these streets of Antiva City, noting the many many brothels, tipping her head politely as they cat called, even grabbing one’s hand from trying to rob her when she saddled up too close, dagger to her exposed ribs in warning. They shared a knowing smile before the prostitute inclined her head in apology though never saying it and went back under the safety of her awning.</p><p>She noted the smell of leather and definitely the smell of garbage at times and was grateful she was climbing the city rather than being in its underbelly as night moved in. She walked until she stood at a cliff side in the shadow of the Chantry.</p><p>The storm raged now and she squinted into the deluge watching the ships moored in the docks below, feeling a kinship to them struggling to stay aloft in this madness. The wind sharpened yanking her hood and pulling her hair out she let it whip around her, sticking to her cheek. Inhaling deeply she controlled the urge to scream, feeling it tighten every muscle, filter through every vein and seep into her sinew. <em>Focus. Asses. Prioritize. Plan. Contingency Plan...and let the dawn come anew. </em>“For this... this is nothing new.” The words held power like never before.</p><p>Lightning cracked across the sky and she held her chest as she longed for storm magic aura that smelled like summer to pour over her but this was simply nature raging where she could not. Her ears drums abruptly popped and she dropped low at the searing ripple just under her skin. Not magic, but something akin to it she guessed lifting her head once she was sure she wasn’t going to be struck by lightning. And gasped scrambling backwards at the sight.</p><p><em>Peace Fortitude. It is only us. </em>Jess sat in the mud only feet from the edge and stared at the massive lion, her legs trembling in the face of reality. It was different, feeling the solidness of Aslan in the real world...the solid world she would call it from now on as the Fade was real enough. “Aslan,” she breathed shakily, reaching out her hand to touch his fur, a cough of a laugh leaving her at the feel under her fingertips. It was coarse and he smelled somewhat sweet and musky from being wet. “Who’s us?”</p><p>“Will is working on it. He demands perfection of himself. That horse from the world you come from, with the golden coat.”</p><p>“The Turkish one? Its the oldest breed, voted the prettiest at some point...I cant remember the name but-” She held her arms as the air rended and shook, her headache spiking to migraine proportions. And then said horse was there, slender and shimmering, looking like reflecting gold velvet. “Oh love,” she had never, <em>never,</em> expected to see one in her life. She finally lifted herself from the mud and touched his velvet nose. <em>Do I not get a </em><em>meaningful </em><em>name? </em> “What can I name you? You look unreal. A star fallen to earth. Your coat shines like the sun… my Solarflare.” <em>That...will do </em><em>well</em><em>.</em></p><p>She hummed touching his nose and rubbing Aslan’s ear. “Why would you choose to come to this unyielding place,” she tutted lifting her head when she heard a door open. “Oh shit, here we go. Walk next to me. Calm and cool.” She began walking and nodded as the lay sister dropped her jar and screamed running back inside. “Keep cool, no quick movements,” Jess urged walking them back down the road, now wishing she had indeed plotted out the backroads. People were rushing back into their houses and she pulled her arm more around Aslan to show his...tameness? It didn’t work.</p><p><em>“Madre mia! Doña!</em> Where did you find that!?” She squinted and made a small ‘ah’ when Arcesio pushed his hood back a bit. “They were always with me <em>amico. </em>Just in hiding. Remember when I asked why we weren’t taking the desert path? I thought I had lost them for good, but no they are loyal and true friends, good spirits in these two. Except him, he can be testy when I am bothered.” Aslan moved in front of her before she even finished and the poor assassin stepped back. “I see…”</p><p>“Yeah, well I don’t want everyone to see, so could you know, take us through some less obvious routes?” He seemed to snap out of his stare of the horse and motioned her into an alley she didn’t even notice, pushing the crate so the spirit beasts could fit. At one point they had to backtrack to the main road and then reenter another alley until he stopped. “Your uh big cat, he can jump this wall yes? The villa is beyond. You can walk the horse around the stairs. I will go ahead and warn the men of what’s coming.”</p><p>He climbed over and she waited rubbing Aslan’s mane absently until he licked the back of her hand, hissing slightly at the burn. “No, don’t do that.” <em>Apologies, I’ve seen your smaller ones do that and it pleased you. “</em>I wish you could but lions have very rough tongues; you’ll lick the skin from my bones.” Arcesio had taken that moment to glance back over and looked terrified, she ignored him for the moment. “You may show affection by bumping your head against me or hugging me to you, minus the claws. Physical contact like you have been doing,” she explained simply watching his intelligent eyes blink slowly in understanding. “Go on Aslan. I will bring Solarflare around.”</p><p>She rushed ahead keeping a hand on him to guide him to the road leading to the stairs. “I must find a saddle worthy of you before someone tries to steal you,” she whispered worriedly.<em> They are welcome to try.</em> She already heard the ruckus and opened the gate leading him in. Zevran was staring at Aslan with Arcesio reluctantly in between them; until he saw her and then he was on the roof in a flash. “<em>Princessa,</em> this is too much...where did you even get this?”</p><p>“Don’t you remember me telling you about him?” He stared at her confused, running a hand over his chin. “Well you enjoy being so cryptic all the time. He is house trained at least?”</p><p>“They are as house trained as Cole.” He completely relaxed then and nodded. “Ahhh, yes now I understand. The friends you mentioned. Hello I am Zevran Arainai, Zev to my friends.”</p><p>“His name is Aslan,” Jess explained quickly unsure if he would hear the spirit animal, and also for the men who were watching warily. “And this beauty is my Solarflare.” Zev turned and did a double take, walking around the horse. “<em>Madre mia.</em> This is the most beautiful horse I’ve seen. Look! He reflects the torchlight.”</p><p>“You should see him in the desert sun. Unfortunately, a fool thought he could steal him but this particular breed will only choose one rider so instead his saddle was stolen. I will need a new one made, but I suppose I can now learn about this supposed superior Antivan leather.”</p><p>“Supposed,” one of the men scoffed, “Antivan leather IS superior.” She smirked as the energy shifted from wary to wary pride to straight out boasting arrogance; her spirits were in the clear. Touching the horse’s snout she led him under a porch and rushed inside to get something to dry him with starting at his nose. Concentrating on his hindquarters, Jess looked over when Zev appeared smiling. “You amaze me cariña.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me. They came on their own.”</p><p><em>That is only partially true.</em> “See, I knew it.” Jess paused in squeezing Solar’s tail out, “you can hear him,” she whispered. Zevran’s smile faded slightly. “Should I not be able to,” he whispered back.<em> Only those who expect to be able to will. Your understanding of Compassion-Cole has taught you well.</em> “And that you knew who they were,” she added quietly moving to Aslan rubbing his mane. “I need another towel.” When he came back with two, they worked together to dry the lion as well as they could before she sighed content. “Does this villa have a stable?”</p><p>“No, I usually borrow a horse and leave it at the dock for a Crow to take back. But I’m sure something small can be built for now. <em>Amore, </em>enough. You're shivering.” She wanted to protest but her teeth were in fact chattering. Grumbling she went inside and let him run her a bath. “So about today,” she prompted once submerged. He sat on edge adding fragrance to her water. “The raven are flying once more and news has come for you.” Drying his hand, he brought over a stack and cleared his throat dramatically. “A letter from Skyhold.”</p><p>“I only sent the letter yesterday, how fast have ravens gotten in my absence,” she snorted skeptical. “We knew you were back in Thedas for a few weeks<em> amor.</em> Cole could just not pinpoint where until Arcesio sent me word.”</p><p>“Oh.” She hadn’t realized that, but it didn’t change certain things. “Shall I open it for you?” Blinking out of her thoughts she nodded biting her lip. “Please.” He broke the seal and unfolded it smiling softly. “Ah. Several hands have penned this. It seems they didn’t want to burden the raven.” Clearing his throat, she sat up more in anticipation.</p><p>
  <em>Lady Jess, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can say with no guile or deceit that if this letter reaches you and finds you safe, my faith in the Maker is restored. Return to us with great haste as there’s much to be discussed. Maker guide you. Nightingale.</em>
</p><p>“Oh sweet Leli, she was practically weeping,” Jess sighed moving to rest closer to his leg. “What else does it say?”</p><p>
  <em>M’lady,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May the Maker be praised yours and mine, for your return. Say the word and I will be on the next horse, carriage, or boat to your side. Faithfully your servant and friend, Talia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Note, never you mind what they say of Cullen, he understands.</em>
</p><p>“Oh? Has she-did he-ohmygoodness! Are they a<em> thing</em> now!?” He smiled and shrugged unconvincingly. “They spend a lot of time together now. She is said to stay in his chambers and soothe his...aches.” Jess barked out a laugh and slapped her knee splashing water. “Never. I will never drag her from a chance at happiness. I am so...relieved to hear that.” Zevran touched her chin delicately with the tip of a finger. “That was the closest to a real smile I’ve seen yet.” He sounded so hopeful and she cleared her throat and nudged towards the letter; “is there more?”</p><p>
  <em>Jessabelle,</em>
</p><p><em>If the rumors are true and you are near Antiva or Rivain, find the Montilyets home in Antiva City and tell them I send you as an esteemed guest. Yvette will remember you and I will see you in the foreseeable future. Your Dearest Friend, Josephine </em>“See? I told you the Montilyets are rising to power once more.” He folded the letter and held out another showing her the seal of Lycus. Jess rose from the water, heart skipping a beat for only a moment. Aslan lifted his head from his paws to study her.</p><p>“Read it to me?”</p><p>“Are you sure? I know how close you two are.” <em>Read it to her, Zevran Arainai, or the letter may never leave her hands again.</em> Zev stole a look at the lion and nodded breaking the seal. Jess stepped closer resting a hand against his knee, eyes fixated on his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Esem asa’ma’lin- </em>
  <em>my chosen sister</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will give not just my other arm but my legs as well as ransom to see you well. May this not be a lie but you have truly returned to us, to me. All is forgiven ma’falon, everything. Please do not continue to close yourself from me. I understand you have given everything for this cause and if you wish to walk away, no one, least of all me, would judge you poorly. I will be content to leave you in peace. If there is anything you need from me, be it even that I forget your name I will gladly give it no matter the cost to me. Simply tell me you are well. I implore you for some show of mercy to my conscience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your brother Lycus.</em>
</p><p>He dropped into the tub fully clothed and embraced her kissing her hair when her hand shot out and grabbed his armor for support. “He is one who never stopped believing you lived. Why have you been ignoring him?”</p><p>“I haven’t Zev. I haven’t dreamed. I haven’t dreamed in weeks, longer even. I dreamed once, maybe twice and Solas had found me the last time. Wait. How long have I been missing here?” Jess followed him with her eyes as he pulled his clothes off and got out holding a towel for her, then a green silk robe, <em>when did he get this?</em></p><p><em>Great.</em> She was not going to like the answer. Handing her a comb, he left as she started working at her curls, watching the way Aslan studied her through the mirror she sat in front of. He came back with a small tray of fruit and a cup of coffee. <em>Oh dear. </em><em>She was REALLY not gonna like this</em><em>.</em> Zevran sat beside her and took the other half of her hair exhaling heavily. “I was trying to put it together last night when you were telling me of that fog city. It sounds by your cycle marks you were there nearly as long as you were here, almost a year if not exactly.”</p><p>“I’ve been gone a year?” He looked unsure, nervous almost as he shook his head. “No <em>amore. </em> I meant how long you were here since you firs fell from your home world. Since the battle of Corypheus-of Solas’ betrayal, it’s been a bit over six weeks. About two or three of that was used to find you. Jess sit please.”</p><p>Her feet had taken her across the room, hand to mouth pressing back the scream. Enough horrors to last a lifetime condensed into six weeks. It was too cruel to think about. “Do not touch me if you want to live. I am not myself,” she warned continuing her pacing; grateful he moved back from trying to hold her, though his arms stayed out in front of him helpless. Aslan however paced in step with her as her mind compartmentalized the information, trying to match it to what she experienced. She was literally a stranger to these people. “Six weeks. Over a hundred plus deaths, over a hundred plus kills. I am not the woman you remember Zev. How can you still say you love me? How can anyone?”</p><p>Zevran’s face went from concerned to detached coolness as he snatched his knife from his belt and pressed the tip to his chest, stilling her steps. “Then end me now Jessabelle Snow. Or Hissera, or Shokra. Or whatever you wish me to call you.” He walked to her and took her hand not even moving away when the other went around his wrist on instinct. She gasped and loosened her fingers resting her hand on his shoulder as he entwined their fingers around the handle of the blade. “One hundred plus kills you say? Then what is one more to you? Kill me<em> amor</em><em>e,</em> it is the best end an assassin can hope for no? To die stabbed in the front by the one most trusted.”</p><p>“Zev stop,” she pleaded, trying to pull back. “Do it,” he ordered voice hard in his his accent.</p><p>“<em>No.”</em></p><p>“Do it!”</p><p>“I can’t!”</p><p>“<em>Why not!”</em></p><p>“Because I love you!” His hand loosened from between her fingers, eyes molten gold behind glass. The silence after the screaming meant his next words, though whispered held more weight; “And that is enough for me; please Jessabelle,<em> mi alma</em>, let it be enough for you.” She swallowed blinking the blurriness from her eyes nodding. “It is enough,” she whispered voice cracking as she held back whatever floodgate wanted to open.</p><p>The knife clanged loudly on the tiles as it slipped from her palm now that he no longer held it. He took her hand and held it between them, using the other to move his hair. She stared at the bracelet and earring he kept hidden under his golden locks side by side. “You chose this Jessabelle. Please do not unchoose it. You had my services when Leli asked me to join. Now you have my life and I do not want it back.”</p><p>“You’re breaking my heart. Stop talking.”</p><p>“You nearly broke mine when you questioned how I could stop loving you. How could anyone?” Pressing her forehead against his hard she shook her head pleading again, “Please stop. No more. I will not say it again. But no more. If I scream, if I cry I may never stop.” He inhaled and nodded, squeezing his eyes tight before opening them with a bright smile. “Let me make you something a little different. I think you will like this.”</p><p>She stood as fragile as glass as he opened a cupboard and took out black jars, crushing a mix and rolling her a cigarette. “Sit <em>amore,</em> drink your beloved coffee and relax. Sleep, go into the Fade, find Lycus and decide what you wish to do. And know Bull and I will support whatever you decide.” The conviction in his voice filled the cracks and the ground was firm under her feet once more. She was still loved, still treasured stained and broken as she was, fate had deemed to make the time she was gone here short, while giving her all the time she hadn’t had previously to hone a new craft.</p><p>“I cannot kill Solas.” His face pinched but he nodded. Before he could speak however she continued, “But I believe I can get there with more practice.” Lighting the cigarette and handing it to her he smirked and whispered like a lover’s caress, “you are in the right place to learn Jessabelle, if that is what you truly wish.” She took a long drag and felt it almost instantly run from her chest down her arms and legs. “I wish it,” she breathed into the cloud of smoke closing her eyes to sensations.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Deal of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunion, shared knowledge and a job offer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be aware mentions underage children and it does not sit well with Jess,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rolled over groaning at the luxurious softness under her cheek. Opening her eyes had her pausing as Aslan stood shimmering with glowing eyes. He was twice as big. “I’m in the Fade.”</p><p>“Yes.” Sitting up she looked around and noticed that the villa indeed looked just slightly out of sorts; the walls just a bit too high or too stretched. “It feels tight,” she grimaced.</p><p>“Magebane.” Jess turned and looked at Hannibal confused. “Magebane?”</p><p>“The tea you drank in Rivain contained some components used in magebane. The more tea you drank a day, the more difficult it was to reach you. Or you us. It made my visits very brief. Too much effort involved when I could just sit back and watch. Though I’m glad its finally wearing off.” She hummed nodding. That...made a lot of sense. “So there are still traces of it in me.”</p><p>“A bit. And there are other things but I dare not speak of them.”</p><p>“Cunning,” Aslan warned and she narrowed her eyes, annoyed at his gleeful smile. She would get nothing out of him now. She hummed again pushing the villa away slowly. She thought of the bay and the way to Ferelden imagining a ship, an aravel, flying and spiraling as she knew they could like a roller coaster. It became too hard an image to hold so she pictured her boat skimming the sea with a full sail, taking her to Lycus.</p><p>His hair shining and deep with eyes of moonlight under his stoic brow, until something made him laugh. Then his vallislin would crinkle and that smile would send the main hall of Skyhold into titters. “Lycus. Ma’falon.<em> Hermano(brother).</em> Hear me. Find me.” A gentle shock wave left her like a visible cloud of wind across the horizon and she held the rope of one of the sails chewing her lip. She watched the sun where it stayed, half risen over the sea, turning everything gold and thought about maybe writing a letter instead. He had said she was forgiven, but she did cost him his arm. She gambled with their lives and while she paid a higher price, he didn’t walk away unscathed.</p><p>She gasped and appeared at the wheel turning her boat the way a skier might turn to stop abruptly as an island appeared on the port side, a roaring fire at the top of a tower blinking. Like Ostagar...or the pyres of Haven. Staring at the shore brought it speeding to her and she stepped forward onto dry ground, feeling the owner of the area split, approaching cautiously until she felt it; sunshine and lazy summers. “Lycus,” she breathed hurrying up and freezing when the door to the lighthouse/tower flung open and he stood there in frazzled glory.</p><p>“Lamb?” His uncertainty gave her further pause and she looked down at herself to make sure she was clothed. How many embarrassing dreams did she have of those! “Its me...or what’s left of me.” She motioned to the glowing spectral remnant of his forearm. Dagna had saved more than she expected. “I’m so sorry Lycus. I should’ve told you. I should’ve told you everything.”</p><p>He said nothing and she swallowed the burning sensation in the back of her throat watching his slow halting steps until he was a few feet away. “I couldn’ bear it if this is jus’ another dream. Leave me Desire demon if you’ve only come ta torment me once more.” Jess sucked in a breath and pressed her lips together blinking quickly, trying to think of something to convince him it was her. Opposite of desire then, she waved her hand gently and let the space behind her slowly turn to the white walls of her dreaded apartment, the one they first really talked in the Fade in, the one he first saved her from.</p><p>And then he was around her crushing her to him and crying out in Elvish, probably a prayer or curse. “I’m sorry Lycus. I’m sorry.” She continued even through his shushing while rocking her. Moving back, he held her cheek and looked her up and down sniffling. “Oh Lamb, you look so different. What happened to you?”</p><p>“I died. A lot. Long story. The Veil, it didn’t fall?” He opened his mouth, pressed his lips together as he debated what to say to that and then let it go. “No, not really. In some parts it did and Fade breaches scar the earth, but they don’ grow. It’s like another Veil has been placed atop it. An’ there’s a mist-”</p><p>“Do not go in it.”</p><p>“I know Lamb. We keep our distance- but I don’ wanna talk about the world. I wanna talk about you. Are you...dead?”</p><p>“Not as dead as dead should be.”</p><p>“No riddles Lamb. Please.”</p><p>“The place I was sent has a spell over it where you can die, you ‘feel’ the pain of the death. But you come back. I got killed. A lot, I mean A LOT. Until I good at killing the things before they killed me first.” He hummed touching her cheek and squeezing her shoulders looking her up and down again. “I wouldn’ believe you if I couldn’t see it for myself…” He passed his hand over her with a frown. “I don’ understand it, You’ve the same...empty space ‘round you as the Lady Lena.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Lady Lena Cainhurst-”</p><p>“As in Queen Annalise, the bloody Queen of Cainhurst?” He dropped his hand slowly nodding. Jess tilted her head narrow eyed. “The Hunter is a Hunter of Hunters.”</p><p>“Yeah. She was introduced as Lady Lena Cainhurst a hunter of Hunters under the Queen of Cainhurst.” She laughed dryly shaking her head. “A Vileblood.”</p><p>“A what now? She dangerous?”</p><p>“Oh yes, but in the best ways. The Queen of Cainhurst Annalise was the first to stand against the Healing Church, the ones who brought the curse on the people. She stole the Old Blood for herself, before it became defiled, and her whole castle and people were slain or went into hiding. She is alone and immortal. If this Lena serves Annalise, she has drunk from her veins and has the old blood as well.” Lycus nodded slowly. “An immortal...to face an immortal.”</p><p>Jess hummed and lowered her head and he frowned. “That doesn’t explain the coldness surrounding you. Do you also serve the Queen of Cainhurst?”</p><p>“No. I signed no contract, and I have not met the Vileblood Queen. I have tried as best I could to keep my ties to Yharnam as limited as possible so I could come back. I know the ways the gods of that place can twist you into never ending servitude. I wouldn’t risk it.” She paused and looked at her hands. “But I did throw up the second Veil you mentioned as a safeguard in case Solas did manage to tear the first one down. I suppose in a way I have used a form of blood magic, it was mine after all.”</p><p>“Bloodtinge?” She looked at him then and smirked. “Not exactly. Because I refused a contract I could not use bloodtinge or blood echoes. But I did heal myself and often with blood vials.” They stared at each other scared of the implications of that until he voiced it, “what does that mean?”</p><p>“I don’t actually know. I haven’t thought about it.”</p><p>“Do you have old blood?” She made a face and shook her head. “No...outsiders to Yharnam get a blood transfusion but its the refined blood of the Healing Church.”</p><p>“But that is old blood, just diluted.” Jess rocked back onto her heels thinking. “Why are you asking me this?”</p><p>“If you did blood magic, it would be impossible for you to twist the Fade. Demons would haunt your every step. That’s not the case,” he outstretched his hand around them to prove his point. “But somethin’ <b>has </b>changed you. Yer stronger somehow; still you though. An’ I miss ya so much.” A quick pang in her chest and then gone and Jess looked to the ground with a hum, looking away as he lifted her chin. “Come home Lamb.”</p><p>“Oh Lycus, I can’t,” she pressed his hand to her cheek closing her eyes. “Please Jess. No one thinks ill of you. Everyone is worried sick.”</p><p>“You don’t understand I <em>can’t.</em> I physically cannot come back to Ferelden.” He inhaled shaking his head exasperated. “Help me understand then.”</p><p>“The Veil is torn too much. Even with the one I threw up, the physical pain I feel the farther south I move; it may kill me. I can go no farther than Antiva. Maybe, and its a big maybe, as far south as the Free Marches. But I can’t cross the sea and hope to function. Even now there is a never ending pressure in my ears, a prickle on my skin when I’m awake.”</p><p>He held her face and kissed her forehead. “What do you need? I will ensure your castle is run as you see fit. Chatelaine Nilene Snowblood has been bolstered by two agents from Leliana as she grows into her confidence so don’ worry about that.”</p><p>“Snowblood?”</p><p>“She has adopted your last name and sworn a blood oath to you. In fact going forward, anyone who runs Caer Bronach in the future to come must be sworn in on oath to what you stood for.” Her jaw went slack on its own. “Who thought of that?” Lycus inhaled with a chuckle. “Not me. I figured you’d make yer own rules when you came back. But an elven headed round table was made by Zevran, Talia, Nilene, Aela, Sera, and Varric; said it was story worthy. I did sit in to officiate it. Brought it to Denerim too to accompany the accord you made with the king.”</p><p>He shivered stepping back looking at her curiously. “One minute there’s nothing and then there’s too much from ya. What’s happening?”</p><p>“I couldn’t tell you love, but that is the most beautiful thing I heard. And Zevran told me none of that.”</p><p>“He found ya then.” Jess hummed hand to her chest nodding. “I’m in Antiva City. I plan to become acquainted with the Crows, build my resources here. Tali can run the workshop in the south, me in the north. I also plan to sing again. The north is more lenient, and I can be the bard Leliana wanted me to be here.” Lycus nodded hand to his chin. “Is this to mean you plan to hunt the Dread Wolf.”</p><p>“Personally. First we survive.” she looked down at his missing arm and slumped her shoulders, “and whatever I need to pay for after that, I’ll pay it.”</p><p>“It seems ya already have love. You will meet me in the Fade every night. Or as often as you can. Update me with any news you get and ask whatever you need. What shall I do with the Hunter?”</p><p>“Take her with you of course.” He tilted his head confused. “I shouldn’ send her to you?”</p><p>“I know what I need to do, She can tell you about the fog. At some point we must face the beasts within. But right now we clean up the breaches, help those who need it, and gather info on the Dread Wolf, so Aela or Trevi would be a boon to me. If you find him, she is the best chance to kill him. If I find him again, well I will get there I promise you but until then I need another ancient to be able to spot him or his people.”</p><p>“Again,” he asked glowing blue as Protection walked up behind him and literally walked into him. “For whatever reason he didn’t kill me right then, and in truth I was so startled I couldn’t either. I won’t hesitate next time. In the mean time, ask Lena about the old blood. You might be onto something.” He nodded and they stood silent staring t each other. “I don’ wanna leave you,” he confessed with a laugh. Jess stepped up and hugged him tight, bringing his forehead to hers. “I miss you so much, but we still got work to do, just a little farther apart now is all.” She stepped back with a shrug. “Besides, you’re from the Marches aren’t you? Who’s to say you can’t come home if Ferelden and Orlais settle down a bit.”</p><p>Lycus hummed with his radiant smile. “That’s true enough. Better motivation than Josie’s parties.” Jess rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed his cheek. “Go.” He shook his head frowning. “I won’t leave you where he can reach you.” Inhaling deeply as if gathering strength he kissed her temple and whispered, “<em>Wake up.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jess gasped, grabbing her knife and throwing it, registering the clatter of pewter tableware and Antivan swears. Rolling out of the bed and fumbling, she grabbed one of Zevran’s hidden daggers and poised ready to lunge. “Stop! Stop stop stop!” Stomping up the stairs she heard Zevran yelling in rushed Antivan and blinked hard, standing when she saw Romero holding a platter to his chest like a shield turning in between the two of them.</p><p>“Did you think I was just a pretty face,” she interrupted angrily, spotting the handle of her knife in the wall behind him and his bicep bleeding; shit had he been any slower she could’ve killed him. Zevran looked at her and took a step back watching the interaction. “No <em>Doña,</em> I usually keep stock of the things while the Master is out of town. Arcesio asked me to make sure you had everything you needed as things might be running out faster. I mean yes you have a very beautiful face but no I did not think that was all you were.” He looked to Zevran for help who put his hands up and Jess snapped her fingers. “Don’t look at him, look at me. I am speaking to you not him. That is very rude.”</p><p>“That is very rude,” Zevran tutted making the boy look at him exasperated. Yanking the bed sheet over herself she stormed over and pulled his arm, the wound not deep but slightly jagged. “Get this cleaned and closed before it gets infected. Next time do not come in without announcing yourself. Do you know who sneaks into women’s chambers unannounced? Scoundrels and assassins that’s who.” He floundered like a fish and the corner of her mouth twitched making him sigh and shake his finger in a ‘you got me’ motion. “Oh rest assured my lady, I am no scoundrel.”</p><p>“Hm, I would believe you better had you said you were no assassin you cheeky thing! Now get!” She slapped his behind to spur him out and waited until he was down the stairs to drop her forced smile. Zev was near her, hands hovering trying to assess her mood. She rolled a wrist in permission and buried herself into his chest when he hugged her. “You’ve vicious aim <em>princessa. </em>Romero is not known for being slow.”</p><p>“Anyone can be hit when caught off guard,” she mumbled covering her mouth to yawn. “My love, do you know how play the guitar,” she asked heading to the washroom to brush her teeth. “A few chords here and there. Why?” She rinsed and walked around the space actually opening the doors she hadn’t before. He stiffened a bit as she approached a closet and look at him curiously, throwing it open. Jess hummed and hawed at the dresses inside; <em>so this is where he was getting the robes</em>. “Conquests?”</p><p>“Of a sort,” he answered slowly. She took out a blue dress and studied the fabric, the belt loops, the large sleeves. Holding it out she asked, “who wears this? A noble? A noble’s servant? The whore down the street who’s sleeping with her neighbor’s wife?” He bubbled out a laugh and walked over taking a few dresses out and laying them across the bed.</p><p>“This is the whore sleeping with the neighbor’s wife, AND the husband.” Jess raised a brow agreeing at a the deep plunging front tied with three layers of silken sash and a leather belt. He smoothed out the dress she held and put a corsalette of supple leather over it and a sash. “This is a well to do working woman, tired thing that she was deserved a good break.” Jess pursed her lips at his sigh and nodded. “Her husband didn’t think so?”</p><p>“Naturally.” He winked and moved on, organizing a puffed sleeved white damask dress with a red over bust corset, a gold thick coined metal necklace and matching metal belt. “This, this is a noble woman from a prominent family. Has a flurry of servants to fan her,” he showed the lack of sweat stains, “and never walks where she can be driven or carried,” showing the clean hem. “A very cruel and vain woman. Undressing her was like unwrapping a present. The anticipation of ending her was almost too much.”</p><p>Jess had been hypnotized by the way he spoke, it wasn’t the joking stories he told in Origins by the campfire where he blundered his way through his marks with sheer dumb luck. He inhaled and look at her with a smile. “But you were asking of dressing and guitars because?”</p><p>Snapping out of her daze she looked at the fashion and tried to play with the concept. She wanted the swaying gypsy dresses of flamenco dancers, the sashes were perfect to drape loose and low on the hips. The leather could maybe be worked into halter corsets? She’d think of something. “I would like to get to know some people. Maybe some of your friends. Maybe just get friendly and become a regular in some upper circles. Not too high of course, I have standards.” He inhaled and nodded licking his lips. “You know since you mention it,” she watched how he rubbed a lace sleeve between his fingers, “I have been asked about you but I wanted to wait for Bull.”</p><p>“Good idea. I need to make a dress anyway. I was supposed to get fabrics by now. Arcesio said one of your men would bring it two days ago.” He frowned nodding. I will track down your fabrics. If it has been stolen then someone is trying to subtly slight you.”</p><p>“Oh fun. Antivans definitely don’t lack in gall like Orlesians. It took them months to try and remove me from the Game.” He laughed and shrugged. “What can I say. Antivans are full of passion for good or ill.” He kissed her goodbye and she caught his arm. “Can I alter this white dress if I was to mix and match it a bit?” He looked surprised but nodded. “I’m...curious as to what you can create from the ashes of that woman.”</p><p>“Do you have any needle and thread for now?” Rummaging through some drawers he put a pin cushion, several rolls of thread, and sharp scissors beside her. “If you wish for more, I suggest a list.”</p><p>“This will do for now.”</p><p>“I will return shortly. Aslan, protect her well my friend.” She watched him pat the lion twice before he left, leaving him wanting for scratches.<em> Poor baby.</em> The lion eyed her annoyed. Dressing in just the plunging large tunic, she brought everything to the coffee table after she tried on the white dress, folding in the sides where she needed to take it in. Going upstairs she brought down all the corsets and stays except for the red one. That one was tainted by a cruel woman and though Jessabelle now knew she had the capacity to be cruel, she wanted the choice to be of her own design if it ever came to that. She laughed at the Hannibal reference, saddened he didn’t pop up to hear it.</p><p>Carefully she measured the chest over and over before being sure and cutting a circle into the back of the dress to give her more room, using that extra to tie around in a small bow at the back of her neck. The weave of the fabric was tight and she didn’t worry about it fraying, turning her attention instead to the over corsets. Tossing aside the chain belt and necklace, she chose a deep blue under bust corset and three gold sashes to hang loosely from her hips. It would have to do...and wait because she could not lace herself up. Putting everything away she closed the closet and turned freezing at how Aslan pinned her in. “It is nearly evening and you have not eaten.”</p><p>Jess whipped her head towards the window with a small ‘huh’ and shrugged. Throwing a robe over her dress, she stepped outside to the separate kitchen. For whatever reason, she enjoyed it better. Junia scrambled to her feet where she sat playing cards with someone she didn’t know. “Mistress Snow.”</p><p>“At ease, unless your dealing me a hand in,” she called over her shoulder lighting the lamp and looking around. “Can I get you anything?” She glanced at her. “You’re not my servant love, you’re a Crow.” Even in the lamp light she could see her cheeks grow pink. “In training Mistress.” Jess hummed turning back to her kettle. “You’re in the way of my cat, darling.”</p><p>She frowned looking back before letting out a small gasp and jumping back as Aslan came in and sat beside her as she fed him a salted meat strip, cut a wedge of cheese and scooped a bowl of dried fruits for herself. “So its true then, you are the Lady Lionheart.” Grinding her beans Jess thought about that, debating whether to answer. But the chessboard had been set, and the Game went on. “I was. If I still am or,” she poured two cups of coffee and sipped from both before sliding one over to her, “whether I can still carry that mantle remains to be seen.” She shifted slightly and Jess watched her over the cup before becoming annoyed. “Ask.”</p><p>“Forgive me Mistress Snow, but why are you not at your castle?”</p><p>“Because all I wanted there is fulfilled; an elf rules the Caer Bronach as Chatelaine and education is free to all; the mages and templars cared for so my purpose is achieved. Now I move on to a new one.” Junia bit her lip but dared. “And that is start a school here?”</p><p>“War.” She looked startled. “War? There is no war in Antiva, no one dares with the Antivan Crows.” Jess sighed and folded her hands on the counter looking at her like she was a silly little girl and Junia’s blush deepened. She felt eyes everywhere, ears listening to this, reading her posture. “Politics dear Junia, is war with words rather than steel, and sometimes they can cut deeper. Kill slower or faster. Sometimes you poison the pen too much and it bleed back like a misplaced dagger strike. War is coming, in fact it is here already. Ferelden and Orlais have had their warning and preparations. I take my chances here now.”</p><p>Junia stared at her enraptured, but Jess cut her off with a click of her tongue; “You ask too many questions. It will get you killed.” She paled and dipped her head. Jess pointed to the cup. “That is good coffee; if you don’t dare to drink for occupational hazards, don’t you dare waste it. I will reheat it.” Taking the bowl of fruit and cheese, she headed back inside holding the door for Aslan and nearly jumping when Hannibal clapped.</p><p>“Oh Jess, the way they scattered to relay your words, so poetic, so enticing.”</p><p>“Hello Hannibal, you look lovely today.” She sat on the floor and ate leaning against Aslan, letting him wax cryptic poetics until he disappeared as a soft knock caught her attention. “Up and growl,” she whispered to Aslan, crawling over to grab her knife. He gave it a little too much <em>oomph</em> as her chest reverberated from the sound as she called, “Yes?”</p><p>“<em>Doña? </em>Will I be eaten if I come in?” She smiled and sat back down scratching Aslan’s back and giving his ribs a good thump. “Depends on if there’s a scoundrel at the door.” There was a laugh and it opened a crack as Romero peeked in, spotting the lion a safe distance away. “No scoundrel. Sadly only I, but I come bearing gifts.”</p><p>“Sounds like bribery, I love it. Come and show me these gifts.” He pushed the door open more and wheeled in a flat of bolts, causing her to rush over. “The master sent these over?” He hesitated somewhat causing her to narrow her eyes. “Romero, these are not stolen that will frame me are they?”</p><p>“No! Really <em>Doña,</em> you must think the worst of me. Master Zevran has indeed chosen some of these. I...took the liberty of choosing a few from when you spoke with the shop keep. You did not seem interested in her pink Cosetti so I chose a gray, just the one! I will reimburse you the cost if it is wrong <em>Doña.”</em></p><p>“You followed me yesterday. And picked out a Cosetti fabric,” she moved the greens and blues, one red, which she caught him bite his lip at,<em> its nice enough she’d find a use for to thank his effort,</em> and groaned lovingly at a shiny paisley black and silver design before she unburied the charcoal gray herringbone design catching the way he motioned his hand to it unsure. “This is perfection. I can make wonders with this.” He breathed a breath of relief and leaned forward, “The woman, she offered a sewing kit free of charge for the slight when I spoke to her about your choices and the misunderstanding. I denied it, I imagined master Zevran would have done the same.”</p><p>“Hm, I could have pressed her for lower rates instead in the future, but you did well. I’m not a prostitute to be won with off hand trinkets. I paid for these yes? I will be indebted to no one.”</p><p>“No one. The master says you needed a guitarist.”</p><p>“And are you?” He stepped outside and brought his guitar from where it leaned against the wall, strumming out a quick Spanish tune. Jess inhaled passing her tongue over her teeth in thought. “I do not think the worst of you Romero, but I definitely believe you want something from me to be so helpful. Close the door and let us speak in private. I rather deals be laid out so expectations can be met and all parties involved pleased.” He looked torn, glancing back at the door. “Romero, I am a fair mistress. If you believe nothing of my words, believe my deeds.”</p><p>Zevran took that moment to walk in and the elf bowed to excuse himself, she however grabbed his sleeve. “<em>Mi amor, </em>if I ask this elf to my bed, would you be offended?” His chipper smile froze before looking pensive. “Offended? No. Concerned I’ve lost my touch, very much so. But I also know you don’t share your bed easily, so if you’re asking, there is something that pleases you greatly of him, and who am I to keep that from you?”</p><p>She smiled and looked back at Romero. “Apologies <em>amico, </em>as charming as I find you my pleasures are overly sated to ask or accept you to my chamber. But if there is anything else you desire for this act of loyalty, ask it. As you can see, your <em>cojones </em>won’t end up down your throat.” Zevran moved around the room leisurely picking off her cheese and fruit as if she never asked the question. The other assassin looked nervous still. “This will be the only time I ask,” she warned moving way to unload the fabrics.</p><p>“I have a sister.” She stopped, folding a fabric end and tucking it so it wouldn’t snag. “I-I want to buy her freedom.” He looked at Zevran but quickly brought his eyes back before she could scold him, as his master was still busy eating her things.</p><p>“Who is she in servitude to?” <em>Please don’t say a House. </em>“The Mewling Kitten.” Jess arched a brow. “A brothel?”</p><p>“It is a brothel known for sometimes carrying...less experienced wares.” She sat back lounging one leg up, feeling her skin prickle in anger and sick to her stomach. “Children.”</p><p>“Adolescents,” Zev corrected finally looking up.</p><p>“Children,” she repeated harsher and Zevran sighed. “I was bought at the age of seven for the Crows. My first was thirteen.” Jess decided to leave this argument for another time. “What are you willing to give for me to get her out of there?”</p><p>Zevran tilted his head stunned but said nothing as she waited. Romero swallowed and asked, “What does the mistress ask of me. I’ve already sworn loyalty to the Crows, I cannot offer you that, unless you are of House Arainai. If its gold, I can offer a portion of my-”</p><p>“I appreciate the honesty,” she said businesslike. “But loyalty is worth more than all the gold that lines the palace. So if that is out of the question, what else could you possibly offer me in return.” He raised his hands in surrender and brought one to his chest lowering his head. “What does the mistress ask?”</p><p>“My price is steep, I’ll tell you that now.”</p><p>“And your price?”</p><p>“Your sister.” He exhaled as if punched in the gut while she blinked lazily waiting. She felt more than saw Zevran bristle. “You...will purchase my sister.”</p><p>“Yes. I will find a way to purchase her from the Mewling Kitten before anymore damage can be done to her. In return, she works for me. Yes or no. Don’t. Look at him. You are talking to me.” The room was silent as she stared him down, challenging him to refuse, before he dropped to his knees and nodded. “One master is better than many.”</p><p>Jess stared at his bowed head before exhaling heavily, swallowing the lump in her throat and controlling the urge to scratch her skin at the dirty feel her ruse caused. “Rise Romero Arainai. Your gamble has paid off. You entrusted someone who clearly means much to you to my mercy, and so I will employ her to be my handmaiden, to be under my protection. Her faults however will be yours.”</p><p>Zevran laughed caught off guard pouring himself a cup of wine. “<em>Princessa, </em>you have become ruthless in your planning! Even I was surprised for a moment.” Romero lifted his head unsure. “So...You do not...want her?” For all her mastered self control her nose still crinkled in unbridled disgust for a split moment before her face went blank. Aslan rose and padded over dropping by her feet heavily in silent solidarity. “I find no pleasure in children Romero. But I was once accustomed to finery and I don’t wish to uproot the treasured people I have in Ferelden. If she can be taught and does well, if she can be trusted, well I think Zevran can attest to the care I give to those in my employ.”</p><p>“She can be very generous,” he said easily. “Granted she carries her weight. As <em>princessa </em>has stated, your sister’s faults will fall on you; don’t make me look bad.” He beat his breast with an open palm twice and bowed his head again. “I am yours.”</p><p>“I know <em>amico. </em>I know,” he said coolly. “Now play your guitar for the mistress.” She waved her hand. “Tomorrow. Right now I need to ask, does anyone know she is your sister?”</p><p>“The old master. And the <em>Matrona.</em> I brought us there.” Jess raised an eyebrow and motioned a hand. He sighed and cleared his throat. “My first kill was when I was ten, my mother was dying in childbirth in a back alley, so I cut her out at her behest. You can imagine the butchery. I carried her still covered in her womb blood to the brothel and knocked on the back door; I had played with a few of the children and knew they were orphans. Once I told the whore who opened my story, she dragged me inside cleaned her, asked for her name and then told me to wait. Talav of House Arainai was there an hour later; took one look at me and smiled. The rest is history, though I still don’t know how much she got for me.” Zevran tutted as if that was the tragedy of this story.</p><p>Adjusting her legs, Jess threw her arms over the back of the couch staring at the ceiling. “You will play for me at some point but not when I go to win her. The Matron will charge an exorbitant fee. In fact the less she knows I know of you the better. What name did you choose?”</p><p>“Araseli.” Zevran snorted and she was surprised to see Romero frown, a pinch of his eyes only but she caught it. “Does that mean anything.” Zevran motioned hand absently in front of himself in mock apology. “Forgive me, it was a very cruel and dark humored thought. Araseli is a beautiful name for a boy of ten to think of to give his infant sister he just delivered, it means a hidden treasure. One he apparently dug out of its hiding place.”</p><p>“Zevran,” she scoffed scandalized but Romero just laughed with a shrug. “It is true when put that way.”</p><p>“Moving on gentlemen! Her age?”</p><p>“She will be thirteen soon.” Oh. “I will work on this immediately Romero. But I need time to perfect this. If she is, if I cannot...stop something from happening, know that I will find a way to right it.”</p><p>“I simply ask for you to free her Mistress...Why are you going this far? Do you seek retribution for something?” She inhaled at the loaded question, feeling Zevran’s gaze fully on her again. “I used to seek righteousness. Now I seek redemption, but I’ll take revenge if that’s all that’s left. You’re dismissed.” He stood hand to his chest with his three steps back and then he was gone. Her lover licked his lips and sat beside her careful of Aslan’s massive paws. “You don’t use words loosely unless you are planting an idea. Why did you not say yes you seek retribution. He does not need to know more than that.”</p><p>Reaching into his pouch she smiled when he shooed her hand away and rolled her a cigarette. “Do you know there can be a distinct difference between revenge and retribution?”</p><p>“Is there,” he asked genuinely confused looking up briefly. “Hm, at least I believe so. Retribution has a sense of goodness behind it. A righting of a wrong...a sense of restoring justice that was denied. Its altruistic almost I suppose. The stuff of stories. A Templar exonerated for killing a mage yet being found burned at the stake. Clearly the wronged party couldn’t do it but someone knew the truth and granted it light. That’s retribution.”</p><p>“And Revenge?” She took the lit cigarette but simply rolled in between her fingers thinking. “Revenge is more personal or primal, the wronged person takes the due by force. Justice doesn’t have time to be denied. The jury is out. The judge and executioner are sent home. It is the jailer who hangs the accused on principle. That’s revenge. It can be questioned but,” she finally took an inhale, “most will see the cause and understand the effect; a turned blind eye.”</p><p>“So the Crow are based on revenge.”</p><p>“Depends on the Crow I suppose. I’ve read things that made me think there’s a mixed pot to this business. Every now and then retribution is good for the soul. Such as Just Desserts.” His eyes lit up in glee. “That is one of the Crows favorite contracts to tell! A whole corrupt Templar order killed by poisoned lemon cakes for an unjust Right of Annulment. Ah but <em>amore </em>I see your point.” He took the roll and pulled a small cloud studying her. She knew where his mind was going and didn’t want to talk about contracts just yet. She had one already so to speak. “Help me with my dress, I’ve a girl to save.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Another Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, Jess was sketching out ideas for dresses based on what she’d seen so far, the temperature, and clothing from earth when Zevran rushed in. “Dress quickly. We must go. Your leathers, now! I have someone saddling Solarflare for you.” Scrambling to her feet she ripped off the shift she was wearing and dressed quickly braiding her hair back.</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“There’s been a sighting, we will lose him if we don’t act now.” Battle calm took over as she buckled the dagger in place. “Not you Aslan. You stay here. I won’t have him kill you because of me.” <em>I cannot truly be killed. And you cannot stop me. </em>“I like him,” Zevran replied handing her a cloak. “Don’t encourage him,” she grumbled following him outside. Sure enough Solarflare was tacked in a leather set that looked only partially finished being dyed a lovely buttercream yellow.</p><p>“You ready my friend, this is our first ride together in the solid world and it may be to battle,” she whispered into his cheek. <em>To battle is where we have always been together.</em> His velvet nose brushed hers and then she was pulling herself up into the saddle scoffing at how perfect it felt. He didn’t even jostle. Zevran pulled up beside her and wasted no time leading, and Solarflare turned without instruction to follow. Enviable and wary eyes followed them as they made their way out onto the main street turning down a separate way she had yet to travel.</p><p>The stalls gave way to residences near the gates, gossiping wives leaning out windows pausing to watch, and then probably gossip about that, before they were through them and Zevran’s painted horse took off. She felt the smoothness of her mount understanding he was holding back to keep from overcoming her and looked back to see Aslan loping along behind them. “Are you well,” she called out, remembering that lions weren’t actually made for long distance spurts. <em>I am a spirit Fortitude. Your preconceived notions only fit to some extent...or else I’d eaten you by now for not feeding me.</em></p><p>Jess turned back in the saddle a bit creeped out by that, but it was true enough. Now she noticed the vineyards they were flying by followed with lush farmland. Antiva was beautiful. He slowed his horse down spinning her in a slow circle nodding. “This is the place.” Jess took in the tavern narrow eyed. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“I’m positive<em> amore.</em> Quickly through the front, he will give pause at the sight of you.” She dismounted and rushed behind him, sucking her teeth when he dropped into rogue. All the better then, she’d rush in and he wouldn’t know what hit him.</p><p>She shouldered through the door and assessed everything in the combat roll in, almost losing her footing as she stood in the shadow at the front of the bar. The room was silent for a breath as the Iron Bull put his tankard down slowly, his other hand was on Krem’s sword arm keeping him from unsheathing it all the way. So many things were going through her head as he turned completely towards her, that one beautiful one all seeing eye raking down her slowly and her eyes fluttered as if she could feel it. And then she realized it was the inaudible rumble in the air and she could in fact feel it; wondered how she could have been so blind to never have before.</p><p>Dalish stood to rush her but Grimm grabbed her roughly shaking his head motioning for the door. The Bull’s Chargers rose one by one, dipping their heads in greeting as they passed her, and she noticed them, she did. But her eyes, her whole being was stuck forward. He peeled her apart, stripping her layer by layer exposing her until she shuddered and spoke. In whispered Qunlat. <em>“Katoh. </em><em>I can endure no more. </em><em>I am without my armor. They took it and I am defenseless.</em><em>”</em></p><p>The breath he sucked in seemed to be pulled from her own lungs rather the room. He studied her before shaking his head. “No Kadan. Steel lines your spine, its under your skin. They can't take that from you.” Her eyes almost shut again at his words; they had power and filled in gaps of herself like mortar between bricks.</p><p>“<em>Kadan, what did they do to you?”</em></p><p>“<em>Saved me. In a way.” </em>He shook his head slowly and she shivered at the concerned rumble she felt, his eye seemingly to open wider in surprise. Haltingly she took a step forward, and he awarded her by taking the exact same distance towards her. She matched him twice more until a foot was between them. She stared at the speckled gray of skin eye level with her before gradually looking up mapping every freckle and scar like constellations.</p><p><em>“Maps in stars, in wood grain, along the edge of my blade in the aftermath of a Reaver’s storm. All maps </em><em>led here,</em><em>”</em> She pressed her fingertips into his sternum. “<em>Where the heart lies.”</em></p><p>“Its both freakishly hot and terrifying to hear you speak Qunlat Kitten. That’s something I always wanted at one time and it seems wrong almost...<em>” </em>Jess flinched back as if struck and he sighed dropping to one knee to be better eye level with her, his soothing rumble in her chest. “An Ashaad?” She lifted her gaze from the swill stained floor and shook her head slowly. “Kara. Karashok.” He nodded with a heavy exhale and a grunt not breaking eye contact. “He trained you well.” She made a small hum agreeing. “I failed him. I failed to cover his left side. Four months I spent alone, madman’s writings on every wall to keep myself sane until I could survive on instinct. He came after I killed my first Hunter, stopped me from hurtling down that descent into insanity.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the physical pain of heartache but not the emotional release of it. Again it felt suffused into her marrow, pushed away to another place.</p><p>“Hey.” She opened her eyes only to be swallowed whole by his one. “You’re safe.”</p><p>“Some day maybe. Not while he lives. The Veil must be protected so long as he lives.” He nodded reaching up and touching her cheek gently and she curled herself around his arm, inhaling his scent. “Then we protect it.” With a nod she followed his arms into his chest where he held her tight, squeezing the air out of her. She wheezed and then remembered something, whacking the side of his head. “You bastard.”</p><p>“Well I mean...yeah. Qunari remember?” She narrowed her eyes and shook her finger. “Those fucking chiming balls are meant to be soaked in oil and used in massage to dig out pressure points you ass.” His laugh was a roar as he sat down at the bar, placing her across his lap. “Well for humans yeah. For Qunari women they’re totally supposed to go where I put them.” She caught the way his smile waned and answered, “Kont-Arr. I did not appear in Seheron or Par Vollen.”</p><p>“Thank fuck for that,” he breathed tapping the bar top loudly. Zevran popped up on the other side smiling. “I was worried there for a moment she was going to kill you, but then more for me no?”</p><p>“Eh, I would’ve done the same in your shoes,” Bull said easily pulling her closer by her waist. “We got a lot of catching up to do, but how about we just celebrate you being back with us today; the boys missed you.”</p><p>Jess scoffed a laugh and nodded covering an ear when he whistled and everyone rushed back in through the door at once, Rocky sliding on his stomach through and rushing over. He slid into her side arms around her waist and she dug her nails into Bull’s arm before wrapping a loose arm around him. “Hey powder keg,” she whispered, stroking his hood where his head was in her rib.</p><p>She tensed when Dalish flung herself over him arm around her, head buried in her left breast which could not be comfortable but she wasn’t complaining. Grimm and Skinner yanked the first two off and hugged her, the latter mumbling something that sounded oddly like ‘about time you showed up.’</p><p>“Alright off. Lemme have a look at her.” They moved back and Stitches looked her up and down frowning. “Done a bit of fighting, bit a killing have ya?” She raised her hand and stopped both her loves from speaking on her behalf. “I picked a weapon, Haven’t put it down since.” He smirked at his parroted words. “Good, means you want to live.” Jess parted her lips but just let out an exhale with a smirk nodding. “Yeah I guess it does.”</p><p>“Good,” he repeated. “There’s no medicine I know of that can heal that otherwise. Glad to have you back Lady J.” He walked back to the seat he previously occupied and she looked up at the several Chargers she didn’t know personally, eyeing them coolly but nodding her head as they said hello. Krem was last and his head shake that would’ve made her feel guilty if it wasn’t for his smirk. “I swear the three of you are made for each other with your bad ideas with the best intentions. We wouldn’t leave the Arbor Wilds without you; had we known you’d poof to the other side of the continent we would’ve been there when you needed us.”</p><p>“I know Krem. I missed you too.” She stared at him until finally lifting her arms pulling him into a hug and whispered into his neck, “I’ve missed searching for the little nugs you would hide.” He moved back laughing nodding. “I’ll remember that.”</p><p>The drinks flowed and she sat on the counter, back to Zevran where she felt safest, even when his hand would randomly graze her back as if to acclimate her to touch in such loud surroundings. At some point Rocky climbed on the table and retold a tale she loved of them running outside a nobles house holding draperies on sticks to convince them to sell the estate to their client as it was haunted. It sounded so ludicrous that anyone would fall for it but then again if a shadow as big as Bull with horns and an amorphous shape appeared by her window at night, she’d probably piss her pants too.</p><p>Zevran was asking Bull for details so Jess opened her cigarette holder and lit one waiting for them to stop talking excitedly over her, which happened the moment Bull smelled the elfroot. He snatched the roll and Zevran snatched it back annoyed. “Leave her her vices <em>amico.</em> She says nothing of our love of drinking.”</p><p>“Wine and stout is not medicine.” He snorted taking a puff and giving it to her. “You’re in Antiva. Wine cures all ailments from broken hearts to bruised egos. I even used it to disinfect a wound once. Do you want to see the scar,” he asked reaching for his belt buckle. A huge unanimous ‘NO!’ from the room made him tut and turn back to the bottles behind the counter sulking. She crooned in mock sympathy tapping the ash. “Don’t worry <em>amor mio, </em>I’ll look at your battle scars later.”</p><p>“Ah, but you are too good to me.” She hummed with an agreeing eyebrow waggle. Lifting her head, she rested her hand on her dagger turning to the feel of someone watching her. Gilhdhe, an Ander woman with a scar that ran from her left temple and bisected her lips stopped and looked like she was debating going back when Bull motioned her over. “Gills! Don’t be shy get your refill. Zev, sack mead or anything bitter for this one!” Jess saw the drop of her shoulders as she approached, on Bull’s side sliding her tankard over. “Gil-d-heh,” Jess asked pronouncing it slow. The blonde looked at her and nodded. “Gilly is fine. Krem seems to think so.”</p><p>“I’m not asking Krem darling. I’m asking you. I think gilly sounds a bit…fishy and you don’t look like a fisherman to me. You look a woman who has broken at least three darkspawn spines across her knee.”</p><p>“One. But it was a genlock and no higher than my knee so it doesn’t count.” Jess smirked putting the cigarette in her mouth thinking. “You’ve something to ask. Ask it.” Bull leaned back so they could look at each other as Zev slid her cup back. He seemed comfortable back there humming to himself as if not listening to everything. “You look like you’ve killed darkspawn yourself. Have you?”</p><p>“No. Not the ones you know of. I’ve hunted the ones in the mist. Similar but very different and no, before you ask; I don’t know how I got out so if you have family or a loved one in there I’m sorry. But we<em> will</em> find a way to end this.” The blonde chewed her scar thinking before saying, “Gilda. Its pronounced Gilda. Anyone not Ander tends to separate the syllables.”</p><p>“Gilda...well this is a travesty. You should be wearing gold face paint at the very least. Though I suppose with golden hair your excused.” She blinked confused and Zev laughed. “The poetic in her Gilda. She speaks of your delicate beauty over your hardened physique.”</p><p>“True enough,” Jess agreed, doing a double take at the pink cheeks. She held out the last bit to Zev and tapped the counter. “I was duped into coming out here and while I’m relieved to not have died, I’m also disappointed so I am going back.” The way everyone stood and started talking at once narrowed her eyes and she pinned Zevran with a glare. The door flew open and Aslan strolled in stopping at her feet where she rested her hand on his neck. “Zevran, my love, you wouldn’t be trying to keep me here would you?”</p><p>“You have a fucking LION!? That’s awesome!” She ignored Bull cooing at Aslan, moving her hand when he snapped at him. “Yes! That was cool!”</p><p>“He’s absolutely mad,” she heard Krem sigh and couldn’t agree more. <em>Aslan we’re focusing on Zevran dear. </em>With a bound he was on the counter growling. Zev seemed a bit surprised and looked at her concerned. “Easy Easy. We are friends <em>amico,</em> you know this yes?” <em>You are keeping secrets. </em>“Some secrets are good to keep. They are not secrets, not really.” Aslan’s tail slowed, the bushy paintbrush tip twitching<em>...I see.</em></p><p>Jess watched him climb down and curl on her feet nearly knocking her over. “Oh? You abandon me then,” she accused softly having to step back when his head hit her leg and he let out a content chuff rubbing against her. Sighing she rubbed his ear looking around the tavern. “He found me. I didn’t tame him.” Dalish approached tilted her head pointing. “Lady J that’s a-”</p><p>“Lion Dalish. I’m aware.” She made a small ‘oh’ and dropped onto her haunches speaking elvish. She sighed and awkwardly dragged a stool over since her boot was under his belly. “So how long am I stuck here?” Bull watched Dalish but answered, “Just a bit longer kitten.”</p><p>She blinked slowly to signal her reluctant acceptance and picked her nail thinking. Zevran pole vaulted over the bar and landed on a stool sliding near her, earning a cheer from the Chargers which he bowed to before turning to her again. God he was such a turd sometimes. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“What are you up to.”</p><p>“Besides that. You look troubled. More so than usual,” he quickly added. Jess exhaled and picked her nail more vigorously. “Araseli.” He made a small sound and moved closer rubbing her back. “You’ve a plan yes?” She paused as Bull moved his stool closer and gave him a crash course intro to their problem. “So what do you have so far,” Bull asked rubbing her thigh. “In truth, swallow my disgust and show up for several days maybe even a week, sing a few songs, spend some coin, show interest in the girl and then buy her.”</p><p>“Solid plan. The Chargers can help. The more money your bringing in the more eager she’ll be to keep you happy. To keep us coming there.” She curled her lip with an eye roll. “If a contract comes out for the matrona I’ll take it,” she whispered sourly. “In truth <em>Amore</em>, The Mewling Kitten is kinder than most establishments. They try to wait until the girls first cycle so they can sell the price higher. Only the very very wealthy buy one- oh!”</p><p>Jess gagged causing Aslan to jump to his paws and sidle away. “That’s enough of that. We get the girl. Just the one. That was your deal and that’s what we’ll do. No more,” Bull ordered in a tone take melted her spine. “I’ll have some people rotate in and out and when your ready you go in, accuse them of taking up the matron’s time and you’ll leave. She’ll insist its okay and they can stay and you buy the girl.” Her stomach flopped again, and Dalish handed her some mulled berries mixed with water instead of wine.</p><p>Drinking with at first a shaky hand, she went still at the comfort the clove and oranges brought, reminding her of Healer when a whistle outside had everyone cheering. Zevran took the cup from her with a smile. “We have chased off the bartender long enough. Let us go back to the city.” Bull smiled and squeezed the nape of her neck hard an inaudible growl rolling down his arm and causing her to go lax. “See you guys in a bit. We got carts to bring.”</p><p>Reluctantly pulling away she followed Zevran and remounted, speaking sweetly to Solar for being such a patient horse. “You and I will race across the desert for fun soon,” she promised kissing his nose. “Let him loose and wait for me at the gates,” Zevran offered and she was in that saddle elated. With shaking excitement, she waved goodbye with a loud “Hya!” And nearly choked as the air was pushed from her lungs and he took off, hooves like thunder. Farmers and goatherders jumped out of the way in awe as they streaked by and she let out a small ‘whoop’ at the freedom.</p><p>The men at the gates looked alarmed and she slowed him spinning in a circle to shake out the jitters. “Does something come,” a guard asked and she suddenly felt horrible. “No. But I plan to race him across the Anderfels. I’m sorry to scare you.” he sighed with a nervous laugh eyeing the horse. “The king of Antiva would pay handsomely for that horse.”</p><p>“The horse is not for sale. Ever. They bond to one and one only...like the fabled griffons. They choose their riders.” She clicked her tongue and passed into the gate moving to the side. It was several minutes later that Zev came in with a smile. “You looked like a falling star streaking across the red roads. Was it everything you thought?”</p><p>“Better.” He laughed with a deep genuine smile. “I can tell; your cheeks are rouged.” She put her hand to her cheek and laughed and he brightened because it sounded and felt a little less hollow.</p><p>She spun to go towards the villa and tilted her head when he went the other way. Following him they went down the road until he stopped in front of a yellow building with a blue door, a small circular balcony that held a one person bench, and a flowerpot of something long since overgrown with a very cafe feel. He turned down the alley beside it and went under a gate to an enclosed yard with a well and stable. And she started to feel giddy. Letting her bring Solarflare into the pen, she dismounted and moved back as two scraggly looking urchins began untacking him, one human the other elf.</p><p>“These are Tomas, and Luja. They will care for the garden and your errands. They are very fast. Isn’t that right; don’t be shy say hello,” Zev encouraged. She smiled and inclined her head when both boys stopped and stood straight hands flat against their thighs and chests puffed out. “Andraste preserve you mistress!” She blinked surprised at the overly enthusiastic, and loud greeting. “Tomas, please, she is not deaf,” Zevran chided like this wasn't the first time he had to tell him this. Luja closed his eyes tight and stuttered out the quietest, “Mmm-Maker...p-pppreserve you, mmmmistress.”</p><p>She died a little inside. “Maker preserve you, yours and mine,” she said softly, kindly admiring their effort to stand tall and straight. “Please continue.” They spun on their heels and went back to untacking the horse with surprising precision for being so small. It took both of them to pull the saddle off, Tomas ordering Luja to hold it higher to avoid scraping the horse. “This thing is worth more than both of us! Lift higher!” Jess looked at Zevran about to intervene and he snapped his fingers stilling the boys. “There are stepping boxes by the hay. This is not just any knock kneed horse from the docks. Do it right or I will hire someone else.”</p><p>She felt her eye twitch but she understood; this was his home and she took her cue from his speech patterns...she just didn’t know it applied to children as well. They were gentle putting the saddle down and did as he said with ruthless efficiency. Hmm, children forced to fend for themselves like adults then.</p><p>“Come. The horse will glitter like the golden statues when they are done with him.” Humming she put her hands behind her back and let him lead her into the latticed door. The entry hall was narrow but opened to four rooms that could hold a bed and a nightstand, and dresser, or dresses galore. She planned on putting bunk beds for the boys if they didn’t have homes to go to. The hall turned sharply to a staircase on the left and a large room that faced the main street they came down. She paused with a crooked smile at the large cutting table, her fabrics already neatly lined. A poor excuse for a dress mannequin which was really a weapons dummy tied with rope tight at the waist to look like a woman’s figure sat towards the back.</p><p>“This looks an awful lot like a dressmaker’s workshop.” Zevran looked around perplexed. “Does it? How convenient! I happen to know a lovely young woman who makes exquisite garments. I should tell her. My love, did you know this room looks like a workshop?” She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling and looked around mock surprised. “Zevran your right! I should see if I could rent this place.”</p><p>“Rent? No no <em>amore,</em> we don’t rent. Not for you. Come.” He walked her back to the staircase and went up almost going through a rotted step. “Oh! Haha, watch that third step. So you do not rent no. You own it but it does need some love. I figure if you could bring a crumbling ruin back to life, a three story home should be nothing.” She scrunched her nose with a smile and stepped onto the landing with him, taking in the parlor recently devoid of things by the sun marks of where furniture used to be, and the fairly large washroom. Around a lattice wall was a bedroom with closet and this was where the door to the small street balcony was.</p><p>Climbing a half flight, she found a kitchenette, larder, and door that led to the roof that had many dead plants in pots and an overgrown pergola of ivy that had taken over the bench beneath it as well. Walking to the metal railing she looked down to the street below and then up and sighed at the sun setting over the wall, the whole city with its rooftops painted in gold light.</p><p>“Before you get upset, this was the only property not owned <em>within</em> the city walls. Perfect for your workshop. As for your castle...there is one place that comes to mind and it is very secluded, very lovely, and very much overrun by pirates and squatters. Unlike Alistair the King of Antiva is a joke and has no actual power to give you the ruins. You will have to make deals elsewhere.”</p><p>She sucked her teeth annoyed. “For now this is perfect. It bothers no one and you can hold your meetings while I can work, build my wealth up.” Zevran looked at her sadly. “<em>Vida, </em>you know you are no burden yes? And you are richer than most people have a right to be in these times.”</p><p>Before she could speak screaming outside had her running across the roof leaping over the railing, knife in hand as she landed in the yard. The boys were hysterical; Tomas trying to climb the stable wall to grab a pitchfork, while Luja held the box in front of him and...Solarflare. He was protecting the horse with his life from a lion he had no idea was friendly. “Aslan, do not scare the children.” She motioned him over and pushed him as useless as it was to hide behind her. The boys stopped their screaming and stared as if Andraste had descended.</p><p>“You’re her.” Oh god this was going to get old fast. “Boys listen to me very carefully. Come closer.” She knelt and looked at each of them carefully, noting the bruises on Tomas’ face and his missing tooth. Luja and his pointed ears...ear. One of his ears was snipped at the tip. Both were blue eyed and messy haired and she made a small grunt, pushing that aside for now. Their appearance could wait, there was a more pressing matter.</p><p>“People will know who I am, one way or another. Either by Aslan,” she thumped his side lovingly, “or other ways. You must never say it. You call me mistress. Mistress Snow, Mistress J, Lady Snow even, but never Lady Lionheart. Okay?”</p><p>“You’re nn-nnot b,” Luja took a deep breath and pushed out, “Bad.” That did something to her insides. “Some may think otherwise. You will never ever be perfect in everyone’s eyes. Andraste was accused by Maferath even though he loved her once. Elves, humans, one choice another choice. I do what I believe is right, but it affects the world around me. I will protect you, but you must protect me too. Can you do that?”</p><p>They both nodded vigorously and she nodded and held out her hands towards them. Luja’s eyes went huge and he took a step back so Jess put her hand down and looked at Tomas who slapped his calloused, <em>god callouses on a child</em>…, hand into hers. “When I say protect me, that does not mean put your life on the line. Had Aslan been an enemy he would have eaten both of you in one bite. You run and hide next time someone threatens you because of me. You are no use to me dead. Do you understand?”</p><p>“But if the,” she waited for Luja’s sentence to form his whole body tightening as he tried to formulate the word, “hhorse dies you www-wont teach us.”</p><p>“Teach you?” She looked between the two confused. “Caer Bronch,” she smirked at his mispronunciation but tilted her head waiting patiently, “The elves can learn ttthere if they tt-ttry. I c-can write and nnnot sound stupid.” She turned still on her haunches and stared at Zevran accusingly. He must’ve known these two would pull on her heartstrings. Looking back she asked, “And how would you dying to protect the horse help you to learn?” He looked around scratching his neck and shrugged his shoulder.</p><p>She then looked at Tomas’ face. “How did you get this?”</p><p>“Bernard tried to steal Luja’s and mine’s food. You should see his eye,” he held up his fist with what she imagined was supposed to be intimidating. “Easy little hellion,” she murmured looking at his bruised and battered knuckles, rubbing the pad of her thumb over them. What could she say to these boys? She lifted her head as her nerves fired and grabbed his arm. “Behind me now. Luja come, now.” She pulled him behind her leg and carefully pulled her knife out, tapping him to move back an inch. Zevran rushed the gate and she watched his shoulders drop. “Its Bull and Krem.”</p><p>She sighed and put her knife away, turning to address them and tilted her head at the awe the boys had as they inched toward Aslan. <em>Do I scare them away?</em></p><p><em>I don’t think Antiva has lions that they need to have a natural fear of </em><em>them but I d</em><em>on't want them trying to pet just any lion so no...please don’t. </em><em>Jus</em><em>t let me introduce you.</em> He chuffed and moved to her side and she pet his ear. “This is the only lion who will not eat you. Do you understand what that means?” Tomas nodded and Luja shook his head no. These two couldn’t be more different. “It means that Aslan here in this yard is the only lion you can touch. If he is outside of these walls, you do not touch him. He could be on guard duty. And only Aslan cares for me, not every lion. Understand?” Now they both nodded. She motioned for them to come and they rubbed his mane and back and ears until he plopped down content.</p><p>Turning to Zev, Jess felt a blush into her cheek as the three men watched her carefully, both her men with a wistful look until Zevran slapped his forehead with a <em>“Madre mia!” Okay...weird.</em> “Krem, you still sew? I could a jump start for some-” She lifted her head at a strange yet familiar feel. The men parted and she gasped hand to her chest as her lion rose coming to stop in front of her. Trevi strolled in hands behind his back not proud but without shame. He looked at her side and raised a hand, “Peace be with you...ah Aslan it is then.” His steps stopped before her and then he was on one knee one hand at his back the other at his forehead. “It is good to see you...My lady, my liege, my mistress. If your offer still stands. If you’ll still have me.”</p><p>He waited and she had no idea what to do. “Trevi Snowblood.” He gasped and looked up at her as Zevran growled. “Why were you not at the round table?” He blinked a few times, eyes golden green flecks like he was thinking. “I did not wish to be.”</p><p>“You cannot call me liege and lie to my face.” He lowered his head and sighed standing. “She didn’t tell you you could rise,” Tomas hissed worried. “Its fine Tomas, finish your chores.” She waited until the boys were back in the stable and out of earshot to look at him. “Tell me the truth, why were you not part of it if Aela of all reclusive elves was?”</p><p>“I did not wish to be,” she narrowed her eyes and he inclined his head continuing, “the reason for division. The only two who supported me were Aela and Varric. Talia held it to vote, but I did not want them divided. If I was the only questionable candidate then it was foolish to press the issue.” he bowed the same way again. “But it is also the reason I came to you the moment you were found; no one protested my request to leave. In fact I’m not sure they noticed. Again, only if you will have me.”</p><p>“We will be on the defensive now Trevi. He may know you live.”</p><p>“He knows already. The net that dragged you back was mine.” Her jaw dropped and she stumbled back holding her stomach. “How?” It was squeezed from her chest in awe and fear. He found a way to bring her back. Him of all people. “What net? Jessabelle <em>amore?” </em>She tried to wave Zevran away but they weren’t having it, Bull crowding close too, and their intent was clear.</p><p>So be it. “Krem your sword.” He pulled it out handing it to her and she saw the break in Trevi’s eyes, his ears sloping downward. He dropped to his knees and sat on his legs, hands on his thighs and waited. Jess inhaled, took the sword and put it to his left shoulder. “Trevi, traitor of Fen’Harel, traitor of Jessabelle Snow, I knight you Revivido Snowblood, for you are revived. You shall go by Revi and you are free to leave with my name as your protection and no further guilt, I swear it before,” she looked at the three men in front of her and the two spirits, “fives witnesses that justice be dealt otherwise.” She tapped his other shoulder and held the sword to Krem. “Rise, Revi Snowblood. And peace be with you.”</p><p>He lifted his head slowly slack jawed, well at this point everyone was except Krem, he just looked impressed and a bit smug. Revi went up onto one knee and spun his sword out holding it across his palms. “Lady Jessabelle Snow, I Revi...Snowblood if you will have me, offer this sword to be wielded in your honor and may my magic be called at your behest. I swear fealty to you and to you alone from this day until the day you free me.” He looked unsure but ended the same, “May peace be with you.”</p><p>“I will have you. And that is the end of it,” she warned to those in attendance placing her hand over his sword and then moving back. She smirked and motioned to the workshop. “I hope you know how to work Antivan leather. We’ve work to do. And you owe me an explanation.”</p><p>“All of us,” Zevran groused. He nodded and pointed towards the market. "I want to see this Antivan leather to get an idea of what I’m working with.” She motioned a hand and waited until he was around the corner to face Zevran’s glare. “I told you I wanted him near and now you are mad that he has sworn fealty to me?”</p><p>“I am mad you seem to believe him.”</p><p>“Instinct Zevran. He came for me the night of the battle and tried to get me to leave. Had I listened Lycus might not have had to split his power in between protecting me and fighting Solas and we could’ve won. And then he stayed in a place he wasn’t wanted waiting for my return? Come now love, whatever anger you hold, even you know that’s impressive. Besides I trust him more than I trust Arcesio for the same reason; instinct.” That gave Zevran pause and nodded looking towards the city thinking.</p><p>“What’s this about a net,” Bull asked softly. She hummed and smoothed a hand down her braid. “What indeed. But I’ve told not one of that, no one. And no one would’ve seen. I was dragged back into this world by an ancient magical net; meaning Revi might be the only reason I’m here right now. And he might shine some light on how to how to get anyone stuck in there <em>out.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Rooftop Reverie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as she wanted Bull right then and there, he was surprisingly reticent and more concerned about having a place for her to live in. The Chargers were amazing at carpentry; well some. Rocky was good at unclogging the well with a mini bomb that had the guards rushing over and questioning them for an hour, the little shit disappearing immediately after. She was shooed off from helping, even by Revi who refused to answer questions’ stating it was simply not the time to speak of such matters. And so to fill the time she took to riding to please her spirit horse, the guards stopping and asking how far she was going so they could make bets. At first she just shrugged and patted Solarflare’s side with an enigmatic, “As far as he wants to take me today.” And then she started riling them up, with ‘oh he seems down today’ or ‘he’s very feisty this morning!’.</p><p>It was one week now and the renovations were nearly done, her spirit was soaring and Solarflare had a happy trot to him. “Good Morning Ser Aludio!” She inclined to the guardsman with a hand to her chest. “Ah Lady Snow. No demolition set for today to bring us running?”</p><p>“Sadly none. We are almost done and my rides will come to an end.” Solarflare huffed and stomped a foot and she amended, “They will be much shorter from now on.” He and the guard next to him leaned forward, a glint in his brown eyes. “And how is Solar feeling about that today?” He reared up and she leaned forward to keep balance before he landed with a hoof stomp. “Ornery to say the least.” Patting his side, she dazed out thoughtful before looking at him again. “You said your wife’s nameday was soon yes?”</p><p>His face dropped a bit. “It is.”</p><p>“Ah, haven’t been able to afford the gift yet.”</p><p>“There is still a few days time,” he answered with a tense smile, “I may yet find a stroke of luck.” Jess nodded and leaned in the saddle low to his ear. “Bet ten to one he will reach the flag of the Lady Cantana and back by noon.” He paled shaking his head. “Lady that is a trip that will take until four!”</p><p>“Ten to one.”</p><p>“Mistress,” he pleaded, surprising her with the title, “That is more than I make in three months.” She squeezed his pauldron tight, giving him a gentle jostle. “Twelve to one then.” Solarflare turned and nibbled his cloak, causing him to exhale and start reciting the Canticle in Antivan. “Then you better get to it.”</p><p>Jess swung the horse up the road cracking her neck, “Can you do it?” <em>You just bet tha</em><em>t </em><em>man’s livelihood and now you ask me?...Of course I can do it.</em> She grunted and waved to the final gatekeeper, watching as the men started to go up the tower stairs to watch. The Captain tilted his head smiling. “You’re earlier than usual Lady Snow.”</p><p>“Any of your men racing today Captain Fultano?”</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>“The Flag of Lady Cantana and back. This is my last full day to enjoy.” He sighed dramatically but looked at his men, eyes landing to the very arrogant Ser Veno; <em>god please pick him. </em>“You. You said you could beat her, now is your chance. This is the Lady’s last ride-” Solarflare neighed and reared angrily making him move back. “He doesn’t like to be reminded of that,” she explained rubbing his neck, “Besides I said my last full day, not my last ride.”</p><p>He grunted and moved to the side of the road as Ser Veno came on his painted Green Dales Feral. She frowned, being familiar with the endurance of the breed in Vindaar. He seemed to mistake that for trepidation. “You can forfeit now, if you like my <em>princessa.”</em></p><p>“I am indeed a princess, just not yours. If this man loses I take that horse.” The Captain raised his eyes with a smile. “If you lose, you give up yours.”</p><p>She walked Solarflare to the line and yelled back, “Send a message to my house that they need to make the stable bigger!” Veno scoffed and they both leaned forward in their saddles. <em>Burst out immediately Solar, he will run the horse dead in his arrogance. Leave him no hope of catching up. </em>She felt the muscle bunch underneath her, his body rippling in anticipation and the guard watched amazed until another yelled ‘GO!’ with the drop of his sword. She bit her tongue at the bound and lowered her head to keep from being whipped from the mane, the red of the road a cloud behind them as he tore across the countryside.</p><p>“Enough, pace yourself now.” She raised up and let him ride at his gallop, easy and free as they made their way up the winding road of the coast, turning to look at Rialto Bay in its glory. The goatherders raised a hand in tentative salute and she waved back, both parties now used to seeing the other daily. They reached the flag and she dismounted to grab a wild rose as proof, though she was sure they were watching from the walls with spyglasses.</p><p>In mid turn, she noticed within an inlet of held together islands...ruins. A ruined outpost in the middle of the water… “It’s usable,” she whispered moving aside as Solar approached.<em> Hmph, it is overrun with weak willed men and women.</em> “Pirates.” She narrowed her eyes and shrugged. “We have chased off worse.”<em> I have seen the building of Caer Bronach, there will be no help here. These men are spineless.</em> “Then we will take it with no remorse. I’ll look into it. Another time. Lets get Aludio his wife’s present.”</p><p>Remounting, she let him trot down the road for appearances sake to look a bit tired and then let him loose again, smirking as she pulled Solarflare slightly to the side of the path to let Veno by still on his way up. Her arm went up in a flash and she hissed as his sword sliced across the new arm guard Revi had made, catching her just above the elbow with the tip. Solar neighed and she had to control him to keep him from turning and attacking, “Let loose,” she ordered holding her arm by her side.</p><p>The cheers of the guard meant nothing as she tumbled down holding herself, staring at the blood between her gloved fingers angrily. “Lady Snow? You bleed!”</p><p>“You’ve a snake in your guard, he attacked me!” She spun and tried to grab Solarflare’s bridle but he was running back down the road towards the traitor. “Ser Veno?”</p><p>Throwing the flower down as the proof was less than necessary at this point, she held up her dented guard and bleeding arm. “You better get your cavalrymen after him. If Solarflare catches him, he’ll knock him down and stomp him to death.”</p><p>The Captain hissed a swear and pointed to two men on horseback and they took off after him. She pushed away anyone who tried to help and barged into the city, coming to a stop when Romero jumped down panicked. “Doña, what happened?”</p><p>“Health potion.” He moved his cloak and dug through a triangle shaped bag on his back pulling out a long vial. She drank it quickly and watched the would close...to a white scar. Somehow the sigh of it infuriated her more.</p><p><em>Don’t let this be the stupid reason you cry, </em>she ordered feeling the burn in her throat and her vision blurring. “Oh Andraste. Shit shit shit,” Romero looked around before guiding her out of the road and into an alley, then through a door. A few men looked up from cleaning their weapons. “Find Master Zevran. Lady Snow has been hurt, she has been scarred.” They flew out the door, the window high above, and a trap door in the floor.</p><p>He paced back and forth watching the door and window sparing her worried glances. They both looked up at the soft <em>‘tap’ </em>and then a second before one of the men and Zev slipped in through the window. <em>“Amore,”</em> he breathed kneeling in front of her studying the way she held her hand over the elbow. He took in the blood anxious. “Let me see, <em>cariño.” </em></p><p>“It’s healed Zevran,” Romero offered. “Its just...she did not look herself when she healed it; it was concerning.” Jess grunted trying to keep her palm over it, but Zevran pried her hand away and looked at the scar running a calloused finger over it. “Did it do damage? Can you wiggle your fingers?” She nodded sniffing, though no tears fell. “It’s bullshit. I survive unmarred a world of scourgebeasts and Qunari attempts at conversion only to be marred here, where I am to be the safest. It is not the scar, its what it signifies.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Zev agreed darkly whirling around. “Who did this? How did it happen.” Everyone had returned with even a few extra and were pointed at others or raising their hands explaining where they were that they weren’t watching her. “A guard did this, Ser Veno,” she spat. The room went so silent that the stones seemed to groan. “A friendly race as I have done this past week. The guard lost and on my passing him, he struck out with his sword. My- Solarflare. He went back to kill him. They will kill my horse!”</p><p>The room was empty except for Zevran who looked at her confused. “I thought your spirits couldn’t die.”</p><p>“I said they couldn’t truly die. Besides I’m so angry I could lash out; I don’t want your men to see that.” He sighed and knelt in front of her. “It is not so visible as you believe Jessabelle. Some Antivan oil mixed with herbs and we will lighten it even more as it is still fresh. Come.” He helped her up and they left, hearing a ruckus at the gates but not bothering to turn. He stopped and bought a few things and went into the estate, hushing Tomas’ loud greeting leading her upstairs. Bull held a beam up as Skinner on Rocky’s shoulder hammered it in.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“A guard has made an attempt on her life. House Arainai has answered and inquiries will be made. Jess seems to believe it was an isolated incident.”</p><p>“It wasn’t an attempt, it was impulsive. I know most of the morning crew. They are good- well corrupt but not cruel men. They can be bought but they are not stupid. Word spreads, they know who I am to the Inquisition if not the Crows.”</p><p>“They will know now,” Zev promised in a whisper as he applied an oil to her arm. She looked up and hit him the chest to keep him from speaking more as Birdie, a slip of a mage and newer Charger came upstairs holding Luja’s hand. “Mmmmistress, the guards are out,” he squeezed his eyes and Birdie finished, “The guards are asking for you to come outside. The Chargers wont let them in the garden. Or rather your boy won’t.”</p><p>“Oh Tomas,” she sighed rushing past them outside to where sure enough Tomas was yelling and gesticulating like an angry old Italian man (how cute!) about their armored shoes squishing the grass he was trying to grow. No one mentioned the ten plus Chargers standing behind him on said grass though. “I’m here. Thank you Tomas.” She touched his head, inwardly cringing at the greasy grime in it and stepped out the gate into the alley. “What is it?”</p><p>“Doña Snow, please follow us, your horse is inconsolable and we cannot bring Ser Veno into custody without him bucking and kicking. He has already broken another guard’s arm with a kick.” Sucking her teeth she rushed to follow them back to the gate, hating the stares they were getting. It sounded like fighting as shields being struck rang out. And it did make a sight for a story even Varric would love; Solarflare encircled but bearing down on two guards that had Ser Veno on the ground shielding him from being stomped to death. Though in truth they looked ready to move aside.</p><p>She clapped her hands hard and whistled and her beautifully strong willed spirit stopped his frontal kicks to the shields shaking him mane in agitation. He kicked backwards and she clapped again. <em>Will; that is </em><em><b>enough</b></em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>I felt it, you are indignant at this insult!</em>
</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and walked forward pushing through the shields and shaking off the concerned hands that reached to stop her. Leaning up she touched his nose, inhaling and as stupid as it seemed began to sing “You are my sunshine,” pulling his head into her chest as he seemed to calm. “They will punish him, and you hold your title as the fastest steed, my Iron Horse of Iron Will. There is nothing more we can do here.”</p><p>Carefully she circled and mounted him, giving loving praise to his willful and indomitable spirit all the while. She glanced at the Captain and motioned a hand. “This is why I said this horse is never for sale. He obeys no one.”</p><p>“He obeyed you,” he replied in wary relief. “He chose to listen to reason. I don’t think that’s the same.” Her tone changed flat. “Your men are lucky Aslan did not come with us today. You owe me a horse and justice and I expect both in a reasonable time.” Someone along the wall answered, “Oh don’t worry, Antivans always pay their debts.” The cloaked figure stepped back through the gate and the guardsmen looked at each other terrified. Captain Fultano shook his head and looked her up and down as if seeing her in a new light and bowed deeper. “Again apologies Doña Snow, I would have never put him up against you if I knew his intentions were beyond a simple competition.”</p><p>“Make sure everyone gets paid who placed bets. That will be a good start to an apology,” she said simply, leading her baby back into the city. She was happy to be behind the walls and in her garden again, Tomas and Luja rushing forward to grab the reins. Dalish rung her hands nervous. “The chief said to stay put but, well, are you okay?”</p><p>“I am. Where’s Revi?” Dalish looked back at the house squinting. “I think he mentioned something about needing a special tooling bone. Something about the leather needing a different burnisher or something.” Jess nodded not understanding either but knowing he knew what he needed best. Dodging everyone heading to and from the second floor, she went into the workshop and sat, pulling out the dress she was working on to soothe her frayed edges.</p><p>Krem sat down slowly in the stool across from her and held the fabric taut to make it easier. “Final piece,” he offered as distraction noting the almost finished one shoulder kaftan. Revi was almost done with an intricate belt to tighten the silhouette; and add a place to hide her daggers. This was the final thickened hem of gold trimmed fabric over a breathable floral silk. “Final piece,” she agreed careful with her cross stitch to keep the edge design of gold thread neat. “Krem, any Charger know how to cut hair?”</p><p>“You wanna cut your hair,” he asked incredulous. “Not me. My boys. They’re...grimy.” He laughed and nodded. “Boys usually are. Skinner cuts hair. Only one I trust with a straight blade by my ears.” She paused in pulling the thread through and looked at him blinking. “Ears...Luja! Krem go get Skinner please. Have her listen before she comes in.” He stood and went upstairs as the boy ran in huffing. “Mmistress You c-called me?”</p><p>Putting the dress to the side she took her measuring ribbon and motioned him in, repeating the gesture when his step was too small to actually come close enough. “If you and Tomas are going to represent me, you will need a set of clothes to wear. Arm out.” Taking his measurements, she spotted Skinner watching from the doorway peeking in. Jess turned him back around and stared at his face with a hum. “Your hair is too long. And dirty. Where do you sleep when you leave here at night?”</p><p>He squirmed and motioned a hand to the window. “On the streets? Any particular place? No this won’t do. What if I need my horse readied for battle at night, how will I find you. I will have a cot brought in and you will stay here, both of you,” she assured when he looked ready to protest. “But not like this, you look like a death stalker. You need a haircut.” She reached for his head and he moved back.</p><p>“Ah, Skinner.” The mercurial elf came in and glared down at Luja. “You’re the boy I see running around getting us things. You’re fast, a lot of potential in you.” She narrowed her eyes and pointed at his nipped ear. “Shem do that to you?” The boy looked at Jess nervously and she smiled encouragingly. “Yes,” he whispered barely audible. “He dead?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?” Luja looked up at her confused. “No shem would cut my ear and live. I’ll teach you to fight, so no one tries again.”</p><p>“Luja wants to learn how to read and write once everything is completed, Tomas too if he wishes,” Jess interrupted, looking at him now, “But if he wants to learn after his chores, I think it would be good for him. But right now, he needs a bath, new clothes which I will get to, and a haircut. Can you help him, with the haircut part.”</p><p>“Aye. He does look like something that washed up off the docks. Looks bad on you if your help looks this pitiful.” His ears drooped slightly before she turned. “Well come on then boy. Stop making your employer look bad. I’ll have someone get a trough to dunk your sorry state in.”</p><p>“Skinner, the other one. Can you send him in?” She waited fiddling with the tape when Tomas rushed in smiling his gap toothed smile. “Mistress!” Why was he always so loud...</p><p>“I need to make you some clothes for when you run errands. Also you’ll be sharing a room with Luja here, in case I need you during the night. And you need a bath and a haircut. So arm out.” She listened to him tell her of the day; Gilda hitting her head on a beam and punching Rocky for laughing. Bull letting him ride his shoulder, Aslan ate a bird then spit it out and on and on.</p><p>“That’s a very exciting day! You must be very tired. Go cool off in a bath and find Luja. Skinner will be cutting your hair.” She sighed relieved when he rushed out and stood to look at her bolts. Whatever she made needed to be adjustable for any growth spurts, not too fancy as they were working hands, and sturdy enough to last the work. Chaps or aprons were going to be a must. Revi came in and paused dipping his head. “Mistress, I heard through the streets you were injured.” He dropped his things on the counter and knelt taking her hand to inspect the arm guard, his fingers hesitating before touching her new scar. “It offends me,” she whispered before turning to explain what she’ll need for the boys. He looked stressed as he nodded.</p><p>“Is the workload too much?”</p><p>“No. I just wish I had more time to make you a new set of armor, these embellishments are fun but this,” he motioned to her arm, “I need a week of just armor. Maybe you can buy some belts and boots for now.”</p><p>“Normally I’d argue that, but after today I see your point. Armor only. I’ll buy the belts boots and aprons until your done, so expect a backlog,” she teased. He smiled and nodded moving to uncover the leather he was going to use for her armors. “Did you make Lycus’ gauntlet?”</p><p>“I did. Had to place it into a breach line to forge it, but it slides on like a long glove, stopping over his elbow. As thin as your fabrics and imbued with magic, it acts as his own arm under the gauntlet Dagna made.” She smiled thinking how happy Lycus was in the Fade last they spoke.</p><p>Bull came in with a smile though Zevran looked pissed. “Guess who just got invited to a dinner party at the Montiylets Estate?” Jess jumped up with a gasp rushing to grab the letter. “And your other letter arrived. She’ll be in attendance too.” Ah, that explained Zev’s mood. Moving to the window, <em>old habits die hard,</em> she brushed the letters lovingly. Josie, always so careful to make sure she could read it, without being embarrassed to ask for help. It must’ve took her twice as long to write this.</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Lady Jessabelle Snow,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I invite you to a </em>
  <em>three day </em>
  <em>s</em>
  <em>alon</em>
  <em> at the ancestral home of the Montilyets </em>
  <em>to celebrate with my family and our esteemed friends. Your letters have reached everyone and I have been swamped in correspondence. It would be easier to simply </em>
  <em>discuss them over</em>
  <em> enjoy</em>
  <em>ed</em>
  <em> tea with you once more. I know Master Arainai will accompany you, but if you’ve any other guests in attendance please let me know that they can be put on the list. I look forward to seeing you again. By the way, </em>
  <em>Lady </em>
  <em>Vivienne has agreed to meet with you. Sincerely </em>
  <em>your dear friend,</em>
  <em> Josie</em>
</p><p>So much sweeter and less formal. She looked at Bull confused. “She didn’t mention you.”</p><p>“I got my own invite since I’m a mercenary group. We’re hired sellswords that day.” She made a small ‘oh’ and looked back at the letter. “Zev, I want to hire Romero for the trip.”</p><p>“EH!? Jessabelle these are friends! Who are you going to kill at Josie’s party!?” She laughed and sat fanning herself with the letter; she needed to find a good cross breeze in here. “No you fool. I want to hire him as my guitarist. I know Josie must invite some people we don’t know personally, so the opportunity may be there. But he should be paid for taking time for it. Your contract only covers if someone makes an attempt on me or if they succeed; it doesn’t cover guard duty. That no one’s called you out on it surprises me.” He rolled his eyes lovingly and walked out apparently to tell the assassin he was being hired. She sat and glared at her kaftan dress...where would she find boots to match.</p><p>Just then Luja came in stopping at the doorway and waited. “Whoa, who’s the new kid,” Bull bellowed, and Jess let out an ‘aw!’ motioning him over. Skinner had shaved one half of his head, the pointed ear side and layered the other so that the missing tip was almost lost in the different layers. “Luja you look so handsome, and are these fingers I see?” She held his hands lightly nodding. “You look like a proper boy now. I will give you some coin and you will buy a pair of gauchos and a linen shirt to replace these...tatters.”</p><p>Bull stepped outside yelling something and Birdie came in, her pale cheeks ruddy from the sun. “Come on Luja,” she offered and Jess panicked and looked at Bull who went into his coin pouch and handed Luja what was expected. Jess counted several silvers and coppers. Okay, well she was glad he did it because she was about to hand over a minter which was explained to be worth quarter of a sovereign. She needed an accountant desperately. “Have fun you two,” Bull called happily smiling at her.</p><p>Something crashed upstairs and Bull called up, “Demo is over guys, stop horsing around!” Jess sighed and looked back smiling at the letter. “I cant wait to see them.” He stayed and talked with her and she finished the dress’s edge when the Charger came down the stairs. “All done Chief,” Krem said wiping his face. Bull finally moved from blocking the door and she looked at him flatly; he had been caging her in and keeping her from seeing what was going on. Skinner pushed through them holding Tomas by his shirt. “Your other blue eyed hellion as you lovingly call them Lady J.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh at the restraint in her voice and the vein on the side of her temple as Tomas smiled unrepentant. His hair was a coif with shaved sides and one unruly strand that fell to his forehead. “Look at this! Another handsome boy under all that grime. Oh Tomas, you look so different,” she looked to Bull who did the same and motioned Stitches to take him. “A pair of gauchos and a linen shirt. Hurry, your behind Luja now.” He rushed out and Stitches sighed and sped up grumbling in his gruff Ferelden accent as she stood.</p><p>“May I see my new home now? Or am I still barred?” They came down the stairs but trailed her right back up as she came to the first landing and smiled. It held long tufted benches, a wondrous fainting chair by the balcony, bookshelves, and low tables over a bright green rug. And pillows, oh god so many pillows… “Perfection,” she whispered passing her hand over every detail, the porcelain vase so thin it was see through-<em>Zevran’s touch.</em> A nug hidden<em>-Krem</em> behind a throw blanket crocheted in Ander patterns-<em>Gilda</em> draped over an armrest. She spotted a lion carving-<em>Rocky? </em>and tilted her head curiously at a painting, the only painting in the room and her lips parted. It was a peacock in flight, a branch its new roost. Who in this world would know of her love of peacocks when she never mentioned it, not once. Leaning close to the signature she gasped and spun to look at Grimm who refused to make eye contact, ever silent but observant.</p><p>Walking the space over the stairs to the bathroom she paused softening even further. The tub had been ripped out and replaced with a smoothed raised square tub with three steps leading into it. Rocky pushed forward pointing, “This one fills the water. This run runs the water to the sewers and this one runs water to the plants on the roof, so you can reuse it if you like.”</p><p>“How resourceful,” she marveled touching the knobs lightly. She smiled at the dried bouquets and looked to Dalish who smiled pleased; only she or Birdie the other mage could dry them to such brittle perfection. Only Dalish however knew she loved the headiness of embrium where others found it overpowering.</p><p>Moving upstairs she passed a hand over the cleaned stove, the neat woodpile, remembering Stitches working away at a dead stump in the garden days prior. A built in shelf of jars for her herbs and everywhere she looked little gems of care and love. “This part was mostly Skinner,” Bull offered, grunting immediately after. Jess didn’t have to see to know he’d been punched. The rooftop garden had been restored with saplings in the pots and the pergola trimmed, the smell of Shadebloom buds strong.</p><p>“Its not a castle we know,” Dalish said softly wringing her hands and sitting on the bench. “Oh I think I found my future castle, but it will never be as homely as you made this. And it will never hold the same gratitude in my heart. There is love in every new beam, nail and paint stroke of this place.” She opened her arm and still grunted when the elf jumped into her arms. “Lets bring dinner up here,” she offered letting her go and raiding the larder, dragging out salted meats, cheese wheels, fruit, and honey loaves. Two Chargers whispered excitedly and ran downstairs, she followed them with her eyes to the road until the roof railing got in the way and shrugged. Maybe they didn’t wan to eat with her.</p><p>Spinning she looked up at the roof well above shielding her eyes from the sun, smiling as she felt him. “Zevran<em> amor mio, </em>don’t be a creeper. Come join us.” She heard him land before he dropped out of rogue and moved as Romero landed, cursing slightly as he stumbled from the weight of his guitar. Fixing himself he smiled and motioned to his guitar. “Mistress. I have just been informed you dance the <em>passi</em><em>ónera.” </em>She blinked surprised looking at Zev. “Ah,” Romero tutted cheekily, “I was talking to you Doña, not him.”</p><p>“Oh ho! Is that so. Why do you ask then?” He threw his cloak off with a smirk and walked with machismo to the railing sitting with one leg higher strumming the guitar. “I invite you to a dance, my guitar to your<em> passiónera.”</em> His fingers flew over the strings in a rolling purr. “Oh this is gonna be good, Lady J is gonna drop him,” she heard Dalish giggle and felt obligated to take the challenge. “Ten minutes to change my leathers.” Walking inside to the whistles and cheers she stripped and put on the plunging tunic and a wide fluttering skirt. “Revi!” A bit of guilt pressed her lips into a line the way it sounded like he dropped everything and ran upstairs. “My Lady?” She turned with a dipping her head to her shoulder. “I shouldn’t have used that tone. Could you lace this corset? I have been challenged to a dance off.” His confusion was evident but he wiped his hands and turned her yanking it tight and tying the sash around it. “May I... watch?”</p><p>“Of course, in fact I demand you take a break. Its dinner time. Everyone’s on the roof.” He followed her and moved to the shade; the two Chargers earlier had bought a massive leg of lamb and everyone was eating. Except for Zevran who was fixing his boots. “There she is,” Romero teased. She humphed and rolled her shoulder out as he played and Zevran clapped a tune for her. She jumped when someone began hitting the <em>cajón</em> box creating that alluring drumming; then Romero began to sing and <em>Andraste you cruel woman,</em><em> the boy could’ve been a minstrel were fate kinder to him. </em>Lifting her hands and the edge of her dress she began the slow circle and began stomping her feet throwing her dress out, movements both smooth and sharp in their starts and stops. And it felt like a home from far away; heat, food, extended and close family, music. And of course dancing.</p><p>A piece of her broke open as she remembered her mother, her dress flying and ripped the braid from her hair tearing it free of the prison it had been in for a year. She stomped hard twice and froze, the music freezing and moving with her as she tore across the rooftop in a flurry of silks and hands and hair. She spun and lowered her hands slowly looking up heart pounding and panting.</p><p>Claps on the roof above revealed several of his people sitting and watching and then the guitar strummed and Zevran approached smug and cocky. She leaned against the railing he occupied and clapped in time with the ones on the roof, noting several neighbors had come to their windows to watch their new neighbor’s roof party.</p><p>He stomped and threw his arms up and it was tantalizing the way he slid dragging his loud boots and twirling. It wasn’t fair the way elves moved so beautifully, bending law and physics; music lived inside them. She wasn’t even upset to be outdone by him; until he called her out with the crook of his finger and they danced a challenge of steps and freezes and spins until he grabbed her waist and spun her around and around, stopping so her hair flew over them both. Chest heaving sweaty and lightheaded, it was the most joy she had so far since being back.</p><p>She was still gasping for breath as he raised her leading them to the railing and taking over for Romero. Whether they were House Arainai, or Crows, or just especially nimble parkour athletes, people began dropping onto the roof from above, a human woman clapping and belting out a sonorous song as people moved in and out of the circle formed, showcasing their skill and someone took over for him as well.</p><p>Zev’s calloused hand slid slowly across the bar to touch hers and she realized it was a mixed pot of known and unknowns, lifting her head to keep her stoic composure. He leaned over pointing at the person’s feet, expecting to hear something about the move or posture. Instead he murmured, “It is not the <em>dance</em> that you told me of from your home, but Antiva could be your home...if you wanted it.” And then he leaned up closer, lips grazing her ear and whispered the most gratifying words, “The Iron Bull has been waiting for this house to be finished to finally have you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Soiree pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“</em><em>Well I wasn’t wrong.” </em>She gritted her teeth and pulled, yanking herself up and over him, scraping her side on his horn as she pulled the rope around his throat. His fist flew up last second and caught it from tightening against his jugular, before grabbing her arm and flinging her onto the bed. She bounced and rolled into a crouched coiling the rope and he flexed his neck nonchalantly, his erection proud and throbbing. “<em>And that is?” </em>Damn she spoke Qunlat pretty well for not being native to it.</p><p><em> “I said once the Qun would suit you. I wasn’t wrong.” </em>The dark look in her eye screamed ‘smug bastard’ as she bared her teeth. Dodging his swipe she double looped his wrist and spun around his back, using his body as an anchor, just barely able to pin his forearm to the small of his back. He growled intrigued. Ever since she had told him about the Priest and her ploy, he’d been itching to see if she could overpower him, and truthfully had he been smaller or not as invested in her already, the answer would’ve been yes. Saying no to her advances had gotten harder and harder as the week went on, but she accepted every rebuttal with a quiet ‘as you say,’ switching to answering his questions without complaint in true Qun fashion. There was a time for everything after all.</p><p>And the time for release was now; he had goaded her into proving she was as competent as she claimed in her fighting though it was obvious to tell. Her body was trained for battle now, muscle memory raw and sometimes too sensitive, tensing her to high alert when someone moved too close too fast. He loved the way her body tightened like a bowstring just before striking fast and hard, jumping just out of reach and then coming back in for the kill. She was a bleeder, her punches leaving stinging marks on all his vital points.</p><p>He moved to grab her with the other arm and she slid to her knees and smacked her face right against his cock, letting the rope go in her flustered moment of surprise flaying her arms. Roaring a laugh, he lifted her up and body slammed her onto the bed, crushing her into the mattress he, Gilda, and Lisbet, his Orlesian conman, worked on. The man had been able to get the goose down at remarkably cheap. She squirmed against him huffing and sweaty, even as he eased into her, adoring how she arched in a silent scream. “Done it by a cock Kitten. Must bruise your ego.”</p><p>“You tend to bruise more than just my ego,” she exhaled shakily, her fighting growing less meaningful. He thrusted into her watching the way the muscles around her stomach and ribs bunched and relaxed to work with him...she took pain a lot easier now, almost reveled in it. She had said once all pain was addictive; she wasn’t lying then either it seemed. Pulling her to sit in his lap he braced the span between her shoulder and her hip, letting her ride him hard and brutal, nails etching little half moons into his bicep and side of neck where she anchored herself. He could hear the fevered whisper of Zev, and looked over to find him on the chaise, cock in hand and working himself furiously in a transfixed daze not even noticing he was also being watched.</p><p>A hard yank on his horn and he grunted turning back to see her scowling, it was so fucking cute, an angry little pout to the corner of her lips. “Do you want to fuck him or me?” What a jealous little thing she had become. Pulling her back and slamming her into the bed face down he struck her cheek hard, groaning at the intensity of her arch yet with no sound. “Technically you were fucking me, but if you insist,” grabbing her hips he pushed into her roughly, her upper body coming up on her hands to pant as she she tried to stay quiet. Zevran groaned, eyes like saucers watching her chest bounce with every hard plunge, her mouth a beautiful ‘O’. He swore and tensed, coils of silken white come shooting over his hands and stomach and Jess melted slightly under him before her own body coiled tight.</p><p>He fucked her harder than he ever dared before and was rewarded with a sharp moan and a cock crushing vice grip as she came in a shuddering squeaking mess as she tried to stifle it. He heard little steps on the stairs and froze looking towards the curtain that separated her room from the parlor. Leaning back he peeked through the lattice to see a tiny shadow at the top of the stairs. And then smiled at Revi’s soft voice. “Luja, what are you doing up?”</p><p>“I thought I heard mmistress.”</p><p>“She is fine da’len. She has her two warriors with her, and are probably training. Come back downstairs.”</p><p>Looking down at her revealed she had tensed and was listening too. “Zevran my love,” she murmured angling her head from the silks to look at him and groaned. “Yes <em>amore?”</em></p><p>“I know your against doors but it may be necessary with children living downstairs.”</p><p>“Are you sure that's really necessary?”</p><p>“Doors. At least on their bedrooms then. With locks only on the inside so they can feel safe.” She gripped the edge of the bed and pulled herself off of him with a heavy exhale laying with her hair sprawling across the floor. It shined in the light of the one candle like spilled ink.</p><p>Bull took the ewer from Zev as he left to make her something to drink and wiped her down, drinking in the relaxed expression she had, like this was her life’s purpose, to be fucked into happy bliss and bathed and lavished on, and the look suited her. “Speak.”</p><p>He glanced up from inspected the bruise blossoming on her thigh and caught her dark stare. “Whatever topic you want to bring up, just do it. We had our moment of respite. The wave cannot stay out to sea forever.”</p><p>“I love and hate Qun poetics falling from your lips.”</p><p>“So you’ve mentioned,” she said closing her eyes with an unrepentant smirk. “Josie’s party is gonna have a lot of our companions. I just don’t you want to be surprised.”</p><p>“Not Lycus?”</p><p>“He’s not on the list. First day is the war table and dignitaries. Second is everyone who can get together Last day is the soiree just quiet with a few close friends. I’m guessing your sights are on the first day for the thing you saw in the sea.</p><p>“It’s an old naval fort,” Zevran offered holding out a cup of fragrant coffee and fruit. Jess sipped it with a small grimace; Zev tended to make it bitter enough to cover the taste of witherstalk but it was coffee so she hummed over the rim and swallowed thinking. “Naval fort huh. Solarflare said its overrun with pirates. You think Isabela might know a few of them?”</p><p>“The Armada does not work like that. Each Captain is a sovereign entity. She cannot order others to leave a place they have set, nor would she.”</p><p>“But she can warn them I’m coming.” Bull grunted and she pushed his stomach with her foot. “I’m not being cocky. I’ve a plan...I just need shock troopers, mages, assassins, and swallows.”</p><p>“Oh is that all,” Zevran scoffed flopping next to her nuzzling her shoulder. He hated to break up a good party but he was needed. With a grunt he pushed himself up and stretched. “I gotta head out. Me and the boys need to set a perimeter.”</p><p>“Now? It can’t wait until morning,” she asked surprised...and a touch sad. Damn her hidden tells, where her scent used to tell him everything, now he had to read the lines of every muscle. Muscles he knew well with his hands, lips, and tongue...ah screw it. “I’ll tell Krem it was you when we have to march double time tomorrow.” She smiled finishing her coffee and taking the health potion Zev held up immediately after. She crawled into his side the moment he laid down burying herself under his arm with a content warble in her throat. A very Qunari attempt at saying <em>‘you bring me peace’</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?” She stared at him in the mirror in the graying light of dawn as he fixed her belt, avoiding eye contact. “It is the same way I made Lycus’ armor. Why should I make yours inferior in any way?” Jess sighed as Revi twisted her hair into a low bun and pinned it with a long swirling wooden hairpin he had fashioned from ironbark ‘in his spare time.’ He made a sharp ‘ah ah’ when Tomas rushed in almost bowling into her legs. “Maker preserve you mistress! Solarflare is ready!” She winced and forced a smile. “Thank you Tomas. Maker preserve you, yours and mine in my absence. You will be good?” He gave an Antivan bow hand to chest and ran back out, god bless him.</p><p>“Can’t it wait until I come back,” she asked undeterred. Revi sighed and looked at her patiently. “You’re like a mabari with a bone. No; It would be better to have the armor fashioned and done for the moment you come back.”</p><p>“Yes but if he finds you-”</p><p>“Then I run,” he said simply. Jess sighed and tried a different angle. “You haven’t answered any of my questions. What if I lose you, after all this?” He knelt and checked her boots, answering after a few moments of silence, “Then at least I brought you back.”</p><p>“That was not AT ALL reassuring.” He stood dusting off his hands and smirked looking her over with a nod. “You’re not looking for reassurance. You’re looking to absolve yourself if something should happen. And you are; this is my decision. The nearest breach is a days ride. A day there, a day to forge, and a day back. I will be back the same time as you.”</p><p>“So pragmatic you elvhen,” she hissed looking back at her reflection. Clipping her riding cloak around her shoulders, he made eye contact through the mirror and smiled darkly. “You’re quite the pragmatist yourself now.” She turned and left without another word chased by his chuckle, Solarflare and Aslan watching her curiously. <em>We will not leave you,</em> the horse snorted and she sighed stopping to admire the buttercream saddle. <em>I didn’t ask you to.</em></p><p><em>But you were thinking it.</em> Zevran smiled nodding walking around her. “Very nice <em>amore.”</em> Smirking, she lifted the edge of her kaftan dress and mounted, nodding to him and Romero...and his strange knock-kneed looking mount.</p><p>“That horse going to be able to keep up,” she asked tilting her head at the wonky looking thing...it looked like Mister Ed. “He is not the most thoroughbred of horses I admit, but Buffoon is reliable.” She laughed dryly and turned her horse pulling up the cloak to keep her hair a semblance of orderly as they rode to the Montilyet Estate on the other side of Antiva City. “Wouldn’t it be easier to ride around the wall to get to the other side,” she asked as they made their way into the beginnings of the morning market; stall owners lifting their awnings and setting out their wares.</p><p>“And show up to Josie’s party dusty and mud caked?” Resigned to a slow walk she patted Solarflare’s side in sympathy. Every now and then she turned to look back towards the house, wondering if he set off already. <em>He will be fine Fortitude. Revi is not one to be easily overpowered. </em>Glancing at the lion at her feet she nodded watching the way they went in case she ever needed to get here herself. <em>Besides, you feel in your bones that he will be fine.</em></p><p>
  <em> I also feel in my bones the Dread Wolf will find him. </em>
</p><p><em>And yet he will be fine.</em> Jess sighed and sat taller raising her hand to shield her face when the sun breached the city wall. They left the city and she gave a small dip to the soldiers who probably knew her by proxy now, and their horses slowed to a walk to keep from kicking up more dirt than necessary. The vineyards glistened in the morning dew and her worries seemed to burn away with it as they reached the swirling gates and trellis path.</p><p>A hard knock in her chest nearly made her cough as she saw Josie come out of the double doors and down the stairs in a semblance of Cinderella. She took in the horse and the lion and simply nodded with an ‘of course she did.’ Jess smiled and dismounted holding out her invitation. “Am I late?”</p><p>“Only fashionably so.” They stared at each other before she hugged her quickly and then motioned the doorman forward speaking Antivan so fast she couldn’t keep up. Zevran and Romero nodded and went around the side of the building as Josie continued in that rushed tone in Common. “Now Gregor here will introduce you. We are mingling right now, breakfast is in an hour, then we will retire to the garden until noon where we will have tea. The Grand Duke Germain de Chalons is here for Emperor Gaspard, Lady Vivienne is here now of her own accord or yours so I will leave you to it, the King of Antiva has sent a representative, Lady Marielle della Sotora. She is known to hold his ear if she believes the Crown can profit. Now the Merchant Princes...”</p><p>Jess nodded filing this away and stopped letting Gergor take her cloak and Josie was gone in a flurry of ruffles as he led her to the doors to the hall. “Ser, how do I look,” she asked and he paused gloved hands on the door handle. “You look very beautiful Sigñorina. I thought the rumors exaggerated your beauty. If I could dare to be bold?” She gave a small nod and raised a brow when he reached over and fixed a curl into place. Then he opened the door.</p><p>It was halamshiral just with Antivan silk and skin all over again. She stood at the top of the short staircase for just enough time to not be presumptuous before descending, smiling and giving greeting to Josie first as was customary. She inhaled and tipped her head to Leliana who did the same, both of them wearing the same devious smirk as she said her hellos and pleasantries. She held out her hand to Cullen who kissed it gently with a smile. And then took a cup from the server pretending to drink it.</p><p>“It’s not poison,” Leli whispered, materializing beside her. “Josie ordered special cups, the rim will turn burnished if any is found.” Jess hummed smiling as someone flitted by. “Lycus has informed us of your trials. I’m sorry we weren’t there to help.”</p><p>“You’re here now. That’s all that matters,” she whispered taking a sip. Leli’s shoulders dropped a fraction as if she was secretly worried a wider rift had opened between them. “I hear you’ve in with the Crows.”</p><p>“By proxy. I’ve yet to meet them.”</p><p>“Afraid to,” she asked looking at her from the corner of her eye. “Afraid I may like them too much,” she replied sparing her a dark look before walking away to mingle. She didn’t get far when a woman descended on her like a hawk. “Lady Snow?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Oh a pleasure to meet you finally.” Jess nodded and said hello to the merchant prince, and then another, and so on; organizing them in her head by the sliminess in their voice or the wares they dealt in. And then a laugh to break through all others rang over the room. “Excuse me,” she murmured when they began talking amongst themselves and strolled to a table where Varric Tethras sat, comfy as a cat in a basket, regaling a tale of ridiculous party banter between the Champion and her companions. He stopped short of the punchline, sitting up straighter when he caught sight of her between the shoulders of two dignitaries. “And Hawke says, ‘I’m afraid to ask but what are you two talking about?’ So I say...Knives of course!”</p><p>Jess smirked as everyone went into full belly laughs, moving back as he excused himself and looked her up and down. “I don’t know about your Maker Rosy, but he clearly has a soft spot for you.”</p><p>“Hm, not how I would put it,” she deadpanned with a crooked smirk, hands laced in front of her to keep from hugging him. “I eh, I hear the view of the vineyards at sunrise is something to behold,” he held a hand towards an open terrace door and she obliged him walking out, squeezing his arm to her body tightly to make up for it.</p><p>Turning to look back in at the guests mingling she rested her back against the marble railing and waited until he let out a huge breath. “Andraste’s knickers, I’m actually at a loss for words.”</p><p>“You flustered? I’m flattered, I haven’t even told you my new ideas yet.” He laughed and squeezed her forearm before kissing her fingers. “Shit Rosy, its good to have you back.” Jess tried to suppress her smile and only half succeeded, holding his fingers tight for a moment before letting go. “Its good to be back. I missed you so much. Everyone really, even Mother Giselle.”</p><p>“There you are darling. You call me all the way out here and I have to track you down.” Jess looked up blankly and smiled demure. “Madame de Fer, you’re as lovely as ever. I’m relieved you got my letters.” <em>I’m happy to see you </em><em>came</em><em>. </em>Vivienne raised an eyebrow at the The Game and came closer. “I see your fashion sense has not changed. Promising work as always.” <em>I’m glad to see you are well. </em>“Did Duke Bastion de Ghislan accompany you?” <em>Does he live? Are you happy? </em>“I regret to inform you I was there when the Duke passed several weeks ago.” <em>Thank you for the time I got to spend with him. </em>Jess hummed solemnly and asked, “His son still lives yes? Are you finished with any preparations necessary or is he handling it?” <em>Are you </em><em>in danger</em><em>? Do you need </em><em>safe</em><em> harbor? </em>Vivienne smiled with a sigh. “All was well taken care of in advance dear. No need to fret.” There was no hidden truth in that; she was safe and had secured her future.</p><p>Jess nodded with a soft ‘of course’ and they continued their obscure pleasantries all through breakfast which happened to be those fancy cream crepes she adored from Orlais with the sweet ripe fruit of Antiva. She spotted Zevran and Romero walking the perimeter of the room and heading outside, not making eye contact. Minutes later Yvette offered a walk to the gazebo by the gardens through the vineyard and she continued her conversations as nothing as they strolled under a wide pergola enjoying the morning air. There was indeed something very enchanting of vineyards and cool sweet breezes. “Oh dear.”</p><p>Jess looked at Josie and followed her gaze internally sighing as a woman held onto a rope around Aslan trying to drag him to a stop as he walked to her undeterred. Everyone moved back in a flurry of dresses and unsheathed weapons as she walked over and took the rope from the woman’s trembling hands removing it from him before he actually lost his patience. “Could you honestly not wait dear friend?” Carefully crouching down she rubbed his chest as he chuffed. <em>And miss the intensity of this moment? Even Cunning stalks the grounds. </em></p><p>“Lady Snow?” She stood and rubbed his head affectionately. “Apologies Lady Josephine. You let me bring my companion, and I cannot seem to keep him under control as promised. Aslan is a fierce protector; he gets nervous when I’m out of sight for too long.” Josie fanned her hand as if having an eleven foot, five hundred plus pound cat walking around was normal. “Is he tamed,” the merchant prince Lady Rinata asked. “No. At least I didn’t tame him. He tamed himself and came to me. But I have a deep fondness for cats; and I think he knows that.”</p><p>“So he can attack at any moment,” Viv asked angry, clearly sensing his origin, but at least she didn’t call her out in front of everyone. “No.” Jess left it at that and walked guiding Aslan simply with a hand on his head for show. <em>I don’t know why you allow yourself to be degraded to a tamed pet dear Focus.</em></p><p>
  <em>I am Endurance, Fortitude. It is not a burden to me. In fact, this frustrating world is quite beautiful, Antiva especially. They focus and endure; from the child in the sewers undeterred that tomorrow they will surely eat or steal better, to the old recluse at her spinning wheel, fingers bent and stiff with time yet demanding of herself to push through to finish a </em>
  <em>swaddling blanket</em>
  <em> for </em>
  <em>the neighbor with a babe on the way</em>
  <em> she barely spoke words to</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Jess smiled softly, the best of man explained in the simplest terms. They walked the vineyards, Josie and her family easily speaking with the merchants as if this was just a formality, and it probably was. “Lady Snow? A moment Lady Lionheart.” <em>I’m gonna regret this… </em>“Yes? Ah, Your Highness Grand Duke, you look well.” He did a courtly dip of his head and Jess made an obvious gesture of motioning Aslan gently in front of her so he could approach. “You must be very at home seeing him, as the lion is your coat of arms yes,” she asked with a barb, easily admiring the vibrant reds and purples of the grapes. “It is a sight to see you tame him without effort. It seems you were born to tame chaos and power into a usable force..”</p><p>She looked at him then, the tone implying something. In the span to scan him she caught the quickness of his pulse in his neck and the sweat of his palms...why was he sent, and with what message? Instead she gave a small laugh, lifting her dress edge to step over a branch and accepting his outstretched arm for balance. <em>Pfft, As if she needed it. </em>“You flatter me Grand Duke. With Will and Focus, anyone can do what needs to be done.” Aslan glanced back and she winked, chuckling to herself at her wit. Grand Duke Germaine stopped walking and Jess turned to him waiting. She caught a glimpse of scaled metal over black leather boots in between the trees before they vanished.</p><p>“It is rare to have a woman write off her accomplishments so easily. I was expected to dance around this subject for more time.”</p><p>“Shall I spout my achievements to satisfy the The Game then? I don’t think I need to when I didn’t do them alone. The Inquisitor, the soldiers, the warriors, scouts, agents, servants. They made everything happen. If you’ve any credit to give me, its that I set before them a goal.”</p><p>“And so I’ve come with one myself.” She adjusted her weight and inhaled nodding for him to continue. “The Emperor Gaspard de Chalons has asked for your hand in marriage.” She sighed and pressed her lips together when he signaled with a hand gently up, placating her to listen. “He is willing to offer the Cheveliers of Verchiel to your cause, as well as the Orlesian army. You respect the soldier’s sacrifice and it has not gone unnoticed. He offers to impart Marquise Briala with more support as well.”<em> Just the one elf?</em> “He offers to continue aid with the Inquisition now regardless of your answer as a show of good faith.”</p><p>“That is very chivalrous of him and be sure to let him know his integrity has never been in question in my eyes.” He smirked leaning back and standing taller; “He also understands that you will not love him as you love your...people and he is willing to accept that fact so long as you love Orlais as well.” That made her lips part. Her people...or<em><b>her</b></em><em> people? </em></p><p>“I do love my people, and my people tend to also be elven.” <em>And Qunari.</em> “The Emperor Gaspard has made it clear he will not support their claim for better treatment and so I cannot in good conscience marry a man-”</p><p>“And if he did?” If she was alone, she would’ve kicked herself in the ass for freezing up. She could almost<em> feel</em> his smug little expression behind that mask for catching her off guard. She had said she never questioned his integrity, she couldn’t say she didn’t believe he would follow through now. So she told the truth, a rare gem in the Grand Game. “The war at the breach has made me ill. I cannot return to the South. I cannot go to Orlais. My home for the foreseeable future is here across the Waking Sea.” He tilted his head intrigued. “And if in the foreseeable future this was to be remedied?”</p><p>An army. Power to help the Elves of<em> a nation,</em> not just a fortress. Briala to protect the eluvians<em>. </em>The White Spire reformed for the mages. And if Leli or Cassandra took the Sunburst throne? She would be Empress Lionheart, with a true title and weight to throw around. Jess looked at her hand where Aslan bumped against it. The bracelet’s green jade stones and white dragon teeth shone against the golden brown of his mane. “Please inform the Emperor Gaspard de Chalons, that while my answer is still no,” she swallowed and her voice dipped as she debated it in her mind, “I will give it more serious consideration than what I gave when he asked me first.” He nodded once and bowed again dismissing himself back towards the mansion.</p><p>She watched him leave hand to her stomach as she tried to quell the feeling of letting a grossly opportune moment slip from her fingers. “Tell me friend I did not just make a mistake.” <em>I cannot tell you what is right or wrong. That is your choice. </em> Her fingers tightened in his mane shaking her head. “Fuck me,” she hissed under her breath. Inhaling deeply she tried to stand straight and turned to continue following the group, going deathly still at the sight of Zevran in the path, an expressionless façade as he watched her. Lazily he stepped back and disappeared into the trees before she could stop him.</p><p>“I said no,” she justified closing her eyes. Curse her lot in life! Catching up to the group lounging in a lavish gazebo, she sat with her spirit animal at her feet, the coffee tasting like fire and the sweets like ash. The numbness returned as she nodded and made pleasant talk when spoken to. Romero approached with Zevran and Varric looked in between them worried. Yvette sat next to her and took her hand gently; it took a great deal of effort not to move back. “Lady Snow I remember you danced so beautifully at the Winter Palace. Could you grace us with a dance. Or song?”</p><p>Lord stop cursing her lot in life! Josie looked at Leliana and she came forward blocking her from the dignitaries studying her face as she spoke. “I remember during your missions, there were reports that you sang to uplift the troops.<em> Okay, where was she going with this? These were merchants not </em><em>scouting</em><em> parties...</em>“Yes, that’s true.” She gave her a slow sympathetic blink and moved aside to reveal Romero sitting on the railing guitar in hand.</p><p>“There was talk throughout the garment district that music and dancing was flowing from the rooftops,” Lady Rinata queried looking around at the other merchants who nodded. No. Don’t taint her one good thing. “Was there,” Jess asked indifferent. Zevran flipped over the railing and placed a cajón drumming out a quick tune. “Indeed. They say you dance a unique form of the <em>passi</em><em>ó</em><em>nera.” </em>Jess made a small ‘ah’ and stood. “I am curious as to the ‘they’ you keep referencing.” There was a Talon among them, and that Zev had not pointed them out nor warned her there would be was infuriating.</p><p>“It is a more tribal form I suppose. My mother taught it to me, and to my siblings; as any mother should pass down their heritage to her children.” Lady Rinata leaned forward intrigued. “And who is your mother?”</p><p>“The glittering gem of my eye.” Her tone left no room for further questions about her. “And your siblings?” Jess inhaled slowly and forced a smile that was more pursed lips than anything. “They exist only in my memories now.” The air felt tight for a moment and she was thankful when Romero strummed a few quick chords. Vivienne leaned to one of her servants and whispered something, shooing them away impatiently as she began her slow turn.</p><p>And she danced as she had, the movements sharp and mixing with her beloved dance of home. Zevran matched her with the heavy drum, knowing her style and they fought and twined, drummer to dancer each leading and being led, while Romero belted out his song. She was thankful when his guitar strummed a fast pace and ended. Jess was panting hair loosened from her twist and she pulled the hair pin letting it down and shaking her head out as she sat daintily accepting the kerchief from Leli and the fan from Yvette.</p><p>“When you said tribal...I didn’t think that,” Lady Rinata noted thoughtful. “It is like a more...angry <em>passi</em><em>ó</em><em>nera.” </em>Jess patted her cheeks and noticed that the Grand Duke had returned at some point during her dance. “It was born of a resistance. It was a refusal to bend to the norms expected of an oppressed people. They dressed up the slaves in hopes to conform them, to silence them. It didn’t work.”</p><p>“No wonder you get along so well with the Inquisitor,” Leliana mused and Josie immediately changed the subject to the works happening within the Inquisition. Jess stood the moment she felt the small tap on her back. They walked to a raised flowerbed and stared at the assortment, admiring but not really seeing. “I’m sorry Jess. It seems we always pick the wrong time to surprise you.”</p><p>“Then stop trying to show me off like a prized horse,” she gritted through her teeth, feeling more than seeing Leli’s shock. She nodded with a small scoff. “I suppose that’s how it seems its always been with you. And that’s a fair assumption. I do hope you’ll believe me; this was not one of those moments. We’re glad to have you back, and wanted to give you back something from your home. I didn’t think they would mention what happened in the city. I was actually hoping you’d sing as Lycus told us you wanted to.” Jess shook her head. “I...believe you in truth. And I appreciate the effort.”</p><p>“Do you?” Jess thought about it and nodded. “In a way yes. It means you were listening, though I would’ve preferred my love of music not be brought up around strangers. But now I’m sweaty and tired. Can I be shown to my room for the stay. I need to bathe and change. I think I’ll nap through lunch if that’s acceptable behavior. And I’ll sing tonight two short songs for dinner if it gets me out of anymore dancing.”</p><p>“Of course. This is Antiva. Everyone naps or rests during the afternoon.” Oh siestas, how nice. And how come no one ever told her? “I’ll let Josie know of your plans for the evening entertainment.” Gregor was by her the moment Leli turned, <em>where did he even come from?</em> And was leading her inside, the coolness a balm to her raw nerves. “Southern Rivain?”</p><p>“Pardon?” He looked at her and asked again, “Are you from Southern Rivain?”</p><p>“Seere.” He nodded and spoke after a moment. “Seere is in the South my Lady.” She made a hum as to get him to his point. “They are afraid of you. The South has been in constant battle with Par Vollen. They believe you are descended of a royal line decimated by the wars.”</p><p>“And who would spread that story,” she asked dryly imagining Josie and her obscure way of moving the conversation where she wanted without saying much. “It is fitting. No one leaves the Qunari unscathed. It is a necessary ruse to give explanation to your spirit.” <em>What spirit? Which?” </em>She looked behind her for Aslan confused before realizing he meant <em>her</em> her. She was tired of speaking to these people. He said a few more things but seemed to catch on and stopped in front of a door. “The chest you sent ahead is already inside. If there is something missing, there are two servant quarters at the end of the hall, just ring this bell,” he pointed to an ornate gold bell before bowing and leaving. Jess entered and closed the door with her back, rolling her eyes at the unwanted guests.</p><p>“Kitten! Glad you could make it,” Bull replied with faux cheer holding Zev by the back of his neck as he swore under his breath. Crossing her arms she stepped into the room and looked for the washroom. “Aren’t you on guard duty?”</p><p>“Fuck guard duty when it comes to you two. This place is crawling with master assassins and bards. They’re fine. You two are not. And you know how I know? Because Vivienne of all people sent someone to tell me.”</p><p>“Accursed Mages,” Zevran hissed. Jess stopped and narrowed her eyes. “What did you say?” He glared at her and repeated slower, “Mages.”</p><p>“Mages what Zev?”</p><p>“Nothing Lady Snow, nothing.”</p><p>“Oh, so now I am just Lady Snow to you then? Don’t play for me ever again. You have no right if you’re going to use it to try and humiliate me in front of nobles.”</p><p>“Oh ho! Are the Crows fancy enough for you now that you will dance among them easily enough? Or is it only when you want a castle gifted to you?”</p><p>“How dare you! I worked my ass off for the rights to Caer Bronach and you know it! You were there!” Bull groaned and shook him a bit. “What the hell is going on!?” Jess sighed and exhaled heavily. Fine, she’d pull her own teeth out. “Zevran heard that the Emperor Gaspard asked for my hand in marriage, promising me an army, better treatment to the elves, and that I can keep you.” She controlled her expression of ‘yeah I know right’ as he weighed that deal as she had. Letting Zev go slowly he tilted his head a smidge. “And your answer?”</p><p>“I told him no, that the breach makes me sick so I can’t cross the Waking Sea. But that I would continue to think on it.” She held up her wrist, letting the bracelet jangle down. “I wanted it. God I can’t lie to you about how <em>badly</em> I wanted to say yes. The reach I’d have,” she shook a fist into the air, “but not for this. I wont trade this.” Bull nodded slowly. “Holy shit Jess, you just tossed a fucking empire to the side for us.” <em>Didn’t she know it.</em> “You regret it,” he observed.</p><p>“Yes. In part.”</p><p>“So sorry we can’t give you a castle and all the finery you had in Skyhold <em>bella.”</em></p><p>“FUCK. YOU.” She felt a ripple in the air and so did he by the way he flinched, ears tipping upward surprised. “Fuck you Zev, if that’s what you believe this is about. This is about helping beyond my little fortress across the sea. This is beyond just me, and it always has been. Out of all the accusations you could’ve made, fuck you for choosing that particular one,” she pointed angrily. “Jess,” Bull warned looking around. “Calm down. Something’s happening.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me to calm down!” She felt it too, a strange viscous feeling in her ears, but how dare he? He knew her. He knew her-</p><p><em>Taashath! </em>She dropped to her knees and inhaled, falling almost immediately into a meditative trance. No, what was she feeling? Anger, yes. Betrayal. Fear? Valiant? Indignant...She understood how some of these could be from Zev or about him, but this felt too impersonal and invasive at the same time. This was something else. <em>Someone else,</em> Hannibal’s voice whispered onto her neck. The world fell away as if she had slipped through the floor. Jess opened her eyes and looked around in the murk, feeling like she was underwater, hair floating around her. Voices?</p><p>The inky blackness undulated around her and moments later the words became more clear. “She’s not like the rest of them. She is not like <em>you</em>.” Revi, and it was spoken with such venom.</p><p>“No, she is not. And that is where I made my mistake.” Jess gasped feeling water in her lungs as she came back to herself hitting the floor sputtering. “Jessabelle! <em>Amore</em>!” She coughed sitting up looking around the room panicked before patting herself, body dry beyond the sweat that evaporated earlier. Zev was kneeling in front of her hand outstretched and teary eyed while Bull was blank, staring through her as if in shock. “<em>Bella, cariño, perdoname. </em>What happened; where did you go?<em>”</em> She blinked and went still when he placed his head in her lap crying.</p><p>“Solas,” she coughed out, feeling their eyes burning through her. “He’s near Revi.” Zevran held her face looking her up and down before freezing. Jess leaned her head back as he swiped a thumb over her lip and frowned, wiping her nose herself and staring at the blood. “Where did you go,” Bull asked again in a monotone voice still not moving. “I went somewhere?”</p><p>Zev had his tunic sleeve to her nose. “We watched you fall to your knees and then you disappeared, as if snatched from the ground.”</p><p>“Amygdala,” she cursed pushing his hand away and squeezing her nose. “Who is Amygdala?” Bull was following her now, holding out a cloth and setting the bath. “What is more like it,” she wiped her nose and threw her arms out. “Are either of you listening to me!? Solas, the Dread Wolf is near Revi. We have to help him.”</p><p>“He’s an ancient, and was aware he could run into him; I’m more than sure he has a plan. And besides we are nowhere near him,” Zev offered. Jess closed her eyes and focused. <em>Aslan. Revi is in danger. Send help.</em></p><p>
  <em>Me?</em>
</p><p><em>ANYONE. </em>She stripped and dropped herself into the water, only slightly calmer at the fact that Aslan also seemed unperturbed. So why was she? “Because you are afraid to get involved and have to kill him. Why is that?” Zev’s ear twitched and he looked around confused as she stared at Hannibal. <em>I’m not yet strong enough.</em></p><p>“I think we both can safely assume you have the capacity to wound him now. You’re just not ready to,” he surmised, hands in his hounds-tooth three piece suit pacing the edge of the tub leisurely. “Amygdala,” he whispered inhaling with a brow raised. “Now they worry you can be just,” he made a motion of snatching something out of the air and snapped his fingers, “right from under their noses. How this changes their plans…delectable.”</p><p>“If your done Dr. Lecter, go enjoy the crowds.”</p><p>“Its nap time. There is no other entertainment,” he taunted but disappeared anyway. Zev sat at the edge of the tub warily. “I am sorry-”</p><p>“Don’t. I’m tired. I’m raw edged. I just want to be alone.” He nodded patting the tile twice before sighing. “I will find you an army, and a castle and whatever titles you feel you need. Just please...don’t marry him. I will share you with others if I must, but he is not worthy of you.”</p><p>“Whether I am worthy or not is debatable,” she replied flatly. “But I won’t sell myself into servitude until I’ve exhausted every ounce of wit and will I possess. I thought you would know that about me by now. But since you continually mentioned them, maybe we should say hello to the Talons after all; is that a better servitude to you?” His wince brought a pang of guilt that was shot lived as she remembered his accusation. She would address that, and thoroughly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>